Never A Dull Moment
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles/short one-shots, all Peddie centric. They are of varying lengths, some with guest appearances by other HoA characters. (Each chapter stands alone so don't be daunted by the large number - it is possible to skip around. Come join the fun!) NOW COMPLETE.
1. Words With Friends

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," Fabian huffed, glaring at his phone. "Nina, I can't believe you just played a 106 point word! How is that even possible?"<p>

Nina shrugged coyly and glanced at her own phone. "I got 30 points for the J because of the triple letter spot and then there happened to be a triple word spot right below there and that accounts for at least 90 points so…" she looked up and winked. "106 points isn't such a stretch! It's possible."

Fabian frowned deeply. "I can't believe you're winning because of it."

"I can't believe you're jealous!"

Eddie quirked an eyebrow high and Patricia coughed lightly to remind the two they were in the room. "You're playing a _word game_? Kind of lame, don't you think?"

Eddie nodded in agreement. "And you're _fighting_ over it?" He shook his head and laughed. "Weird but kind of cute."

"Words With Friends is really fun and it keeps the mind sharp," Fabian protested. "Except when people go around making 106 point words…"

"I had the letters, so I made the word!" Nina defended. "Relax."

Patricia rolled her eyes and reached for the game controllers lying on the coffee table. "Come on, Eddie. Let's play our own game and drown them out."

"Sounds like a plan," he picked up the controller and within minutes they were wildly involved in their game. It wasn't long before an argument that resembled that of Fabian and Nina's erupted between the pair.

"You're totally cheating, cockroach!"

"Maybe if you'd stop talking, _yacker_, you'd pay attention and see I'm winning fair and square!"

Fabian and Nina shared a look of mutual confusion and then smiled at each other, their own fight forgotten. Fabian laughed. "Video games. What a stupid thing to fight over."

"Yeah," Nina said, reaching for her phone once more. "By the way…just made a 68 point word."

"Nina!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A Peddie drabble series - fun! I love writing Peddie and drabbles are typically short and sweet so feel free to give me a prompt through a review! I'd be more than happy to do it. **Remember****: **Don't be daunted by the growing number of chapters this series has! Every chapter consists of a separate one-shot/drabble so everything stands alone. You can feel free to view the chapter names and read whichever ones interest you if you don't want to read everything or you can read it all in order. I know a lot of people don't want to read things where they feel like they have to "catch up" but please know that such a concern doesn't exist with this fic. With that being said - happy reading!


	2. Dinner With The Sweets: Take Two

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I don't do restaurants," Patricia announced, emerging from the kitchen with two plates balanced on either hand. "I'm sure you understand."<p>

Mr. Sweet nodded gravely, remembering the dinner fiasco from only a few weeks ago. "I do," he said, accepting the plate loaded with pasta with an eager smile. "It appears that you can cook though? I must say, Patricia. I'm surprised!"

Eddie laughed and grabbed the other plate from Patricia's hand, in a much less proper manner than his father. (But wasn't that part of what made him and Patricia so right together? They were rude and tactless and just plain _adorable_, in his not so humble opinion.) "I was pretty shocked too."

Patricia swatted him on the arm lightly. "I'm a good cook," she said. "You said so yourself, remember?"

"This is _excellent_, Patricia," Mr. Sweet assured. "You're nothing like Piper, but I'm sure you get that all the time. Piper was very much into the arts. Composers, literature,_music _in itself. Good heavens, she was delightful. Tell me about yourself? I'm sure you're just as lovely."

Eddie glanced at Patricia warily. So far the "do over" dinner had been going pretty well but he himself wasn't quite too sure what Patricia enjoyed. Their attraction was undeniable, but so was the fact that they hadn't known each other for long. What _did _she like? He wasn't sure if her answer would impress his father or not.

_But I don't care if it does_, he reminded himself. He liked Patricia for who she was and he wasn't going to back down or give her up, even if his father didn't end up liking her and her answers. It had taken him so long to get her to even _consider_ dating him. He wasn't about to throw out all his hard work. (Especially since he rarely did any to begin with.)

"Tell you about myself," Patricia repeated thoughtfully. She perked up only a moment later, having found her answer. "Well," she began gravely. "My absolute favorite thing to do is pull pranks in your class, Mr. Sweet."

Eddie threw his head back and laughed openly, while Mr. Sweet practically choked on his water. "I'm honored," he finally managed, once he had regained his breath.

"No it's true!" Patricia insisted, digging into her pasta, mumbling with her mouth full. (That's just one of the things she did and Eddie loved it when she did what made her herself.) "Practical jokes are always fantastic, but messing with you produces a special type of satisfaction. I truly _love _it. You should consider yourself special, Mr. Sweet!"

Patricia smiled at him brightly, as if she had awarded him a high honor of which he ought to be proud of.

Mr. Sweet blinked dumbly, clearly unintelligible. He almost felt like he was supposed to _thank_ her, how absurd. He fiddled with the collar of his shirt and finally managed a strained, but surprisingly genuine smile. The girl had spunk, after all. He had to admit at least that much.

Eddie, on the other hand, sat with his chin resting in his hands, openly staring at Patricia all starry eyed. What was not to like? She was pretty, funny, and best of all? She was _his_.

So all in all, the dinner hadn't actually been so bad. In fact, it had gone rather well.

Not to mention…Eddie ended up _loving _her answer to his father's question….just one more plus point for his girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Glad to see there's been so much interest in this! Thanks so much for all the alerts and favorites and especially the reviews! Feel free to prompt me with a Peddie scene you'd like to see.


	3. Summer Farewells

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"A whole summer without you," Patricia mused. "That's too bad. I was just beginning to adjust to your annoying but kind of endearing presence. Whatever am I going to do?"<p>

Eddie smiled vaguely, his gaze far off and unfocused. Patricia followed his vacant look and sighed upon realizing he wasn't going to make a comeback. Mr. Sweet was chatting with a security guard posted at the entrance to the check-in counter. He was probably making sure they were on the right line.

_Poor Eddie, _Patricia thought. _He must be really worried about spending the summer with Mr. Sweet off school grounds. And the fact that his parents are going to be living under the same roof all summer long even though they aren't on the best of terms. Man, that's nerve wracking_.

Patricia wrapped her arms around Eddie's waste cuddled into his side. They had been dating for a couple months, but she was still new to the whole "give your boyfriend comfort" thing. "Everything will be fine," she attempted.

Eddie hugged her back and nodded reluctantly. "I really hope so," he mumbled. He smiled wistfully, holding her close. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

"Oh no," Patricia moaned.

Eddie leaned back abruptly, eyes wide and family troubles momentarily forgotten. "You don't _want _me to miss you?"

"It's not that!" Patricia quickly replied. "It's just that….I never ever imagined I'd ever have a boyfriend. And I _certainly _didn't imagine we'd be one of _those _couples."

"Those couples? What couples?" Eddie demanded with a scowl. He was stressed and he didn't have the patience to deal with Patricia's cryptic side.

"Sappy goodbyes at the airport is as low as it gets, Eddie," Patricia complained. "I can't _believe _this is happening."

Eddie laughed sincerely for the first time all morning and Patricia beamed because _she _had caused that.

"Nice one, Williamson," he praised. "But you know you're loving this moment."

Patricia shrugged coyly and pulled him in for another hug. "I guess I do. We're corny romantics at heart, I guess."

"That we are," Eddie agreed. "Ssh - it'll be our secret though. I've got a rep to protect!"

Patricia rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly, before Mr. Sweet could redirect his attention them. (_That _would have been embarrassing.) "Have a good trip, Eddie. Your summer will be _amazing, _I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," Eddie squeezed her hand gratefully, and with one last hug he was walking through the security gate.

He looked back one last time and blew her a kiss, knowing the corny gesture would absolutely _destroy _her. "I'll miss you," he whispered to himself.

Patricia was several hundred feet away, echoing the same exact thoughts.

_I'll miss you too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The classic airport scene!


	4. Unconventional Prom Proposal

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie bobbed his head to his music, lost in the world of loud punk rock. He finally removed his headphones and gently closed his laptop when he realized that Fabian was <em>still<em>pacing. "Dude," Eddie said. "You've been circling the room for a half hour. _What _is with you?"

Fabian abruptly stopped walking back and forth and sank onto the couch, buying his face in his hands. He mumbled something unintelligible, his face hidden.

Eddie shifted to a side so that Fabian would have more space. He leaned forward, slightly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Alfie, who had been trying to balance a ping pong ball in the air dropped his ball and paddle and joined his friends on the couch. "Move over," he ordered with a slight push to Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie readjusted himself obediently and shot Alfie a look of disbelief. "You're _still _trying to get better at ping pong? Give it up, bro."

A cheerful grin graced Alfie's face. "I'm convinced it's the sport for me," he confirmed, waving his hand dismissively. "But anyway, don't worry about Fabian. He's absolutely fine."

Eddie glanced at Fabian who had not yet emerged from his self-made hiding place. His head remained buried in his arms. "He doesn't look fine."

"He is," Alfie countered with confidence. "You weren't here last year, so you don't know how the drill goes. When prom comes around, Fabian turns into a pile of nervous mush."

"What?" Eddie took a look at Fabian's forlorn figure and Alfie's knowing smirk and burst out laughing. "But _dude_," Eddie gasped. "You're going out with Nina, it's not like she's going to say no. What's so hard?"

Fabian finally lifted his head and shook it vehemently from side to side. "You don't _know_ that."

"Yes I do!" Eddie insisted. "Take me and Yacker for example. I _know _we'll go to prom together. It's basically a given."

Alfie propped his feet on the coffee table and placed his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable. He shot Eddie a knowing look. "I don't know, man. Have you asked her yet?" Dating Amber meant knowing all about how girls reacted. He had to admit, it was a surprising bonus to be well informed on relationships. Besides, when he had asked Amber to prom, Trudy had thought he was asking her to _marry _him. _That's _how extravagant it had to be. And if Eddie thought dating a girl meant prom was a "given", he was certainly going to be very surprised.

"Well, no," Eddie admitted. "But watch how it's done. Look, there she is."

Patricia was indeed passing through the hall, textbooks in hand. "Hey guys," she called, before passing the living room.

"Patricia, wait! I wanted to ask you something!" Eddie jumped up and dragged her back into the room by the arm.

"What is it?" Patricia broke free and rubbed her arm, glaring daggers at him.

"Fierce," Alfie commented.

Eddie took a moment to glower at Alfie before smiling encouragingly at Fabian, indicating that he should pay attention. He took a deep breath and turned to face Patricia. "You. Me. Prom."

"_Excuse me?_" she demanded, hands on her hips. Clearly, she was feeling indignant.

Eddie paused, suddenly hesitant. That hadn't been the reaction he was hoping to receive. "Well we're going out. Obviously we're going to go to prom together.…" he faltered, allowing his voice to trail off and sounding unsure. "...right?"

"Uh, wrong." Patricia practically spat. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean you still don't have to _ask _me. And not only should you be asking me, you should be doing it some ridiculously cute way that I will outwardly hate but secretly love! DUH. You _doofus_."

Eddie winced. "Oh…" Clearly, he had been off the mark with this one. He briefly wondered if he was going to be held responsible for the heart attack Fabian would ultimately have from watching this scenario. The guy was probably terrified.

Patricia's face softened and she patted his shoulder condescendingly. "But don't worry, cute clueless boyfriend of mine. You're lucky I give second chances," she said. With one final teasing smile and a soft kiss to his cheek, she winked and exited the room.

Alfie roared with laughter. "Nicely played, Eddie."

"Shut up," Eddie muttered, tossing a pillow at his head. Alfie caught it in the air, bending his head and muffling his laughter into it.

Fabian, on the other hand, seemed horrified. "That's you _showing me how it's done_? She _hated _that. And she expects a grand gesture now! Does that mean Nina expects a grand gesture too? Are all girls like that?" Fabian groaned and stalked out of the room, completely bewildered.

"She doesn't hate me!" Eddie called after him. "That could have gone _much _worse. I mean…she _kissed _me," Eddie argued to an invisible Fabian. He sighed and collapsed back onto the couch, deep in thought. He had meant well, but Fabian hadn't appreciated his little demonstration. He frowned. Neither had Patricia for the matter. What had she said? A ridiculously cute way of asking her to prom that she would claim to hate but would actually love? Looks like it was back to the drawing board for him.

Alfie, still in peels of laughter, slapped Eddie on the back and gave him his goofiest grin. "Oh, man. Way to go, Eddie. Best prom proposal _ever_."

Eddie grabbed the pillow he had thrown at Alfie's head earlier and smacked him with it. Repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Who else watched the Season 2 Finale last night?! I LOVED IT! There were some loose ends not tied but now we have a season 3 to look forward to so it's fine.


	5. Pancake Run

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing?"<em>

Eddie glanced up from his giant stack of pancakes, bottle of whipped cream in hand. He grinned at the sound of Patricia's voice and licked some of the pancake batter off his fingers. "Ah, the sweet sound of my beautiful girlfriend's voice!"

Patricia rolled her eyes, unamused. "Quit the dramatics, Sweet." She inched closer to the kitchen table as though afraid to be anywhere _near _Eddie and his messy pancake run.

Eddie set the bottle of whipped cream down with a frown and threw his hands up in the air, distraught. "Why does everyone react like that? The last time I made pancakes, not only did Victor voice his disapproval, he took them away too!" He stuck his tongue out childishly at Patricia and scowled. "Do British people not understand the awesomeness that is pancakes?"

Patricia muffled her laughter into her hand and smiled at him fondly. "Relax, Mr. King of breakfast for dinner," she teased. "I was just a little surprised. There are enough pancakes here for _ten_ people."

Eddie smiled back, apparently appeased. He tugged her hand and pulled her to his chest in a warm hug. "Actually, I thought there was enough just for two," he said shyly.

"Aww, you're _adorable_," Patricia cooed, pulling free and sitting down in front of the stack of pancakes. Eddie took that as his cue to sit beside her and they sat side by side, knees grazing.

"So are you going to feed me?" he handed her the bottle of whipped cream and nodded towards the pile of pancakes. "Go ahead and add the final touch."

Patricia stared intently at the pile of pancakes. "Honestly, I don't think they need anything. You on the other hand…."

Eddie narrowed his eyes, romantic mood forgotten. He was suddenly alert. "Wait, Patricia. What exactly are you going to do?"

She popped the cap of the whipped cream and sprayed him in the face with it, laughing all the while.

"PATRICIA!" Eddie snatched the can of whipped cream and sprayed her back. "You're not going to get away with this," he threatened, chasing her around the kitchen. He finally caught her in his arms, breathing hard from exertion. "Game over," he begged, remembering the stack of _delicious _pancakes waiting for them. "Let's eat now?" He couldn't hide the hope that colored his voice and Patricia outrightly giggled because he was just too cute.

She grabbed some paper towels for them to clean up just as Amber strolled into the kitchen and immediately stumbled a step backwards upon taking in the scene. "Woah," she exclaimed. "If you two are going to lick the whipped cream off each other _please _wait till I'm in the clear," she said, shielding her eyes and racing out of the room.

Patricia blushed, groaning in embarrassment. Somehow Amber _always _caught them at the absolute worst moments.

Eddie beamed, his whole face laughing lighting up.

"That sounds like a _great _idea."

"Eddie!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you've read my one-shot "Blind Banter" the comment about Amber catching them would make more sense. I encourage you to check it out if you haven't!


	6. Stolen Journal

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Part of the reason Eddie and Patricia clicked the way they did was because they both cared about their reputations. Eddie was determined to maintain the "cool bad boy" persona, while Patricia was set on seeming forever indifferent and unconcerned. The only difference was that Patricia was often more successful, seeing as Eddie's cute insecurities constantly caused him to drop his act on a practically regular basis.<p>

Patricia rarely let her mask fall. (Of course it was a mask. She wasn't _really _that unaffected.) Pulling off the cute goth girl look was _not _effortless. She wanted to look tough, not emo or depressed or heaven forbid, _vampire_. Doing her makeup actually took a long time. Organizing her retro tights by design was a job that could last hours. And finally, hiding her journal where she actually admitted her deepest thoughts was _not _a simple task. (Who was she kidding? If Joy knew such a notebook existed, all her secrets would be revealed in a heartbeat.)

So when a certain blond green-eyed boyfriend actually _found _said prized journal and furthermore started _reading _it, it was only fair for Patricia to be livid.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Nina put her mouth to her hand in shock and dissolved into shock laughter while Alfie roared alongside her. Fabian merely winced and mouthed a sincere "good luck" to his roommate, hiding behind his library book on Egyptian myths.

Eddie grinned cheekily, hoping to dazzle Patricia with that "cute smile" he had _just _read about. "If you kill me, you can't see my oh so _cute _smile!" He winked and hopped over the couch and out of Patricia's reach.

She dove around the other side and glared at him furiously, eyes widening slightly upon realizing he was quoting her journal. "Eddie, that's private!"

"I want to read what you said about me," he insisted. "After all, I was letting my feelings flow like the freaking Niagra Falls and you wouldn't tell me _anything _until we kissed because you were just so _stubborn _and really, I think it's fair."

Patricia paused momentarily, glancing at him curiously. "The Nia _what_?"

"Niagra Falls," Eddie corrected. "And it doesn't matter," he continued, clutching the journal to his chest and streaking out of the room.

Patricia followed him angrily, relieved that now, at least they were alone.

"Eddie, you can't just read my personal journal! That's so embarrassing and an invasion of my privacy!"

Eddie rolled his eyes and shrugged. "No secrets between us, remember? Besides. I love knowing that you think I'm _sweet _and _adorable _and that my eyes are as _green _as the_spring grass outside_." He laughed. "Aww, you're practically a poet. Really cute."

Patricia flushed and folded her arms across her chest, no longer even looking at him.

Eddie sighed and put the notebook down, holding his hands up in defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry," he conceded. "I shouldn't have touched your journal."

Patricia didn't look up and he hesitantly took a step closer. "I'm really sorry," he insisted, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

She now fought to keep a smile off her face and twisted her head away stubbornly when he leaned in to kiss her for real. Eddie held her tight, refusing to let her out of his grasp. "It's just nice to have proof that you care," he confessed.

That caught Patricia's attention. She snapped her head up and smacked him in the back of the head. She seemed genuinely offended. "Of course I care!"

"Right," Eddie agreed. "Maybe I just like reading about how hot I am then," he mused bursting into peels of laughter when Patricia attempted to burn him with one of her icy stares.

"I'm going to kill you," she murmured miserably, not even meaning a word.

"Sure you are," Eddie agreed, linking their fingers together and leading them out her room, journal left behind and forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I still have nine prompts to fill but if you don't mind waiting a little I am still totally welcoming prompts so please go ahead and drop me a Peddie idea you'd like to see in a review or even PM if you've already reviewed the chapter and later come up with an idea.

(By the way, the reason I ask for prompts through reviews is it allows other readers to see what other people are prompting to avoid repeats and just to get inspiration. Also, it gives me a backup place to access prompts incase I ever accidentally misplace my list of them or delete the PM they came in.)


	7. Hot

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Stop drooling," Amber giggled. She lay flat on her stomach, clearly attempting to tan. She lifted her head from her arms only to shoot Patricia a knowing smile and elbow her lightly.<p>

"I'm not drooling," Patricia protested. Refusing to tear her eyes away from Eddie, she didn't so much as even look at Amber.

"You are, but I suppose he's cute enough to merit a little ogling."

"Cute?" Patricia finally focused her attention away from the boys' volleyball game and tossed a handful of sand in Amber's direction. "Eddie is _hot_."

Amber squealed. "I can't believe you admitted that out loud! Go be all lovey dovey with him then. Go cuddle or something. You have my blessing!"

Patricia wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Cuddle? At the beach? Not really the scene for that. Besides it's really hot out."

Amber rolled her eyes from behind her hot pink sunglasses. "The weather is hot. Eddie is hot. You're hot. I'm hot. Just go up to him and at least start a conversation because...EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IS HOT!"

She burst out into a fit of giggles, knowing her little outburst would get on Patricia's nerves.

"Why did you say that so loud, Amber!" Patricia reached over to push Amber gently who rolled off the towel with an annoyed huff.

Amber shot Alfie a flirty wink who had stopped paying attention to the game and was looking at Amber in awe.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Of course, Alfie!" Amber responded. At one point in time she would have _never _answered affirmative but honestly, he _was _pretty attractive. It was okay to admit it now that they were actually together.

Patricia internally groaned when she realized Eddie too had stopped playing the game and was positively smirking at her. "Break," he called to the group, jogging over to her with a cheery smile.

"So what was that all about?" Eddie plopped himself beside Patricia and reached for a can of soda. "Does Amber scream about how attractive everyone and everything is _every _time you come to the beach?"

"It's actually never happened before," Patricia said, concentrating on the checkered design of her towel.

"So, ah. What prompted the discussion?"

Patricia shrugged coyly. "I might have said you were hot."

Eddie couldn't hide his surprise. "_Really__?__"_

_"_Don't let it get to your head," she snorted. "Loser."

"Hot loser," he corrected. "And anyway, you're looking pretty good yourself."

Patricia beamed. "I know, of course I am."

He quirked an eyebrow and stood, offering her his hand. "And that's the Patricia I know and love. C'mon, join the volleyball game we can switch it up and go boys against girls."

Patricia stared at him skeptically. "I'm going to _crush _you," she warned.

Eddie winked. "Bring it. I personally think you'll be too distracted," he said, wriggling out of his t-shirt and casting it aside.

"...that's cheating!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is one of the shorter ones but I do like the idea of Patricia drooling all over Eddie. Oh and I just wanted to run through how I keep track of prompts. I have a document with a running list of requested prompts. As soon as I run out of prompts (which hopefully won't happen) I'll turn to my own ideas.


	8. Volleyball Wars

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia believed in fairness. So if Eddie was going to take advantage of her confession and distract her by <em>taking his shirt off<em>, that definitely qualified as cheating. So didn't that mean the playing field needed to be evened out? She couldn't be the only one missing the ball because her significant other looked ridiculously hot.

That simply wouldn't do. Not in Patricia's mind.

She slipped out of her cover up, revealing a vibrant orange bikini. It was a bright color; one that most girls couldn't pull off. But she was Patricia and she could pull off_anything_. She smirked upon realizing that Eddie was _gaping _at her.

_And that's how you fight fire with fire, Eddie dearest__, _she thought with satisfaction.

"Get a grip, man. Close your mouth!" Jerome said with disapproval.

Eddie closed his jaw and tore his gaze away from Patricia with reluctance. She was _hot_. Not that he didn't already know that but the whole gang had been at the beach for_hours _and she had only _just _removed that stupid t-shirt thing?

"Why do you look so surprised, Eddie?" Patricia asked innocently. "You _did _say I looked good, right?"

"Yeah," he swallowed. "Yeah I did."

Jerome groaned. "You two are nauseatingly cute, I can't stand it. Let's just get this game going, _please_."

Eddie took his place next to the rest of the boys obediently, thoughts still on Patricia. She should really wear that color more often.

Patricia took her place at the front of the net and attempted to focus. She didn't know which was more distracting: looking at Eddie's abs or looking at Eddie looking at _her_. It felt really strange to be wanted.

"Focus, Williamson!" Amber called. "I'm a pingpong goddess, not a volleyball one. You're the star here, remember?"

"Yeah, Patricia," Mara chimed. "Don't you want to beat Eddie?"

_That _got her attention. She nodded to her friends and motioned for Mara to toss her the ball. She smiled widely before serving it clear over the net. "I want to _crush _him," she clarified. "I promised I would."

"Yes!" Mara cheered as Patricia managed to spike the ball over the net the next time it was on their side. "You're so good at this!"

"She'd be even better if she didn't keep checking out Eddie," Amber giggled.

"I'm doing fine," Patricia defended. "Besides, look at him! He's completely useless to the team right now."

_Because he's too busy staring at me_ were the words she didn't say aloud. She didn't really have to. Everyone already knew.

* * *

><p>"GIRLS WIN! YESSS!" Amber cheered, high-fiving Mara and pulling Patricia into a big hug. "Patricia's totally our MVP! How about you, boys?"<p>

Jerome scowled, unhappy to accept defeat. Mara kissed his cheek and he brightened considerably. "Well it's not Eddie over here," he joked.

"I played really well the first game," Eddie muttered.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened _this _time," Jerome deadpanned.

"Patricia happened!"

"At least he's man enough to admit it," Jerome said, grabbing Mara by the hand and pulling her towards the ocean. "Rematch later!" he called over his shoulder.

Which left Patricia and Eddie standing all alone.

"_You _were the one that was cheating," Eddie accused.

"What, because of my bathing suit?" Patricia grinned and shook her head adamantly. "That's not valid. You didn't have your shirt on!"

"You _distracted _me," he growled. "You made the guys lose!"

"Aww, thanks for giving me the credit," she teased. "If it's any consolation I still think you're _ridiculously _good-looking," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Good," he replied, clearly satisfied. "At least we know that you're the cheater out of the two of us."

"I prefer to call it making things fair," Patricia disagreed. "Now come along. We're going to play in the waves like all the corny couples do."

Eddie stared at her incredulously. "_Why?_" They prided themselves on being less classic than the typical couple but really, they were as canon as cheesy couples came.

"Because we just played a game of boys vs girls volleyball and at this point we have no pride left to lose?"

"You're always right," Eddie commented. "And hot. You're always hot, too."

"Same goes, boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I normally wouldn't update twice in less than a 24 hour period or fill prompts out of order but Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb suggested I write a sequel and I thought it would be fitting to post this next. She basically suggested I write about their volleyball game and how Patricia is distracting Eddie too because of her bikini. I was only happy to oblige! :)


	9. One Year

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie paced back and forth, straightening his collar with one hand and combing nervously through his hair with the other. He was supposed to meet Patricia downstairs in ten minutes. Even though they had been together for exactly a year now, he still worried about pleasing her sometimes. So he was insecure. Whatever. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.<p>

"Don't worry so much," Fabian said, twirling his pen between his fingers. "You'll be great!" He smiled encouragingly and turned his attention back to the biology report he was working on.

"You're one to talk," Eddie muttered darkly. It _was _kind of hilarious that out of all the guys in Anubis House, nervous slow going _Fabian _was shooting around relationship advice. While he knew how to charm Nina, he was still fairly awkward in doing so.

"Time to go," Eddie said, grabbing a bouquet of roses off his dresser and adjusting his clothing one last time. This date shouldn't be freaking him out so much but it was their_anniversary_, and he had never been with a girl for so long, especially a girl as special as Patricia.

He raced down the stairs and nearly bumped into her at the foot of the stairs. "Hi," he said breathlessly. "Happy Anniversary."

"Same to you, Eddie," Patricia smiled at him and looked him over appreciatively. He looked _good_.

His shoulders slumped slightly. She didn't seem _nearly _as worked up as he did and that made him feel kind of stupid. How was she so put together while he was so...? His brow furrowed and he mentally berated himself for being so uncool.

"What's wrong?" Patricia reached out to touch his shoulder, a frown spreading across her pretty face.

"It's silly," Eddie admitted. "It's just...I've been obsessing over our date all evening and you...well you're just...in better shape?" he ended lamely with a pathetic question in his voice. Now that he had voiced his concern aloud he realized how ridiculous it sounded. He winced. How had he already messed this up? What if she got mad at him?

"That's not silly," Patricia countered. "I was nervous too," she admitted with a shy smile. She followed it up with a playful wink. "Although I _am _better at keeping my cool."

"True," Eddie mumbled. He could still remember when they first met. A year ago _he _was the one keeping _her _on her toes and now the role had somewhat reversed. At least tonight. "I got you something," he handed her the flowers and grinned weakly, fears appeased.

"Flowers!" she exclaimed. "I should _murder _you for pulling the classic anniversary date moves on me but I guess it's kind of sweet."

"You know you love it."

"I guess I do," Patricia laughed and pulled a box of chocolates from behind her back. "I got you something too though."

"You did?" Eddie looked surprised. "You didn't have to. Isn't it the guy's job to do all the work on special nights like this?"

"Nah, I don't really believe in that. Besides, my gift isn't as sincere as yours," Patricia giggled and motioned towards the box of chocolate. "Check it out, weasel."

Eddie turned the box over in his hands to read the label and laughed aloud when he realized what she'd gifted him. Those snail chocolate things. The very same from a whole year ago. "Clever," he gasped between laughter.

"I try," Patricia dragged him to the door and they slipped outside into the cool evening breeze. "So you know I don't do restaurants..."

"...And we know how Amber's picnic turned out last term so we don't want to try anything similar."

"So that leaves us with..." Patricia looked at him with uncertainty. "Um. What exactly did you have planned?"

Eddie smiled widely. "Nina helped me cook us a meal and then Fabian showed me this really cool place that we could eat in. I'll show you."

They walked hand in hand to into the woods, Patricia never questioning him. She trusted him.

Finally, they arrived.

"A tree house," she gasped.

"We can eat from up there and get a view of the whole campus," Eddie whispered, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Come on. Race you to the top," he grinned devilishly and began to climb the tree with Patricia right at his heels.

Because they wouldn't be the adorable couple they were if there wasn't a little _fun_ involved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guess what? This series has surpassed 50 reviews - thanks so much! :) You guys probably don't really realize it, but your words of appreciation and support mean a lot and are really inspiring as well. You all make want to write and you're all just super amazing. I'd like to especially thank the regular reviewers; I look forward to hearing from you and I know who you are. You guys are the best!


	10. Encountering Eddie's Ex

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I actually really like this place," Eddie marveled. He popped a gummy bear in his mouth and chewed cheerfully, savoring the fruity flavor.<p>

"I thought you realized you liked going to school here ages back," Patricia tugged her hand free from his gentle grasp and frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Not about school," Eddie assured her, reaching for her hand once more. "I was talking about this town. It's nice. I kind of feel like Harry Potter! This downtown area is like our own personal Hogsmede," he said.

"You and your random Harry Potter references. I swear, that's all Americans are familiar with when it comes to England." Patricia rolled her eyes, but a small smile brightening her features. She was relived he was talking about the town and not the actual school which he had claimed to like weeks ago. "But to address your overrated reference, we don't need permission slips to come here. And there are no secret passages either."

"That's what you think," Eddie said lightly, releasing his hold on her to grab another handful of gummy bears from the stash he had just bought from the local sweets shop. "With all the weird stuff that goes around in Anubis House, I wouldn't be surprised if a set of secret caves emerged somewhere around here. Just like those crazy tunnels from last term or something."

"Good point," Patricia conceded. "Anyway, stop snacking. It's getting late and we should really just grab dinner before we head back home," she said.

Eddie reluctantly pocketed the gummy bear and followed her lead into a small cozy Greek restaurant. They were seated outdoors and they looked at the menus in comfortable silence, enjoying the fading rays of the evening sun that graced the courtyard with a soft orange glow.

Eddie finally looked up and shot Patricia his finest _I'm about to crush you in flirtatious banter _smile. "I thought you didn't do restaurants."

"This is a _cafe_," Patricia retorted with an easy smile of her own. She opened her mouth to speak again but paused when she sensed the presence of another person beside their table.

"_Eddie," _a female voice gushed.

Patricia immediately tightened her grip on her menu, inwardly fuming. She looked up to see a tall slender girl with long blond curls. She had big blue eyes and an American accent. (She was truly convinced the whole of America had decided to just migrate to their school campus. Nina, Eddie, threatening intruder girl...)

"Olivia!" Eddie looked shocked. Too shocked to prevent her from bending down in pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He flushed, deciding against looking at Patricia. Because if looks could kill, he was pretty sure he was a dead man.

"It's been so long, Ed!" _Olivia_ beamed at him and pulled a chair up to their table without invitation, settling herself down with that stupid wide smile of hers.

"Yeah," Eddie replied. "Um. This is Patricia, by the way. She's my - "

"I'm his _girlfriend_," Patricia practically snarled.

"Girlfriend," Olivia echoed, eyeing Patricia quickly and deeming her unimpressive. "How cute," she drawled.

Patricia wanted to punch her. Right here. Right _now_. With a little luck, Eddie would find said gesture hot and they would live happily ever after. Her thoughts were uninterrupted by no other than Eddie.

"Um, yeah," he confirmed, eying Patricia with a slightly panicked look. "Patricia, this is a friend from my old school," he said nervously. "Back in the states."

"We used to go out," Olivia corrected. She slid her arm around his shoulders and gave him a sideways hug. Of _course_, she had opted to sit right next to him. "We were really good together," she purred.

" I see," Patricia commented. "Well I'm sure you understand why this is a little awkward."

"Is it?" Olivia said innocently. "I just really wanted to catch up with my man Eddie bear over here!"

"He's _my _man," Patricia hissed through gritted teeth. She knew she was coming off as jealous and childish but could you blame her? Whowas this chick?

Eddie cleared his throughout and awkwardly slid out of Olivia's grasp. "Anyways," he practically gasped. "What brings you here, Olivia?" He was careful to use her full name.

"You used to call me Liv," she pouted. Eddie winced. _I'm sorry, _he mouthed to a very fuming Patricia. _She doesn't know when to back off_, he signaled.

Patricia was _awful _at reading lips but her face had always been expressive. She sweetly offered him her best _I don't care, I'm going to kill you_ face before "accidentally" kicking a certain _Liv _under the table.

"Ow!" she cried in surprise.

"Sorry," Patricia apologized, insincerity radiating off of her. She reached for the water pitcher and moved to pour herself a glass before dumping it on Olivia "by mistake." (It was her signature move! When she was ticked, it meant _someone _was going to get drenched. That's just how she rolls.)

"Oh my god!" Olivia stood up as the cold water hit her tan skin. "Eddie, she did that on purpose! Do something!"

"It was an accident," Eddie shrugged and casually signaled for a waiter. They hadn't even ordered yet.

"Right," Olivia said sarcastically. "And I'm just here to say hello while I wander town on vacation," she deadpanned.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at her. "Well aren't you?"

His ex-girlfriend blushed upon realizing what she had implied. She had made it pretty clear that she had been wandering the town grounds in hopes of running into him and rekindling their relationship.

"I...I have to go," Olivia finally muttered. "Have a nice life," she glared at Patricia but quickly took a step back when Patricia's death stare topped her jealous ex-girlfriend look.

"I wish I could say likewise," Patricia replied, not even bothering to look at her again. She wasn't worth the time.

"I'll be back," Olivia promised, vengeance seeping through her polite tone.

At this, Patricia openly started laughing. She couldn't help herself. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Olivia grabbed her bag off the back of the chair, throwing the pair one last wounded look before stalking out of the restaurant.

"So nice running into you again!" Eddie hollered after all. Upon meeting Patricia's look of disbelief he groaned and buried his head in his arms. "I was trying to be polite."

Patricia decided to let it drop. After all, the evil girlfriend was gone and they had a date to finish.

"Let's just order, _Eddie bear_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Slowly but surely filling up prompts! I currently have 10 waiting to be written and posted but if you don't mind a little bit of a wait I am always more than happy to add to my list. I intend to keep this series going for a while so keep them coming! Any Peddie scene you'd like to see, I'll do my best to take a stab at it.


	11. Tackled

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea," Patricia frowned skeptically, kicking at the ground with the tip of her sneaker. "You know I'm not a fan of your weird tackling game."<p>

Eddie glared, adjusting his helmet so that it sat comfortably on his head. "It's not a weird tackling game. It's football! How many times am I going to have to tell you that?"

Patricia shrugged. "As many times as I explain to you that real football is what you Americans call _soccer_. You don't even use your feet in American Football!"

"And your point is?" Eddie huffed. "We never got to finish our game before, so this time around it will be _awesome_."

Patricia looked to the sky and dramatically raised her hands in defeat. "And he calls this a _date_," she muttered to the deaf heavens.

Eddie motioned for her to step forward and blew her an air kiss. "Don't be a spoil sport, cutie."

"_Cutie__?"_

Eddie winced. "Most girls _adore _pet names but it figures this one would shoot me death stares," he mumbled under his breath. He looked up and smiled encouragingly at her. "Okay, when I blow the whistle around my neck, you're going to run with the ball and try to get to that end of the field. Got it?"

"Run with ball. Avoid joker in tights. Got it," Patricia confirmed.

"You sure know how to hurt a guy," Eddie grumbled. "They're not _tights_ but I'll let it go." He raised the whistle to his mouth and blew hard. "GO!"

Patricia reacted instantly, running at the start of the whistle. She was fast, sure. But Eddie was _faster_. Tripping on a large stone didn't really help her case either. The moment her right foot slipped on the rock, she was a goner. She went down and she went down _hard_.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled, throwing himself to ground at her side. Panting heavily, he gently rolled her onto her back and peered anxiously into her face. Her eyes were closed and her right cheek was bright green with a grass stain. He patted her other cheek softly, and leaned in closer. "Are you okay?" he asked fearfully.

Patricia's eyes blinked open and she lifted her arm up to block the sun from her face. "Of course I'm fine," she snapped. "Other than the fact that I _tripped_. This game is_stupid_," she asserted.

"Thank God," Eddie breathed in relief, opting for once to to defend his precious game. He leaned in even closer and gathered her tight into his arms, smothering her in a giant hug, before pressing his lips to her own. "You scared me!"

"I didn't mean to," Patricia apologized against the soft texture of his mouth. Thinking of the genuine panic in Eddie's voice, she smiled into their kiss. "But it's nice that you care," she said when they finally pulled away from each other.

"Of course I care," he said, pulling her to her feet. "I think we're done with this for now. But do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That we're going to have to rematch again! On our next date!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know nothing about football. There's usually a unit in gym during which I basically duck for cover and avoid being tackled to the ground. I don't follow professional football either and don't even watch the Super Bowl. So since I'm utterly clueless, this will be a shorter drabble and won't be all that accurate when it comes to the sport. My apologies!


	12. Scary Movie Night

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie braced his hand against the back of the couch and hurdled over it, flinging himself onto the other side with a cheerful smirk.<p>

Patricia beamed fondly in response. "Join the track team," she teased, referring to his couch dive.

"I'll think about it," he drawled back. "So are you ready for this?" They had been planning this movie marathon for ages. Eddie had suggested hosting it in Patricia's room, but she had objected, mumbling something about him not having the experience to get past Victor without getting caught.

They had agreed to meet in the living room instead, since Eddie's room was already located downstairs.

Eddie had been tempted to ask her about what made her so confident that she had this "experience" that he apparently didn't, but he didn't challenge her. As appealing as he found their banter, he was more attracted to the prospect of watching horror movies with her. Patricia was tough, but she was still a girl, right? At some point, she was _bound_to get scared. And then she would cuddle into his shoulder or something mushy like that. And Eddie couldn't _wait_.

He placed the popcorn bowl between them and frowned when he realized he'd just created a barrier between them. He stared at their snack a minute before placing it to his left, leaving him in them middle and Patricia on his right. He growled under his breath. Well this wasn't going to work either. She couldn't reach the popcorn if he was seated in the _middle_.

Patricia laughed lightly before leaning over him and setting the bowl down on the coffee table in front of them. Eddie blinked at the table and internally berated himself. It seemed like the obvious place, now that he stopped to think about it. What was _wrong _with him?

"Doofus," Patricia said. "Don't worry about it," she soothed. Eddie smiled, sweet and full of relief.

He reached for the remote and started the movie. "We've got three of the scariest movies known to mankind," he whispered dramatically. "Be prepared to _scream_," he said spookily.

She shivered as his warm breath tickled her face.

"Scared so soon?"

Eddie seemed surprised. He had expected her to last longer than that.

Patricia adamantly shook her head, refusing to admit that the reason she was shivering was because he was sitting so _close_.

The first movie flew by, and before Eddie knew it, it was over. He sighed, extremely disappointed. Patricia hadn't so much as flinched. He should have known she'd be immune to movies like this.

"Had you seen this before?" he asked curiously. Maybe that was the reason she hadn't freaked out.

"Nope," Patricia replied. Eddie shrugged, and leaned his arm across the back end of the couch, letting it drop so that it curled around her shoulders. He grinned widely when she didn't pull away from his touch.

Halfway through the second movie, Patricia cringed and put her hands up to her face. Eddie stared at her, concerned. "This part isn't even bad!"

The actors were walking bare feet on a wooden bridge poised over a sea of disfigured monsters. For whatever reason, the screen had panned in on their feet.

"You're scared of feet?" Eddie guessed. He snorted when he realized he was indeed correct. Another wince from Patricia had confirmed that. "It figures you'd laugh at someone being decapitated but be afraid of someone's foot," he sighed. "You're too weird."

But that didn't stop him from holding her close. Patricia shied away from the screen and mumbled a frantic "turn it off!" from behind her hands. He laughed and let her tuck her head into his shoulder and wrap her arms around his waist. He made ample room for her, reveling in the feel of her soft and pliant body against his.

He turned the volume up louder against Patricia's protests and made a mental note to figure out what else frightened her.

She was too cute when she was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just filled prompt #12 and I have a total of 23 so I'm making progress! Feel free to keep prompting and please keep reviewing as well.


	13. Campfire Snuggles

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Jerome growled and cursed under his breath as the tent he was setting up (or attempting to) capsized...for the third time. "This is <em>actually <em>ridiculous," he groaned. "Mara, babe. Please! A little help?"

Mara glanced at the inverted tent laying pathetically beside a rotton log and wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Um, no thanks. You got this!" Jerome gave her a wounded look to which she blew a small air kiss and returned to her earth science book.

"She chose the boring book over you, Clarke," Eddie observed. "That's hilarious."

"Shut up."

Eddie chuckled at Jerome's sullen tone and sauntered over to the miserable tent. "Here, bro. Lemme help you with that."

"_Please_," Jerome raised his hands in defeat and stepped back eagerly. "Go for it. I give up."

Within minutes Eddie had the tent neatly assembled and rooted firmly to the soil. Jerome glared at him in disbelief but managed a reluctant thanks all the same. Eddie smirked in response and offered him a "no big deal."

Mara looked up from her book and elbowed a disinterested Patricia with a wide grin. "Did you see Eddie? He set that tent up in practically _seconds_. He's really good with the outdoors stuff."

"Mara!" Jerome scowled at her in jealously and Mara let out an apologetic giggle.

"Sorry, Jerome. It's true..."

"That it is," Eddie confirmed cheerfully. He eyed Patricia hopefully. "Impressed, Williamson?"

"Not yet," Patricia said honestly. "Excuse me for not being into camping equipment." Taking in Eddie's small frown, she stood up and winked at him. "But the night is still young. Show me what you got, Sweet."

Jerome snickered. "When you use his last name it sounds like an endearment instead of a challenge. That's _hilarious_," he ducked, narrowly missing the stick that Patricia chucked at his head.

"We're camping for two whole days," Patricia reminded him. "Don't you _dare _test my patience. You'll regret it."

"Probably true," Jerome murmured, grabbing Mara's hand and pulling her in the direction of Fabian and Nina. "Let's see what those two are are up to."

Later that night, the Anubis House gang were crowded around a blazing campfire. Alfie was struggling to open a bag of marshmallows and Amber was prodding him with a stick, demanding he go faster. ("Alfie! What is taking so long!")

Fabian and Nina were sitting next to each other, ankles grazing and heads bent close, deep in quiet conversation. Mara was leaning her head on Jerome and he was gazing at her in adoration. (He never admitted to it, but they all knew she brought out his soft side.) Alfie and Amber were now engaged in playful argument, the two of them wrestling for who would toast their smore first.

Eddie observed the other couples and briefly thought of Joy. It was probably good that she had decided not to come. With all of them paired up, she was bound to feel left out. After glancing at Jerome and Mara one last time, he decided to emulate them. They were snuggling. They had things right.

He didn't admit it out loud but he was a cuddle _monster_. There was something about the proximity of hugging...it just made him feel warm. And loved. And then there was the fact that it was _Patricia _he got to hold. That just made things even better.

He scooted closer and shot Patricia what he hoped was his sexiest smile. (Yes, he mentally categorized his various smiles. Got a problem?) He was expecting her to make a witty remark about how stupid he looked or something like that, but instead she smiled shyly and rested her head in on his shoulder.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"Yeah," Eddie replied. "I was expecting to have to fight you a little harder for the hugging rights," he admitted, only half joking.

"Hugging rights," Patricia echoed. "You are such a dork."

"But you love it," Eddie insisted, dragging her closer and winding his arms around her waist so he held her securely to his side.

"You'll probably find this hard to believe, but it's _still _cold," Patricia muttered.

"Hold on a sec."

Eddie removed his arms from his hold around her and Patricia physically restrained herself from sighing at the loss of his touch. He shrugged out of his zip up sweatshirt and handed it to her eagerly.

"This is probably really cute and romantic and even _hero__ic," _he explained with pride.

"Don't brag," Patricia said, slipping her arms into his sweatshirt and smiled as the soft fabric touched her arms. Once she was securely bundled up she threw her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "_This _is really cute and romantic."

"True. But if I get sick from not having a sweater, I'll be really upset. So make this snuggling worth my effort, woman!"

"..._w__oman__?_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **PEDDIE SNUGGLES.


	14. The Bet

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie yawned and extended his arms in front of him to stretch. "Patricia, this is really boring. It's so nice out. Let's go play football or something!" Eddie sighed at Patricia's dirty look and shrugged. "I didn't think you'd agree but you can't blame a guy for trying..."<p>

"We're doing our homework," Patricia pointed out. "We have to get it done before we do anything else. And when we get around to doing something else, it will _not _be football. Not after the last time."

"Nerd!" Eddie teased with a bright smile. He leaned over and shut her French book shut. "You sound like Mara right now," Eddie joked. "Don't worry about the homework."

"I'm not that interested in school," Patricia protested. "It's just that this is a _huge _grade and I really need to do well so I maintain a B average. I'm rubbish at French. We can't all rock that dumb language," she sulked.

"Not all of us," Eddie conceded. "But I can. And I promise to help you later. I _promise_. Just...take a break at least. For a half hour. You'll focus better afterwards. I promise!"

"That's a lot of promises."

"I'll keep them all," Eddie said. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Patricia grinned at her boyfriend's playful nature. He was such a _kid _sometimes. "With two people? That's not enough people to make the game fun."

"Well how about I challenge you instead?"

"Challenge me? You know I can never resist a challenge."

"Great!" Eddie clapped his hands together and beamed. "I have a bet for you then." He laughed openly at Patricia's quiet groan before continuing. "I bet that you don't have the guts to go to school dressed in all pink girly clothes and walk around with a ridiculously preppy attitude."

Patricia gritted her teeth. "And what do I win if I do this?"

"In return I will do whatever you ask me to do? For a whole day?" Eddie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Lame, but I can make it work," Patricia shot him a devious smile. "And if I lose?"

Eddie grinned. "Well that's easy enough. Our next three dates are going to be proper formal civilized ones. At _restaurants,_" he emphasized with a smirk.

"I don't do restaurants!"

"You will if you lose."

* * *

><p>"Worst day of my life," Patricia stormed into Anubis House, clad in a frilly pink skirt and matching top Amber had so graciously lent her.<p>

Eddie burst out into laughter for the fourth or fifth time that day. "I think you look _cute_..."

"I look like a doll," she growled. "And I _hate _it."

"Part of the deal was to act preppy," he reminded her. He glanced at his watch and offered her a sympathetic smile. "And you still have another hour until it's lights out so get your act together, my cute little dolly," he crooned.

Patricia resisted the urge to punch his smirking face. Instead, she smiled cheerfully and spoke in a tone so obviously fake, Eddie cringed. "That's right, Eddie. I'm just _so_excited to dress like this. I feel like a pretty little _princess _and this outfit makes me feel like _sunshine _and _rainbows_," she said. "In fact, it's inspiring. I can't _wait _till 10 p.m. Then I can change and maybe punch you in the face or something like that," she smiled sweetly at him and literally skipped off.

Eddie flopped back against the sofa and sighed. "Note to self...duck when Patricia throws a punch at my face."

* * *

><p>Eddie threw his hands up to his face in an effort to shield himself and ducked, dodging to the left. "Jeez, Yacker!" he gasped. "I didn't think you were actually going to try to hit me."<p>

"You made me dress up like a walking Barbie!"

"You agreed to!"

"Because you _challenged _me."

"Hey, you agreed to take on the bet!"

"BECAUSE YOU CHALLENGED ME."

"Gosh, Patricia," Eddie said. "_Fiesty_._"_

_"_You're not in all of my classes," she grumbled. "You didn't see the way people laughed at me. And looked at me. _So _embarrassing..."

"But you won," Eddie pointed out. "And now I'm your slave for a whole day," he said. He tilted his head to a side and considered his words, slightly horrified. "God. This isn't going to end well for me, is it?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi friends! 100 reviews! INSANE. That's just so wild to me and I'm extremely _extremely _happy with the positive response. You all are so nice and appreciative and I'm going to stop being mushy while I'm ahead but I am really thankful.


	15. AVPM

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Fabian sat cross legged on his bed and thoughtfully scrolled through the article he was reading for his history assignment. Eddie had graciously let him borrow his laptop while he was out bonding with his dad. Fabian sighed loudly and glanced at his nightstand where his own damaged computer lay dejected and unused. Alfie and Amber had tested the virus on Fabian's computer before installing it on Eddie's and naturally, Fabian's computer had crashed. ("Sorry Fabian! How were we supposed to know it would actually work? Alfie is usually so clueless. I didn't think he'd actually pull it off!")<p>

Eddie had taken his computer into town the very next day to get it repaired since he was so involved in writing that Senkhara piece with Mara. Fabian, on the other hand, hadn't gotten the chance to do so yet. So ironically, he had no choice but to use Eddie's computer.

"Hey Fabs," Eddie teased, sauntering into the room with a bright smile. He chuckled at Fabian's glare. "Amber calls you that all the time," he shrugged out of his jacket and laid it on the back of the desk chair. "So what are you doing on my computer?"

"History homework."

"Homework is for nerds."

"Homework is for _everyone_," Fabian corrected. "Did you need your laptop though? Feel free, it is yours after all."

Eddie sat down heavily on his bed and nodded. "I was thinking of watching A Very Potter Musical," he said. "No big deal. Why don't you take a break on the homework and join me?" He patted the empty spot beside him and grinned. "It's _way _more entertaining than homework."

Fabian stood and sat beside him with a passive shrug. "Why not? There's only so much 16th century religious reform information my brain can process."

Eddie wrinkled his nose and shot him a look. "I'm going to ignore that wildly dorky comment," he said, locating the string of youtube videos. "AVPM time!"

"I didn't take you for a Harry Potter fan," Fabian admitted. "I'm impressed you read at all."

"I'm full of surprises," Eddie replied solemnly.

Fabian forgot his history assignment within minutes. He was practically doubling over in laughter, mere minutes in. "This is hilarious," he gasped. "This is _really _good. The music is surprisingly decent too."

"It's freaking _brilliant_," Eddie enthused.

Fabian snorted. "Didn't expect that from a hardcore metal and punk rock dude."

"I'm full of surprises," Eddie repeated.

They had barely been watching for a half hour when Patricia burst into their room, Eddie's names on her lips. She paused immediately at the sight of Fabian and Eddie seated on Eddie's bed, grinning at his computer screen.

"What's _that__?_" She demanded. She stalked over to Eddie's computer and blinked at the screen suspiciously. "What are you watching?"

"A Very Potter Musical," Eddie said.

"Harry Potter?"

"It's awesome," he defended. "It's really good, and it's related to Britain. You should like it too!"

Patricia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Are you kidding me, Eddie? How many times have I told you? Harry Potter should _not _be the only British reference you have. Honestly, there's so much more to our country and..."_  
><em>

"And you're suddenly super patriotic all of a sudden," Eddie cut her off and made room for a sit. "How about you join us instead?"

She sat down beside Eddie and stared at the screen doubtfully. " I don't know how I feel about this."

"It's very good," Fabian offered. "Even I like it."

"Oh, wow. That guy is _really _cute. Rewind it, Eddie. I want to see him from the beginning."

"Patricia!"

"Rewind it, rewind it! What's his name? He's ridiculously good looking!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **LOL because it's true! Darren Criss is too hot for his own good. I plan on watching AVPM next weekend. I've been meaning to do so for ages.


	16. Soaked & Cantankerous

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie flung open the front door to Anubis House and breathed a tremendous sigh of relief as he ducked into the warm and welcoming hall. He leaned against the door frame and slumped forward a little, letting the water from his hair drip onto the hard wooden floor.<p>

He was _soaked_. It was pouring outdoors and he had gotten caught in the relentless rain. Normally, he was a fan of thunder storms. But then again, _normally_, he wasn't roaming outside in them either. Patricia had left her chemistry book in school and he had offered to grab it for her. She wasn't good at science like him, but that was the best part. He loved tutoring her. He liked to help her and besides. The last time he had tutored her in chem they had made mentos explode and shared their first kiss. It was only natural for Eddie to volunteer to get the book!

He scowled and didn't move from his defeated stance against the door. He knew he should change out of his wet clothes and fix is limp, windswept hair. But he was cold, wet, and miserable. Exhausted and cantankerous.

Eddie heard a small gasp and looked up.

Patricia stood at the opposite end, hands tangled together in concern. She rushed forward until she was less than a feet from his face. She stepped forward to hug him and then leaned back, frowning.

"You're drenched!"

"Yes, Captain Obvious," he snapped. "Take your stupid book. This is all your fault."

Instead of arguing with him, like Eddie had expected, she gave him a hurt look. He groaned because _somehow _he knew he was going to end up being in the wrong. "Eddie," she reached up to unzip his jacket and let the damp garment slide to the floor. "You offered to get it for me."

"I didn't know it would rain though," Eddie said unkindly. He knew how unreasonable he sounded but when he was cranky, he was short-tempered.

"I didn't know either," Patricia told him gently. "You know that."

Eddie folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"Okay, how about this? Let me make it up to you," Patricia smiled at him and Eddie felt his irritation begin to ebb.

"How?"

He tried to sound suspicious and sulking, but they both knew he was just curious.

"Like this," Patricia whispered, reaching up to pull his arms to his sides so she could wrap her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest briefly before moving up to his face and kissing him lightly. Eddie hugged her back and sighed contentedly into her hair. He felt so much better. Just because she was there. Eddie found it crazy how Patricia had the power to kiss his bad mood away.

"I'm getting you wet," he objected.

"Don't worry about," she murmured against his lips. "It doesn't..." Patricia stepped back suddenly without finishing her sentence. "Hi Mr. Sweet."

Mr. Sweet had just entered Anubis House, decked in a large orange poncho. He looked ridiculous. "Don't mind me," he said hastily. "I didn't mean to, erm, interrupt..."

Patricia blushed furiously while Eddie groaned. "My own father," he muttered. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed defensively. "Edison, I didn't know. I'll just be going," he said, rushing up the stairs to Victor's office.

"Just great," Eddie grumbled. "Kiss me again?"

Patricia gave him a searching look. "The mood is kind of gone, don't you think?"

"_Patricia_," Eddie whined, grabbing her hand in an effort to pull her intro an embrace.

She giggled and slid out of his grasp. "We both really are wet," she pointed out. "Tell you what. Let's both change and then I'll meet you in the kitchen. You can tutor me in chem _and _enjoy the thunderstorms you find so romantic."

Eddie smiled brightly for the first time that evening and nodded. "Deal!" He bound up the stairs before Patricia could even blink, blowing a quick air kiss over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I worked the thunderstorm into this because it's been storming in my area and I really do like the rain. I find it peaceful. :3 Also it was fun to make references to both of my Peddie one-shots "Fireworks" and "Blind Banter." Hope you all liked this - please review with your comments! I especially love hearing from new people. :)


	17. Exhausted

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia nudged Eddie and motioned towards the blackboard. "Pay attention," she instructed under her breath. "I know you insist on keeping up the whole bad boy image, but our finals our next week. Do you <em>want <em>to fail and be left behind? I thought the plan was to graduate together and then own a business cooler than Zonko's Joke Shop."

Eddie paled at Patricia's comment and she scowled at his ashen face. "I made a dorky Harry Potter reference! You're supposed to laugh the way you always do. That's why I said it, duh," she poked him in the ribs as if demanding a proper response.

When he still didn't respond, Patricia frowned and scooted her chair closer to his desk. "Eddie," she whispered. "You're not sick are you? You seem a little out of it and you don't look so good."

Patricia was right. Eddie looked _exhausted_. His hair was mussed and his shirt wasn't tucked in. His tie was incorrectly done and his sleeves were haphazardly rolled up to his elbow instead of neatly folded like usual. She examined his face carefully for the first time that morning and saw his vacant look and the faint circles under his eyes. They weren't too dark, but they were still there.

"You're tired," she realized. She smiled sympathetically and laid her hand on top his. "Why though?"

Eddie finally met her concerned gaze with a bleary stare of his own. "I'm just zoning out," he assured her. His voice lacked his normal confidence and enthusiasm and he just sounded _dull_.

"And I'm going to be our valedictorian," Patricia deadpanned. "Why are you so tired? Honestly, you're freaking me out a little. I've never seen you like this."

At Eddie's blank look, Patricia sighed. "You can tell me later," she said, gently tugging his head down to pillow it against her shoulder. "If you're going to space out like that, you might as well as be comfortable."

"Final review," Eddie protested, trying to wriggle out of her hold before sagging back against her arm.

"Since when do you care so much about school?" Patricia gave him a strange look. "I agree that finals are important, so don't worry. I _swear _my notes are good this time of year. And if you're not satisfied, your roommate is our _actual_ future valedictorian. So just take it easy," she said.

Eddie shrugged passively and let his eyes slide shut. "Cover for me," he muttered into her sweater.

"Always, dummy," Patricia smirked and smiled softly at Eddie. She willed herself to avoid the classic "he's so cute when he's sleeping" thought, but _wow, _it was true. He looked peaceful and innocent and _adorable_.

Class ended sooner than she would have liked and she reluctantly shook his shoulder. Eddie shot up in alarm and blinked at her sleepily, his eyes rimmed in red.

"_Eddie_," she practically cooed. "You look like you've been crying."

"I haven't been," he mumbled dumbly. "I was just resting."

"Sleeping," Patricia corrected. She pulled him to his feet and steered him to the door. "The bell rang about five minutes ago. Let's walk back to Anubis House and you can tell me what exactly has you this worn out," she said.

The cold air seem to jar Eddie into a more awake state and he stood up a little straighter. "It's the finals," he finally muttered. Patricia waited for him to elaborate, idly swinging their hands back and forth. She could be patient when she wanted to be. "This is my first term at this school and my dad is the _principal_. I know I don't really apply myself, but I know I'm bright. I know I probably sound like a jerk but to pull the stunts I do, you _have _to be bright."

Patricia laughed lightly but let him push onwards. "This is the one time of the year when I really try," he admitted miserably. "I just want to make my dad proud. So all week I've being doing my best and..."

"And you've reached your limit," Patricia finished. "But, Eddie. You've been working harder than Fabian and Nina and that's _really _saying something! Your dad is going to be proud of you no matter what because he's a total softie," she said. "Don't overwork yourself so hard that you're so tired you do poorly on the actual exams. What have you been up to anyway?"

"Making study guides, reading the books, reviewing homework, creating flashcards..."

"We're going to take a nap," Patricia said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Eddie glared at her. "You know how important my relationship with my dad is to me. I _have _to do well on these stupid finals. He'll be happy for me. He'll be_proud _of me, and then maybe we'll be closer."

Patricia shook her head stubbornly. "Your books don't have legs, Eddie. They'll still be here." She dragged him to the couch and shoved him lightly. "Close your eyes for a minute."

"I won't fall asleep."

"Close your eyes," Patricia ordered, disappearing into the hall closet to pull out a blanket. And when she returned to the living room, Eddie was already out like a light, just like she knew he would be. She smiled and draped the blanket over his still form and stroked his hair back before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

"I'd _totally _nap with you if Victor wasn't roaming around," she muttered, exiting the room with one last caring look over her shoulder.

She had at least a couple hours before her Sleeping Beauty woke up. Maybe she could calm his nerves and organize his lame index cards or something like that. She grabbed his backpack off the ground and pulled his folders out of it, plopping down on the chair beside the couch.

"I'm the best girlfriend ever," she declared to barren room save Eddie. She cast her napping boyfriend one last admiring look before reaching for the first stack of index cards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Because in my mind Eddie is totally a secret genius capable of succeeding academically when he bothers to make the effort. And aww exhausted Eddie is cute :)


	18. Hypocrite

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia looked from Mr. Sweet's confused face to Eddie's stony expression and winced. Dealing with Mr. Sweet would be awkward...tricky at best. Dealing with Eddie though...<p>

_That's going to be a lot harder, _Patricia thought in frustration. She looked at Eddie hopefully and offered him a tentative smile. His eyes widened as if surprised that she would even dare test where they stand. He briefly glared at her, his eyes blazing with anger and..._pain_.

And then the gaze was gone. He wouldn't even _look_ at her. The realization hit Patricia with the force of a cannonball. She was unfamiliar with the dread and guilt that pooled in her gut. She wasn't exactly sure what she had done, but she had seriously screwed this up. That much she was sure of. _Obviously asking Piper to help me out was not a good idea._

Sensing the tension, Mr. Sweet offered her a remorseful smile tinted with genuine sadness and disappointment. He wasn't pleased with her. But apparently, he understood. "I'll drive you two back to Anubis House," he said.

Eddie stalked out of the restaurant, hands jammed in his pockets. Patricia shoved past a waiter and nearly tripped a man walking to the restroom and chased after Eddie. Mr. Sweet was left standing alone near their abandoned table. "Great. Then it's settled," he said to no one in particular. Eddie and Patricia were long gone. He motioned for the check and decided to take his time settling the bill. It looked like the pair would need it.

"Eddie," Patricia followed him out of the restaurant, panting with exertion. "Hey, stop for a second! Why are you so angry with me?"

He laughed in disbelief. "Do you honestly not know? Are you _kidding _me, Patricia?" He crossed his arms and scowled at her. "Bad girl pranksters are supposed to be smarter than this. Or did you not get the memo?"

Patricia stared at him, stunned. "Why are you snapping at me? What did I do?" She was horrified to hear her voice quiver.

"You're a _hypocrite_, Patricia," Eddie spat. Upon seing Patricia's confused and wounded look of hurt, his irritation only grew. "You were so mad at me when I didn't tell you about my dad! You thought it was your birth right to know my deepest secrets and were upset because I hadn't _trusted _you enough to mention it," he explained. "But tell me, Patricia. Were you really in the position to make such judgements? When this whole time you've had a _twin sister?_ Don't you think that was information worth knowing?"

Patricia was openly gaping at him. _He's right. Oh my god, he's completely right_. She took a step closer and sighed, biting her lip. She didn't know how to fix this. "Eddie, I want to apologize. I'm really really sorry."_  
><em>

"You're _sorry?"_ Eddie repeated. "Forget it, Patricia. That's just not good enough. You actually guilted me into feeling bad I didn't tell you about my dad. And this whole time, you didn't tell me about Piper. And not only that, you brought her to what was supposed to be our date! You tried to replace you with her for selfish reasons!" Eddie was yelling now, but he couldn't stop. "I'm a lot of things, Patricia. But I'm not selfish. And I didn't think you were either."

"I'm _sorry,_" Patricia said weakly. "Honestly, I didn't think things through. I don't _have _an excuse, Eddie. I wish I did."

"Obviously not," Eddie muttered. "I wanted my dad to meet _you, _Patricia. Not anyone else. And especially not someone who only looks like you." All traces of anger was gone from his voice and he finally looked at her, dejected and sad. "Why would you do that to me?"

Patricia brushed stray tears away and looked at him regretfully. "Honestly, I was just scared. Piper is just so much better than I am! I knew she would know stuff that would make your dad happy. I just wanted him to like me," she said brokenly. "But I knew he never would so I thought this was a good solution..."

Eddie took a step closer and tilted his head in surprise. "Really? That's why you asked Piper to come instead of you?" Patricia wordlessly nodded and his lips tilted into the smallest of smiles. "I thought you just didn't want to be with me and my dad," he admitted. "That you were one of the people that changed their opinion of me. Just because they found out who my dad was. It really hurt," he admitted. "I was hoping you wouldn't do that to me."

"I wouldn't! I didn't!" Patricia sniffled and looked for the right words to continue, staring at him helplessly.

"I know that now," he said, pulling her into a warm embrace. Patricia sighed in relief and returned the hug, burying her face in his chest and inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"I didn't want to mess things up," Patricia said, her voice muffled. "But it looks like I did, anyway."

Eddie pulled away slightly and shook his head. "Well we're hugging, aren't we? Nothing is messed up. We're going to be fine." He grabbed her hand as he saw his dad walking out of the restaurant and the three walked to the car in a suddenly peaceful silence. "I guess we'll have to work things out together," he whispered shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So on the show Eddie laughs the whole thing off and makes some comment along the lines of "I get it now" once he realizes Patricia has a twin. The whole situation is taken very lightly and the episode was hilarious for sure, _but_ I could see him getting upset. After all, Patricia did throw a fit about him not telling her about his dad but then she basically did the same thing with Piper AND messed their date up. If you disagree with me or have other comments or interpretations of that scene feel free to leave them in a review - I'm open to hearing different opinions!


	19. Rambling

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie frowned and stared longingly at Patricia. He kicked Alfie under the lunch table and scowled. "We always sit next to the girls. Why aren't we sitting next to them? I want to sit next to them!"<p>

Alfie looked unimpressed. "You want to sit next to Patricia," he corrected. "And we don't _always _sit next to the girls. You have a lot to learn, young grasshopper."

Jerome snickered into his soup. "That is the _stupidest _phrase, I swear. Find something better, Alfie."

"Quiet not so young grasshopper!"

"_Not so young grasshopper?"_

"Yes," Alfie confirmed with a warning glance. He was all business. "We are not sitting with the girls because we have to plan our sleepover."

"Sleepover?" Eddie stared at him dumbfounded before growling under his breath. "I can't sit with my girlfriend because you're trying to _plan __a sleepover?_ That's completely absurd!"

"It's tradition!" Alfie defended. Jerome and Fabian nodded their confirmation. "Once a month us guys all crash in one of our rooms and talk and watch movies and eat junk food and stuff. Our sleepovers are intense and therefore must be planned."

"Sounds real intense," Eddie said sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest. "This is stupid."

"Not stupid, but questionable," Fabian interjected. "Are you guys _sure _that boys have sleepovers?"

Jerome sighed. "I am convinced you didn't have a childhood. Of course they do!"

"Back to business," Alfie said. "Movie suggestions?"

"I want to talk about something else!"

Alfie groaned but Jerome patted his shoulder and motioned for Eddie to continue. He leaned towards Alfie and Fabian and whispered, "Maybe if we let him talk for a bit, he'll let us get back to planning."

"I was thinking about Patricia," Eddie began.

"We would have never guessed," Alfie muttered, wincing when Eddie kicked him under the table again.

He let his chin rest in his hands as he stared at where the girls were sitting. He looked all zoned out and dreamy eyed. Alfie mumbled something about being possessed while Fabian insisted it was just love.

"She's just so beautiful," Eddie sighed. "She likes to act tough but she's actually really sweet, you know?"

Jerome snorted. "Patricia? Sweet?"

"She _is,_" Eddie insisted, staring at Patricia with a serene smile. "She's everything good in the world bundled up into one perfect being..."

"This is a little much," Fabian said. "Even for me. It's like the script to a very poorly written romantic comedy."

"There is nothing funny about this mush," Alfie looked aghast. "This is so sweet it's sickening...cut it out, Eddie!"

"But I can't!" Eddie was grinning stupidly at the table where the girls sat. Patricia hadn't even noticed he was staring. "I love how she always has a comeback to everything I throw at her. But she's not totally invincible either. I can still make her blush. I _love _making her blush."

Jerome groaned and put his hands to his ears. "This was a mistake," he said. "Back to the planning. Just tune him out."

Fabian looked at Eddie, completely bewildered. He was still rambling about Patricia's "big heart" and her "precious smile". "I recommend that documentary on Egypt I bought last weekend."_  
><em>

"No!" Jerome and Alfie chorused together.

"Shutter Island!"

"Under The Same Moon...La Misma Luna!"

Both Jerome and Fabian stared at Alfie, completely caught off guard. "What! It's this Spanish movie I once saw. It's kind of moving, Carlitos is adorable..."

"_Carlitos?"_

The three continued to argue over movies, drowning out Eddie's steady stream of Patricia-oriented compliments.

Finally, Eddie slammed his book on the table, making the other three jump. "You're not listening to me," he whined. "I'm about to say something important!"

"Oh," Jerome said. "You've been rambling about Patricia for the last half hour. You should have warned us you were about to say something important. Go ahead."

"I officially declare Patricia the most beautiful girl on the planet!"

Jerome pushed Eddie off his chair and walked off without a backwards glance with Fabian and Alfie right behind his lead.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****LOL because I can totally picture Eddie going on and on about how perfect he thinks Patricia is with all the other Anubis boys being all frustrated in the background. It could happen!


	20. Jealous

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie looped his tie around his neck with an unsteady left hand. He was too busy attempting to eat his bagel with his other to dedicate two hands to getting himself dressed. He stared at the messy knot and uneven fabric before letting a carefree shrug roll off his shoulders and returning to his first priority: breakfast.<p>

Nina laughed at him from the other end of the kitchen. "You need both hands to get that tie right," she commented. "It looks horrendous."

"A tip from one American to another, huh?" Eddie grinned at her as she stepped closer and offered her a bite of the half-eaten bagel. Nina eyed it distastefully before declining. "So how do I fix the tie?"

Nina placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him. "Use both hands. I think you know that." She couldn't help but laugh when Eddie motioned to his bagel once more and made no move to fix his attire. "I'll fix it," she sighed.

She stepped even closer and unwound the tie from his neck, starting from the beginning. Eddie was taller than her and she found herself closer to him than she would have liked to be. "There," she muttered.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Martin," Eddie teased. "Looks like Patricia is running late again. If I'm late to math one more time I'll get a detention. Care to walk with me?"

Nina smiled cheerfully and accepted with a gentle nod of her head. She murmured something about how Fabian had the flu and she was glad she had a good friend to walk with.

But Patricia didn't stick around to hear that part. She had come thundering down the stairs, afraid of being late _again_. She was about to enter the kitchen to grab a quick bite for the walk when she heard Eddie and Nina talking together. _Laughing _together. After hearing their flirty exchange, she had gritted her teeth and rushed out the door, abandoning her plan to get breakfast.

That was the _first _time she got jealous of them.

* * *

><p>"You didn't wait for me this morning," Patricia whined.<p>

Eddie smiled at her softly and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I was afraid you were going to make me late," he protested. "But it just so happens that you made it to class before me." He pulled back and looked at her curiously. "Now that I think about it...how did you manage to do that? I could have sworn you were running even later than I was and I didn't see you in the kitchen later on either."

Patricia kept her gaze trained on the floor, knowing how uncomfortable she'd look if she looked at him. "I'm a _ninja,__" _she finally said.

Eddie popped the tab off his can of soda and took a deep gulp before grabbing his backpack.

"Wait - where are you going?" Patricia was confused. It was lunch time and they nearly _always _sat together unless Alfie dragged the guys away from their respective girlfriends for one of his "manly sleepover planning sessions."

"Lunch date with Nina," Eddie said. "We got partnered together for that history project."

Patricia flinched at the word date. She knew he didn't meant it like that but..._date_.

"See ya later," he said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before hurrying out of the lunchroom. He was too busy focusing on being on time for Nina to even notice Patricia's distress.

"_Date," _she muttered aloud to the empty lunch table.

"I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not...oh screw it," Patricia broke off her chant and buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm jealous," she practically wailed.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so they're both American. And now they both kind of relate because of this Senkhara mess. And they're both pretty friendly to the people around them. They're both really good at science. Oh my god. I could go on and on. They're so similar! What if he starts to like her? What if he picks her over me?<em>

_No calm down, Patricia. Eddie really really likes you, you know that. He's only working with Nina because they have a project to do. He doesn't see her as anything more than a friend. They don't really talk about important things. They're practically strangers. They -_

_"_So you were upset with your dad this whole time because you thought he didn't _want _you?" Patricia could hear Nina's voice from the hall. Apparently, she and Eddie had decided to work more on the project after school and no one had seen them since the bell rang.

Patricia checked her watch and frowned. It was nearly six in the evening. They had been together for _hours_. She dispelled that distasteful thought and strained to hear their conversation.

"Yeah," Eddie confirmed. "But now I know he was just trying to keep me safe. He _knew _I was the Osirian. Well...we haven't really talked about it yet so I'm kind of assuming. But now I know for sure that he knew _something_. He knew I was involved and I think he wanted to keep my mom and I safe," Eddie took a deep breath before continuing. "It feels good to know I was never not loved, you know what I mean?"

"Of course!" Nina patted his arm soothingly and gave him a warm smile. "Come on. Everyone's probably eaten already. We might as well as have dinner together."

Patricia flopped back on the couch and scowled. What was that about not talking about important things and being strangers? Eddie had told Nina something _really _personal. He hadn't even told Patricia that yet! Sure, Patricia has assumed as much, but he hadn't actually _told _her.

For the first time in the history of her involvement of Sibuna, Patricia wished she was more involved. She wished she was Nina.

Maybe then she and Eddie would connect.

* * *

><p>Eddie set down his pen with determined force and cleared his throat. "I've had enough of this. Why have you been avoiding me? Even when we're together you hardly speak to me. What did I do this time?"<p>

Patricia gritted her teeth and willed herself to focus on her homework.

"Patricia, hello! I'm talking to you!"

She finally slammed her book shut and glared at him. "I've been clearing your schedule for you," she snapped. "I've been _avoiding _you so you can spend as much time as you want with _Nina_."

Eddie stared at her blankly. "Nina? Why would I want to spend time with Nina?" As he kept his eyes trained on Patricia's upset face, realization dawned on him. "You're jealous," he guessed.

He started to laugh before breaking off immediately. Laughing was probably not the best course of action if he wanted to comfort Patricia.

He stood up and wrapped her in a giant hug. Patricia shoved at his chest furiously and yelled at him to let her go. "Not a chance, Yacker," he teased and held her closer until she finally relented and sagged against him.

"I thought you two were perfect for each other," she mumbled into his chest. Eddie stroked her hair and waited for her to continue. Patricia lifted her head and stared at him with a teary expression. "You're her _Osirian_. That's a big deal, Eddie. It has to mean something. And you guys were just spending so much time together and I _know _I'm being silly but I just - "

"Got jealous," Eddie finished. "It happens to the best of us," he said, tugging her to feet. "Come on, we haven't been spending enough time to together. It's time blow of this work and spend four hours reminding you of how amazing I think you are and how we're completely meant to be."

"Four hours is the amount of time you spent with Nina the other day."

"Four hours I should have been spending with you," he replied simply, wiping her tears away and wrapping her in another bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YAY Eddie comfort! This is actually almost a full length one-shot. This was an amazing prompt. I could have been very detailed with it and developed it _much _more than I did but I was feeling lazy and decided to keep it simple. Hope you enjoyed it!

Maybe I'll write the full and longer version soon...


	21. Fight

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia poked her head into Nina and Amber's room and hesitantly cleared her throat as to grab their attention. They were seated on their respective beds, doing their homework. (Naturally, Amber had her fashion magazine hidden behind her algebra book.)<p>

"Nina? Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure," Nina shut her book and shot Patricia a curious stare. "Is everything alright?"

"Relationship problems..."

"Relationship problems! That's so scandalous. Problems in Peddiedice?" Amber interjected. "I'm _so _good with people. I'll come too!"

Patricia glanced at Amber and warily and shook her head. "Just Nina, if you don't mind," she muttered.

Nina stood up and straightened her shirt, avoiding Amber's indignant expression and following Patricia out the door.

"Did you and Eddie have your first fight?"

"Not yet," Patricia replied miserably. "This is my first relationship and I don't know if I'm just being silly or if it's actually a problem. I just...we've been spending so much less time together. And at first, I was jealous of _you_," Patricia bit her lip in shame before continuing. "But now I realize you were never a threat. He just seems less interested. And he's been less romantic lately and calling me those names he used mainly before we started dating and not in a cute way. I mean...I asked him if something was wrong and he just...hasn't been treating me right?" Patricia ended with a question in her voice.

"It sounds like that," Nina agreed. "Don't doubt yourself so much. It seems like he hasn't been paying attention to you."

"But that sounds so whiny," Patricia sighed. "But it's _true_. I'm afraid he doesn't want to be with me anymore. All he does is talk about his summer plans to visit the States. It's like he _wants _to leave and how is that supposed to make me feel? I don't know..."

"Talk to him," Nina said simply. "Don't fight with him. But talk to him. It is _definitely _worth mentioning."

Nina gave Patricia a warm hug and offered her an encouraging smile before turning to return to her room. "Oh! And Patricia?" She waited until Patricia was looking at her again. "Thank you for coming to me for advice. I know we'd have had our ups and downs and it means a lot that you'd trust me the way you're doing."

* * *

><p>Patricia had full intentions of keeping her calm. Really, she did. But the moment she entered Eddie's room, he barely looked up from his computer, explaining that he was finalizing plans for his friends to get him from the airport. She tried to maintain her cool as he rambled on about how much he had missed them and how he would even be happy to see his mom.<p>

She was unsuccessful.

"Eddie, enough! I'm so _sick _of this." Patricia was stunned to hear herself yelling at him.

Evidently so were Eddie and Fabian.

"I'll go," Fabian muttered, rushing out of the room. He had fought with Nina enough times to know that things were going to get rough _fast_._  
><em>

"Why are you shouting at me?" Eddie asked, without looking up from his computer.

Patricia stalked across the room and slammed it shut, towering over him with a glare.

"Hey! I was talking to a friend and you _know _the internet here is poor. It'll be take me ages to get it started up again and with the time difference he must just go to sleep," Eddie protested. He frowned at her.

"I can't believe this! I'm mad at you, and you're trying to turn this around on _me? _I've been waiting for too long, Eddie. This time your stupid friend can wait."

"My friend is not stupid! I don't even know what you're talking about."

"That's because you're not _listening _to me," Patricia spat. He crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look to which she returned with her own cold stare. "I'm glad you're listening now," she said.

"You've been so excited for this trip," she began. "It's all you ever talk about. America this and America that. I get that you're excited and that you left a life there. But do I no matter at all? You keep blowing me off to talk to your friends on your computer or on the phone. You've been _ignoring _me and it really bothers me, Eddie! It's not fair to me. I already feel like you don't want to be around, you could at least try to care about me."

He raised one unimpressed eyebrow before sighing at her, indifference plain on his face. "I disagree. We always spend so much time together. Why do we have to be one of those couples glued to the hip? I mean, let me do my own thing once in a way. You're right. I _am _excited for this trip. I don't mean to ignore you, I don't know what you're talking about. But I _do _now, you're making a big deal out of nothing. You sound _really _needy right now, and it's not attractive," he snapped.

He was annoyed. Something within him told him that he was in the wrong and that even if he hadn't meant to, he _had _caused Patricia to feel that way, it was his fault. But he really did care about her so for her to say he didn't just because he wasn't fully focused on her scared him. He didn't want to lose her. Obviously, he was going to lash out and defend himself.

Patricia wasn't sure _what _she was expecting, but that wasn't it. She was looking for his softer side, some of his humility. And she got _that?_

"You think I'm needy? Are you kidding me Eddie? Well if I'm needy, then you're thoughtless!"

"Name calling? Really, Patricia? That's childish," he muttered, reaching again for his computer.

"Yeah, well you're being a _jerk_," she hissed, hearing her voice rise as angry tears sprang to her eyes. "We could have fixed this Eddie. We could have talked about things, worked out our differences. But here you are practically trying to move to America," she said, shutting his laptop once more.

"I'm not trying to move anywhere!" he roared, tugging his computer out of her grip. "And stop messing with that! Stop messing with me! Just leave me _alone_, I don't want to be near you right now," he said furiously.

Patricia froze. She wasn't sure if the pain or anger burned more. She was _ticked_. "Fine," she choked. "I don't want to be near you either. Not anymore!" she screamed, hurrying out of his room and letting the door slam on her way out.

Eddie buried his face in his hands and groaned aloud. Girls and their dramatics. He knew this was mostly his fault, but _really? _This could have easily been avoided.

He spent the next ten minutes _fuming _over his stubborn girlfriend before his head snapped up in fear. What exactly had he said again? _Stop messing with that. Stop messing with me. Just leave me alone._

Well he was alone now. And he _hated _it.

Eddie sighed, trying to ignore the rising panic inside him. He had to fix things and fix them fast. He had never intended for Patricia to feel so unappreciated.

* * *

><p>Patricia was mentally berating herself, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She sniffled and sighed miserably. Why did she always do that? Ruin anything special she had? What was she so afraid of?<p>

She always made it personal. She had been worried that Eddie didn't want her anymore. Which was such a stupid fear to have, she knew that now.

She completely screwed the confrontation up. Even _after _taking advice from Nina. Nina had warned her not to start a fight. To talk and keep the peace. Naturally, Patricia had done the opposite.

Eddie had screwed up too though. They were both being dramatic about but he had said some harsh things. Then again, she had led her insecurities attack him for no reason. She supposed she should apologize...

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock into you like that, I...<em>oh," <em>Patricia could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she saw who she'd bumped into.

_Eddie_.

"It's fine," he said softly. With his eyes trained on the ground and head hung low, he continued to speak. "What are you doing here?"

After all, it wasn't every day your girlfriend nearly sent you flying in the midst of a local flower shop.

"Buying flowers. To apologize," she admitted.

Eddie looked up, hesitant shock darkening his eyes. "To me?"

"Who else," she said simply, flushing as she too stared at the ground. Suddenly they had reverted to the awkwardness they had shared before they started dating.

"I was wrong though," he said slowly. "That's why I'm here. To buy you flowers to apologize."

"Really?" Patricia whispered. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Of course I am."

He extended his hand cautiously and beamed weakly when she laid her hand in his. "I guess it would be silly if we both bought flowers for each other," Patricia said. "Let's just go."

"No," he reached for a colorful bouquet to his left. "I want you to have this," he insisted.

They paid the shop and left hand in hand, the pain in their chests vanished.

They still had a lot to talk about. A lot to analyze and work out. But they were going to be okay. The first fight was often the toughest hurdle, and they had just cleared it with flying colors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ehh I think they're so perfect for each other that I didn't want to make them fight! Thinking of a reason was hard and I'm not sure how it turned out, I hope both my prompters and everyone else was satisfied.


	22. Adorkable Ex

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia had never lied to Eddie about her past with the exception of the whole Piper Fiasco. In her defense, she hadn't thought Matt was worth mentioning. That wasn't exactly <em>lying<em>. That was avoiding the embarrassment of discussing a brief and failed relationship.

How was she supposed to know they would run into him over spring break? In London of all places? Patricia always thought that the city was large and that there was plenty of room for everyone to roam without having to run into their exes.

Apparently not though.

"Patricia!"

Ignoring Eddie's alarmed "why are we going so fast? I was trying to take a picture of that double decker bus!", she hastened her pace. She hurriedly blamed their rush on a "bad smell" and once again ignored Eddie's protests. ("I don't smell anything!")

But Patricia wasn't fast enough to avoid that sweater-vested, glasses wearing dork. She leaned over to catch her breath, reluctantly accepting the fact that the pounding foot steps behind them would successfully catch up.

"Patricia! You didn't hear me when I called out. It's been so long. I wanted to say hello, so...hello!"

_I heard you, _she thought as she regarded the tall lanky dark haired boy with a reluctant smile. "Matt," she managed. "What a surprise."

"I know right? What are the odds of us meeting here?" He gestured to the city with wild flailing hands, blushing and apologizing profusely when he hit a passerby in the face with his wide sweeping motions.

Eddie stared at Patricia and then at "Matt" and then at Patricia again. He bit his lip to keep himself from grinning. He wasn't jealous. And he wasn't jealous because he didn't feel threatened. This guy was _hilarious_, he could already tell.

"I'm Eddie," he held out his hand to Matt who grabbed it enthusiastically and nodded with a sincere smile.

"Matt," he replied. "Not to sound rude...but who are you?" He tilted his head and covered his mouth with horror. "Oh God. That _was _rude wasn't it? I try to be polite but sometimes - "

"You're fine," Eddie cut him off, unable to keep the grin off his face any longer. "Patricia doesn't seem to want to participate in this discussion and I'm afraid we still aren't well acquainted beyond the fact that we both know this socially awkward young lady. You up for some coffee, Matt?"

Matt smiled brightly and nodded, while Patricia scowled at the phrase "socially awkward." Eddie endured the resulting poke to the ribs with a brave smirk and wrapped his arm around the crook of her elbow, leading her to the nearest coffee shop with an eager Matt at their heels.

* * *

><p>"I dated Patricia before she went to boarding school," an almost bragging tone colored Matt's voice.<p>

"Oh? I thought Patricia moved to boarding school when she was eleven?" Eddie brought his coffee cup to his lips and winked at Patricia. He knew she was feeling bewildered and he thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"We dated in the fifth grade," Matt explained. "We were quite serious," he leaned back in his chair and set his cup down with a mild smile.

Eddie couldn't help but snort at that. The fifth grade? How serious could they have been?

"We weren't that serious," Patricia protested. She had stayed silent for too long and honestly? She had to say something. Because her current boyfriend was sitting in the middle of London talking to her _ex boyfriend _like it was perfectly normal.

Awkward.

"We exchanged promise rings," Matt countered.

"Ring pops! We exchanged ring pops!"

Eddie was outrightly laughing now, because this was was literally better than television. "I'm sure it was very serious," he finally managed, gasping for breath.

_"It wasn't serious!"_

Eddie ignored Patricia's cries and beamed at Matt, launching into a discussion that focused on comparing younger Patricia to current Patricia. He couldn't deny being _very_interested in her past.

"Patricia used to wear only pink!"

"REALLY? I bet her to do that a few weeks ago and she _punched _me. I have her listening to punk rock now."

"Wow! Her musical tastes used to be limited to Selena Gomez."

They went on like that back and forth for nearly an hour, while poor Patricia laid her head on the coffee table and buried her face in her arms with an exasperated groan. She tried to remind herself that it could have been worse. Eddie could have been jealous. Instead he was amused.

...actually, on second thought. She couldn't tell which one was worse.

* * *

><p>"He's nice," Eddie swung their hands back and forth as they walked around the riverside area. "Quite the man you used to have," he teased.<p>

Patricia reluctantly smiled. "It wasn't a real relationship. We held hands and called it love and sat together at lunch. That was about it."

"I know," Eddie said, leaning in to kiss her deeply. He pulled back to admire her dazed smile. "He's not your type," he whispered. "I am."

"He's adorkable though! Rocked that sweater vest."

"I guess I can give you that one. It _was _a pretty sick look he had going on. He was dressed better than you," he teased, ducking as she swung her first at his face. "You have _got _to stop punching me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **200 reviews - INSANITY! That is a huge number so THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) Sometimes it's hard for me to adequately articulate my appreciation. Just know that you all make writing fun and you all make me smile with your lovely comments and feedback!

Oh also I have a couple of disclaimers: No offense to those who like sweater vests or wear glasses. I think that look is adorable and I wear contacts so of course I own glasses too. No offense to Selena Gomez fans either! Some of her songs are super catchy and I miss Wizards of Waverly Place so much.

And yay for making Patricia's ex a cute nerd and for making a reference to chapter fourteen!


	23. Double Date

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for agreeing to this Eddie," Fabian zipped up his jacket and glanced at the staircase. He and Eddie were waiting for Nina and Patricia to come down. "It means a lot to us."<p>

Eddie eyed him warily. "Isn't this just a double date? I didn't realize it was such a big deal," he said.

"It's more of a learning experience," Fabian admitted. He chuckled at Eddie's confused expression and hurried to explain. "Nina and I are not only girlfriend and boyfriend but we're best friends too. And so sometimes we have a tough time with the romance. We _really _like each other but we're kind of awkward at times. Know what I mean?"

Eddie muttered something about girls spending ages in the bathroom before nodding in understanding. "I guess I do," he replied. "What I don't understand is how _observing_Patricia and I is going to help. You guys have been dating longer than us!"

"Doesn't matter," Fabian immediately responded. "You two are like the Alpha couple of Anubis House! You two act cool but you guys are really lovesick fools."

"_Lovesick fools? _Coming from you, of all people? Have you _seen _the way you look at Nina? And besides! I don't think watching Patricia and I interact is really going to - " Eddie broke off his argument with a sigh of relief. He motioned towards the staircase with a wry smile. "It's about time!"

"Sorry," Patricia apologized. "Nina needed an hour to do her hair for Fabian. An _hour. _Ow!" She rubbed her arm where Nina had punched her scowled. "What?"

"You're not supposed to say that!" Nina hissed, fluffing her hair self-consciously.

Fabian cleared his throat and turned the door knob. "Everyone ready to go?" He slipped his hand through Nina and led her out the door with Eddie and Patricia right behind them.

Eddie, too distracted to hold Patricia's hand, dragged her by the arm instead. "Did you know people think we're the _Alpha couple?"_

"Did you know that you and Nina seem to think my arm serves the purpose of being pulled?" she retorted, massaging her arm once more. "Wait. _Really?"_

"Yes! Fabian and Nina asked them to join their date because they want to _observe _us. See how we treat each other, that kind of thing."

"Weird," Patricia said slowly, before a cheeky grin graced her face. "Then I guess we'll have to give them a show!"

* * *

><p>Patricia beat everyone to the movie theater door and held it open wide. "After you, Eddie," she said graciously. Patricia may be tough, but everyone knew she valued being treated right, and she not so secretly enjoyed chivalry. For her to open a door for <em>him<em>...that was wild. Patricia didn't miss Nina's bewildered expression and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Thank you, cutie," Eddie gushed, leaning in to kiss her square in the mouth. He ignored the disapproving stares of the people around them and continued to kiss her.

"You're welcome, baby," Patricia giggled, a bit breathless. She could have sworn Fabian's jaw hit the floor.

It was a well known fact that Eddie and Patricia didn't do pet names. Not the traditional ones at least. It was _also _a well known fact that Patricia hated PDA. It was only natural for Fabian and Nina to be confused.

Fabian and Nina had been hoping to observe Eddie and Patricia's normal behavior. They had the ability to maintain their cool while still showing they cared about each other._This _was very unlike them though.

Nevertheless, Fabian leaned forward to kiss Nina just as Eddie had done. Nina held up a hand and took a step back. "Don't you dare," she threatened. "That's not romantic, that's embarrassing."

Fabian sighed. "Eddie and Patricia seemed to like it. I mean I told Eddie that we admired them so maybe - "

"You what?" Nina looked horrified. "Fabian! They're setting us up then. They don't normally act like that, you know that. And I can't believe you told him how we feel, that was personal!"

"He's my _friend_," Fabian sighed. "Nina - "

"I don't want to hear it!" she stormed into the theater and pulled away when he tried to put his arm around her.

Fabian groaned and crossed his arms with a defiant scowl when he saw Patricia practically in Eddie's lap, whispering into his hear. No doubt they were laughing at their antics while still keeping up their charade.

"So much for romance," he sighed. "Maybe next time I shouldn't tell him I planned to observe him. What was I thinking? Did I honestly _expect _him not to take advantage of that piece of information? Worst double date ever..."

Fabian stood up to let an old woman pass him in the aisle, but instead of crossing him like he had expected, she stopped in front of him and frowned. "Young man, are you_talking _to yourself?"

Fabian groaned. "I can't ever win..."

"I'll take that as confirmation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **LOL I dunno. Not my best. Related: Sometimes I find myself talking to myself aloud. Only when I'm alone though! There are degrees of insanity I suppose.


	24. Carnival

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Let go of my hand," Patricia whined, attempting to pull free from Eddie's firm grasp. "It's really hot out here!"<p>

"No!" Eddie stubbornly refused and held on tighter. "This is a carnival. And everyone knows that couples have to stick together like glue at these things. It is our _duty _to look cheesy and adorable."

Patricia fought to keep a smile off her face, eventually losing the battle and grinning at him. "It's your duty, huh? Since when are you responsible?"

Eddie swung their hands back and forth as they passed carousel and petting zoo and shrugged. "Since always? I'm a perfect boyfriend."

She had to admit...this date _was _pretty perfect so far.

He had burst into her room last night, waving two tickets in the air and chattering about how exciting the fair would be. She had argued that amusement park dates were tacky, but he had argued that everything they did was tacky and that they should go. Joy nodded at Patricia encouragingly, so she rolled her eyes and sighed, promising to stay free after their morning classes. Eddie tackled her into a bear hug ("Stop! I can't breathe! Eddie!") and bound out of the room, humming cheerfully all the way down the stairs.

Patricia smiled softly, remembering his adorable excitement. "You are pretty perfect," she agreed.

He beamed, pulling her to the ferris wheel. "Come on!"

They sat across from each other in order to best balance the cart. Patricia leaned to her right to admire the aerial view of the carnival. She could see the colorful shopping stands and food carts. All of the games booths that were set up in neat little rows. Other rides, face painting areas, laughing children. It was all so full of life.

She looked up and felt her cheeks warm up when she realized Eddie was looking at her. "You're supposed to be looking down at the fair," she accused.

"You're prettier."

_What am I supposed to say to that? Damn his romantic nature, I swear. I can never match his sweetness, even if I tried._

She leaned forward and bestowed Eddie with a soft kiss to the cheek, albeit muttering about how she couldn't keep up with his cuteness. He stretched his arms out behind his head and smirked. He knew he was good._  
><em>

"Games," Patricia commanded, when they stepped off the ferris wheel. "Let's see what you've got, Romeo!"

"I don't really remember Juliet challenging Romeo to a competition in carnival games."

Patricia tugged his hand and led him through the crowd, while Eddie sighed and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like: "_now _look who wants to hold hands." He jokingly glared at the ring toss game and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

Four miserable rounds later, Eddie was astonished. "This game is rigged," he sulked, after failing to ring a bottle for the fourth time. Patricia aimed and successfully tossed her ring around a bottle again.

"Whatever you say," she pointed towards a bright green plush frog on the top row of prizes. "That one, please," she said.

The man running the game handed it to her and congratulated her once more. Patricia promptly handed Eddie the frog. "For you," she said cheerfully. He sighed, and accepted it with grace, struggling to balance it with the bunny, dog, and whale toy she had already won for him.

"Well that ended up being entirely backwards," he muttered. "I was supposed to win _you _the prizes!"

"Not so perfect after all, huh," Patricia teased, pulling him towards the carousel. "Let's go! There's still so many corny attractions left to visit and only a couple hours before it gets dark. It's our duty to be adorable, remember? C'mon!" She released his hand and began to run.

Eddie grinned and chased her through the fair, determined to keep up.

After all, who was he to argue with that kind of logic?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I could totally see Eddie failing to win Patricia those cute stuffed animals and Patricia being a total boss at those games (which are sometimes rigged!) and winning prizes for him instead.


	25. Slave

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie groaned and set Patricia's bag down on her desk, breathing hard. "What is in this thing?" he panted. "I would have never agreed to carrying your stuff if I knew it was this heavy. This weighs more than <em>Amber<em>_'s _bag!

Patricia propped her feet up, a small smirk evident on her face. "You don't get to _agree _to anything today, remember? You're my slave till lights out," she reminded him. "And by the way? Joy has my actual books. That bag is full of bricks."

He gaped at her. "Bricks? I nearly broke my back carrying your stupid bag full of something entirely useless and cumbersome?"

Patricia nodded at him cheerfully and waved a list titled "Ways to torture Eddie" in his face.

"...but..._bricks?_"

"Get over it. I won the bet, remember?"

"I remember," he grumbled.

The bell rang and Eddie jumped out of his chair and raced for the door. Patricia followed him out the door and blocked his path to the main hall. "No," she said.

"No?" Eddie echoed, confused. "I always skip at least one class a week and today is Friday and there's only one class left. I _have _to ditch, now let me pass." He tapped his foot impatiently and sighed in exasperation when she didn't move. "Please?"

"You're coming to French with me," she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and steered him towards their classroom. Eddie leaned in to kiss her, but she jerked her head to the right and giggled. "No kisses either," she whispered, slipping into the room.

Eddie didn't know why he was so irritated. So far, Patricia had been relatively tame on him because she was in such a good mood. Still though, he wanted that kiss! "You're denying yourself too, you know," he dropped into his seat and folded his arms across his chest, annoyed. "But at least we're done with school for the weekend after this," he consoled himself.

"Um, Eddie?" Patricia put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter at the dread clear upon Eddie's face. He knew Patricia was about to throw something else at him and his facial expression reflected his growing fear. "I signed us up for the newspaper club," she said. Eddie outrightly hid his face his hands muttering something about her never learning her lesson. "It's new and improved. You won't accidentally get someone expelled again, " she argued. "In fact, your dad runs the club now!"

_"Patricia," _he objected with horror. "You're killing me here!"

She shrugged. "Hardly. The afternoon has barely begun and we've still got the whole night ahead of us. You haven't seen anything yet. For example, you get my friday evening chores after dinner and I had double duty since Mara isn't feeling well. I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Not to wager with you?"

"Not to make me wear pink against my will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sequel to chapter 14 - The Bet!


	26. Meet Dan

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie shuffled up the stairs slowly, blinking in exhaustion. He ran his hand over his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Waking up before noon on a Sunday was<em>horrible<em>. But Patricia said she had a surprise for him and to meet her in her room Sunday morning so...

He stood outside her door, hand poised to knock on her door. He paused and self consciously looked down at his appearance: worn plaid pajama pants and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. He patted his bed hair and sighed. He looked awful.

Screw it. He would just hope she thought he looked all sleepy and adorable. Or all rumpled and sexy. Either way, he was betting on Patricia to find him attractive. He could use a reward hug or kiss for waking up so early on the weekend.

Ditching his plan to knock, Eddie flung the door open, his girlfriend's name on his lips. He paused. _Oh. _Somehow this was _not _what he was expecting.

Eddie cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" He hoped he sounded polite and unaffected but all he wanted to do was punch the dude in Patricia's room. In Patricia's _arms_.

He was tall and blond and hugging Eddie's girlfriend. The worst part was, she was hugging him back. Actually, no. The worst part was even after Eddie's arrival, they didn't let go.

"Patricia!" Eddie leaned against her door, arms folded across his chest. The hurt in his tone unmistakable.

She looked up, a little surprised. "Eddie!" she looked at her watch and smiled. "You're actually on time. I didn't think you'd be able to do it." She released the other boy and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Eddie scowled. He motioned towards the other boy and glared. "I didn't think you'd be able to do _this,"_ he countered. "We were both wrong," he turned on his heel and reached for the door knob.

Patricia rolled her eyes and her head drooped in exasperation. "He just _has _to pull the dramatics first thing in the morning," she sighed. "He's a complete diva."

The other boy looked around curiously. "Um, who are you talking to?"

Ignoring him, she crossed the room in a few long strides and grabbed Eddie by the elbow. "You go nowhere," she said.

"Let go," Eddie insisted, firmly removing her hand from his arm. He was careful to remain gentle. Just because he was being _cheated _on didn't mean he was about to hurt her.

Patricia huffed in utter indignation. "Eddie, honestly!" she placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "This is Dan, my _cousin_. You know...my mother's nephew? Basically, my brother?"

_Ohhhhh._

Now it made sense. Eddie found himself smiling sheepishly, completely relieved. "What was I supposed to think!" he defended. "Um..nice to meet you, Dan?"

The other boy nodded, looking a little dazed.

"True," Patricia replied. She turned to a confused Dan, giggling a little bit. "The first thing to know about Eddie is that his brain doesn't turn on until after noon."

"So what," Eddie grumbled, launching himself into Patricia's arms. She caught him, a little surprised. "Hug me, I'm sleepy and cute," he murmured into the soft fabric of her shirt.

"It's really unattractive when _you _point out your own cuteness."

Her arms circled around him anyway, and her hand reached up to stroke his hair.

Psh, she was such a liar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I admit I am addicted to sleepy Eddie. No regrets.


	27. Prank War

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>It is a well known fact that boys tease girls in order to get their attention. Patricia was well aware of this. Yet somehow, she still wasn't flattered.<p>

The new kid Eddie had been bothering her all week long. Granted, she had been a little rude during their first encounter. But one look at his smug confident expression and Patricia couldn't help but lose her patience. She hated him on the spot.

And now she was paying for letting her mask fall. For _showing _her irritation. Because new kid Eddie loved it. He _enjoyed _trying to get a rise out of her. And he often used pranks to do it.

She was doomed.

* * *

><p>Patricia sat upright and placed her hand on her chest, feeling her racing pulse. What had woken her up? Still in a daze, she took two full minutes to realize her alarm was ringing. She moaned and swung her legs over the side of the bed, finally standing up and shuffling to the clock placed on her dresser.<p>

3:00 A.M.

What? She always set her alarm clock for 6:00 A.M. There is no way she could have missed the 6 by three whole numbers. A little yellow sticky note under the alarm clock caught her eye and she frowned in confusion, reaching for the light switch on the wall.

_Good morning, sunshine! Or are you not cheerful in the middle of the night either? Do not fret, my dear. You seem to always be cranky during the day, but I'm sure you must smile sometimes. Shall I set your clock for 4:00 A.M. next time and see what happens? By the way, lock your door when you leave your room._

Patricia swore out loud, breathing a sigh of relief when Joy slept on. She crumpled up the note and tossed it, shutting the light off on her way back to bed. That idiot Eddie. Sure, he used cute names like "sunshine" and "dear" but he was being sarcastic! His cocky attitude practically radiated off the paper. Who did he think he was, pranking like that?

She flopped onto her side and pulled the covers over her head, drifting off to sleep with a dark scowl on her face. He shouldn't have messed with her.

* * *

><p>Eddie found himself whistling as he strolled toward the kitchen, rolling up the sleeves of his blazer in preparation for breakfast as he went. Nothing like a good prank to brighten up his morning. He could have only imagined how furious Patricia would have been. He should have installed a video camera! "Oh well," he muttered, mentally noting to do so next time. Seeing the victim's reaction was always priceless.<p>

He opened up the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. He actually had enough time to whip up a quick omelet before class. He opened the lid and pulled an egg out. Or tried to.

"It's not coming out," Eddie mumbled, bewildered. Patricia smirked from the other end of the kitchen and patted Amber on the shoulder. Her plan was about to go perfectly.

"I'll help you," Amber volunteered. Patricia had said that if she helps Eddie get an egg from the carton, she be gifted a pack of hair clips. Naturally, she hadn't asked any further questions.

Amber tugged on the egg, hard, pulling it out of the carton and losing control of it in the process. It flew out and cracked...all over Eddie. "Oh...you should probably wash your shirt, Eddie!" And with that, Amber skipped off, winking at Patricia on her way out.

Eddie looked at his sticky shirt in disgust, and examined the carton closely. The eggs were glued down. All of them.

"Good morning, sunshine," Patricia mocked, throwing him a sweet smile before stalking out of the kitchen.

"Damn, she's good," Eddie said, half exasperated, half admiringly.

Looks like he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

><p>Patricia stared at her laptop screen in horror. She had only just started it up, and the screen was bright blue. It was the famous blue screen of death. "My computer is crashing!" she screeched. "All my assignments are on this, what am I going to, I'm so screwed..."<p>

"Let me take a look at it," Fabian gently placed her computer on his lap and began to laugh. "You're hilarious! It's just a screensaver. That's rather clever though. Only a really clueless person would think something is actually wrong with their computer," he snorted. "You know I'm pretty good with tech. Better luck next time, Patricia!" Fabian stood up and smiled at her fondly before returning to his book.

Patricia blushed, thankful Fabian wasn't paying attention to her embarrassment. She looked up and locked eyes with a oddly satisfied looking...Eddie.

"Of course," she hissed.

He merely saluted her and disappeared from the doorframe.

Patricia flopped back onto the couch and sighed. Hmm so new kid Eddie had persistence. She grudgingly admitted that it was a good quality to have. But there was only one prankster in Anubis House and Eddie was about to be rudely awakened if he assumed that it was him.

"You're good," she murmured. "But I'm better."

She reached for her laptop and opened up a word document. Time to seriously make plans to make a fool out of this clown.

The prank war had officially begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just googled a bunch of pranks and pulled from a couple lists so I don't really play practical jokes myself. Tell me what you think? :)


	28. After Hours

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie released his hold on the computer mouse and leaned back in the worn office chair. It was so late that the computer lab was completely empty, save himself. He was pretty sure he technically wasn't allowed to be in the school building at this hour, but his dad was working late and he didn't mind. Well...he hadn't acknowledged his presence to be specific. Probably to avoid the dilemma having to punish his own son.<p>

He smiled absentmindedly at the thought as he gazed outside. His dad liked to look tough and strict, but he wasn't all that uptight. After all, he wasn't throwing Eddie out of the building, right? Eddie considered that pretty amazing.

He tore his eyes away from the window and tuned out the dull pattering of rain drops. Some people hated the rain. He merely found it distracting. Sighing, he directed his attention to the article he was working on. Surprisingly enough, it turns out that he had a knack for journalism. Initially he had been forced to write for the school paper but now he kind of loved it. (Not that he would ever admit that out loud.)

"Deadline coming up?"

Eddie's head snapped up at the sound of Patricia's voice and he grinned warily. "I just felt like working," he replied. His smile widened when she sat beside him and jokingly lifted her hand to feel his forehead. "It's a good piece," he defended.

"All of your work is good," Patricia said dismissively.

The two lapsed into a peaceful silence and the only sounds audible were the soft clacking of the keyboard and the steady beat of the rainfall. Eddie finished his paragraph and saved his work. He looked up at Patricia curiously and cleared his throat. She looked up, a little startled at the sudden noise.

"Not that I mind. But why exactly are you here again?"

Patricia's shoulders rose and fell again, and she offered him a half smile. "Got used to walking home with you I guess," she said.

"You've been in school since classes ended? You didn't go back?"

Patricia narrowed her eyes and motioned towards her uniform. "No, can't you see that? And besides. You're not the only one who can sneak around after hours. I can manage it too!"

Eddie shut the computer off and reached for her hand. "Oh yeah? So where do _you _go? What do you do?"

"Not work. That's for sure," she teased. "And maybe I'll show you sometime. But right now, we should head back before we're missed."

Patricia pulled an umbrella out of her bag and rose to her feet, pulling Eddie to his feet with her.

"Romantic walk in the rain?" Eddie guessed. "I'd love to, it's been a while since we've done this."

"It's been raining all week, you dork," but she smiled gently, pulling him out into the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter is unprompted - a random drabble idea of my own. Hope you enjoy and feel more than welcome to hit me with those prompts again. Be creative and have fun with it, I look forward to writing them!


	29. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia is one of the heaviest sleepers at Anubis House. She sets alarms to wake up to her alarms because that's how attached she is to the snooze button. One time, Alfie managed to set off the fire alarm early in the morning. Everyone evacuated when they hard the shrill screeching of the alarm. Everyone except Patricia. She slept on through the ruckus.<p>

So it's a pretty much a miracle when she hears the the insistent pounding on her door. She rubs her eyes blearily and briefly wonders how long the knocking has been going on. "Come in," she croaks, glancing towards Joy's empty bed. She is suddenly grateful her friend spends Friday nights at a distant aunt's house. Joy hates being interrupted even more than she does.

Fabian bursts into her room, panting hard. His expression is one of panic and his overall demeanor is rather frantic. "Eddie," he gasps. "It's Eddie. Nightmare. Come quick!"

And just like that, Patricia is wide awake. Instantly, she casts her covers aside and is at Fabian's side. They hurry across the hall and down the steps, Fabian leading the way to his room.

"I tried to wake him up," Fabian says regretfully. "That was probably a mistake on my part. I figured you would be able to do something," he opens the door for her and slumps against the wall outside, sliding to the floor. "I'll stay out here. Take your time."

Patricia momentarily freezes before slipping inside the room. Fabian expects her to be able to do something...but that's the thing. She's not good at this! She's never had to comfort someone before let her alone her _boyfriend _and she doesn't know how to do this and - she stops to take a breath. This is getting out of hand. She had no choice here. Eddie _needs _her.

Patricia tiptoes further into the room and she swears her heart stops when she sees the sight before her. Eddie is curled up into himself occupying a mere corner of the space he usually fills. He's shaking and though his eyes are closed there are actual _tears _streaming down his face. Her heart breaks for him.

Patricia thinks it's a little pompous of her to assume the simple feel of her touch will make this all better. That's how movies work, not real life. Right? But then, that's the thing. She has no clue what she's doing. She opts to summon words first.

"Eddie," she whispers tentatively. Surprisingly, he stiffens at the sound her voice. That's some kind of response, isn't it? She feels her courage building and she takes a deep breath, racking her mind for the right words to soothe his pain. "I know you're afraid right now. But I need you to wake up and snap out of it. Because once you do, I can help you. I want to make it go away, Eddie. Just open your eyes and I'll be here right here. Whatever it is, it's in your mind. It's in your imagination and it's not real. But _I'm _real, Eddie. I'm real and I'm waiting. To help you."

She hopes that's good enough. She has _no _clue what she's saying, the words just sort of tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them. Patricia bites her lower lip in relief when Eddie slowly uncurls, appearing to calm down just the slightest bit.

"I'm trying," Eddie chokes out.

Patricia reaches out and places her hand on his shoulder, humbled when her boyfriend doesn't push her off. Not only that, but he leans into her touch and that intensifies her resolve. She begins to rub his back, remembering what her mother used to do to her when she had bad nights.

"Wake up," she murmurs. "I'm right here." She strokes his hair and smiles when Eddie's eyes finally flutter open. He jerks wildly, sitting up and looking around in horror. At the sight of Patricia, he heaves a sigh of relief and buries his head into her shoulder.

She spends the next hour stroking his hair and whispering soothing comforts and gentle encouragements into his ears. She still has absolutely no idea what she's doing or saying but it _seems _to be working, and she thanks her lucky stars for that great thing called intuition. Patricia smiles when his breathing evens into a steady rhythm, knowing he's sleeping peacefully again.

She carefully untangles herself from his hold and walks outside his room to talk to Fabian. She requests for him to sleep in her room and is so very grateful when he agrees to take the risk. He really is a great guy, she acknowledges.

Patricia is back with Eddie in an instant. She didn't want to leave him and so she doesn't. She spends the rest of the night, holding him and steeling herself for the awkward conversation that is sure to occur in the morning. Exhausted, she falls asleep before she knows it.

She wakes to golden sunlight and piercing green eyes. She sits up and meets his blank gaze with a shy smile. And that's all Eddie needs.

He flings himself into her arms and holds on tight. "Thank you," he mumbles into her shoulder. He burrows deeper and inhales deeply, as if the very scent of her means comfort. Patricia hugs back because she understands.

"I'll make you breakfast," she finally offers. "We can talk about it...if you'd like."

Eddie smiles warily and nods. "That sounds great," he says carefully, standing up. "Listen...thanks again. I just...I don't get bad dreams often but when I do they're pretty bad. And they usually have an element of personal experience that focus on some kind of insecurity...it usually concerns my dad and then I...I..." he takes a deep breath and is touched that for once, Patricia hasn't cut him off. She's waiting. She's being patient. For him.

"I'm okay now," he eventually insists. "And I love that you took care of me," he hangs his head and his cheeks turn a light pink.

Patricia figures he's suffered enough for one night. So she does what she does best. She lightens the mood. She _teases _him.

"I love that I can make you blush," she retorts with a gentle smirk. She offers him her hand and when he stands, she wraps him in a warm hug, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Let's eat and then let's take a nap. I think you more than deserve it."

And Eddie relaxes because what can he say to that? Patricia is taking care of him today, the way she took care of him last night. And you know what? He doesn't feel like a loser. He feels safe.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY REVIEWS! We hit a total of 300 reviews and that's so amazing! I had to physically restrain myself from typing the entire author's note in caps lock. I swear. Thanks for all the fun prompts as well! I already have about 10 to work with it and I'm very excited. You guys are simply the best, I can't thank you enough.

Also...yay for experimenting with present tense!


	30. Impressing Mr Sweet

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Not for the first time that evening, Patricia desperately wished she was Piper. Her sister was placed on this planet to have stimulating conversations with intelligent men like Mr. Sweet. Patricia, on the other hand, was not.<p>

"Chai what now?" Patricia looked at Mr. Sweet helplessly. She had honestly studied for this date. But the names of all the composers and artists she had read about were beginning to fade and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what they were talking about. One look at Eddie's downcast confused expression, and her despair grew.

"It's very good," Mr. Sweet remarked towards what he assumed was a joke. He didn't realize Patricia truly had no idea what she was talking about. "I must admit I was finding your theories about the great composers works to be rather unconventional. But thoroughly stimulating! So please. I'm dying to hear more." He looked at her expectantly and so Patricia smiled tightly and proceeded to do the only thing she could do...lie.

"Oh I've always been into really old music. The older the better! 90s...80s...you name it," she said, trying to sound convincing.

Mr. Sweet frowned. "Yes but...finish telling us about your thoughts on the music of Tchaikovsky," he looked at her expectantly.

Patricia swallowed, hard. What was she supposed to do now! "Oh..him...well..." she reached for her fork and stuffed her face with food. She made a show of mumbling through her mouthful of pasta, waving her hands around as if her hand gestures would make her seem more knowledgable. She was fully aware Mr. Sweet wouldn't be able to catch a word of what she was saying. Which really was nothing at all.

Eddie looked at her suspiciously, while Mr. Sweet seemed bewildered and the slightest bit distraught. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Um. Yeah. I was just saying...kinda reminds me of this mac and cheese!"

"Carbonara," Eddie supplied with a strained smile. This was _much _worse than he thought it would be. What had be been _thinking?_

"Right, yeah," Patricia looked at Eddie gratefully before pressing forward. "He's this plate full of contradictions." She sighed in relief when Mr. Sweet sat up a little straighter in his chair and pointed his finger, exclaiming, "I completely agree!" Patricia smiled nervously and continued. "I mean...is he smooth? Or is he, uh, cheesy?" She looked to her plate for inspiration, pointedly ignoring Eddie's heated stare. "Haha...he's probably both, right?" She forced a giggle while Mr. Sweet chuckled along, echoing her nonsense words. "That's so...Chai..."

"Tchaikovsky," Eddie provided once more. Patricia finished the name with him, mumbling a "all over" right after it. She sighed deeply. It wasn't easy knowing she was so clearly making a fool of herself.

The rest of the dinner was filled with awkward conversation and lengthy silences as Patricia continued to lie her way through topic after topic. Finally, Mr. Sweet saved them all. Patricia was convinced that if Eddie stared at her as though she had three heads one more time she would lose her mind. "Ooh look, it's getting late! Better order a taxi," Mr. Sweet stood up and pushed his chair in. "Don't worry...I'll be back in a minuet!" He chuckled at his own joke and didn't look to see if Patricia laughed as well. Which she didn't considering how she didn't understand the joke.

As soon as Mr. Sweet was outside, Eddie grabbed Patricia's hands and cradled them in his own. "Okay. What have you done with the real Patricia? You didn't need to study up to just impress me and my dad," he soothed. "I'm trying to show my dad who I really am and...you know..you're a big part of that." He looked as though he wanted to continue but Patricia couldn't stand any more of his pity talk or comfort.

She pulled away and stood up, the feeling of shame twisting in her gut. "Sorry if I uh...tried to hard," she practically snapped.

Eddie stood up and shook his head, stroking her hair. "No, Yacker...just...just be you," he searched her face carefully before leaning in closer...and closer...before his lips finally settled on hers. He smiled joyfully when this time, she didn't pull away.

Melting into his embrace, Patricia felt so much better. Her previous embarrassment was gone now and she focused on her personal moment with Eddie. He was kissing her like she was his entire world. He didn't mind that she didn't know about all those composers or if she wasn't intellectually stimulating.

Time and time again, he proved that he loved for her for just her. Their heated kiss pretty much sealed that deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** LOL I re-watched this scene so I could get the dialogue right and I forgot how hilarious it was. It's season 2 episode 29 for anyone interested! Oh and by the way, if you like angst or if you like either Fabian or Joy, I strongly recommend you check out a fic called "It's Too Late" by lyds22, the prompter of this chapter. It's extremely depressing but it's still beautifully written and is truly some of the best work I've read within the HoA fandom.

Oh and I just wrote a Peddie one-shot called "Versatile" this morning. It focuses on Eddie but I threw Patricia in there because I love her and because together they are simply unstoppable. I encourage you to check it out if you get the chance! It's a different interpretation on Eddie since character exploration is fun.


	31. Cave

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie padded towards the kitchen as quietly as possible in his effort to avoid waking everyone up. He was parched and really wanted a glass of water but he figured Victor would never believe him on the off chance he got caught. He reached for the light switch and blinked in surprise when he realized the lights were already on. Poking his head into the kitchen, he peered inside cautiously. No one there.<p>

"Trudy must have accidentally left the lights on," he mumbled to himself, reaching for a clean glass. He leaned against the fridge tiredly, waiting for his glass to fill up. He couldn't wait to go back to sleep because he was exhausted and his morning history class would be brutal and...

"Fancy meeting you here on this fine night!"

Eddie bolted off the fridge door and felt his jaw drop. He forcibly closed his mouth, opening it again to gasp. "Patricia! You scared me! _What are you doing here?"_

"I live here," Patricia replied cheerfully. "What's your excuse?"

"I live here too," Eddie instantaneously replied. He immediately berated himself. _Of course he lived here_. Any time Patricia was around, he turned into a babbling idiot. He had definitely noticed that. "I mean...I'm getting water. Because I was thirsty."

"Seems logical."

Eddie winced at the casual borderline sarcastic nature of her tone. Her brain was functioning perfectly despite the fact that it was two in the morning. Why wasn't his? "So seriously," he finally said. "What are you doing here?"

Patricia motioned towards a medium sized duffel bag placed on the kitchen counter. "Getting supplies together," she carefully placed a flashlight into the bag and returned to ransacking the cabinet, dumping a couple batteries in mere moments later.

"Supplies for what?"

"Supplies for our date tomorrow."

"We have a date tomorrow? Wait. We need a _flashlight _for it?" Eddie rubbed his temple in exhaustion and stared at Patricia in confusion. He loved her dearly, but sometimes she really made no sense. And for the record, he definitely didn't remember making plans for tomorrow either.

"Just trust me," Patricia assured. She rubbed his shoulder and slung the duffel bag over her shoulder, hurriedly climbing the stairs and disappearing into her room. Eddie sighed and grabbed his glass of water. Maybe this was all just a bizarre dream.

* * *

><p>"Lunch time!" Patricia announced, letting the bag slide to the ground. "Ready for our date?"<p>

Eddie raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I guess it wasn't a dream..."

"Nope!" Patricia snatched up the bag and walked out of the lunch room, knowing that Eddie would follow. He got too his feet and walked after her, muttering something about how she didn't even _ask _him to go places anymore. She just assumed he would go.

"She's got him whipped," Alfie snickered. Eddie's glare turned into a hearty chuckle when Amber demanded that Alfie pick the croutons out her salad...and he did it.

Jogging to catch up, Eddie met Patricia outside. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to visit the cave that's under the foundation of the school."

Eddie gaped at Patricia in surprise. "There's a _cave _under the foundation of the school? I don't believe that!"

"You should," she remarked. "You know all about Sibuna now, so random hidden geographical wonders really shouldn't come as a surprise anymore."

"True. Okay, I'm all yours. Let's go."

They quietly entered the school's basement and Patricia headed straight for the back, peeling back an enormous tapestry to reveal a doorway and a set of spiraling stairs. "Wow," Eddie breathed. "So that's what the flashlight was for..."

Holding their source of light, Patricia led the way down, and sat down when they finally reached. He sat beside her and tangled their fingers together, smiling softly. "So this is where you sometimes go?"

"This is where I sometimes go," she confirmed. "There's probably some ancient mystery related to this place which is exactly why I haven't told Nina about it. I'd rather avoid us nearly getting killed...again. It's dark and musty but it's quiet and no one knows about it so...it's nice. It's better than your silly computer lab!"

"It's dark and mysterious like you," he teased with a wink. "The best part is definitely the lack of light. You can't really see if I try to..."

"...do not _touch _me, Eddie Sweet, I will _kill _you! Idiot. It's not _that _dark!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not as many reviews as usual...looks like I got used to all of you spoiling me! But regardless - thanks so much. The reason I'm posting another drabble again so soon is because the next week will be quite hectic and I don't plan on updating for a little bit. So I figured a couple days of updating daily would be fun...and it was! I hope you all enjoy this and see you all in a little bit.


	32. Talent Show

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>It was absurdly simple and maybe even cliched. But as the crowd whooped with appreciation, Eddie couldn't stop the stupid grin that graced his face. Juggling was old school, but still. No one around seemed to be able to do it. No one except him.<p>

"This trick is called the Boston Mess!" Eddie caught the first ball with the same hand that tossed the second ball into the air. He let his arms cross as he caught the second ball and similarly threw the third ball with the hand that originally threw the second ball. He continued to toss the balls around in a complicated cycle that consisted of his arms twisting and crossing over one another in a wildly impressive manner.

"This one is called the Robot," Eddie chuckled as he saw Fabian lean forward in his seat from the front row, the word "robot" piquing his interest. Eddie scanned the room looking for Patricia, but quickly remembered she was backstage preparing for her turn. He focused on his trick.

He began column juggling two balls with his right hand while maintaining a third ball in the claw position, level with his head. He swing his left hand side to side and timed it so that when he tossed the ball in his left "claw" hand, one of the other balls was already in the air. He swung the ball and continued to column juggle, creating a rhythm where he continuously replaced the balls, making him look mechanical.

Eddie smiled brightly at the excited audience and bowed once his last trick was done. He had taken juggling to a whole new level. He spotted Alfie taping the performance from the back of auditorium and beamed brighter. Excellent. There would be footage for Patricia to watch later. He waved at the audience and thanked them once more, smirking as he exited the stage and took his seat. He had done well and he knew it.

"Next up we have...Patricia Williamson!" Jerome had volunteered to MC. His smile faltered as he finished reading the index card. "She will be..uh..playing the piano? Patricia will be playing the piano!" Jerome recovered from his confusion and smiled confidently from the stage, beckoning Patricia to take the stage.

Eddie knew he looked as confused as Jerome. Patricia could play the piano? He knew they had agreed to keep their talents for the show a secret but..._she could play he piano? _He remembered her babbling about how musical Piper was and how she didn't understand how Piper was so good or how so she loved it so much...oh. She had never said she _couldn't _play the piano. And obviously, she couldn't be as good as Piper but still...

"Wow," Eddie and Fabian murmured at the end of her performance. Eddie twisted in his seat to check everyones' reaction. His heart swelled with pride when he saw the appreciation and joy on peoples' faces.

"She's really good," Fabian stood to clap for her. "And to think we never knew!"

"She's a freaking goddess," Eddie corrected, rising to his feet as well. He couldn't get the image of Patricia at the piano out of his head. It was just so unexpected and that was _so _like her that he was just completely floored. She had been elegant and graceful and poised...he racked his brain for more words. Nothing was good enough, he decided.

"That's my girlfriend!" Eddie excitedly told an elderly couple seated beside him.

Fabian muffled a laugh into his hand and grabbed his roommate by the elbow. "That was the last act, let's go meet her and wait for them to announce the winner."

* * *

><p>"I still think you should have won!" Eddie kicked a stone unhappily, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.<p>

"I think that one dude who sang _Dark Blue _should have won. He was really good at singing _and _the piano part."

"_You're _the best at the piano!"

"Piper is the best," Patricia amended. She smiled shyly at him between lowered eyelids. "But I'm glad you liked it. You're sweet."

"And _you _should have won!" Eddie suddenly leaned in closer and swung her into her arms as if carrying her was somehow proving his point. Her eyes widened and she immediately began to pound at his chest.

"Put me down right now! What are you doing!"

"Being romantic."

"Being _stupid _is more like it, Eddie let me...oh..." he had bent his head down and was kissing her and well...that was distracting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung close, kissing back. It was possibly the most romantic thing she had ever experienced. He was carrying her like she weighed nothing and _kissing _her.

God, she really loved him.

Alfie and Jerome catcalled from behind them but Eddie and Patricia paid no attention, completely absorbed in only each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you're reading this and know how to juggle...I am sincerely sorry for my atrocious descriptions of those tricks! I did google them but the explanations made zero sense to me so I summarized them the best I could. By the way, I randomly mentioned the song _Dark Blue _by Jack's Mannequin just because it was playing on my iTunes at the time and I do happen to like the piano part :)


	33. Staged Kiss

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"You're so romantic," Patricia robotically said with her script held up close to her face.<p>

"More emotion, Patricia!" Mr. Winkler directed from the edge of the stage. "The plot of our play is neither as exciting nor as adventurous as last year's, so we're really depending on good acting. And you have a lead role, so come on. Give it all you've got!"

"You're _so _romantic," Patricia fluttered her eyelids and smiled sincerely at Alfie. She found the whole batting eyelids thing ridiculous, but apparently, it was considered seductive. And what was Mr. Winkler talking about? How was she supposed to have more emotion when she's acting with _Alfie_, of all people. "I want to kiss you..." she stopped speaking, throwing the script to the floor. "Wait, what! I want to _kiss _him? I don't want to kiss him! And what kind of dialogue is this? This whole play is _terrible_."

Mr. Winkler shrugged, used to her attitude. "Admittedly, Amber's work is not as brilliant as Nina's," he conceded, carefully looking around the room to ensure that neither girl was present. "But we do have a tradition of students writing the script of our annual performance and Ms. Millington stepped up to the plate. So just do your best, please."

Alfie puckered his lips and made kissy faces at her and Patricia scowled, stomping on his foot. "Fine, but I'm not happy about this. No offense, but I don't want to kiss Alfie!"

"It's _acting._ You don't have to actually want to. Just do what the script requires of you,_" _Mr. Winkler said briskly. "Okay, let's take it from the top, everyone!"

* * *

><p>Eddie never knew clothes could weigh so much. He grunted under the strain of carrying two big boxes and carefully readjusted his hold on them. He carefully shuffled towards the auditorium, careful not to disturb the precariously perched boxes that lay in his aching arms.<p>

He kicked open the door and froze at the sight before him.

Patricia was kissing Alfie. His _girlfriend _was kissing another boy. That wasn't him.

The boxes tumbled to the ground.

"Eddie!" Patricia broke apart from Alfie immediately and stared at her boyfriend in dismay, clearly distressed.

"Hey man," Alfie said cheerfully, oblivious to the confusion around him.

Eddie opened his mouth and closed it almost immediately. He didn't want to say something he'd regret. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain of seeing Patricia_kiss _someone else.

_There must be a reason for it, stay rational. There must be reason for it, stay rational, _the chant repeated through his mind and he took a deep breath before trying again. "What's going on here?"

"I didn't want to do it, it's for the school show!" Patricia hurriedly assured, looking at him with wide, worried eyes.

And suddenly Eddie was grateful for not losing his temper. He nodded and glanced at Mr. Winkler. "Here are the clothes for the show," he said. "And I'm going to steal my girlfriend away for a few moments, if you don't mind."

"We were just wrapping up," Mr. Winkler replied. "Rehearsal is over, good work everyone!"

Eddie silently held out a hand to Patricia, helping her off the stage with great care. The moment their fingers linked, the tension in the room dissolved. Everyone breathed sighs of relief upon realizing that there wasn't going to be any drama.

"I didn't know about it until today," Patricia said, the moment they had exited the auditorium. " I - "

"Slow down," Eddie said. "I know...and I'm not happy, but it's okay. I know it's not...it's not anything to worry about," he finally said. "But I thought gossip was a law of high school or something! How had I not heard about this?" he whined.

"Give it a couple more hours and you would have. You're in a different drama class and my class only found out a few minutes ago."

"Fine...but promise me you won't kiss Alfie like you kiss me," he growled, dangerously close to his lips. He didn't waste a second before slanting his lips over her, guiding her so that she was leaning against the lockers. Finally, he released her, and grinned at her dazed expression.

"I promise," she breathed.

His only response was to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, slightly jealous Eddie! I completely forgot to post this. I've had it written for a while but it's been a whole week and I forgot, so silly me.


	34. Dancing in the Rain

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia ducked under the overhang of the abandoned building and looked up at the dingy ceiling to ensure that the rain wouldn't leak through and land on her head. "I told you that we shouldn't explore all alone," she shivered and jammed her hands in her pockets. "Now we're stuck here!"<p>

Eddie wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, giving her a warm squeeze. "We had to be alone in order for this to count as a date," he reminded her, brushing damp strands of hair out of her face.

"You call this a _date? _You're slipping, Sweet. Dragging your girlfriend to snoop around an old warehouse in the middle of the woods is not considered taking her on a date!"

"Victor probably used this place for all his elixir of life shenanigans. Or maybe Rufus spied on him from here. Think of everything you told me! The possibilities are endless, and no one would have let us look around if we had told. Either they would have stopped us or _joined _us in which case..."

"It's not a date," Patricia finished with a pout. "I get it," she conceded. "But now it's pouring and we're stuck out here!"

"It will let up eventually and then we'll head back. I promise."

"What if it doesn't though?" Patricia peered anxiously at the overcast purple skies and the giant rain drops that pelted the ground.

Eddie shrugged out of his zipper up hoodie and wordlessly helped her slip into it. He smiled cheekily, and Patricia couldn't help it. She giggled since his smiles were always so infectious.

"You'll get sick now," Patricia murmured, snuggling into the soft fabric of his clothes and inhaling his comforting scent now.

"Live in the moment and all that nonsense," Eddie shrugged cheerfully. "Speaking of living in the moment...let's do something fun!"

Patricia looked at him suspiciously, her doubt very evident. "I don't think we should..."

"Come on!"

And with that, he pulled her out from under the overhang and the rain hit them with all its force. Patricia shrieked and tried to wriggle out of Eddie's grasp, but she was soaked in seconds. She stopped struggling and sighed. There was no point in fighting now. She was dripping wet from the rain and Eddie has obviously lost his mind.

As if reading her mind, Eddie leaned forward. "I'm not insane," he whispered into her ear, over the dull roaring of the storm. "In fact, I am a genius," he twirled her around and ignored the mud seeping into his shoes.

"You're a genius for pulling the dancing in the rain stunt? That's not genius. That's cliched!"

"You love it though," he spun her around easily, eventually slowing down and letting their bodies sway back and forth against one another. "Don't ruin the moment, silly," he breathed.

And Patricia was hooked. Because he was _right_. Cliches existed for a reason. She was uncomfortable and soaked and cranky. Shivering, cold, and miserable. But all that disappeared in an instant when someone as precious to her as Eddie was spinning her around in the midst of the pouring rain in a _forest _of all places. Everything unpleasant just disappeared...and there was only Eddie.

And that's all that mattered. So she wouldn't ruin the moment. She would savor it.

She wasn't sure how long they danced. The rain slowed a bit, but Eddie showed no signs of tiring. And she wasn't tired of being held in his arms either.

Dancing in the rain. That was so typical of Eddie. This would feel like a corny movie if would just kiss her.

Patricia was surprised by how much she wanted that in that moment.

There he stood, his t-shirt soaked all the way through, beaming at her like being stuck in the rain was the very best thing and leading her in a dance like there was nowhere he'd rather be. Seeing him without his sweater was kind of humbling. He had given it to her without a second thought.

And with that, her mind was made up. She wanted that kiss and she was going to get it. He didn't need to make the first move. So _she _stopped swaying with him, and closed the small gap between them.

"Thank you for this," she murmured, before rising to her tiptoes and slanting her mouth over his. He blinked in surprise and then beamed as understanding dawned.

Patricia had wanted to kiss him. And Patricia always got what she wanted.

So he let her guide him and groaned with pleasure when she deepened the kiss.

The rain was forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YAY cliched kissing in the rain! I haven't written in a while so I'm a little out of touch but I'll work on it and get back on my game. I hope you liked this though. Since it's been a couple weeks, reviews would be incredible. I'm curious to see if my regular reviewers are still reading and are still satisfied :)


	35. July 4th

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I feel like we're married," Patricia mused, wrapping her arms around her bent legs and resting her chin on top.<p>

Eddie immediately choked on his gulp of soda. He coughed violently and gratefully accepted Patricia's touch; she rubbed his back until he could breath again. He took a deep breath, clutching a fistful of the picnic blanket they were seated on. "I don't," he spluttered, almost fearfully. "You know I love you, but what _is _love, really? We're too young...I haven't actually _thought _of marriage and oh man. Do we need to have one of those awkward relationship talks? Because we should be on the same page. And right now, I don't think - "

Patricia put a hand to his mouth and laughed. Eddie eyed her warily, almost with caution. "I said I _feel _like we're married as in we seem like a married couple sometimes. Don't flatter yourself, doofus. I haven't thought of marriage either."

"_Oh!"_

Eddie flopped back, leaning on his elbows, his head tipped back in obvious relief. "You scared me. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I was nearly responsible for you choking to death," Patricia corrected with a smirk. "But what I was trying to get at was the fact that we're in America. _Together. _On vacation. We're practically on a honeymoon, Eddie. It's weird!"

Eddie sat up and frowned. "No it's not. It's summer vacation. I always go home over the summers and this year you had to visit your aunt with your family. My family is in New York and your aunt is in Boston. Me inviting you two to our summer beach house in New Jersey can't be compared to a _honeymoon,_" he sipped his soda and set the empty can down to a side. "Your aunt is not even twenty feet away, use your head. We decided to meet up for the weekend. No big deal," he finished, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"I guess," Patricia scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. For all of two minutes. Her head snapped up and she moved away, folding her arms across her chest. "You don't like the idea of being married to me?"

"What!" Eddie's hands stilled over the popsicle he was opening and his eyes widened with surprise. "I didn't say that! I haven't thought about it."

"Oh my god. You don't like the idea of being married to me!"

"No!"

"_No,_ as in you really _don't?"_

"No as in yes, I do. Wait...no as in I don't know. No as in...no as in no!" Eddie tilted his head in confusion as he groaned, flustered. "Patricia, I'm _confused._"

"Clearly," she muttered, moving farther away, sulking on the edge of the blanket.

The first of the fireworks crackled in the clear night sky and Eddie sighed, abandoning his popsicle. "Come on. Cuddle with me, the fireworks started."

"No."

"Patricia, you have to! All the couples are doing it, I'm _lonely," _he pouted, holding his arms open.

"We're not like all the couples."

"Yes we are! Even though we tell ourselves we're not, we so clearly are. Patricia! _Patricia! _Come hold me," Eddie insisted in a singsong voice.

Patricia burst out into giggles. It's not like she was _actually _mad. She threw herself into her arms and settled herself, gaze focusing on the bursts of blues and greens in the air. She smiled in appreciation as more fireworks popped around them, the colors changing with each new firecracker.

"So...kiss me?" Eddie's voice came close to hear, his warm breath tickling her face.

"Don't push it..." she smiled devilishly. "..._fiancé."_

_"Fiance?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for all the reviews! Most of you noticed that I have a habit of emphasizing the fact that even though Peddie claims to hate cliched romantic things, they secretly love it and indulge in it and tease each other about it all the time. It's headcanon. Actually, it might actually be canon on the show, kind of.

Excuse me while I stray away from the list of prompts for just a moment. This one is a random little something of my own in the spirit of July 4th for all my fellow Americans!


	36. Water Fight

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie cringed at the sound of the front door slamming. He cautiously peered at the scene before him from behind the shield of his magazine. Patricia was standing in the main foyer, sopping wet and positively murderous.<p>

"It's not raining," Eddie observed with a quick look through the window. He set down his magazine and bit back a grin. "How did you manage to get soaked like that? Did you walk through a sprinkler or something?"

"Don't ask. Let's not go there," Patricia hissed, shrugging out of her ruined blazer and tossing it aside with unnecessary force. She stomped out of the room and up the stairs without another word.

Eddie snickered and glanced at his watch. He'd give her a few minutes to calm down before he went after her. He _was _curious though. Mischief was clearly running wild somewhere nearby, and he wanted to be a part of it.

"Got Patricia! New target acquired, I spot Fabian heading down the path. Jerome...get ready to fire!"

Suspicions confirmed.

Eddie rose at the sound of Alfie's distant voice and threw upon the front door. He and Jerome were hiding behind the bushes and pelting water balloons at passerby's. He snickered. He could top that. And placate a certain girlfriend in the process.

Carefully clicking the door shut, he bound up the stairs and burst into Patricia's room.

"Eddie! I could have been changing, way to knock!"

"I wouldn't have minded," he winked, dismissing her concern and chuckling at her indignant gasp. "Listen, I can help you get revenge."

Patricia continued to dry her hair with a towel for another minute or two before finally shrugging in agreement. "That _is _one of my favorite words," she admitted.

"That's why we're perfect for each other," Eddie said solemnly. "Follow me," he called over his shoulder, exiting her room as quickly as he had come.

Patricia trailed behind him and raised her eyebrows in surprise at Eddie rummaging through a box under his bed. "That's a lot of random stuff!"

"It's not random," he huffed. "It's _sacred."_

Patricia eyed the water gun he had handed her with skepticism. "What am I supposed to do with..._ohh," _her eyes widened in understanding and she jumped to her feet, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!"

Eddie flushed and ran an embarrassed hand through his hair, mussing the front only slightly. They had been dating for a few months now, but Patricia's praise _still _kind of made him blush. He made a mental note to work on that.

"Use them wisely," he advised sagely, handing her a second neon colored water gun.

"You're not coming along?"

"Nah, maybe another time," he flopped back onto his bed and picked up his magazine once more. "Going through this joke shop catalogue, gotta restock on certain..._things."_

Patricia stared at his mysterious box with wide curious eyes. "I won't ask," she finally said. "Thanks again," she shot him one last smile and slipped out his room.

It wasn't even five minutes later that Eddie heard the surprised hollers of Alfie and Jerome. ("We've been attacked! We've been hit! The girl had advanced water fight technology, we're going down, nooo!")

Eddie burst out laughing and mentally saluted his girlfriend. An armed and determined Patricia out for revenge certainly meant chaos. He snickered at the sound of Patricia's giggles and water spraying and reached for a pen to mark his catalogue.

"I _definitely _need more of those water guns..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****Summer was supposed to mean more free time but nothing ever goes as planned! I miss updating this on a regular basis.


	37. Afternoon Nap

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Eddie," Patricia whispered. Setting her pen down, she settled herself into Eddie's chair cross-legged and waited for her boyfriend to respond. "Eddie!"<p>

Eddie sat up and propped himself up on his elbows. "Mm what?" He inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes before pouting at Patricia. He was the kind of guy that didn't appreciate his nap being interrupted.

"I thought we were supposed to be doing our math homework," Patricia stood and pushed his side, insisting that he move over. She smiled gently when he rolled over obediently, sleepiness still clouding his expression. A dazed Eddie was a cute Eddie.

"We were. But I'm tired," Eddie whined, loosening his tie and sighing with relief after casting it aside. "Just give me a few minutes," he ducked his head into his pillow, muffling his voice.

Patricia grinned fondly at her sleepy, rumpled boyfriend. He lay on his stomach, face buried into the pillow and hair sticking out every which way. "If you're going to nap, at least do it right," she finally said with a teasing voice.

"Mmm..."

"I'm serious, Eddie," she complained. "Come on, let me help you get settled. You won't be comfortable like that."

"No," Eddie snapped petulantly.

Patricia bit her lip to keep from smiling at his childish tone. She reached for his arms and hoisted him up and into a sitting position. Ignoring his scowl, she kissed his forehead and winked. "Just a minute..."

She collected the math books and strewn papers on the bed, stacking them neatly on his desk before returning her attention to him. Mussing his hair affectionally, she gently reached for his blazer and helped him shrug out of it.

"Oh so we can get undressed, but we can't nap," Eddie muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If we're going to nap, we're going to nap correctly," she retorted, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders and pushing him down. He lay down without a struggle and immediately flipped to his side, fully intending to ignore her.

Patricia grinned. She knew his games. But just because he had turned away from her, didn't mean he could have his way. "Oh, spooning," she said cheerfully, smirking when Eddie's shoulders visibly rose in surprise. "Great idea!"

And without a second thought, she climbed onto the other side of the bed and wrapped her arm around his waist, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"That's not how it works," Eddie protested weakly. "I'm annoyed that you woke me up. And I'm not even tired anymore!"

"Sure you are," she replied primly, tightening her grasp on him with one hand and reaching up to stroke his hair with another.

Eddie murmured contently at the feel of Patricia's touch, and instantly flipped around, snuggling close to her side. Within minutes he was fast asleep, warm and pliable in Patricia's capable arms.

For a while, she took the time to appreciate his peaceful expression and soft hair. He smelled like coffee and shaving cream and _pancakes, _that was so Eddie. But it wasn't long before she was fully focused on cuddling him and holding him close.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****Thanks for all the encouragement to continue writing and for all the great reviews! I know it's been a while since I've updated so I hope you enjoy this :)


	38. Throwing Punches

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Alfie glared at the front door of Anubis House and turned the television up. "Who is slamming on the door that hard?"<p>

"We'll never find out unless we answer it," Eddie replied. He stood up and stretched his arms high above his head before letting them flop to his sides and walking towards the front door.

"No! It must be an intruder. Someone who belonged to Anubis House would have their key on them. Don't answer it, it must be the aliens coming to get us. EDDIE DON'T GO!"

"Are you an alien? Because you forgot your key last week and was banging on the door like so," Eddie pointed out with a small smirk.

Alfie tilted his head, perplexed. "Fair point." He propped his feet on the coffee table and settled into the couch, his extreterrestial obsession temporarily forgotten. "Okay mate, go for it. It's probably Jerome or something."

"Exactly," Eddie flung open the door dramatically to emphasize his point. "See! It's only - " He paused in surprise. He had been expecting Jerome or even Fabian. _Not _some tall brown haired dude with an intimidating scowl. Eddie sighed. "Listen, man. If you're dangerous, that's incredibly inconvenient because I just got through with telling my friend that you weren't some sort of alien threat."

"I'm not an alien," the boy scoffed. "But I _am _a threat."

Eddie eyed the figure at the door, thoroughly unimpressed. "Whatever, man. You going to introduce yourself or not?"

"I'm Jared," he muttered.

Alfie turned his head at this new information and offered a small wave. "Hey, Jared! You live all the way across campus, is everything all right?"

"Actually, no," Jared said. "I'm looking for an Eddie Sweet?"

"He's out," Alfie answered immediately, with wide and worried eyes.

"Actually, he's right here," Eddie countered. "I'm Eddie Sweet. And you're rude, Jar Head."_  
><em>

"_Jared," _the other boy hissed at Eddie's innocent shrug. He had deliberately messed up the name, they both knew it. "I'm Patricia's true love," he added.

Realization dawned and Eddie nodded in understanding. Patricia had briefly mentioned Jared, but Eddie knew for a fact it couldn't have been serious. Because _he _was Patricia's first kiss, after all.

"Is that what they call ex boyfriends these days? If we can even call you that," Eddie mused.

"Don't tick him off," Alfie whispered. "He's easily the most violent dude in this place. He knows how to _box_."

"That's right," Jared confirmed before throwing a punch at Eddie's jaw.

Eddie ducked easily, and had the nerve to smirk before throwing a mean right hook of his own. "Yeah well. So do I," he said.

Jared howled in pain and shame. He was embarrased. He opened his mouth to speak, but Eddie beat him to it.

"While I'd _love _to punch you again, you interrupted a pretty sick Harry Potter marathon. You're not wanted here. Not by me. And certainly not by Patricia. She's _my _girlfriend and I won't have you messing with that. It's best we don't cross paths again," Eddie folded his arms across his chest and glared, as if daring Jared to hit him. "I also don't recommend you tell anyone about this fun little exchange. Considering how directly you were involved. We'd _both _get in trouble. Actually...only you would. My dad runs the show here, incase you didn't make that connection."_  
><em>

"Whatever," Jared muttered, nursing his cheek and his wounded pride. "This was a stupid idea," he spun on his heel and left without another word.

"Dude, that was _awesome!" _Alfie clapped Eddie on the shoulder and grinned. "You were positively epic. Man, you're just full of surprises. I didn't know you could box!" Alfie grinned at him for only a moment before his smile faltered. "But hey. What you said wasn't true. Your dad is pretty tough on you. If he knew you were involved in a fight, he'd _destroy _you."

"Yeah, well. _Jar Head _didn't know that, did he?" Eddie threw Alfie a wolfish grin before heading back to the sofa. "Come on. We've got a Harry Potter maraton to get back to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for all the love! 400 reviews is right around the corner because of all the wonderful feedback and I'm so excited to hit such a huge number. Please help me do so and continue to review - it feels incredible to hear from people following this series of drabbles!


	39. Love Mark

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia flushed and readjusted her scarf as she carefully walked down the steps. Maybe she could sneak into the kitchen and grab a granola bar or danish without getting spotted and therefore questioned.<p>

Because for God's sake, she was wearing a scarf on a beautiful spring morning. A sunny, warm, spring morning. That didn't add up and if she wasn't careful, everyone would know it. She felt as though there was a neon sign pointing at her neck so that no one would miss it.

She hoped no one would see and tease her. She was still blushing from last night. Eddie had been super understanding about taking it slow, but together, they were explosive. And last night he had given Patricia her very first hickey. He had been proud of his handiwork. Patricia, on the other hand, had turned the most delightful shade of red.

"Morning!" Eddie beamed at Patricia cherfully and smirked when she jumped in surprise. He handed her an apple and watched casually as her eyes darted around the kitchen and dining room nervously. "You're running late so everyone has already left for class. You're safe"

"That's a relief," Patricia muttered, concentrating on keeping her gaze on the apple and nothing else. _No one _else.

"You can't even look at me? I thought you had more game than that," Eddie teased before letting his tone turn serious. "Honestly, there's nothing to be embarrased about. It's normal in a relationship as awesome and...heated...as ours," he said, eyeing her neck with a knowing glance. "In fact...the only thing you should be embarrased about is wearing a scarf on such a nice day," he reached for her the end of her Patricia's scarf and unraveled it until it fell to the floor.

"Don't hide the hickey," he stepped closer until his mouth was positioned right next to hear ear. "It's hot," he whispered, his breath ghosting across her hot skin.

"Thanks for the advice," Patricia scoffed, recovering from his proximity. Sometimes Eddie made her lose her cool but she prided herself on always being able to make a comeback. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you never find out," Eddie retorted, swooping down to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. "See you later, Williamson."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Love you too!" Eddie hollered over his shoulder before exiting the kitchen and leaving Patricia alone. With nothing but a hickey and a handy dandy scarf their classmates would be sure to comment on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS - WE HIT AND CROSSED 400! THAT'S SO EXCITING! I'm easily impressed, so words can't describe how much the positive response means to me.

Since this series has been so well received, I figure it's time to format it a little nicer. I'm going to go back to past chapters and edit them so that the author's note is always placed at the end and the disclaimer is put up front. I also don't think I'll include an official description of the prompt, just to keep the actual drabble a surprise. I'll probably allude to it in the author's note at the end instead. So in order to get a hint of what you'll be reading, you'll have to reply on the clue of the chapter title! I think it will be fun like this. I hope the slight format change doesn't disturb anyone. Let me know what you think in a review, please!


	40. Sick Cuddles

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie took a deep breath and mustered a tentative smile. "Hi Patricia. You..." he faltered, mid-sentence. "...just slammed the door in my face. Patricia! Don't be like that. Open the door, you need me right now!"<p>

"No, leab me alone," Patricia sniffled stubbornly from the other side of the door.

Eddie fought to keep a smile off his face. He knew Patricia was suffering but still. She sounded _adorable. _"One last chance," he warned. "Open the door."

"No!"

Sighing, Eddie reached deep into his pants pocket and fished out one of Patricia's hair pins. He sank to his knees and carefully forced the door open. He would have preferred if Patricia had simply let him in the first place but, whatever. He was capable of unlocking the door himself. At the sound of a soft click, Eddie grinned triumphantly and slipped into her room.

"I'm here," Eddie announced. He curiously looked around the room until he saw a tuft of dark brown hair. Somewhat relieved, he smiled and walked to the bed, sitting carefully on the edge. "Hi," he whispered.

"Go away," Patricia moaned. "I hab a cold. I look disgusting," she whined, before breaking into a violent coughing fit.

"You look fine," Eddie soothed, rubbing her back until she could breath again. He silently handed her a glass of water. Normally, he would crack a joke about how he looked better, but he had a feeling Patricia wouldn't appreciate his humor when she was this sensitive. He smoothed the matted hair off her face and bit his lip sympathetically.

Patria lay curled up in a ball, small and weak bundled in the big fluffy comforter. She had evidently attempted to get dressed for school, clad in a very wrinkled uniform shirt and lopsided, loose tie.

He placed a soft hand on her warm forehead and frowned. "You're burning up," he observed.

"Don't touch me. I _hate _you," she hissed, her voice venomous. She sniffled and reached blindly for a tissue, trying to stop her nose from running.

Eddie wasn't fazed by his girlfriend's bad mood. Some people didn't handle being sick well and she was apparently one of them. "I have some supplies that will help make you feel better," he pointed out. "Don't shut me out."

"You're staying here?" Patricia sounded horrified. "You can't! You're missing class!"

"We both know I don't mind skipping class," Eddie scoffed. "Go take a bath," he urged. "It will make you feel better."

"No, I don't wanna," she muttered.

Ignoring her stubborn protests, Eddie helped her to her feet. Patricia scowled at him but she shuffled to the bathroom obediently, grumbling under her breath all the while.

Eddie watched her hobble to the bathroom, a protective glint in his eye. Once he was sure that she was inside and showering, Eddie rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and set to picking up the dirty tissues strewn about the room. Satisfied with his progress, Eddie glanced at his watch. He had just enough time to go to the kitchen and prepare some food for his ill, cantankerous girl.

He walked back into her room, balancing a tray of things he thought would help. Hearing a hearty cough, Eddie looked up and couldn't help but smile a little. Patricia was back and showered...wearing a pair of fleece pajama pants and one of _his _hoodies. His heart thumped unevenly as his chest swelled with pride and something greater. Love.

"I have food" Eddie said cheerfully. Patricia glared and huffed, but accepted the cup of steaming tea and then the bowl of hot soup.

"You're irritating," she croaked. "But good at this," she added with reluctant admittance.

Eddie mock bowed and shrugged. "Next up...medicine!" He handed her another glass of water and some pills which Patricia downed, and then scowled. She just wanted to be left _alone_.

"And now the thermometer," Eddie mumbled to himself. He slid the device into her mouth and frowned deeply when he pulled it out. "101.5," he read. "You have a fever."

"No kidding," Patricia snapped.

"Listen, I know that you're sick and upset. But I'm trying. I really am," Eddie defended, his patience beginning to slip.

Patricia eyes widened welled up with hot tears. "You're mad at me. You're going to leab," she wailed, embarrassed and miserable.

"No, don't cry!" Eddie protested, horrified. "I'm not going to leave, I swear I'm not. Let's just take a nap, all right?"

Patricia looked up at him, vulnerable with tears still flowing. "You won't go?" She raised a hand to her face and blushed as she wiped the tears.

"Of course not," Eddie assured, helping her lie down. He gently massaged vapor rub onto her neck and slipped his hand under the hoodie, careful to rub only the upper part of her chest so as not to make her uncomfortable. He then moved to her face, making sure to rub the cream onto the aching red and raw skin near her nose.

"That feels nice," Patricia whispered. "Mm. Tired," she mumbled.

"Finally," Eddie said. He was beginning to feel the exhaustion. He had never really had to care for someone like this and cater to their needs.

"_What?"_

"Nothing!" Eddie said quickly. "Nothing at all."

Patricia was sick, and simply not her sharpest. She didn't catch his comment and for that, Eddie was immensely grateful. When Patricia didn't reply, Eddie carefully leant over her limp body to check her expression and grinned when he realized she had fallen asleep.

"Not bad, Sweet," he congratulated himself, before slumping down beside her. Burying his head into the crook of her neck, Eddie slid his arm around Patricia's waist and sighed contentedly, slipping into a well earned nap.

Fast asleep, he was still smiling. Even dead to the world, Eddie knew that the best cuddles were always sick cuddles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wrote this whole thing and then it somehow got deleted so I had to re-write it and I'm not sure if it's as detailed as it was before...which I'm sad about! It's disappointing to lose work. But oh well. Hooray for protective caretaker Eddie, ready to take on the wrath of ill Patricia. This was my first stab at sick fic so I hope you all liked it :)


	41. House Hunting

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I like the kitchen of this one," Patricia held her hand up to the sunlight streaming from the window behind the sink. "My ring sparkles in the light."<p>

Eddie chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. Nuzzling his head into her shoulder he smiled, inhaling her hair. "Your ring will sparkle in any kitchen's light, babe. Don't let that be the deciding factor," he murmured.

Patricia turned around so that they were facing each other, still in a warm embrace. "I can't believe we're doing this," she whispered. "We're moving in together. We're getting _married,_" she bit her lip and looked up at Eddie, eyes suspiciously wet and bright.

Eddie released his hold on her and raised his arms, shooting her a look of mock surprise. "You didn't think we'd end up together long term?"

Giggling, Patricia pushed his arms down. "No, I think I always knew we'd be together forever," she admitted shyly. "On the other hand...I didn't think we'd graduate to actually using pet names, _babe_."

"You love it," Eddie teased. "So. I guess it's nice of the real estate agent to give us a few moments to talk amongst ourselves."

"I don't think she expected us to talk about _us. _We should be discussing the actual house," Patricia said.

Eddie nodded and pulled out a folder with their notes. "This _is _within our price range. Let's check out the second floor."

They wandered the upstairs for a few minutes before Eddie noticed how widely his fiancé was smiling. He nudged her curiously but Patricia merely shrugged, her expression innocent. "Two bathrooms and three bedrooms," she noted. "Plus tons of closet space. That's nice."

Eddie gave her a knowing look. "It's not nice enough to make you smile like that. What put you in such a good mood?"

"You know me well," Patricia flung her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Eddie blinked in surprise, but steadied the both of them with a confused but content grin. (Even now, he never turned down cuddles from Patricia. Never.) After a moment of hugging, he gently stepped back and waited for an explanation.

"There are _three _bedrooms," Patricia said. "There's space for when we..." she blushed, unable to continue.

"For when we have unprotected sex and have lots of beautiful babies that will grow up to be just as hot as us?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Patricia put a hand to her mouth and laughed. "For when we start a family," she corrected.

"That's totally what I said!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short and sweet but frequent updates! This is the first time I've written future!Peddie so reviews with your thoughts would be incredibly appreciated. I was thinking about writing a future Peddie fic so the feedback will certainly be useful for that project :)


	42. Baby Names

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Sophia is <em>the <em>most popular name for a girl according to the Social Security Administration statistics from May 2012," Eddie mused. "Doesn't that surprise you? I don't know anyone named Sophia. That can't be right."

"Because you are absolutely all knowing and if you don't agree, it must not be true," Patricia scoffed. She didn't even look up, thoroughly engaged with her bowl of ramen noodles.

"Tone down the sarcasm," Eddie defended. "All I'm saying is you'd think that between one of us, we'd know a Sophia. Considering it's the number one name and all that."

"I'm pregnant," Patricia snapped. "I can't turn off my mood swings. It's not like a light switch! If I want to be sarcastic, I will be."

"Baby, pregnant or not. You can _never _control your mood swings," Eddie teased. "I'm just lucky you're craving microwavable noodles and nothing more complicated. I'm very grateful I'm not wandering the streets at this hour, looking for a fresh slice of cheesecake or something.

"Don't put ideas into my head," Patricia set her empty bowl down on the coffee table, smiling innocently. "Hey, how popular is the name Patricia?"

Eddie scrolled down the list of names, brows furrowed in concentration. "They only list the top 100 and you didn't make the cut. I guess you just have a unique name," he placed his laptop next to the bowl and reached for Patricia's legs, letting her stretch them out on his lap.

He rubbed her foot absentmindedly, smiling lightly. "It's true what they say, you know."

"What's true?"

"That pregnant women glow. Honestly, you've never looked more beautiful," Eddie said.

Patricia snorted. "I'm _fat."_

"You're pregnant," Eddie amended. "Just shut up and take the compliment, woman."

"Well then...thank you," Patricia blushed before changing the subject. "So I wonder where the name Edison is on the boy list. It could be top 100. It's probably number five!"

Eddie reached for his laptop and scoffed in astonishment a few moments later. "I didn't make the list! In fact, the name has steadily been dropping for decades. Number five is _Noah. _We don't know anyone named Noah!"

"Eddie...our neighbor's name is Noah."

"Whatever. We should be more creative. Let's name it...Orange.

"_It? _It's going to be a girl or a boy. Not an _it."_

"We don't know the sex of the child though," Eddie leaned over eagerly, scooting closer to Patricia as if that would convey the importance of what he was about to say. "Which is exactly why we should pick a name that could work for a boy or girl. We should be unique!"

"By naming our child _Orange?"_

"Gwyneth Paltrow named her kid Apple. We could jump on board with the whole fruit thing."

"We are not naming our baby Orange. _Orange. _I mean...what is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry. Do you prefer Kiwi?"

"Eddie!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This drabble is future!Peddie, just like the last. I am so thrilled with the positive response to my version of an older Eddie and Patricia. I will definitely be writing more of it considering how I finally started the future fic that I've been talking about. I won't start posting installments until I have at least a few chapters written, but look out for that soon!

Also - I am super low on prompts. I can produce drabbles from my own mind, but if you'd like to request a Peddie scene, please do! If I think I can do it justice, I will certainly give it a go.


	43. Baby Orange

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Eddie bellowed, carefully opening the front door, knowing that his little munchkin would be hiding behind it. "Hi, my baby orange," he cooed. His greeting was met with an innocent giggle and a face full of honey blond hair as his child jumped up and into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.<p>

"Eddie! I told you not to call her that," Patricia scolded from the kitchen.

He grinned and set down their little girl before tickling her. "But she loves it," he countered. "See? Look at her laugh!"

"My name is Emily," the little toddler howled in between shouts of laughter. "I laughing because you is _tickling _me," she said. Eddie released his daughter and let her catch her breath. "But you can still call me orange, if it makes daddy happy," she whispered, glancing at the kitchen carefully. "Just don't tell mommy."

"It makes daddy _very _happy," Eddie whispered back, unable to keep the smile off his face. "It'll be our little secret, okay, baby orange?"

"Kay," Emily said happily, reaching for his hand and pulling him towards the arm chair. She motioned for him to sit, clambering up to sit on top of him once he was settled.

"So how was your day, pumpkin?" After the birth of Emily, all of Eddie's tough side had completely evaporated. He was literally a slave to this precious little girl, and anything she wanted, she usually received. Eddie had been reduced to a pile of fatherly mush, his vocabulary full of pet names for his baby girl and nothing else.

"_Orange, _daddy," Emily admonished. "And it was good! I drew pictures..." she rambled on, showing him her art. Eddie grinned and gushed over the classic little kid drawings, complimenting her series of rainbows and butterflies as if she was Picasso.

"But this one is my favorite," she handed him the last piece of paper very solemnly. It was a picture of three stick figures. One was tall and had messy brown scribbles on top for hair. It was holding the hand of a smaller stick figure with _yellow _scribbles for hair, and holding the hand of one last stick figure which was clearly meant to be Patricia.

"It's beautiful," Eddie said. "You're such a good artist," he praised, beaming with pride. Upon hearing Patricia call him, he let Emily slide off his lap, ruffling her hair as he made his way to the kitchen. "Patricia, I think we should put her in art lessons," he said excitedly.

Patricia rolled her eyes but kissed the corner of his mouth. "You're the cutest father," she observed. "But last week she came home with a stuffed animal that happened to be a horse and you wanted to put her in horse riding lessons just because she liked to cuddle that toy. She's _three, _Eddie. Calm down."

"I stand by my decision." Eddie sniffed delicately and reached for his laptop, googling "horseback riding" and "art classes for kids." Patricia peered at his screen and sighed melodramatically. She adored Eddie and he was the cutest father, but _honestly, _they were in for a long ride.

But their giggling carefree little girl made it all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eddie as a dad! He'd be too cute and any little girl would have him wrapped around her finger, I just know. This was the last of the future prompts so after this we return to our beloved high school Peddie.

By the way, I published the first chapter of the peddie future fic! It's called "Destination Trust." I'm sincerely hoping that people reading this series will read that too. It would mean a lot to me if you guys checked that out and left a review! Thanks so much :)


	44. Serenaded: Bruno Mars Style

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Jerome glared at Fabian. His expression was a mixture of indignation and doubt. "I don't think this is a good idea," he said.<p>

"It's a _great _idea," Fabian responded earnestly. "Please? Us guys have never teamed up before to do something special for our girlfriends and I just know they'd love it. Especially since we're doing it without there being an occasion."

Alfie nodded in agreement. "Fabian's got the right idea. Amber's magazines always go on for paragraphs about how girls love it when their boyfriends spontaneously show affection for them through a sweet gesture."

Fabian, Jerome, and Eddie all turned to look at Alfie in dubious surprise.

Alfie looked offended. "Don't look at me like that! What would _you _do if your girlfriend took one hour to do her hair? The magazines were lying on her bed and I had nothing better to do," he defended.

"Alfie's choice of literature aside," Eddie interrupted. "I'm not that great a singer. I don't know about Jerome."

"I'm brilliant at everything I do," Jerome immediately responded, rolling his eyes.

"Let's sing for the girls," Fabian tried again. "Please?"

He looked so hopeful that even Jerome didn't have the heart to refuse him.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Amber held her hand up to her face and examined her right hand. "I need to redo my nails," she mused.<p>

"The guys said they have a surprise for us," Mara said. She giggled when Patricia raised her eyebrows in doubt. "Let's all give them a chance! Even you, Patricia!"

"Whatever," Patricia plopped down onto the couch next to an equally suspicious Nina. She was about to say something else when she spotted Fabian, sheepishly holding his guitar with Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome standing right behind him. She opened her mouth to speak but Fabian beat her to it.

"Just listen," he said.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_  
><em>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying <em>  
><em>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<em>

Nina squealed as Fabian began to sing. "We're being serenaded!" She sounded entirely starstruck.

Feeling encouraged at Nina's positive response, Eddie cleared his throat to prep himself for his verse of the song.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
><em>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say<em>

Alfie and Fabian came in on the chorus, elbowing Jerome to join them.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
><em>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<em>

Alfie smiled at Amber adoringly before taking his verse. All of those magazines had given him courage. He _knew _she would love this.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

"Ooh Alfie!" Amber clapped her hands together excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "Last verse must go to Jerome," she looked at him expectantly. He looked nervous but one look at Mara, waiting patient and hopeful made it all worth it.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<em>

Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie joined Jerome on the chorus (much to his relief) and they finished the song, looking bashful and a little lost.

"Now what?" Eddie whispered.

Fabian blushed. "I didn't think ahead that far," he admitted.

Eddie was about to tell him off when Patricia stood and launched herself into his arms. "That was hot," she whispered into his ear. "And really sweet, too."

Mara, Nina, and Amber where whispering similar things to their respective boyfriends in hushed and appreciative tones.

"Fabian is a genius," Eddie declared.

Even Jerome didn't argue, his smile goofy and his arms full of a very happy Mara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The song used was "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. I was prompted to have Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie sing this together to the girls so this is what happened. I've never written a song fic before so here's to hoping it wasn't too terrible?

Also a _tremendous _thank you to those who checked out the new peddie future fic I have going! The response was amazing and those of you who reviewed all made me really, really happy.


	45. Williamson Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Your father is in the <em>army,<em>" Eddie hissed, clutching onto Patricia's hand like a lifeline. "He must be physically fit. What if he doesn't like me? What if he beats me up? Coming here was a bad idea!"

"I won't let him beat you up," Patricia soothed. Eddie didn't look comforted by her words. In fact, he looked even more disturbed. Patricia hadn't denied that her father was capable of hitting someone like Eddie had hoped she would.

"Other than the fact that I may die," Eddie began. "Family reunions are _always _awkward."

"I know. They are complete torture. That's why I'm dragging you down with me. We're going to suffer together!"

"You're _so _thoughtful."

Ignoring Eddie's sarcasm, Patricia patted his cheek with a small smirk. "Everything will be _fine," _she said again. "I'm going to go get us some drinks, be right back. Hang in there."

Before Eddie could follow her, she had already disappeared into the crowd. Sighing, he looked around in despair. Her entire family was wearing _matching _shirts. He was one of the few people who stood out, appearance wise. Don't even get him started _accent _wise. Every time he opened his mouth, it was clear how American he was.

Catching a glimpse of Patricia's reddish hair, Eddie gratefully bound over to her and spun her around, wrapping her in a giant hug and kissing her soundly on the mouth. "Patricia, you can't just ditch me here! Your family is huge and I don't know anybody, and for crying out loud, I don't even have one of those cool shirts!"

He was astonished when Patricia wriggled out of his arms and doled him a quick slap. "Watch it, Sweet! You're dating my sister, you can't be hugging and kissing me everytime you see me just because you can't tell us apart," Piper admonished.

Eddie held his stinging cheek, stunned. That wasn't Patricia. She had a twin sister. Who was wearing the same shirt as her. _Fantastic, _this day just kept getting better and better._  
><em>

"Sorry," he muttered meekly, feeling vaguely ashamed. He felt like he was supposed to be able to tell the two sisters apart but seriously, they were _identical. _It really wasn't his fault.

Piper giggled before skipping off. "It's easy to get confused, don't worry about it!" she called over her shoulder. "Plus, slapping you was oddly enjoyable!"

Frowning, Eddie folded his arms across his chest and awkwardly stood in the middle of the yard, lost and alone. "This is stupid," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is it?" Patricia had returned, holding two drinks in her hand. She shot him a teasing look. "Because I distinctly heard you pining for one of these awesome Williamson t-shirts."

"I _would _blend in if I was wearing one of those. I would match. Just like you and Piper do."

"You saw Piper?"

"Um, sort of. I may have accidentally _kissed _Piper."_  
><em>

Patricia immediately turned red with rage. "Eddie! How could you do that to me?"

"It was a complete accident!" Eddie protested. "And she _slapped _me to set me straight," he added mournfully.

"Oh! Well that makes it all better then."

"...of _course _it does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Because as long as Eddie suffered for accidentally kissing her twin sister, Patricia totally wouldn't mind. It's understandable. Also, you've probably noticed that it's my head canon for Mr. Williamson to be an army officer. Not quite sure how that happened, but it did, so now I stick with it!

But let's address some bigger news.

**THIS STORY CROSSED 500+ REVIEWS!**

I really am stunned and am _so _appreciative. I am ridiculously humbled, honestly. I could ramble on and on about how much you reviewers mean to me, I'm _that _excited about this. Also...special shoutout to the user "TrueGrimm"! This sweetheart went to the beginning of this series and reviewed just about every chapter. No new reader has ever gone back and done that and it was just really sweet that TrueGrimm stopped to take the time to do that. So special thanks to you! You're awesome :3


	46. Shop Till Eddie Drops

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie staggered under the weight of eight shopping bags. Or maybe nine. He had lost track hours ago. "Somehow, I didn't think you were the kind of girl that was crazy about shopping."<p>

"Somehow, I didn't think you were the kind of guy who judged people," Patricia scoffed.

"Not people. Just you," Eddie teased, struggling to match Patricia's step. He didn't want to admit that there were too many bags for him to handle. Grunting, he adjusted his hold on Patricia's purchases for the fifth time. Or maybe sixth. Again, he had stopped counting.

"I don't _love _shopping or anything. But when I do it, I do it right," Patricia carefully sifted through every top on the rack, humming under her breath. She laughed as Eddie groaned in protest. "This is the last store," she promised.

"_Good," _Eddie said enthusiastically. "This has been pure torture. It's like you were trained by shopping ninjas."

"I was trained by _the _shopping ninja. Amber taught me how to shop, erm..._efficiently," _Patricia said.

Some of the bags slid to the ground, as Eddie's fingers went slack in shock. "This is considered _efficient? _Patricia! We've been out for_ hours._"

"And you're about to be rewarded," Patricia waved a short navy blue dress in his face. "I'm going to try this on."

"Don't flatter yourself," Eddie folded his arms across his chest and gave her a challenging look. Smirking, Patricia stepped inside the fitting room.

"Challenge accepted," she called from the other side. Moments later, she opened the door and twirled in a circle for him. "What do you think?"

Eddie stared at her, unblinking. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. "I...um...you..." stammering, the remaining bags slipped from his grasp.

"I _knew _you'd be speechless," Patricia beamed triumphantly. She knew how good she looked. Amber had told her blue was her color, and when it came to shopping, she could certainly be trusted. "One second. I just need to change and then we can get out here."

"Wait!" Eddie had found his voice again. "You are buying that right? You _have _to. I'll even buy it _for _you. Patricia!" he said a little desperately.

She poked her head out from behind the fitting room and smiled sweetly. "You had me at _I'll buy it for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **One of my shortest drabbles but that's ok! I move into college dorms next weekend and I know things are going to get crazy as I work on adjusting into a new environment. SO I figured I'd update once a day until I move out. I hope daily updates don't bug people :)


	47. Separate Futures

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Edison Sweet,<em>

_On behalf of the admissions committee, it is our honor and privilege to share with you that you have been admitted to the University of Michigan. Congratulations! We could not be more excited to welcome you to our school._

* * *

><p>Patricia resisted the urge to crumple up the letter and shred it into a million pieces. She didn't even read the rest. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should be happy for Eddie. From what she'd heard, the University of Michigan was a fantastic school. But she'd thought college was an experience they were going to <em>share. <em>And how was that going to be possible with Eddie all the way in Michigan or whatever? It wouldn't be.

She knew it had been wrong of her to open Eddie's mail like that but it was lying on top of the mail stack and once she saw the U-M seal at the top she couldn't resist. And now that she had read the letter...she was furious.

It occurred to her that she had told Eddie the list of schools she had applied to but Eddie had not done the same. How could she not have noticed that before? _Why _hadn't she noticed it before? And what did it mean for them?

Patricia fought to contain the rage and hurt that seeped through her veins. And failed. With a shuddering breath, she marched up the stairs and stalked into Eddie and Fabian's room, letting the door slam shut behind her. Eddie was alone, perched on the edge of his bed, iPod in hand.

She walked over and pulled the headphones from his ears, her eyes hard and her mouth set in a deep frown.

"Hey!" Eddie carefully placed his iPod to the side and glared at Patricia. "Be gentle! What are you so mad about?" He eyed Patricia curiously, catching sight of the admission letter. "What is that?"

Patricia stayed silent for a moment or two, before she finally spoke. Her voice surprisingly low, and full of pain. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do _what _to you?" Eddie stared at Patricia in utter confusion. He didn't like to see her hurting. He was about to offer her a hug when he pieced it together in his mind. He was supposed to hear from Michigan this afternoon. "Is that what I think it is?"

Patricia didn't answer.

"_Is that what I think it is?" _Eddie repeated, his voice full of anger. "Patricia, I'm talking to you!" His question was answered when she flung the letter at him, tears streaming down her face. She was more agitated than she was sad.

Quickly scanning the content of the letter, Eddie looked up and shook his head in disappointment, careful to keep the anger out of his voice. He didn't want to lose control. "Why would you open my mail?"

"That's hardly the point," Patricia snapped. "You applied to Michigan!"

That was it. Patricia was being entirely unreasonable. She wasn't in charge of his future or his decisions.

"There's nothing wrong with applying!" he roared. "Stop acting like everything is about you! This is _good _news. You should be happy for me."

"I'm not," Patricia replied.

Eddie winced. That stung. His own _girlfriend _didn't care.

"First of all, you had no write to open that letter. It was addressed to Edison Sweet. Not Patricia _Selfish _Williamson. Second of all, if you had even bothered to process the information in that letter, you'd realize all it is doing is offering me a spot. Is having options such a bad thing? Nowhere in this letter did it say I _had _to go or that I had notified them, telling them I will. So _what _is your problem?"

"Excuse me, for wanting to be with you," Patricia snarled. "You may have a point, but you _know _I didn't apply to any schools in America. And I'm betting that most, if not all, of the schools you applied to are overseas." Eddie stayed silent and Patricia let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Tell me I'm wrong," she whispered, already knowing she was right.

Eddie's silence was all the answer Patricia needed.

"If you go to college in America, we're over," Patricia said.

All of the anger in the room had slowly been fading into a depressed, melancholy aura, until those words. Eddie's head snapped up in shock. "_Excuse me?"_

"You heard me," Patricia desperately tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, failing miserably.

"You're going to make me pick between my education and you," Eddie pondered in disbelief. "_Unbelievable," _he snarled. "A good girlfriend wouldn't make me choose. A good girlfriend would have come to me and talked about her fears without losing her mind. Right now, a good girlfriend isn't you."

Patricia bit back a sob, angry and heartbroken all at the same time. "Fine then," she choked. "If I'm such a horrible girlfriend, then I guess there's no point in prolonging the inevitable. We're over. As of now," she declared, sniffling profusely.

"FINE," Eddie replied shortly. He wasn't crying, but this was hurting him too. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but Patricia had behaved badly too. And apparently she didn't care enough to try to salvage what they had. If she was giving up on them, so could he. "Get out of my room, Yacker."

"I'm gone for good, Slimeball."

The cute nicknames that had once stood for their affection and love suddenly symbolized bitterness and something much deeper...tragic disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YOU GUYS I hate writing Eddie/Patricia arguments. It's difficult and so sad LOL :( I definitely prefer cute fluff, but this prompt called for a breakup and then a makeup scene. It was sort of a double prompt so before you destroy me, rest assured, there is a "sequel" coming up tomorrow!


	48. Realigned Fates

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia was moping. There were no other words for her moody behavior. She spent all her time snapping at people and sulking and generally being so much ruder than usual. Her sarcasm was razor sharp and her bitterness could be spotted a mile away. The worst part was, she didn't hate Eddie. How could she? He hadn't really done anything.<p>

Sure, harsh words had been exchanged. But if anyone was in the wrong, it was her. _She _had opened his private mail. _She _hadn't confronted him about her secret fears of separation. _She _had brought up the idea of breaking up. It had all been her, she pondered with a deep sigh.

Eddie had retaliated and lost his temper. But what he had said had been _true, _and that's what bugged Patricia the most. Although he had been mean, he hadn't said anything unforgivable and he hadn't crossed any lines.

So how could she hate him?

_Especially _when she missed him more than anything.

Sniffling, Patricia hoisted herself off her bed and reached for her laptop and began to formulate a plan. Maybe their relationship could be salvaged. Maybe there was still hope.

She wasn't about to let it end like this.

* * *

><p>"I didn't even know you owned glasses," Fabian said thoughtfully. Eddie looked up behind black square rimmed glasses and glared, lacking fury. He looked more miserable than anything else. "They look good," Fabian offered weakly, sensing his roommate's foul mood.<p>

Eddie didn't respond, flopping face first onto his bed and stuffing his headphones into his ears. He turned the volume up and reached for a book. Fabian's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"You like to _read?" _Fabian looked at him awe and sat down on Eddie's bed, trying to look at the title. "_Game of Thrones! _I love that book," Fabian beamed with excitement. "I'm really impressed, Eddie. That's a long book with a complex plot. It's a very advanced read, and frankly, I didn't think reading was your thing."

"It can be," Eddie replied shortly. "I like this book. There's violence."

Fabian frowned. "I suppose that could be a reason to like it." He sighed and observed his roommate in concern. It had been one week since Eddie's messy breakup, and he was a complete wreck. He didn't like to show weakness which made things even worse. He was constantly on the edge, guarded and silent, avoiding Patricia at every turn.

And to be honest, Fabian sort of missed Eddie's crazy comments and wild sense of humor. He had grown to really care for his roommate and he wasn't pleased to see such a good friend in so much pain.

Fabian was presently distracted by the sight of Eddie digging under the bed and producing a small carton of ice cream. Once more, Fabian was stunned. He lifted the end of the comforter and peered under the bed. "You snuck a mini fridge in here?" Eddie was always full of surprises.

"Victor made it hard to snack," Eddie muttered, recalling the several times he had been intercepted on one his pancake runs.

Fabian nodded slowly, piecing together what was happening. Eddie was reacting like a stereotypical girl, sort of. Wearing glasses. Eating ice cream. Sulking. Reading substituted the chick flick. Before Fabian could stop himself, he blurted out his observation.

"This is how you're handing your break up," he said understandingly.

Eddie scowled. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Fabian murmured slowly, reaching for a book of his own. "No, I guess I don't."

There were no words exchanged after that.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Fabian, leave me alone! Just because you caught me reading one time doesn't mean I want to freaking buy out a bookstore. Go shopping without me," Eddie growled.<p>

"It's not Fabian. It's me."

Eddie looked at his closed door warily. That was _Patricia's _voice. One week later, and hearing it still didn't hurt any less. He felt like he might regret it, but he was far too weak to continue like this. He wanted to hear what she had to say. "Come in," he muttered.

Patricia stepped in nervously, manila envelope in hand. "I'm here to apologize," she offered. "I really want to work things out. I...I miss you."

"Are you sure that's why you're here? Or does that envelope have other mail you've stolen from me in the past?"

She flinched. Knowing she deserved Eddie's harsh words didn't make hearing them any easier. Not to mention, she wasn't used to hearing Eddie be so cold. It _hurt._ Patricia opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what to say. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but she had been _hoping _it wouldn't be such definite hostility.

"God, Patricia, I'm sorry," Eddie groaned. "I know we need to have this conversation. And I know I'm not making it easy. Girlfriend or not..." he swallowed hard. "I still care about you, and I want to hear what you have to say."

She nodded gratefully and handed him the envelope. He opened it silently, and out poured several packets of paper.

An NYU application. A Rutgers University application. A Fordham University application. A Pepperdine University application. An _University of Michigan _application.

Eddie stared at Patricia long and hard, hardly daring to breathe. His eyes were filled with curiosity and a hint of hope tinged with desperation.

"College applications," Patricia mumbled, when Eddie didn't say anything. "You got accepted to Michigan on early action. The regular decision application is due in January, and there's still time for me to mail it. I applied to other schools in America too. For options..."

"Patricia - "

"Let me finish," she interrupted. "I need to apologize for opening that letter. It was really wrong of me. I'm also sorry for asking you to pick between college and me, I _know _that wasn't fair..." she faltered. It wasn't easy to admit she had been so wrong. "I lashed out at you because I didn't want to lose you. You're right. I should have been happy for you, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't. And I didn't even listen to you. I don't even _know _if you've applied to schools in England..."

"I have," Eddie immediately responded. When Patricia didn't say anything more, he smiled faintly at the awkward end to her apology. Neither of them were particularly eloquent when it came to serious conversations like this. "I'm sorry too," he said sincerely. "I didn't need to get so defensive, I could have handled your worries better. I know you attack when you're scared but I let my anger sort of...consume me. And I said some mean things I didn't mean. You're not a horrible girlfriend," he continued in a soft voice. "You never were. I was just so upset because I thought you weren't willing to fight for us..."

"I am," Patricia stared blankly at the manila envelope, refusing to hope.

"Looks like it," Eddie murmured. "Listen...we both applied to schools all over the place. America is an option for you, and England is an option for me. Vice versa as well. Even if we don't end up at the same school or even _near _each other doesn't mean things need to end. I know long distance typically sucks, but we wouldn't be Eddie and Patricia if we didn't try."

"You want to try?" Patricia had failed. Hope tinged her voice. She couldn't contain the rising joy.

"Of course I do," Eddie whispered. "Let's just forget about last week. Now come here."

He didn't need to say anything else. Patricia immediately sniffled as the tears began to flow, launching herself into Eddie's open arms. They didn't kiss. Not yet. They clung to each other and soaked in each other's warmth, allowing comfort to seep through their bones.

"I hate crying," Patricia muttered into Eddie's neck. "It's girly and stupid but it's all I've done this past week."

"I hate wearing glasses," Eddie shot back. "I've been a zombie all week long."

"You look cute when you wear glasses, Slimeball."

"Well, you look pretty when you cry, Yacker."

Just like that, the nicknames became teasing and affectionate once more. Because both Eddie and Patricia recognized that their relationship was something special and worth preserving. And both of them were far too stubborn to let something so precious slip through their fingers without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **PEDDIE PREVAILS! I couldn't possibly leave them broken up. They are meant to be.


	49. Long Distance

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"America is stupid," Patricia huffed. "I hate it here! All people do is stare at me like I have three heads and then rave about my so called <em>amazing <em>accent. I mean, seriously. I am a person too. I wish everyone would stop _ogling_ at me."

Eddie laughed at Patricia's outburst, carefully trying to balance his cellphone to his ear and eat a slice of pizza at the same time. "I ogle at you all the time," he joked through bites of his food.

"That's different," Patricia mumbled, grateful that Eddie couldn't see her blush. "And stop eating while we talk! The pizza can wait. I am throwing a temper tantrum over here."

"How did you know it was pizza?" Eddie said incredulously, immediately setting his half eaten slice down on the plate. "Can you _see _me?"

"You're in Michigan and I'm in Ohio. _No, _I can't see you, idiot," Patricia grinned, thoroughly amused. "But in your self proclaimed food pyramid there are only two food groups: pizza and pancakes. And I figured even _you _wouldn't eat breakfast food so late at night."

"It's hardly ten at night," Eddie said thoughtfully. "I've done it before. And by the way? _Three _food groups. You forgot hoagies."

"I don't know how you're so fit," Patricia shook her head ruefully. "The amount of garbage you eat is astounding."

"I know. I amaze you in everything I do," Eddie teased. "Hey, so anyway. First week of college officially over! We made it. How's Case Western?"

"It's a good school," Patricia said reluctantly. "I really like it," she admitted. "But I'm not thrilled about being in _Ohio. _That's whatever."

"What's wrong with Ohio?" Eddie grinned. "You're making judgements based on what I've told you about America. And I'm from the North East so I'm thoroughly biased myself. I am ignorant when it comes to basically anything west of New York which is more than 75% of the entire country."

"Stop speaking American," Patricia complained. "I'm not familiar with your stupid map yet, give me some time before you get all fancy," she said. "So how's Michigan?"

"I love it," Eddie polished off the remaining pizza and sighed contentedly. "It's so great here. Their writing program is awesome, makes me actually want to make an effort and stuff."

"Edison Sweet actually trying at school," Patricia mocked. "Imagine that! I can hardly believe it."

"College is not a joke," Eddie defended. "What about you? Patricia Williamson studying law! Rather ambitious of you."

"More ambitious than I would have liked," Patricia scowled. "Your American government is very complicated but it's worth it. I totally want to fight with people and get paid to do it."

"Well when you word it like that, it seems very exciting," Eddie said dryly. "Hey, so I have to go in a few minutes. Our entire floor is having a meeting or something."

"I miss you though," Patricia murmured. "We should have gone to the same school!"

"Uh, remember Cardiff University? In the UK? We totally could have, _you_ didn't want to."

"Please! You didn't particularly like that school either," Patricia protested. "It wasn't the right fit for either of us."

"I would have gone though."

"Really?" Patricia's voice softened. "You would have done that for me?"

"Don't get mushy," Eddie warned, smiling faintly. "But yeah, of course I would have. No worries though. You're at a school you like and so am I. And we're not even that far apart."

"Far enough," Patricia grumbled. "Okay, you should go. Call me tomorrow. I love you," she added, feeling _really _silly, but somehow right at the same time.

"I love you too," Eddie readily replied with a dopey grin on his face. "Don't worry, okay? I'll drive down in two weeks when we have that long weekend and we'll spend a magical four days together. We can Skype everyday once your internet is set up, I promise."

"Okay," Patricia sighed into the phone, murmuring a quiet goodbye before letting the line go dead.

It wasn't going to be easy, but they were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A couple people requested I write a college drabble so I strayed away from the order of my prompt list to do so! So there you have it: Eddie ended up at the University of Michigan and Patricia went to Case Western Reserve University since Ohio is sort of close to Michigan. And I made Eddie study English and Patricia study Law since I thought it would be fun to stay consistent with their backstories in "Destination Trust" even though that's completely AU and they didn't even know each other in high school. (Psst. That's the Peddie future fic I'm writing, if you haven't already, I'd be thrilled if you gave it a chance!)

My ramblings aside, I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter enough to want a "sequel" of sorts. And as for the last chapter - I actually have no clue if Eddie actually has glasses stashed away somewhere on the show. I don't think he does, but in my mind, when Eddie goes through a breakup, he lets his inner diva take over. So he reacts in a way that any sulky teenage girl would. Hence the glasses, ice-cream, books (since chick flicks would be a bit much), and bad attitude. He's adorable like that.


	50. Brownies

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"The brownies in this book look a lot better than the mush that's in the bowl you're holding," Eddie titled his head curiously and frowned. "I think you're doing it wrong."<p>

Patricia sighed and resisted the urge to tape Eddie's mouth shut. She loved him to pieces but _honestly, _what did he know about baking? "This is the brownie mix," she replied patiently. "And the brownies in that book are _decorated. _Of course they look good!"

"Decorated?" Eddie perked up from hunched shoulders and observed the book. "_Oh, _that's icing. Can we decorate too?"

"I'm pretty sure Alfie won't care what the brownies look like as long as they taste good," Patricia said wryly. "It's his birthday and he's a boy who will do anything for food. But whatever floats your boat."

"Whatever floats my boat, huh?" Eddie beamed. Patricia had her back turned to him, busy preparing the brownies for the oven. He carefully walked over towards her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Hey," he whispered into her ear.

"Hi," Patricia smiled softly and leaned back on Eddie's shoulder for just a moment before wriggling out of his grasp. "If you don't let me go, these brownies aren't going to get done. And then you can't decorate them _or _eat them."

"That would be a travesty," Eddie placed his hand over his heart and smirked dramatically before tugging on the end of her apron. "You look like a real chef. It's cute."

"I'm _always _cute."

"That you are," Eddie agreed, before reaching for the bowl of brownie mix, scooping up a bit, and flinging in Patricia's general direction. It landed on her right cheek and in her hair.

"EDDIE!" Patricia shrieked, cupping her cheek. "You just got brownie mix all over my face! _What _is wrong with you, I - "

"No need to reiterate what happened. I know what I did," Eddie cut her off, gently pushing her hand away and replacing it with his own. He leaned over and kissed her chocolate smeared cheek. "Yummy," he said with a cheerful grin.

"Did you just _kiss _the chocolate off my face? You practically licked me!"

"I did not," Eddie replied haughtily. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Though I bet you wouldn't mind."

"Eddie!" Patricia did her best to sound scandalized but who was she kidding? He was totally right. Sighing, she reached for a paper towel to work the mix out of her hair and giggled, somewhat miserably. "Go back to your seat," she instructed. "And think of a good way to decorate the brownies. Or else."

"Will do," Eddie saluted her before returning to the recipe book, pouring over the pages for inspiration. "But you never let me actually kiss you," he objected a few moments later. "We will have to bake again sometime!"

"Right. _We _sure will. Because this was _completely _a group effort," Patricia muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly!"

Patricia smirked. The sarcasm was completely lost on her enthusiastic little helper. Eddie wasn't exactly as bright as he prided himself on being, she mused, before returning to the brownie mix with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh gosh. Have you guys ever had to pack for college? Or had to pack because you were moving or something along those lines? It's so much work! I think the streak of daily updates have come to an end but hey, it was nice while it lasted. And oh look! This is the **50th chapter! **YAY. According to my prompt list, I was actually supposed to write "something AU where Patricia comes to America for boarding school instead of Eddie coming to Britain" next. But that's such a brilliant prompt that it is grounds for a separate one-shot so look out for that sometime soon :)


	51. Park Rituals

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"We are at the park," Eddie grumbled. "What are we doing at the park? <em>This <em>is where Anubis House goes to hang out? We should be at the beach!"

"It's not warm enough to go to the beach," Patricia spread out a blanket on the grass and settled herself on top of it. "And most of us have spent a significant amount of time hanging out in backwoods and caves and tunnels and God knows where else. So excuse me if the park is looking like the perfect destination."

"I missed all the fun," Eddie scowled at Patricia's reference to past adventures. "Tunnels sound interesting."

"You didn't miss_ all_ the fun," Patricia patted the blanket as way of letting Eddie know he should sit beside her. "You are the Osirian and played a pretty important role in wrapping that mess up if I recall correctly," she said.

"I guess," Eddie sighed and obediently sat down beside her. "So what is everyone else doing?"

Patricia giggled. "Ah, it's your first time at the park with us," she said sagely. "You don't know everyone's park rituals."

Eddie twisted his head around and looked around curiously. "Park rituals? Tell me! I'm bored enough to listen without interrupting."

"See Fabian, Nina, and Mara? The three of them always read books when we go to the park. They find it peaceful or something lame like that, I don't really listen when they talk about reading," Patricia looked amused. "They read at school and at the dorms too so I don't know why the insist on being reading monsters but it's just what they do."

"Where's Jerome though? Fabian and Nina are at least spending time together. Isn't Mara sort of third wheeling?"

Alfie was hanging upside down from the top bar of the swing set and Jerome stood on one of the swings, scanning the park for something else stupid to do. Eddie's jaw dropped and Patricia grinned at his shock. "The actual monkey bars are too low to satisfy Alfie's urge to hang upside down," she explained. "Afternoons in the park are Jerome and Alfie's bonding time. Since they both have girlfriends, they don't get to spend as much time together, or so they claim. Whenever we come to the park they monopolize the play set and rediscover their childhood and other stupid things only the two of them are capable of."

"That sounds awesome though," Eddie said with admiration. "So then what does Amber do?"

"Amber is like you," Patricia said brightly. "She prefers the beach and is not a fan of the park. So she grabs a lawn chair, some sunglasses, and proceeds to be in denial. She is _sun bathing _and _tanning_, something that should be done at the beach and the beach alone."

"The trees cover up most of the sun," Eddie observed in amusement. "Sounds like Amber though. At least she's getting her beauty rest or whatever. So what about Mick and Joy?"

Patricia pointed to a figure in the distance, jogging at a steady pace. "Mick trains every chance he gets," she said. "Joy will be waiting on the sidelines somewhere, timing him or something like that. The two spend a lot of time together now."

"That leaves you," Eddie realized. He smiled wickedly. "What's _your _park ritual?"

"I people watch! I watch passerby's and make fun of them in my mind," Patricia said with a hint of pride.

"Even better than hanging upside down," Eddie marveled. "This is why I love you."

"I love you too," Patricia replied. "Oh look! A guy that can't keep up with his hyperactive dog. Hilarious. See? The park can be fun!"

"A little girl trying to bury her angry mom in the sandbox. You're right, this is _awesome."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 600 reviews - thanks so much! The numbers keep flying past me, it's unbelievable. But I've been getting a lot of similar prompts so interestingly enough, I'm still sort of low on scenes to write. Strange. Feel free to keep prompting!

Oh and that AU oneshot I mentioned earlier is up! It's called "New Girl" so please take a look at that if it sounds like your thing :)


	52. Hospital Waiting Room

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia burst through the main doors of the hospital and made a beeline for the front desk. "I'm here to see Eric Sweet," she said breathlessly, pulling out her student id card before it could be requested of her. She was short-winded and spent from running up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator at the parking garage. She was in a rush.<p>

"Eric Sweet is currently in surgery, but you can go straight through those double doors and take the main elevators to the third floor and make yourself comfortable in the waiting room. He should be out in a few hours," the receptionist smiled sympathetically at Patricia before returning her identification and ushering her towards the corridor.

"Thanks," Patricia wheezed, dashing to the elevator as best as she could in her tall heels.

It briefly occurred to her that hospitals weren't always as slow as the media portrayed them to be. Maybe because she had gone to the main desk and not the emergency room. Either way, Patricia was grateful.

She was also aware that she looked ridiculous, clad in a formal navy blue gown that hit her knees. It wasn't _her _fault that she had ditched Homecoming to track down Eddie at the hospital. When she had slipped out of the gymnasium to get a drink of water, she had overheard a frantic Victor muttering into his cellphone about Mr. Sweet being carted off to the emergency room. Not bothering to hear what was wrong, Patricia had called for a cab and snuck out of there. Currently feeling self-conscious, she hurriedly slipped into her coat and glared at a curious young man waiting beside her.

The ding of the elevator made Patricia sigh in relief, and she threw one last menacing glare at the man before stepping inside and hitting the button for the third floor. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"You look beautiful," he said meekly.

"We're in a hospital, you creep," Patricia huffed. "Have you no decency?" She reluctantly glanced at the security camera and muttered under her breath. "If that camera wasn't there, I'd slap you," she called over her shoulder before stepping out onto the third floor.

She scanned the waiting room impatiently, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eddie. Spotting him wasn't hard, considering he was the only person in a 500 feet radius wearing a tux. Patricia wasn't the only one who had ditched homecoming.

"We could have cabbed together," Patricia murmured, standing in front of her dejected boyfriend. He was slumped forward in one of the plastic chairs, face buried behind his hands.

Eddie looked up, surprise etched onto his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I understand that you might not want me to be here, but I'm not leaving you alone like this."

"No, it's okay," Eddie croaked. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I left the dance without telling you. I got the call and I just..."

"Don't worry about it," Patricia said softly, taking a seat next to him. Eddie scooted a little closer and Patricia caught his hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze."So how is he?"

"I should have known we students would affect his health one day," Eddie joked weakly, squeezing back. "Heart attack."

"Well if you're making jokes, things can't be too bad."

"He's expected to make a 100% recovery," Eddie admitted. "But until I see it for myself..."

Patricia helplessly patted his shoulder. So many months of dating did nothing for her in this situation. She was still as awkward as could be. Eddie leaned in to her touch and Patricia felt a strong surge of relief. Everything would be okay.

They sat there in silence, until an elderly couple hobbled into the waiting room and frowned worriedly at the filled chairs.

"You can sit here," Eddie offered, standing to his feet and pulling a slightly drowsy Patricia up with him.

"Of course," Patricia echoed, motioning for the couple to take their place.

The couple beamed at them and gave them sincere thanks. Eddie waved off their gratitude and let go of Patricia's hand, walking emotionlessly out of the waiting room and leaning heavily onto one of the walls before sinking to his knees.

Patricia followed him, settling herself onto the floor beside him. When Eddie didn't say anything, she cautiously removed his suit jacket and neatly folded it, putting it beside them. She loosened his tie for him and rolled up his sleeves, hoping it would make him more comfortable.

Eddie mumbled a small "thank you," before giving in and leaning on Patricia's shoulder. And with his face was hidden behind her shoulder, he finally let the tears fall. Patricia tightened her grip on him and kissed the side of his head and readied herself for a rough couple of hours.

They sat there all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh look - a little bit of angst :( Poor Eddie is worried for the wellbeing of his father. They were just getting close and now he's afraid his dad will be taken away from him. He's scared.

I'm not quite sure how this drabble came to be so depressing. But on an unrelated note: ONE MORE DAY TILL I MOVE IN AND I AM A NERVOUS WRECK. Maybe that's how it came to be so depressing...

But on a more cheerful note - I mentioned the blue dress from the shopping trip Eddie and Patricia made a handful of chapters ago!


	53. Sundae Cheer

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia trudged into Anubis House and let her school bag slide off her shoulder and carelessly hit the ground. Sweeping her hair into a messy pony tail, she walked straight towards the couch and face planted onto it.<p>

Not noticing the slump in her shoulders or the dejected, frustrated expression on Patricia's face, Eddie immediately objected. "You're sitting on my homework," Eddie complained from his place on the armchair. He had spread out his completed study guides on the couch and was busy scribbling into a notebook resting on the edge of the chair. When Eddie studied, he went all out. He needed his space. "Seriously, Patricia. You gotta move." When Patricia didn't respond, Eddie abandoned his work. He stood up and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Patricia?"

"Ughh," she groaned into the pillow, burying her face deeper into the pillow and raising her torso up an inch so that Eddie could reach his papers. He removed them from underneath her and placed them on the coffee table, now more concerned with his girlfriend. He continued to hover. Feeling his presence, Patricia growled under her breath. "What do you want? I moved so you could get your stuff. Go be nerdy and lame and just leave me alone, you tryhard."

"I am not being nerdy, I'm studying for my dad's final," Eddie said, sounding a little hurt. He was very sensitive about his relationship with his father and though he rarely admitted it, doing well in the classes Mr. Sweet taught meant a lot to Eddie. "But sure. I'll go back to work."

Normally, Eddie was much more persistent when Patricia got moody, but studying made him stressed and she had pushed the wrong buttons. She knew she had kind of hurt his feelings. "Sorry," she said softly, reaching out to catch his hand as Eddie turned to leave. Keeping her face hidden in the pillow, she clung to his hand tightly. "I didn't mean that."

"I know," Eddie smiled and plopped himself on top of her legs.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Eddie taunted, fully knowing Patricia would give in. Sighing deeply, Patricia sat up straight and faced Eddie, cross-legged. She looked worn out. "Oh," Eddie said sympathetically, taking in the exhaustion so clear and plain on her face. "Rough day?"

"The worst," Patricia hung her head and sighed. "It was one of those days that just kept on going and it just really sucked is all," she muttered. "Nothing major."

"Meaning you're not going to cry and fall into my arms? Disappointing," Eddie teased.

Patricia cracked a small smile but shrugged, seeming distracted. "Yeah...I'm going to go to my room, see you later," she left the room without sparing Eddie a second glance.

Studying forgotten, Eddie remained on the couch. Patricia was definitely feeling down. That much was obvious. It wasn't the kind of bad day where everything went wrong from the start leaving the struggler in tears. It was the kind of bad day where unexpected things went wrong, and people were a little meaner, and spirits were a little lower. And Patricia's spirits were _definitely _lower if she wasn't laughing at Eddie's jokes. She nearly _always _did and today, she hadn't.

Eddie considered going up to her room and wrapping her in a giant hug, but somehow, he wasn't certain if that would remove the bad mood. He had to do better than that. Smiling brightly, he headed into the kitchen. He had a plan.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock Knock.<em>

"Eddie, I'm not in the mood," Patricia said rudely from behind her closed door. Carefully balancing a tray of two bowls of ice cream, Eddie ignored her and kicked the door open.

"No one denies ice cream," he countered, setting the tray down onto her bed. "Look what I have."

"Plain vanilla ice cream," Patricia said, without looking at the tray. That was the only kind of ice cream the kitchen was currently stocked with. She didn't need to look to know.

"There's more to it," Eddie said. "I know you're secretly intrigued."

Rolling her eyes, Patricia allowed her eyes to wander towards the sundae and gasped. "What is all that stuff?"

"Toppings!"

"Is that _chocolate?" _Patricia cautiously prodded a small chocolate coated candy.

"Almond rocas."

"Pineapple?"

"Psht. That's amateur. Cheesecake bites!" Eddie corrected with a grin. "And there are also brownie bites, honey granola, and coconut."

"Those are the fanciest and wildest toppings I've ever seen on a sundae around here," Patricia said, her voice full of awe and praise.

"Fancy enough to make you feel better?" Eddie's voice was full of hope. "I invaded my sacred stash of sweet goodies for you," he said sweetly. "I usually save them for special occasions."

"I'm touched," Patricia smiled sincerely, reaching for her sundae and taking a bite out of it appreciatively. "You did this all for me?"

"Of course. Well...and for me too. Because, let's get real here. ICE CREAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm probably going to have to write a bunch of drabbles during a chunk of free time and save them so I can keep posting regularly. Because college life is insane and this is without classes too! This week has been hectic and I'm though I'm still trying to orient myself, I think it's going to be work out just fine :) And there I go updating you on my personal life again...oops!


	54. Welcome Back To School

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. Could you please tell me how to get to Ashford House? I'm sort of lost."<p>

Eddie smiled ruefully at the short blond. "You're _very_ lost. This is Anubis House. Ashford House is on the other side of campus." Noticing that that younger girl was staggering under the weight of her bags, Eddie immediately reached for the larger of the two. "You'll never make it without a little help," Eddie said, ignoring her protests. "I'll show you how to get there. Follow me."

"Thanks so much," the girl blushed. "I'm Stella, by the way," she added shyly. "It's really sweet of you to help me out like this. I don't know if anyone else would even bother."

"Don't worry about it," Eddie grinned. "I'm Eddie, your personal mover for the day. Speaking of which, this bag is _heavy. _What do freshmen pack these days?"

"I'm so sorry," Stella looked horrified as she reached out to reclaim the duffel bag. Eddie smacked her hand away and laughed. "Oh," Stella flushed upon realizing he wasn't serious. She looked at Eddie in fascinated awe. He wasn't _flirting _with her or anything, but he was really friendly, and _so_ cute.

"Sweet Junior!"

Distracted, Eddie stopped in his tracks to see who was addressing him like that. Stella nearly walked into him, coming to a halt just in time. Her cheeks turned pink for the third time in a span of five minutes. She took a moment to admire her helper.

"Good to see you, Clarke," Eddie extended his free hand and shook Jerome's hand. "I'm going to have return the favor and come up with some crazy nicknames for you."

"If you have time," Jerome nodded his head towards Stella and smirked. "Looks like you're busy being a slave for the freshmen. Since when did you get so dapper?" Stella opened her mouth to apologize again, her eyes wide and frightened. Seeing her alarmed expression, Jerome hesitated. "I'm just kidding," he assured her hastily, saluting Eddie before walking in the opposite direction. "See you later, American!"

"You're American?" Stella asked curiously. Maybe it was ambitious of her, but she wanted to know everything she could about Eddie. She definitely had a crush.

"It's nice of you to pretend that you couldn't tell," Eddie joked. "My accent sort of gives that away."

"I didn't even notice," she admitted. She wasn't about to admit that it was because she had been analyzing the color of his eyes. "I'm really nervous."

"For school?" Don't worry, you'll be just fine. People adjust really quickly here. I know I did."

"Thanks," Stella said, her eyes trained on the ground. School wasn't why she was nervous at all. She was about to say something more when her thoughts were interrupted by a rude shout.

"Hey, Slimeball!"

Stella looked around in shock. Who would call Eddie such a name? She was met with the sight of a tall girl with reddish brown hair that went past her shoulder.

"Yacker!" Eddie carefully set down Stella's duffel bag and walked towards Patricia, scooping her into a giant hug.

Stella froze. Maybe they were just affectionate friends.

Eddie released Patricia from the long embrace only to lean in for a deep kiss. "Missed you," he murmured breathlessly.

"You're cheesy for admitting it," Patricia teased, but she smiled softly and clung to his hand.

Stella sighed. _Or _they were madly in love with one another. That worked too.

"And who is this?" Patricia stepped aside from Eddie and elbowed him. "So rude, Eddie. You should have introduced me."

"Oh, this is um..."

"Stella," she supplied with a deep frown.

"Right," Eddie said, nodding vaguely. "Well anyway, this is Patricia Williamson, my girlfriend. And _this _is Ashford House, so here you are," Eddie handed her bag and smiled sweetly. "Good luck with your freshman year, Stella! See you around."

"See you around," she echoed, watching Eddie and Patricia rejoin hands and head for Anubis House, throwing cheerful waves over their shoulder.

Stella sighed. So this was what high school would be like. This is what _boarding school _would be like.

Well. There would be other boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay new OC! Poor Stella, cute little freshman girl with a puppy love crush for big bad Eddie Sweet. And silly clueless Eddie not realizing the way Stella is looking at him. Anyway, this was random and not even on the prompt list, but I wanted to write something school related in the welcome back to school spirit! And then randomly I made up a new character having a miserable first day of school because her crush isn't available. Fun times.

Welcome back to school, everyone!


	55. Unpatriotic

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I've never taken the subway here before," Eddie noted, curiously glancing about the station.<p>

"It's called the Tube, American," Patricia teased. Her words were critical but she was looking at Eddie fondly, grinning at his cute antics. The fact that he was sincerely interested in comparing the British transportation system to the American one was completely adorable.

"I'm glad we decided to spend some of the summer here. I've never even been to London before now that I think about it," Eddie pondered. "Oh my god. I'm half British and I've never been to _London _before!" Eddie seemed a little horrified at this revelation and Patricia rolled her eyes, exasperated. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the train. Eddie was so busy thinking out loud that he hadn't realized their train had arrived.

"Get a move on, soul searcher," Patricia chided. "We nearly missed the train because of you!"

"I've never been to London before," Eddie repeated, ignoring Patricia's words. "Do you think that makes me unpatriotic?"

At this, an outright giggle slipped past Patricia's lips. "Eddie. Never having been to London is the least of your worries. Your t-shirt says _America _on it." Eddie's look of complete horror made Patricia burst out into further peels of laughter.

Other people on the subway car turned to stare at Patricia and then at Eddie, wondering what was so amusing.

_"This is my first time in London and I'm wearing a shirt with a bald eagle on it, oh. my. god."_

"Excuse him," Patricia said primly. "He's having a little bit of a breakdown."

"I'm a terrible person!" Eddie moaned.

Patricia reached for his hand once more and tugged him out of the subway car as the train came to a halt at their stop. "The poor boy has so many problems," Patricia called over her shoulder to the curious passengers. "I'm his therapist, in case you were wondering! His very cute, beautiful, young therapist!"

The doors to the subway car closed and several pair of eyes followed the strange couple.

The girl was rambling about some obviously fake story, managing to compliment herself at the same time. The boy was tugging at his t-shirt with a look of dismay, muttering about how he wasn't prepared to visit London for the first time because of his attire.

It was completely and utterly bizarre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was completely random as in I don't know why I even wrote this. Well - if you're reading "Destination Trust" I wrote this so you could see a happy, goofy Eddie and Patricia instead of a thoroughly miserable and separated Eddie and Patricia. Regardless, it was supposed to be funny, so I hope you at least smiled even if you're not reading DT. Anyways, quick question for you all: do shorter drabbles like this bug you, the kind that are 200-400 words long? Usually, I end up hitting 700-900 words but occasionally, they end up being a tad short. Please let me know on how you feel about that. Also - please keep prompting! I choose the prompts that I think I am capable of writing and that haven't been done before so since the list is getting short feel free to hit me with Peddie scenes you'd be interested in seeing it. Because chances are, I'd love to write about it!


	56. The Infamous Navy Blue Dress

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I've noticed that you haven't yet explored all parts of your wardrobe," Eddie said, breaking the peaceful silence. Patricia looked up from her textbook and quirked an eyebrow high, a skeptical look gracing her face. Whenever Eddie had something to say that he was nervous about, he would always phrase it in a strange way that she couldn't decode.<p>

"Speak English," Patricia refocused her gaze on her textbook while she waited for Eddie to tell her what he wanted.

"We've been on lots of dates since we bought the navy blue dress and you haven't worn yet!" Eddie blurted out.

Patricia closed her book, thoroughly surprised. "_That's _what you were trying to tell me? That's so random. I completely forgot about the dress, to be honest."

"You're not the one who paid for it," Eddie muttered, adding a hasty "just kidding" at the death glare Patricia shot him. "And it's not random! You left your closet door open the other day, I saw it when we were doing homework."

"Worst lie ever considering I never put the dress in my closet," Patricia shot him a knowing look as she hopped off her bed and pulled out the dress box from under her bed. "It's actually the reason I forgot about it, now that I think of it."

"I just really like the dress is all," Eddie defended, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that he had been caught lying.

"How long have you been thinking about me and that dress?"

"That shade of blue is...uh..." Eddie struggled to come up with a proper description. Not all boyfriends could be trained to know fashion, like Alfie had been. "It's just nice is all," he finally huffed.

"Mm. So seriously. How long have you been thinking about me and that dress?"

"Wear it on our date tonight."

"We have a date tonight?"

"We do now," Eddie confirmed, getting up and stretching his long limbs. "Wear the dress," he insisted. "Please," he added as Patricia shot him another warning look.

* * *

><p>Eddie leaned against the wall, waiting for Patricia to meet him by the steps. She took less than time most girls, but still. Girls would be girls, and they'd always be late, even if it was by just a little.<p>

"Worth it," he mumbled to himself as Patricia presently walked down the steps.

"You didn't even look at me like that on prom night," Patricia accused, taking his hand in hers with a teasing grin. "What is so special about this stupid dress?"

"Again, I paid for that so called stupid dress," Eddie reminded her with a small smile, his eyes still wide with admiration. "And honestly, it's you in it," he gave her a sweet longing gaze and Patricia ducked her head in shy embarrassment.

Stupid Eddie and his stupid compliments. Well over one year of dating, and he could still make her blush. The dress clung to Patricia's slim figure and accentuated it too. She looked _gorgeous._

"So where are we going tonight? The movies?" Patricia asked, as they began the walk downtown. "Apparently there's this awesome zombie movie and I heard - "

"Movies?!" Eddie stared at her incredulously, a small glare inching onto his face. "Hell no, we're not going anywhere dark. Have you lost your mind? How am I supposed to see you in a _movie theater? _I plan on ogling at you all night long, god, Patricia! So dense sometimes."_  
><em>

Patricia sighed and pulled out her phone, surveying the restaurant app. No point in lecturing Eddie on blatantly admitting to planning on staring. The dress made her feel pretty and wanted, and let's face it: she looked _good._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YAY it's the gorgeous navy blue dress that was mentioned in an earlier chapter (I think it's titled "Shop Till Eddie Drops") a while ago!


	57. The Boyfriend Thirdwheels

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"We just went shopping last week," Eddie sighed dramatically. "Come on, let's go. It's not like we're going to find something as amazing as that blue dress so there's really no point in being here." He turned around in a full circle, not seeing his girlfriend. She had <em>just <em>been standing there a second ago. "Patricia? Patricia!"

Hearing Patricia's loud laughter, Eddie frowned. What could she possibly be laughing at without him? He followed the sound of her voice.

"I can't believe you still remember that!" Patricia's shoulders shook with earnest laughter, and she nearly dropped all her purchases.

"Careful," a male voice tinged with laughter floated across the aisles. Eddie scowled, and inched closer until Patricia and the owner of that stupid voice was in view. Eddie wasn't sure why he was so quick to get jealous, but he couldn't help it. Something about seeing Patricia so happy with someone that wasn't made him irked him.

"I was looking for you," Eddie said, his voice laced with an accusing tone. He was trying not to be annoyed or sulk, but he was _not _happy that Patricia had ditched him in the stupid store to giggle with another boy.

"Sorry," Patricia said, not noticing Eddie's discomfort. "I ran into Nick! We were _best friends _growing up, isn't that right?"

"The very best," Nick agreed, extending his hand out in Eddie's direction. Eddie shook it sullenly, politely nodding and putting a tight smile on place.

"Nice to meet you," Eddie lied. Of course it wasn't nice to meet him. He was taller, blonder, and he too could make Patricia laugh. Obviously, Eddie felt threatened. Clearing his throat, he glanced in his Patricia's direction. "All set? We should be going."

"Oh yeah the dinner reservations," Patricia said distractedly, casting a disappointed glance in Nick's direction. "I really wanted to catch up..."

"Don't let me keep you," Nick smiled. "You know how you get when you're hungry. I wouldn't want you to burn down another treehouse," he teased.

"That was one time!"

Patricia burst into a fit of fresh new giggles and Eddie resisted hitting his head against the wall. It pained him to do this, but he wanted her to be happy, so...

"Why don't you join us?"

"Really?" Nick seemed surprise. "I don't want to impose, but if it's all right with you guys, sure!"

"That's a great idea," Patricia gushed. Nick offered to take the bags off her hands at which Eddie stepped in and muttered a "I got it." Not noticing the tension, Patricia continued to reminisce with Nick as they all walked towards the restaurant.

"So Patricia, do you still draw?" Nick sipped his soda and flashed her a wide smile. Eddie resisted the urge to punch him in the face. His only comfort was that Patricia's hand had automatically caught his when they walked to the restaurant. He was thankful for that.

"You can draw?" Eddie asked stupidly, a deep frown stretching across his face. He hadn't know that about her.

"Yeah, sometimes. I gave up volleyball though. Sports are _stupid," _Patricia grumbled.

"You seem surprised, Eddie," Nick commented. "Did you not know these things about your girlfriend?"

"Um, no," Eddie said stiffly. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

_Finally, _Patricia was picking up on the fact that something was wrong. Apologizing quietly, she got up and followed Eddie out of the restaurant.

"What just happened back there?"

"You're all over him!" Eddie blurted out. "You've only been paying attention to him all night. You guys are busy catching up and I feel left out even though I'm the _boyfriend _so god knows how I ended up third wheeling, but, it's just _so _annoying. I hate being jealous but..." Eddie trailed off with a frustrated sigh, realizing how childish he sounded. Love made him stupid.

"You're jealous," Patricia's eyes widened with surprise. "Don't be! Nick was one of my best friends back home," she comforted, leaning forward to give Eddie a soft kiss. He sighed contentedly, and relaxed into her touch. "Oh, and Eddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Nick is gay."

"Patricia! You could have mentioned that sooner!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Someone prompted that Patricia should run into an old friend who knew things about her that Eddie didn't so here that is! I've been a little slow to update since I've been getting into the rhythm of college, but it should be more regular now. Hopefully. Also, question: do you guys get bored of fluff? I feel like since HOA is honestly targeted for a younger audience, it's sort of weird to have any of the character's being too vulgar (in terms of language) or being too emotional since we never get to see them like that on the show. I'm happy with fluff and I can totally keep it up, but if you guys would be interested in seeing the occasional drama or angst or hurt/comfort drabbles, let me know! I could give that a go if that's something you all would be interested in.

Also, I know I'm late on this but - WE CAN GIVE STORIES A COVER/ART. I usually just read access fanfic on my cellphone and I only use my laptop to upload so I only recently realized we could do that. I should give this story a cover! Any suggestions?


	58. World of Warcraft

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia sipped her orange juice thoughtfully and carefully observed her boyfriend. Ever since Eddie had returned from the summer holidays, he had been acting a little strange. All he had done was visit his mother in America, butsomething about him seemed off. He was slower, snippier, and more tired too. But summer was supposed to be relaxing, so Patricia just couldn't figure it out.<p>

She nudged Joy and casted a pointed glance at Eddie. "Do you think he's been acting a little weird?" She kept her voice low and soft.

Joy shrugged, preoccupied with buttering her bread. "He's been quieter than usual," she whispered back. "It's actually quite nice. Looks like your silly boyfriend is finally learning some manners."

Sighing heavily, Patricia turned to Amber. Normally, she would never go to the bubbly blond for advice, but the fact remained true: Amber knew relationships. "Don't you feel like there's something wrong with Eddie?"

Tilting her head, Amber studied her classmate. "Definitely. He _needs _a haircut. Do they not have salons in America?"

"Amber!"

"_Oh, _we're not talking appearance. Sorry!" Amber smirked innocently and glanced at Eddie again, frowning this time. "He seems _really _preoccupied," she observed. "He's not eating as much as usual, he's barely chatting with the boys, in fact...he hardly looks awake. Yet he still seems so focused on something. Hmm. You should talk to him!"

"After class," Patricia whispered. "Thanks. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just me. I'm kind of worried about him."

"Good luck," Amber grabbed her school bag off the back of her chair and threw a meaningful look at Alfie. He hastily shoved one last muffin in his mouth, looking mournfully at the rest of his plate.

"Gotta go," he mumbled, getting up to follow Amber. Time to get to class.

"_Honestly, _Alfie. Were you talking to everyone at the table or your food? I wonder sometimes!"

* * *

><p>Patricia stood outside of Eddie and Fabian's door, pacing nervously. Fabian was out studying at the library with Nina, so at least Patricia didn't worry about him being around. He had witnessed far too many of Patricia and Eddie's fights and awkward moments.<p>

"Maybe he's sleeping," Patricia murmured to herself. "I should let him rest."

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. It sounded like an explosion...coming from speakers. Eddie was definitely not sleeping. Was he watching television? More sure of herself now, Patricia pushed his door open.

Eddie was seated at his desk, laptop in tow, a game flashing across his screen.

"Eddie!"

"Not now," he said, not even bothering to look up. "I'm kind of busy, maybe later."

"I was worried about you and this whole time you've just been obsessed with a stupid game?!"

"It's addictive," Eddie protested, eyes never leaving the screen. "There's this one move I gotta make, I've been thinking about it all day, and...hey!" he glared at Patricia, who had slammed his laptop shut.

"What game are you even playing?"

At Patricia's question, Eddie hung his head in embarrassment. "Um. World of Warcraft." He seemed extremely reluctant to admit this.

"World of Warcraft?" Patricia repeated dumbly. "The famous online roleplaying game World of Warcraft?"

"It's actually really cool," Eddie defended. He could feel his cheeks heating up. "Don't judge me!"

"I'm not, I'm not," Patricia giggled. "Cool easygoing Edison Sweet, who seems so perfect and normal all the time, has an embarrassing game playing habit," she teased.

"That totally counts as judging me! Patricia!"

"It's fine," she crooned, plopping into his lap. "Just don't let it take over your life," she said more seriously. "I get that you had all the time in the world during vacation, but it's not summer anymore. And I am _not _promoting school...but at the same time, there _are _more important things happening now. You can't dedicate every last minute to thinking about that game," she chided.

"Fair enough," Eddie replied with a sigh, winding his arms around her back to support her place in his lap. "But I think if you tried it you'd really like it. I think."

"Mm. That's not happening. Not in this lifetime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Never played WoW or known someone who has, so my knowledge on the game is extremely limited. I had to google it before I even realized what exactly it was. I'm a tad oblivious like that.


	59. Captured

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia blinked slowly and moaned as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the abandoned warehouse. She reached up to rub her head, wincing when her flesh touched the tightly wound rope. With a stunned gasp, she looked down in shock.<p>

She was tied to a chair.

"You're a little slow," her captor spoke as though he was amused. Tall and muscular, he looked perfectly capable of of kidnapping a young girl and tying her to a chair inside a dilapidated building. His eyes gleamed of a piercing green and Patricia could see a tattoo peaking out underneath the sleeve of his black t-shirt. "But then again, I hit you in he head pretty heard."

"What do you want from me?" Patricia scanned the darkened room, looking for escape routes. "What's your name?"

"My name isn't important. But you can call me Tank," he sneered, pulling out his cellphone and observing the screen. "Your other question is a little complicated. That can wait a second."

Patricia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her experiences with Sibuna had taught her to be brave, but whenever someone went missing, it was always attributed to the danger of being a part of Sibuna. But they currently didn't have a mission; no one would realize Patricia was _missing, _everyone would think she was just out. That realization made her heart pound harder, as the panic began to seep through her veins.

Staring blankly at the wall, Patricia frowned until she remembered. She was supposed to have dinner with Eddie tonight. He was her _boyfriend, _if anyone was going to realize she was missing, it would be him.

Gaining inspiration from observing Tank and his phone, Patricia slowly inched her hand lower until it rested inside her coat pocket. Since she was tied up, there wasn't much of a chance for mobility, but there was just enough room for her to slide her hand a little lower until it closed around her cell phone. She clasped it tightly and took a deep breath.

Being an expert at texting in class, Patricia could easily tell where Eddie's name was under favorites. He was at the top of her list, she could approximate where that was without too much trouble.

If she played her cards right, she was going to be just fine.

She dialed his number.

* * *

><p>"We have a project due tomorrow," Fabian reminded Eddie. "Maybe Patricia is at the library finishing it up."<p>

"No, man," Eddie sighed. "You're the only one that ever goes to the library, that isn't where she would be. And I was her partner for that project. We finished it ages ago."

"It's just dinner, mate," Fabian said. "You guys have been dating for months. If she accidentally stood you up, I'm sure you can move past that without too much difficulty. Just let it go."

"I'm not mad at her. I don't think she forgot. I just have a bad feeling," Eddie bit his lip and shrugged. " She's an hour late but I don't know. Being in a relationship has made me kind of sappy, maybe I'm just exaggerating."

"That's probably it," Fabian encouraged, returning to his book.

"Yeah...hold on," Eddie trailed off reaching for his vibrating cellphone. He sighed in relief at the name that flashed across the screen. "It's Patricia," he mouthed, hitting the green answer button. He was about to speak into the phone, but before he could, Patricia spoke.

"Tell me where I am and what I'm doing here! If you don't at least give me more information, I'll scream my lungs out and make your life pretty miserable. You may have hit me on the head, but I'm not stupid. I know we didn't go very far, not that much time has passed. I can feel it. There are people nearby and if I scream, they _will _hear me. Not to mention you're underestimating me. If I really want these ropes off my arms, I can make it happen. So what's it going to be?"

A wave of nausea hit Eddie with force as he realized what was happening. Patricia had been _kidnapped _and somehow, she had managed to dial him. He had to stay quiet and hope she'd get a location for him.

"Very cute, kid," a male voice laughed without humor. Eddie nearly growled at the sound of his voice. "But you think you can threaten me? I'm not scared of what can happen. So just save it."

Patricia opened her mouth and let out an ear shattering scream as she began to rock the chair back and forth against the wall, trying to loosen the ropes or at least slam the chair with enough force so it would break against the wall.

"Stop it, stop it!" Tank shouted. His eyes darted anxiously at the warehouse door. Patricia wasn't wrong. They _weren't _very far from people at all, but this was the best hideout Tank had right now. There was a neighborhood just down the road and if anyone was close enough...he shuddered. "Alright!" he roared. "Stop banging the chair. I'd hit you again, but I need you in decent condition. You're ransom. You've been kidnapped once before and that stupid preppy school of yours valued your life enough to comply to demands. That guy did it all wrong and you got away free, but I'm better than that. I want money and I'm going to get it."

Patricia scowled. This was stupid. She _would _be the random school girl to get picked off the streets on her way home. This guy was a clown, arbitrarily kidnapping a student for random money. It was the stupidest thing she had ever heard of. She had to scare him some more.

"You're not better than that," she said, making sure to exude confidence. Tank was more vulnerable than he would like to admit, she could tell. "You're no better than my last kidnapper at all. Your plan has so many flaws. You randomly kidnap me, but do you even know me? How loved I am? _Everyone _would have noticed I'm gone by now. School kids have curfews you know," she said.

Carefully holding the phone, Eddie let out a silent cheer. Patricia was going to get this guy to crack, he could already tell. He had already had Fabian call the police department and there was a squad car waiting outside. The moment Eddie had a location, he was going to go save her.

"It's only eight in the evening," Tank retorted. "I'm not stupid."

"But you _are," _Patricia resisted. "You didn't do your research, buddy. The director of my building it absolutely insane. His curfews are brutal. I was due back at eight and he'll be looking for me," she lied. Victor didn't care about her at all, but Tank didn't need to know that. "And you forget that I know where we are."

"Where are we?"

"The warehouse."

"_Which _warehouse?" Tank said. "You're playing me."

"_The _warehouse," Patricia said firmly, not backing down. "Sorry to disappoint, but you didn't pick a dumb student. I know campus and the nearby area in and out. There is only one warehouse here. If there was another one, you'd be there. After all...you don't want to be so close to the town by choice," she taunted.

In actuality, Patricia had no idea how many abandoned buildings were around. But when she had screamed, Tank had panicked so she _knew _there were people nearby. And he'd have to be either really stupid or really desperate to near people. She was betting on desperate.

"Fine," he snapped. "So we're at the abandoned factory on Cedar Street, congratulations," he said sarcastically. "I don't want to chat. Give me the number of your school and I'll call right now. We'll see how much they're willing to pay for you. They don't even realize you're gone yet."

Eddie muted his phone and raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "The abandoned factory on Cedar Street. Smart girl. Let's go," he panted to a waiting officer.

"It's not far," the officer assured.

The car sped down the road with Eddie earnestly sitting in the back, worry consuming him.

Patricia teased Tank for about ten more minutes before he began to near her, threatening to hit her once more. Reluctantly, she gave him Victor's phone number. But by then, more minutes had passed. And if Eddie had done what she had hoped he would, he would be here soon...

_BOOM._

One of the officers had broken the door open.

Patricia sighed with relief. Right on time.

The police began to surround Tank who stared at Patricia with wide eyes and howled in rage. Somehow, she had gotten the better of him.

Eddie on the other hand, rushed towards Patricia and reached for his swiss army knife, cutting the ropes swiftly and gathering Patricia in her arms.

"Are you okay?" He scanned her for bruises, his eyes still flashing with panic. "Oh my god, that was _terrifying. _Oh god. Fabian thought you forgot dinner but I _knew _you hadn't but I wish you had versus being kidnapped, I was so scared - "

Patricia kissed him softly, cutting off his protests. She offered him a cheeky smile. "I knew you'd come get me," she said. "I'm okay."

Eddie sighed; he finally felt like he could breath again. He hurriedly slid out of his jacket and wrapped it around his girlfriend's shoulders pulling her to her feet. "Don't do that again. I like to think I'm a tough guy but that was _terrifying._"

Patricia burrowed into his arms and rested her head against his chest. "It was pretty scary," she agreed. "But for the record, you're absolute softie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not exactly the most realistic scenario ever, but someone prompted: "Patricia wakes up tied to a chair" so that's where I went with that. Hope you liked it - it was a long one!

AND WE HIT 700 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. ABSOLUTE INSANITY, I CAN'T EVEN.

Thanks so much for continuously reading and commenting on these drabbles/oneshots! We've come a long, long way. Some of you have even been reading and reviewing since the beginning and we've all come a long way since March so yay! Thank you so much!


	60. Sleepwalking

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Patricia? Patricia! Wake up!" Mara whispered, shaking the other girl's shoulder. Patricia moaned and rolled over, nestling deeper into her sleeping bag. "Patricia!"<p>

"What?" she demanded blearily, cracking one eye open reluctantly. "The point of a sleepover is to _sleep, _Mara. Whatever it is, it can wait."

Mara shook Patricia's shoulder more forcefully, ruefully shaking her head. "I'm afraid it can't," she apologized. "It's Eddie..."

"Eddie?" Patricia bolted to an upright position and looked around frantically. The Anubis House kids had been having their annual back to school sleepover and Eddie's sleeping bag was empty, crumpled and abandoned to a side. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Sort of," Mara said softly, carefully stepping around her sleeping classmates and guiding Patricia to the kitchen. "Did you know Eddie sleepwalks?"

"Since when?!" Patricia was shocked. "I've never seen him sleepwalk before!"

Mara giggled. "Patricia, when have you been in the same space where Eddie sleeps? That hasn't happened." Taking in Patricia's guilty expression, Mara gasped. She was scandalized. "Patricia, no! You haven't!"_  
><em>

"Calm down," Patricia said hastily. "We haven't _done _anything. We just really like to sleep together." At Mara's dumbfounded expression, Patricia smacked her forehead in exasperation. "Oh god, not like that! We literally sleep as in nap. And cuddle. We _really _like to cuddle."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Mara sighed at Patricia's stricken, embarrassed face. "Of course I am. I can see you're not lying. Oh, how completely ridiculous."

"I'll let you know when we move further since you're so interested," Patricia teased, entering the kitchen.

"Please don't," Mara retorted. "Okay, look. There he is!"

"He's making a sandwich," Patricia murmured. "Mara, he's not sleeping!"

"Look closer."

Patricia tentatively took a step forward, careful not to make a sound. She inched closer until she could see Eddie's face. His eyes were half open and glazed over, lids heavy with sleep. He had the beginning signs of a case of bedhead, and he was currently placing vegetables inside a bun.

"At least he eats healthy when he's sleepwalking," Patricia observed.

"Patricia!" Mara exclaimed. "Not the point. Do something!"

"No, but seriously," Patricia continued. "Eddie has to be the only person on this planet that would make a _sandwich _when he's _sleepwalking. _That's just so classic Eddie, I can't get over it."

"Patricia!"

"Fine," Patricia threw her arms in the air and approached Eddie, tugging the sandwich out of his grip. "You can eat this in the morning," she murmured, tone gentle. She was done teasing her boyfriend, it was time for him to go back to bed.

"Hungry," Eddie mumbled, very nearly incoherent. He reached for the sandwich but Patricia gently looked her arm through his and carefully guided him back to the living room.

"You're always hungry," Patricia grumbled. At Mara's warning look, Patricia sighed, settling him into her sleeping bag.

"Patricia?"

She looked up to see Eddie gazing at her, confused. He was far more alert. He was awake. "You were sleepwalking," she whispered. "Everything is fine."

"Was I really?" Eddie blinked around sleepily, still dazed. "I don't do that very often. What was I doing?"

"Making a sandwich."

"That sounds good right about now," he mused. "I'm starving."

Smiling at his adorableness, Patricia slipped into the sleeping bag and wrapped an arm around his middle. Mara, on the other hand, returned to her own sleeping back, mumbling something about she didn't realize how serious Patricia had been about the whole cuddling thing.

It was only a matter of minutes before Eddie was asleep again, and Patricia followed shortly after, nestled in his warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Look at the nifty little graphic in the upper left corner! NADM officially has art to go along with it! A tremendous thank you to **MusicalWheaten **for volunteering to make the cover for this fic. She's completely awesome and I adore her for doing such a nice thing. As a thank you, I wrote a oneshot and dedicated to her. It's called "The Matchmaker" and it's based off a prompt she gave me. I think it's one of the funnier things I've written and it has a small splash of Moy too, so if that's something you're interested in, I urge you to check it out!


	61. Drums

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia tiptoed up to Eddie's door and leaned close until her ear was pressed against the wood. After the dinner fiasco with Eddie and Mr. Sweet, Piper had insisted on apologizing to Eddie before heading back to boarding school. Patricia trusted her sister and her boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. She was curious.<p>

"I'm not mad," Eddie's voice was muffled through the barrier of his bedroom door. "But it's still cool of you to apologize. No harm done. It was honestly kind of funny and everything makes more sense now that I know Patricia has a twin sister."

"She really likes you," Piper said earnestly, trying to put in a good word for her sister. "We really didn't mean to deceive you or hurt you. She was honestly worried about pleasing your dad and being good enough for both of you."

Patricia could practically see Eddie smirking. "I know. It was cute that she was so worried. I swear I don't mind," he repeated. Piper smiled gratefully and Eddie grinned in return. "So back to boarding school, huh? Why don't you and Patricia both go here? It seems mean to separate two sisters."

"It's because I go to a music school," Piper explained. "The courses are specialized and musically oriented."

Figuring that there was no longer a reason to hide, Patricia knocked on the door and strode in before Eddie could respond. "What's the point of knocking if you're going to barge in no matter what?" he objected. Patricia shrugged, and plopped onto his bed with a cheeky smile.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Piper's music school. It seems really cool," Eddie remarked. "What kind of instruments do people study?"

"Anything you could imagine!" Piper said excitedly. "Piano, violin, trumpet, flute, drums, the list goes on and on. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Drums?" Eddie visibly straightened, curious and alert. "You can learn drums there?"

"Sure," Piper said. "Do you play?"

"Eddie doesn't play the drums," Patricia scoffed. Eddie's eyes glinted with laughter as his girlfriend's expression morphed into one of shock. "Eddie Sweet, you play the drums? You never told me!"

"You don't know everything about me," he winked. "I do play the drums," he confirmed. "Took lessons in America and everything. I was sort of in a band too."

"You were in a band? Playing the drums?" Patricia demanded. "How did I not know this?" She hopped off the bed and headed for the door. Eddie looked alarmed, slightly panicked.

"You're mad at me just because I didn't tell you I play the drums? That's kind of ridiculous."

"I'm not mad," Patricia said. "I have to go look for a drum set? I need to hear you play. This is going to be awesome."

Eddie blinked, completely aghast. "Where are you planning on finding a drum set? The attic? Patricia, don't be silly. Patricia?" Eddie leaned back on the headboard, shaking his head in defeat. His determined girlfriend had marched off in search of a drum set.

"Think she'll find one?" His tone was mournful and slightly curious all at once.

"You don't know your girlfriend very well, do you know?" Piper grinned. "_Of_ _course, _she'll find one!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And then Patricia succeeded in finding a drum set tucked away somewhere on campus and Eddie played something super awesome for all of Anubis House and they all adored him even more than they already did. THE END. Just kidding. Sort of.

And thanks for all the compliments on "The Matchmaker" and the graphic that **MusicalWheaten **made. I'm glad you guys liked everything!

Oh and updating got a little tough this past week. Like all of you, I am drowning in homework and that always comes first. But I'm glad I got some time to update this. I would have preferred to update "Destination Trust" since I am about a week late on posting the new installment but the next chapter isn't ready yet, so that couldn't happen. But look out for in the next couple of days, it's on its way, I promise!


	62. Matching Costumes

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited for the Halloween Party! Mara told me the student council decorated the hall really nicely. It's going to be spooky and haunted and I can't wait!" Amber let out an excited squeal before promptly turning to the mirror to fix her makeup. "I have to look perfect. Or I'll never be a convincing Cinderella!"<p>

"The student council didn't need to decorate for the hall to look scary, this entire campus is pretty terrifying as is. I mean...have you even _seen _Anubis House? And Cinderella? Really, Amber?" Jerome said skeptically. "The whole disney princess thing is kind of childish, don't you think?"

"No way," Amber replied haughtily. "Everyone knows that I was born to be a princess! You can never be too old to be royal. Besides, look how dashing Alfie looks!" she pinched her boyfriend's cheek before resting her arm on his puffy shirt sleeve. "And anyway, you shouldn't be judging me. The doctor and nurse pairing is _way _overdone!"

"Mara likes to be intellectual," Jerome grumbled, self-consciously patting his aqua green scrubs. His face it up as he turned to survey his girlfriend. "You look hot though," he praised, taking in Mara's short nurse costume and high heels. She blushed and Jerome's smile grew wider.

Fabian and Nina emerged next, joining everyone else in the foyer. Nina was dressed as Cleopatra; she was wearing a long white dress with a blue and gold accented belt trailing around her waist and then down to her ankles. The look was complete with her costume jewelry, elaborate makeup, and Egyptian headdress and collar. Fabian was similarly dressed in black and gold, holding a long shiny scepter in his right hand.

"Cleopatra and a pharaoh!" Mara exclaimed. "_Of course. _How could we expect anything else?"

Everyone laughed, Alfie chuckling the longest. "Hey mate, you're wearing a dress!"

"It's not a dress, it's a royal robe," Fabian said heatedly, his face growing red. "This was the official clothing from the time period. In 52 BC..."

"I'm not interested in a history lesson," Alfie interrupted, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Look. There comes Joy and Mick."

Joy waved, dressed in a quaint red dress, basket in hand. Naturally, Mick followed in a wolf costume and mask. He took off the mask and grinned at everyone. "Look how fierce I look," he bragged. "This mask is _awesome."_

"Almost as good as my zombie mask," Jerome admired, nodding approvingly. "Very nice. So that leaves Eddie and Patricia. Where are they?"

Everyone shrugged. It wasn't like Eddie and Patricia to take a long time getting ready, especially for school functions. In fact, everyone was kind of surprised they weren't ready first.

"They are coming right?" Mara looked around the room curiously. "It wouldn't be as fun without them!"

"I can't imagine Eddie of all people passing up a holiday like Halloween. It seems like his kind of thing," Fabian commented.

"We're coming, we're coming," Patricia descended down the stairs, clad in a devil costume. Wearing her usual daring black tights, Patricia had a red and black devil costume thrown over them, complete with wings, tail, horns, and pitchfork.

"Unbelievable," Jerome drawled. "If you're the devil that makes Eddie the angel, and Eddie is no angel! In fact your couple costumes of choice fails because neither of you compliment each other like. You're both terrible."

"Which is exactly why we're doing things a little differently," Eddie said, stepping into the foyer. He was wearing a red and black ensemble of his own. Everyone gasped. Eddie was a devil too.

"Eddie is wearing a dress too," Alfie finally said, bursting into laughter.

"It's a demon warlord costume," Eddie corrected. "And we know that everyone else chose complimentary costumes but Jerome is right. I'm not an angel and neither is Patricia. We're both kind of bad," he winked.

"Best costumes go to Eddie and Patricia," Jerome declared with understanding. "Completely brilliant, mate."

Eddie smiled his thank you and narrowly dodged Amber who thrust her wand in his direction. He shot up his pitchfork and the two objects clashed together upon conflict.

"I wanted to win best costumes!"

"Chill out, Amber," Eddie replied. "And besides. This seems like the kind of fight we should be having with _light sabers. _DUDE. How awesome would that be?"

"Not funny, Eddie Sweet! I was supposed to win!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Someone prompted a Halloween drabble ages ago but I figured it wouldn't be appropriate until at least October, and today is the first of the month so here it is! Happy October everyone, fall is here and the leaves are falling and oh my god. Best season ever.

But anyway!

I thought you all should know that I'm about to start re-watching House of Anubis and I had a question. I need to refresh myself and I'm excited for the third season so why not? When I go back there are probably going to be "missing" Peddie scenes I would have liked to see or scenes I would have liked to se handled differently, so when I get to season 2 get ready for a handful of one-shots. I'm sure it will happen. So my question is: do you think I should try writing missing scenes for the other characters too? I mainly write Peddie but I've sort of been wanting to branch out. Think I should give it a go? Let me know what ya think because I'm literally about to start watching HOA.

SO EXCITED.


	63. Troubled Eye

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Eddie howled. "Oh god. What just happened?" He let out a groan of pain, his hands slipping off the kitchen counter and going up to clutch his face.<p>

"Cooking experiment gone wrong?" Patricia shot Eddie a sidelong glance, absorbed in painting her nails. "Cut the dramatics, sweet."

Eddie staggered a little, ignoring his girlfriend's jibe. His hands covered his face; it was apparent that he was shielding his eyes. At his unusual silence, Patricia looked up and gasped. He was doubled over, clearly in pain.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over. One hand was painted deep purple and the other hand was unfinished, but Patricia had abandoned her little project the moment she realized Eddie was in pain. "What happened?" Surveying the scene, all she could see was that Eddie had been making a hoagie...a very complicated one at that. "You're crying because of the onions?"

"No," Eddie moaned. "There's something in my _eye, _I can't see. Patricia! Do something!" He was beginning to panic, that much Patricia could see. She cursed under her breath. The last thing she needed was for him to start hyperventilating on her.

"You wear contacts so one of the ingredients must have come to close to your face and irritated your eyes and messed with the lens or something," she guessed. "Here...let me see." She gently pried Eddie's hands away from his face and winced at the sight.

His eyes were bloodshot and red, completely irritated to the point of swelling. He whimpered in pain and Patricia bit her lip worriedly. Leaning on her tiptoes, she held his eyelids open and carefully scanned his eye. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. There wasn't anything in his eye, that much was sure.

"Come on, let's rinse your face," Patricia said hastily, wrapping an arm around Eddie and leading him to the sink. She helped him splash water on his face and rinse his eyes. They repeated the cycle; Eddie was too busy getting cold water splashed in his face to recognize any feeling. Eventually, Patricia closed the tap and dabbed his face dry with a cloth. "How are you feeling?" she said tentatively.

"A little better," he muttered, resisting the urge to rub his eye.

Patricia sighed in relief. The swelling had disappeared but his right eye was still really red. Noticing something on Eddie's shirt, she leaned closer and plucked a contact lens off the collar. "This must be the lens from your left eye. The one in your right must still be in there," she realized. "But it's folded over or stuck or something."

"It _hurts," _Eddie said miserably through grit teeth. "I don't even understand how this happened."

"Mara wears contacts and sometimes she runs into issues too," Patricia comforted. "Oh hey! There's this thing she does when it gets stuck. She pulls her eyelid down and kind of presses on it. Usually the lens falls out then."

Eddie sank to his knees on the kitchen floor, cranky and defeated. "I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled. Patricia bit back a smile. At least Eddie was feeling well enough to snap at her. His initial panic and had really scared her.

"I'll do it," Patricia inched closer and pulled his eyelid down and pressed down gently, afraid she was hurting him.

"Oh," Eddie breathed, hand flying up to his face. The folded up contact lens fall into his palm and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh god. _Thank you."_

"Anytime," Patricia smirked. "Go rinse your face again and then lie down on the couch."

Eddie obediently headed for the sink and did as told, falling onto the couch when he was done. "You're going to take care of me?" he said hopefully.

"I'm going to finish making your sandwich and make sure you're not blind to the point where you fall and crack your head open," Patricia corrected. "Because if I don't, we'll waste ingredients and as annoying as you are, I kind of don't want to lose my boyfriend."

"Is that all you're going to do?"

Seeing Eddie's pout, Patricia grinned and pinched his cheek with enthusiasm. "Yep. Because you messed up my nails. I have to fix the purple again before I can paint on the skulls. You ruined everything," she teased.

"I see what you _really _care about," Eddie sulked.

But nevertheless, he happily ate the hoagie Patricia made for him and spent the rest of the afternoon resting his irritated eyes. Patricia plopped down beside him and continued worked on her nails as though nothing had even happened.

She would _always _come to Eddie's aid when he needed it, but there was no point on dwelling on that fact. She had a rep to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Because we all know that if Patricia is going to indulge in the girly act of painting her nails, she's going to make sure the design is something awesome. Like little baby skulls on a purple background, for instance.

And any contact lens wearers out there? Having a lens kind of fold up in your eye and get stuck is THE worst feeling, especially if you accidentally touch your eye after having touched food or something. Oh my god, it's terrible and _can _spark a little panic. You're temporarily kind of blinded and everything just hurts and it's not a fun time. So be careful!

But anyway, not the point. I am easily distracted.

By the way, I posted a Fabian/Nina oneshot! It's called "Watery Sighs"; basically a continuation/missing scene from the very first episode. It's short and sweet and kind of pointless but whatever. I enjoyed writing it even though I'm not particularly proud of it. Check that out if you're bored or are simply in the habit of reading whatever I tell you to. (Psst. If you actually listen to me and read the things I mention in the author note, thanks a ton! You totally don't have to and it means a lot that you do!)


	64. Sunburn

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Eddie?" Amber slowly hopped over to Eddie with a slight frown of concentration. Eddie shot her a curious look to which she glared. "I just washed my sandals! I don't want to get sand in them <em>again.<em> And anyway, I only came over here because I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Your girlfriend is a lobster," Amber said solemnly.

Bored and uninterested, Eddie didn't move from his relaxed position on the beach towel. "I'll admit Patricia can be a bit _animalistic, _but lobster isn't the animal I would have chosen," he drawled.

"I mean she's sunburned!" Amber stomped her foot impatiently, hands resting on her hips. "And we're going to be at the beach house all weekend and it's only Friday. So I suggest if you don't want your girlfriend to be miserable and then make _us _miserable, you go take care of her!"

Eddie nodded slowly, rising to his feet with a sigh. "Clueless yacker," he muttered, jogging to the beach house full of dread. If Patricia was sunburned, her skin would definitely be irritated. And so would she. It was the latter one that he was worried about.

"Patricia?" Eddie stepped into the cottage and looked around. "Where are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm dyyyying," came the muffled moan from one of the bedrooms.

Eddie followed the sound of his dramatic girlfriend and poked his head inside. "How did this happen?" He gently sat on the edge of the bed, careful to keep the smile out of his voice.

"My sunscreen might have been expired," Patricia sulked. She was laying on her stomach, limbs stretched out, bathing suit still on. Eddie gently touched her back and smiled sympathetically when Patricia winced.

"Might have?" he joked.

"Okay, fine. It was," she snapped. "But it's _October. _I figured the weather at Amber's belated goodbye summer celebration wouldn't be this nice. I didn't know!"

"Stay here," Eddie instructed, ignoring Patricia's complaints. The order was completely unnecessary though; from the looks of it, Patricia wasn't going anywhere. "Be right back, we're going to make this all better!"

Eddie returned with an armful of supplies. Patricia blinked in surprise. "You're supposed to be a clueless boy. _How _did you know to bring all that stuff? And _why _did you have it in the first place?" she demanded.

"I'm also an _American _boy," he reminded her.

"British people go to beaches too! Totally unrelated!"

"Not _this _british person," he teased. "We go to a _boarding _school, Patricia. Most of the year we're cooped up on a random hill. During the holidays are you telling me you chill at the beach?" Patricia shook her head reluctantly. She spent time with her family and friends from her hometown. "Well I do," Eddie announced. "I go back home to visit my mom and friends and beaches are our thing. At least on the east coast, Jersey especially. The shore is awesome."

"Stop speaking American," Patricia complained.

"You _have _to study geography at some point," Eddie said with a sigh. "I'm not speaking _American, _I'm talking common knowledge!"

"Oh, as if you know a _thing _about Britain!" Patricia retorted.

"I did not come here to argue with you," Eddie said sternly. "I came to help you, so let's just drop it. Besides, you're not particularly threatening right now. Lying there all limp and dead."

"I am perfectly alive," Patricia snapped.

"Mmm sure," Eddie replied absently, returning to her bedside with a small smirk. He handed her a glass of water and an aspirin which Patricia swallowed with a furious scowl. After that, he rubbed aloe vera on her back gently, apologizing every time she winced in pain. And finally, he handed her an icepack. "It's not amazing or a perfect fix, but you should probably feel a little bit better."

"Much better," Patricia admitted, her temper mellowed out.

"Cool," Eddie said with relief. "You should nap and stay hydrated and the next time it hurts we'll just rub more cream on and it will be fine before you know it."

Nodding drowsily, Patricia extended a hand, motioning for Eddie to come closer. "Nap with me?"

"Always," Eddie declared, settling down beside her. "I love naps!"

"Mmph. You mean you love me," Patricia corrected sleepily, nestling into the pillow.

"Right. Yeah. That too."

Patricia's only response was to smack him on the head before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cute Peddie and their awkward beach trips! I feel like Patricia isn't a beach person, therefore would take it for granted and somehow ended getting burned because she wasn't careful enough.

OH and I think the Nick website took down most of the HoA websites. Super disappointing! So I went ahead and deleted "Watery Sighs" because I can't continue to branch out to other couples via missing scenes if they took the videos down. And besides, I think I'm content with just Peddie after all. For now, at least!


	65. Breaking In

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"If we get caught we'll be so doomed. We're not supposed to be here!" Patricia hissed.<p>

"Since when do you care about the rules?" Eddie retorted in a quiet whisper.

"Since I became your girlfriend?! Now if I get in trouble, not only do I get detention, I look bad as the the girl dating Mr. Sweet's son. It's different now!"

"Oh please. Shine the flashlight over here," he instructed. Sighing, Patricia angled the light to shine on the lock of the Mr. Sweet's office door. "Now give me a pin from your hair."

"What?" Patricia glared at him. "I don't _own _hairpins let alone wear them!"

Eddie shot her a withering look before slipping a hand into his pants pocket. "Lucky I thought to bring supplies just in case," he huffed. "You are literally the only girl on campus that doesn't ever have some kind of clip on them! Too bad you're not Nina." Patricia elbowed Eddie in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. She pinched him too and Eddie winced. "Ow! Twice?"

"It was an extra low blow!"

Gaze softening, Eddie quickly unlocked the door and rose from his knees, taking a quick moment to kiss Patricia's cheek. She was right, it _had _been a low blow. They were silly enough that they could joke, but Nina was still kind of a sensitive subject since Patricia got jealous pretty easily.

"Okay, we're in!" Eddie raised his arms in victory and let out a silent cheer. "Get inside," he waved Patricia inside and shut the office door behind him.

Patricia immediately dropped onto one of the chairs and made herself comfortable. "So what exactly are we looking for again?" She eyed Eddie warily, who was distractedly glancing at the door. "Oh, would you just relax already! Mr. Sweet left _ages _ago there's no one in the building."

"Sometimes he stays late though," Eddie explained.

"If he was staying late, this is where he would be," Patricia replied patiently. "Now seriously, tell me. What are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure," Eddie said slowly. "Stuff that deals with me being the Osirian. Notes, letters, pictures, anything," Eddie began to open Mr. Sweet's desk doors, rummaging through files and paper. Reluctantly, Patricia hoisted herself up out of the chair and joined him.

After an intense half hour of searching, they carefully put the office back together and Eddie sighed in disappointment. "Nothing," he muttered. Patricia looked at him knowingly. She understood how he felt. He had been hoping for information.

"He promised to explain everything to you," she said. "Just be patient. I'm sure he will."

"Be patient? Quite a piece of advice coming from you of all people," Eddie said bitterly.

Patricia ignored the insult and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I didn't say I practice what I preach," she reminded him. "Now come on. You were worried about getting caught right? Let's get out of here," she said, pulling him out of the office. Eddie looked so distraught and disappointed that Patricia literally couldn't stand it. "Listen, if your dad doesn't tell you the truth within the next week, we'll go to his home and break in there instead."

Immediately brightening, Eddie pulled her into a tight hug. "You're the best," he enthused.

"Mhm. That and since it's technically your father's home we won't get in trouble."

"Since all of a sudden you care about getting in trouble and everything," Eddie teased again.

"I care! I'm dating the principal's son. Of course I care! And it's all your fault!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Since we're all waiting for more information on the whole Osirian thing. AlsoI feel like before meeting and dating Eddie, Patricia was more carefree. But now that she's dating the son of the principal she's a little more careful and stops to think just because she doesn't want to make a bad impression and look stupid. Mr. Sweet is now important in that regard. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed these Peddie shenanigans. And for those of you reading DT, this was to cheer you up and show you a Patricia and Eddie that are still together and in love :3


	66. Football Stands

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia adjusted her scarf and jammed her hands inside her pockets, shivering against the frigid air. "It's freezing!" she complained. "This is stupid."<p>

Amber shrugged and extended one hand to admire her fluffy purple glove. "It's not stupid. It's an opportunity for fashion! _See, _my gloves match my boots." She wiggled a lavender boot in the air and smiled proudly.

"It's _October _though. It isn't supposed to be this cold," Patricia grumbled.

"Just last week you were complaining that you didn't expect it to be this warm. We were at the beach, remember? You got _sunburned. _October really isn't your friend," Amber informed Patricia, eyes twinkling._  
><em>

"October is bipolar!" Patricia retorted. "I shouldn't be burning one week and freezing the next. I don't even like sports, so I don't know why I'm out here. I could be at home, in bed."

"You like Eddie," Amber reminded her patiently. "As girlfriends to our respective men, it is our _duty _to attend their sporting events. _Even _if it means freezing in the cold. Besides, later you're awarded with cuddles in front of the fireplace. Get with it, Patricia! This is good girlfriend info 101," she scolded.

"Fine," Patricia huffed, squinting at the field and trying to spot Eddie. "I don't even know the rules to this game."

"Me neither," Amber admitted. "Football is pretty international, but I always change the channel when it appears on the television." A beat of silence passed and Amber tilted her head in confusion. "Don't Americans call football _soccer? _And when they say football don't they mean something else?"

"Don't get me started," Patricia warned, stomping her feet and burying her nose in her scarf for protection against the increasing wind. "American_ football_ is a bunch of dudes tackling each other for a dementedly shaped ball which they catch with their _hands_. It's like...random wrestling on a field. While wearing tights."

From beside them, Fabian let out an amused chuckle. "If Eddie could hear you, he'd throw a fit," he said. "You _know _American football is more complicated than that."

"It's stupid."

"You think this football is stupid too."

"All sports are stupid," Patricia considered. "I don't discriminate."

"How thoughtful," Fabian said dryly, before turning his attention back to the game. "Oh! Final minute of the last quarter, and the game is tied. That's a shame. I _really _wanted us to beat Redwood."

Patricia sighed and watched her breath come out in a white puffy cloud. Thoroughly annoyed, she shoved her hands further into her pockets and wiggled uncomfortably in the wooden stands. Momentarily distracted, she missed the last, spectacular goal. _Eddie's _last, spectacular goal.

"GO EDDIE!" Amber and Fabian chorused together, clapping their hands and stomping their feet.

"What?" Patricia looked up a moment too late and looked around, confused. "Oh. _Oh. _Yes! Go Eddie! Wooo! He's so awesome...he just...and the way he...yay, good job! " Patricia bit her lip, helpless and confused. That was bad bsing. Even for her.

Amber and Fabian shot Patricia knowing, skeptical look filled with amusement.

"What?!" she protested defensively. "I _said _go Eddie."

"But you missed it!" Fabian exclaimed. "There was so little time left on the clock and Eddie shot for the corner of the goal _just _in time. The goalie never stood a chance."

"I don't understand what that means," Patricia said, aghast. Peering anxiously at the field, she saw the boys lining up and shaking hands. "Eddie is going to come here next and ask me what I thought. Fabian, help me! Explain that last shot to me. Tell me _everything._"

"Well with your limited knowledge of the game it's going to be kind of hard to - "

"Fabian!"

"Okay, okay! So in order for you to understand the significance of Eddie's goal, you have to understand the timing of football. There are four quarters and..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eddie doesn't actually make an appearance in this drabble so I hope that's ok. It was more about Patricia's failed attempts to be a good girlfriend. But she's so busy being cold that she misses the most important part of the game and then _tries _to make up for it by cheering. But she's all confused and adorable and thoroughly lost. Silly girl.

And also - I made some fun NADM references! I referred to chapter 64 and indirectly referred to chapter 11 which you probably don't remember. Chapter 64 is of course the one where Patricia gets sunburned, but chapter 11 is the one where Eddie tries to play football with Patricia on a date and she's all "...really?"


	67. Forced Cuddles

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie snuck a glance at Patricia from behind his school paper. (That's right, he read the school produced news without shame. He did <em>write<em>for it after all.) She was busy chatting with Mara, excitedly discussing something funny that had occurred in class. Clearing his throat, Eddie rose from his seat and walked up to the pair. "Patricia? Can I borrow you for a quick minute?"

"Just sit!" Patricia scooted over. "Mara and I are talking about the most hilarious thing. Today, in biology, Mr. Sweet - "

"You can tell me stories about my dad later," Eddie said impatiently. "Please? This will only take a moment."

Excusing herself, Patricia got up and allowed Eddie to drag her into the hall. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She searched Eddie's face for signs of distress. "You _always _join us to make fun of your dad. As his son, that's practically your role in life!"

"Well maybe today I want to do something different," Eddie said. Patricia stared at him blankly and he sighed. "Let's watch a movie together!"

"Right now?" Patricia glanced the clock on her cellphone. "It's already past nine. And we have class tomorrow. Victor would catch us in the same room and eat us alive."

Eddie winked. "We could start it _after _lights out. You're brilliant at sneaking out with all the Sibuna practice. It could be like...a sleepover."

Patricia outrightly laughed. "A _sleepover? _Oh my god. You're trying to get me to spend the night!" Eddie immediately opened his mouth to protest but Patricia shushed him. "Eddie Sweet. That's so inappropriate. I'm not staying in your room, psh."

"Why?! Don't you want to?"

"Don't I want to what?"

"Spend the night in my room...? Wait. What?" Eddie looked confused, as though he had suddenly lost track of their entire conversation.

"Exactly my point," Patricia replied. "What does spending the night in your room entail exactly?"

"Whatever you want," Eddie wiggled his eyebrows, and Patricia reached out to smack his arm. "Ow! Fine. _Sleeping. _That's all."

"No thanks," Patricia chirped, leaving Eddie standing in the hall, alone.

He sighed. He hadn't been planning on _doing _anything. Not yet, at least. The first step was simply sharing a bed from time to time. Patricia sure was making that impossible. The movie was just an excuse for getting together in one space. But if Patricia wouldn't come to him then...

* * *

><p>Patricia rolled over and hit a warm, solid chest. "Oh my god!" She shrieked, sitting up in shock. A quick glance to her right and Patricia groaned in annoyance. It was just Eddie. He had <em>scared <em>her. "Eddie!" she hissed. "Wake up!"

She smacked his head with the pillow until he let out a sleepy moan. He slept like a _rock_. It took one more whack until he was awake and alert. "Stop abusing me," he mumbled.

"Me? Abusing you?" Patricia smacked him again. "You're the one in my bed! Without my permission!"

"I just wanted to hold you...?"

"Story of your life," she snapped. "You're abnormally cuddly, I get it! But seriously? You just come to my room and hop in my bed?_"_

Eddie sniffed delicately. "As my girlfriend, you really shouldn't mind. But _fine, _I can take a hint. I'll leave."

"Wait!" Patricia sighed hugely, almost disappointed in herself for being such a pushover. "You can stay. I mean...you're already here so..."

"YES. Thank you! Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

And with that, Eddie dove underneath the comforters once more and curled his arms around the extra pillow, hugging it to his chest. He was out like a light.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous. He's not even holding _me_."

But she still went to sleep with a smile on her face. Because Eddie was just that adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **NADM hit the 800 review mark! Yay thank you for all the love! I have been updating this a little less often...unfortunately due to lack of inspiration. I have amazing prompts to fill, I just haven't figured how to tackle them yet. Someone did prompt 3 excellent AU scenarios though. They were so intriguing that I'm thinking about posting them as separate one-shots. Look out for that :)


	68. Heart Stealer Oliver

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia hesitantly bent down to pet the Shih Tzu and gasped at how soft and fluffy its fur was. "He's so tiny," she murmured.<p>

"He's a puppy, he's only a couple months old," Fabian explained. "His name is Oliver. He's the family dog but since my family dropped me off after spending the weekend with them, they said I could introduce him to whoever was around. They're waiting in the car."

"He's _so _cute," Patricia admitted almost reluctantly, allowing Oliver to hop into her arms. She picked him up cautiously and continued to stroke his fur. "Oh my gosh," she cooed.

"Patricia Williamson appreciating animals," Fabian commented with a small chuckle. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Believe me. I'm the last person on earth who thought this would ever happen," she said darkly. Glancing into the puppy's wide brown eyes Patricia couldn't help but turn into mush. She smiled softly. "Awh aren't you just the _cutest. _I love you!_"_

At that moment, Eddie strode in from behind them. "You love someone and it's not me?" He sounded alarmed. Shooting an accusing look at Fabian, Eddie walked towards them a little faster. Fabian innocently put his hands up, indicating he had nothing to do with Patricia's words.

She spun around and showed Eddie the puppy that was contentedly nuzzling into her sweater. Eddie literally let his books slide out of his hands and hit the floor. "NO WAY. HE'S ADORABLE." Eddie snatched Oliver from Patricia and cuddled him to his chest. "Oh my god. He's so cute. You are allowed to love him. I love him _too_," Eddie continued to babble, still clutching a bewildered looking Oliver._  
><em>

"He's the family dog," Fabian explained. "He's just visiting. My parents are actually waiting outside, I have to go return him in a second."

Eddie literally pouted. "But I want to keep him." His tone was aghast and intent. "We _have _to keep him." Fabian laughed and Eddie shot him a look that read _I'm totally serious. _Fabian sobered and extended his arms, gently removing Oliver from Eddie's arms. "No," his roommate practically whimpered.

"Eddie, mate. You need to get a dog or something," Fabian recommended, heading over to the front door.

"I had one. And then you stole him," Eddie sulked.

"That's not exactly what happened," Fabian remarked with a kind smile. "See you guys in a minute. Say goodbye to Oliver!"

"Bye Oliver," Patricia grinned at the little dog, cooing small sweet nothings at it.

"I'll miss you Oliver," Eddie frowned, his lower lip jutting out. Patricia checked her boyfriend's expression, looking for his teasing smile and happy eyes. She put a hand to her mouth to muffle the laughter when she realized Eddie was _genuinely _bummed the dog he had just met was leaving.

"You kind of look like a puppy yourself," Patricia remarked.

"I'm not as cute as Oliver," Eddie countered sadly.

"Oh man. You're not flaunting your good looks in everyone's face. You really _are _sad about not having a dog," Patricia said, half amused. "Don't worry. Maybe next weekend we'll go to the pound and get a dog and keep him hidden in the cellar or attic or something. I'm sure we can get it past Victor."

Eddie hunched shoulders immediately loosened and he perked up, a wide smile breaking across his face. He bound forward and captured Patricia in a big hug, smacking an enthusiastic kiss to her cheek.

"You're the best!" he cheered.

Patricia sighed.

Her boyfriend was practically a cuddly puppy. Looks like she found his spirit animal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, no one prompted this but TODAY I SAW A SHIH TZU AND IT WAS SO CUTE. WORDS CANNOT EVEN DESCRIBE HOW ADORABLE THIS PUPPY WAS. He stole my heart and now I so desperately want one. I've honestly never been much of an animal person. Sure, they're cute from a distance but even when I was little I never wanted a pet. And now I'm practically in love with this dog. Seriously.

But that's just random.

I wanted to tell those of you who don't know some exciting news! I finished my first complete chaptered fic "Destination Trust." I'm the kind of person who isn't a big fan of following stories. Waiting is hard for me and I try to wait until a story is complete. So if that's you, and you hadn't checked it out for that reason, I urge you to do so now because it's officially complete, epilogue and all! And if you just haven't read it for no particular reason and are looking for a chaptered Peddie story, I encourage you to take a look as well :)

Thanks for dealing with my random self promoting!


	69. Jellybean

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia crept up from behind Eddie and covered his eyes with both hands. "Guess who! I have a surprise!" She said cheerfully, waiting for Eddie's response. She was uncharacteristically excited; this was going to be fantastic.<p>

Eddie's hands immediately sought Patricia's, as he reached up and placed them over hers. "That's not how it's done. I obviously know it's you, Patricia. You're supposed to catch me by _complete _surprise and maybe change your voice a little or something. But I knew we were meeting here at this time so total fail."

Patricia wasn't fazed. "That's not the surprise though," she said deviously. Gently removing Eddie's hands from their place on top of hers, Patricia too let her hands fall away from Eddie's eyes. But before he could turn around and greet her properly, she was fastening a blindfold tightly across his line of vision.

"What?!" Eddie exclaimed in surprise.

"I told you there was a surprise!" Patricia winked even though she knew Eddie couldn't see.

"I'm claustrophobic," he replied, squirming about in his seat.

She frowned in panic and immediately moved to remove the blindfold. "I'm so sorry, Eddie. I didn't know, I - "

"Just kidding!" Eddie interrupted with a wide grin. "I wasn't aware you were sneaky enough to have kidnapping supplies though. A blindfold?"

"Dork," she said disgustedly, smiling nevertheless. "Oh, and I'm not. Your eyes may or may not be shaded with a particularly solid neon pink bandana of Amber's."

"...Patricia!"

At that moment, Fabian and Nina strolled inside Anubis House, chatting. Nina froze when she saw the accessory neatly tied around Eddie's head. "Looking good," she called with a small giggle.

Fabian, on the other hand, merely sighed. "You two play the strangest of games," he commented, leading Nina to the kitchen.

"It's not a game!" Eddie hollered uncomfortably, swatting at the pink cloth.

Patricia beamed. "It's a game," she countered. "I have a surprise for him. Fabian...we talked about it, remember?" Fabian's eyes widened with understanding and remembrance and he flashed her a thumbs up, mouthing a silent "good luck" before joining Nina in the kitchen.

"Why isn't Fabian saying anything?" Eddie complained. "I was hoping for some clues on this stupid surprise. What's going on?"

"That's exactly why he didn't say anything," Patricia replied. "Come on," she guide Eddie until he was standing and helped him into his coat before leading him outside.

She guided him to the waiting cab and helped Eddie get seated. "A car," Eddie observed in surprise. "This surprise is actually legit," he marveled.

Patricia huffed in annoyance. "Of course it's _legit_," she said. "Don't insult me," she joked.

The conversation in the cab ride was essentially one-sided. Eddie babbled and begged for clues while Patricia ignored him. "You're ignoring me," he wined.

"I'm aware," Patricia retorted. "Oh, look. We're here."

"But I can't_ see_!"

"Oh right," Patricia said, ducking her head sheepishly. She stepped out of the taxi first, paying the driver before walking around the other side to help Eddie out. They were at someone's house. Patricia had done research and found a reputable source; one who was trying to sell their Shih Tzu puppies. Leading Eddie straight to the house, Patricia rang the bell where they were quickly ushered inside.

She finally removed the blindfold from Eddie's head when they were placed in the room with the three puppies. Eddie gasped at the sight before him. "TRIPLE THE CUTENESS!" he bellowed. One of the puppies padded over to him and nudged his foot. Eddie groaned at the adorableness, immediately bending over to scoop up the fluffy whitish dog. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seeeen," he said, nuzzling it happily. "I wish I could keep you."

Patricia snorted. Her boyfriend was _such _a character. "You can."

Eddie's hand stilled over the puppy's fur. "What?" he said blankly.

"Why do you think we're here? This is your birthday gift in advance, duh! I've done all my research on how to care for him and he's so small we'll be able to find him just fine. Plus I showed Trudy pictures, she's willing to help us keep this secret. Victor never needs to know."

Eddie stared at the dog and back at Patricia, debating if he should put him down so he could hug his gem of a girlfriend. Finally deciding he couldn't bear to part with the dog, he bounded forward and scooped her into a one-armed hug, the dog still between them.

"I love you," he said breathlessly. "You're perfect."

Patricia grinned at the praise. "Talking to me or the dog?" she teased.

"His name is Jellybean!" Eddie admonished. "And his favorite color is blue. And he likes to cuddle, just like me. And he likes to go for walks. And..."

Patricia simply let her happy boyfriend drone on, highly amused at his ramblings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A few people suggested that we get Eddie a darling dog in reviews/PMs and I was all for that. So meet Jellybean! Eddie is such a dog person. At least in my head canon.

Also I started a new chaptered fic - "Cornwall School Of The Arts". It's another Peddie AU but not future. I hope you jump on board and join the fun :)


	70. Banner

**Disclaimer:** House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Please go? Please? Pleeeease?" Amber pouted and batted her eyelashes. "It would mean so much to me if you came! As support! The results come out today and I don't want to go alone. Even if I don't win I'll still be a member so it would be nice to do hall council with a friend. The meetings are only once a week for an hour. It could be a roommate bonding experience! Roommates do stuff together. I think we should - "<p>

"Oh, fine," Patricia snapped. "Just stop talking. I'll go."

Amber pranced around her side of the dorm room, feet moving across the fluffy pink rug she had placed on her side of the room. Patricia sighed. She _really _wanted to see the roommate surveys that they filled out. Amber was _so _different from her. She still didn't understand how they got matched up. She was sweet though. At the end of the day, having Amber Millington as a roommate wasn't terrible.

"Thank you!" Amber squealed, throwing her arms around Patricia and placing a friendly kiss on her cheek. She let go and beamed, jumping up and down in her excitement. "I'm so nervous. Do you think I won director of advocacy? I'm super good at communicating! I put up posters everywhere so I'm really hoping."

Patricia resisted the urge to wipe her cheek and sighed again. "Yeah of course," she said her voice devoid of enthusiasm. "You're as peppy as a _cheerleader_, and normally I'd say that's lame but...if you're going for director of advocacy then I'm sure your..._bubbly _nature helped your campaign.

Amber frowned, a little hurt. "I did cheerleading in high school!" she protested. "I was good."

Patricia softened. It was too early in the semester to alienate the person she was going to be living with. "Sorry," she apologized sincerely. "Listen...you've been working really hard. I'm sure it paid off. Let's go see, okay?"

With an enthusiastic smile, Amber linked her arm through Patricia's and dragged her out of their dorm room. They stepped inside the elevator and headed for the student lounge. Amber had insisted on arriving early, so it was a few more minutes before everyone filed in. The hall council advisor greeted everyone and immediately began announcing the results.

"And our director of advocacy is...Amber Millington!"

Patricia was surprised to find herself cheering for her ditzy, adorable roommate. Naturally, Amber squealed and rushed forward even though there was no prize to claim. Instead, she took a small bow and did her signature pageant wave before returning to Patricia's side.

"I won!"

Patricia rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know Amber had won. She had been standing _right _there. Instead of scolding Amber though, Patricia found herself smiling at her.

"Congratulations," she said. "Now what happens to me?" She glanced around the room unsure of herself.

"Pick a committee," Amber instructed, snapping into hall council mode. "We're getting ready for the college wide pep rally, so you can either help out with the song/dance, the skit costumes, or the banner. Your choice!"

Patricia wrinkled her nose. Given a choice, she wouldn't be here at all. But there was no way on earth she was about to surround herself with dancing, singsongy people. They only committee that sounded remotely her speed was the banner one. With a reluctant groan, she headed over to the right area.

There was only one boy standing there. "Banner committee...?" Patricia trailed off, curiously glancing around the lounge. The other groups had _far _more people! It was just her and this one kid at the banner area. How was that possible?

"Yeah. I guess no one likes to draw," the boy chuckled. Patricia couldn't help but observe. Tall, blond, green-eyed, the boy was beautiful. "I'm Eddie," he extended his hand out and shook hands with her.

He was polite too.

"More like no everyone would rather work on the exciting things. I'm personally not into singing or dancing though. In fact, my roommate made me join hall council. I'm Patricia," she replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She quickly glanced down, relieved to find her outfit decent. And then she mentally smacked herself in the face. Because, honestly. She was Patricia Williamson and she didn't care what other people thought of her. She also didn't develop crushes in less than two seconds of knowing someone. But could you blame her? Eddie was charming.

"So did mine!"

They shared a smile of understanding before getting to work. A few minutes later, Patricia muttered something sarcastic under her breath as the pair unraveled the long sheet of poster paper and Eddie chuckled. "You're funny," he remarked. She blushed and shrugged.

"Most people don't appreciate my sense of humor," she found herself saying. "I'm a little sharp."

Eddie grinned. "I think I can handle it."

They worked long past the one hour mark. Everyone else filed out, but Patricia and Eddie remained in the lounge, dedicated. "This is going to look so good," Patricia found her self beaming with pride as she finished designing the border.

"Everything is coming along so nicely," Eddie agreed, high-fiving her. "We're _totally _going to win best banner."

"It's not done yet, though," she warned. "We still need to finish drawing our residence hall's logo and we wanted to glitter the letters too."

"Yeah. Also we need to fix the dimensions of some of the lettering before that though," Eddie said, carefully observing their handiwork. "So um. This thing is going to need at least a couple more hours worth of work. Same time tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

His tentative tone surprised Patricia. He seemed confident and fearless this whole time but now, all of a sudden, he was sort of quiet. She found it adorable. "I'll be there," she promised.

"Great! Maybe we should exchange numbers though. Just incase one of us is late or can't make it or something," Eddie suggested.

With a wide grin, Patricia complied.

She managed to get a cute boy's number during week one of college itself.

_Not bad, Williamson, _she thought to herself. _Not bad at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It occurred to me that maybe not EVERY chapter should have Peddie in an established relationship. Or in an established setting! Here's some AU college!Peddie with a decent amount of Patricia/Amber friendship just because.


	71. Sugar Rush

**Disclaimer:** House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Patricia?" Amber tapped her shoulder until the other girl looked up from her magazine. "Where's Eddie?"<p>

"How am I supposed to know?" Patricia replied mildly, her tone slightly amused. "I don't track his whereabouts. Sometimes I know where he is and other times I don't."

Amber looked horrified. "That's ridiculous! I happen to know where Alfie is at all times," she said with pride.

Patricia smirked. "I doubt he's as thrilled as you are. Why were you looking for Eddie anyway?"

"I'm not, but Mara is. Something about needing his help with an article. I think." Amber tilted her head in confusion. "It was something boring is all I remember."

Patricia leaned back onto the sofa and shrugged. "Well I haven't seen him," she apologized. Just then, Eddie burst through Anubis House, hair mussed and blazer rumpled. Patricia raised her eyebrows high and opened her mouth to ask about his appearance but before she could, he strode forward and planted his lips on hers. She blinked in surprise but kissed him back. "Hi," she said breathlessly, pushing Eddie back.

"Hi," he grinned in return. "So guess what?"

"What?" Patricia kept her tone slow and deliberate. Something about Eddie was kind off and she was mighty suspicious.

"I'vebeenupallnightworkingonthe coolestarticleandit'sgoingtobepublishedsoon!"

_"What?"_

Eddie cast Patricia a disapproving look. "I _said, _I'vebeenupall-"

"Breathe in between your words!" Patricia scolded. She glared at her boyfriend and took in the sight of his wide, slightly crazed eyes, and the tired circles underneath them. "What are you _on?"_

He took a deep breath. "If you must know," he said extra slowly, "Sugar. And caffeine! _Lots _of caffeine. I've been up all night working on the coolest article and it's going to be published soon."

"Well now you're just talking in slow motion," Patricia complained. "Can't you talk normally?"

"NotreallyI'mjustreallyexcitedbecausethi sismybestwork!" Eddie grinned before racing up the stairs. "HasanyoneseenMara?"

"He pretends to be cool but really, he's just a colossal nerd," Patricia said in disbelief.

"He was talking _really _fast," Amber commented.

Mara walked into Anubis House, cutting off whatever Amber was going to say. "Hi guys. Did you all find Eddie?"

"He's upstairs on a crazy sugar high," Patricia said. "What have you done to my boyfriend?"

Mara frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Eddie ran down the steps at that moment and wrapped Mara into a giant hug. "Ifinishedthearticle!"

"Woah, slow down," Mara laughed. Eddie handed her his flash drive and she accepted it with a smile. "I'll go post it right now, thanks for finishing it."

"Istayedupallnight," Eddie said with pride.

Mara giggled again. "It shows," she assured him. Eddie nodded, suddenly swaying on his feet. Mara caught his arm, tapping Patricia with her other hand to get her attention. Seeing Eddie suddenly slow and tired made Patricia smirk. She rose to her feet and grabbed Eddie's shoulders, gently pushing him onto the couch.

"Do us all a favor and sleep," Patricia demanded.

"Not tired," Eddie protested, yawning all the while. "I just need to rest for a second but I'll be okay. I had losssofsugar," he slurred, his eyes slipping closed.

Patricia sighed and tossed a blanket over him. Hands on her hips, Patricia surveyed Eddie's slumped position. "If this is burned out sugar high Eddie...what's workaholic Eddie going to look like?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not exactly my best, but I wrote it on my iPhone during the hurricane when I was utterly bored without power so...here you go? Coming from the tristate area, my home actually still doesn't have power, heat, running water, proper cellular service, etc, but we're spending the night at a friend's so I had a quick moment to upload this. I hope everyone affected by the hurricane managed to stay safe and is dealing with the aftermath all right. It's going to take some time for everything to get back to normal, believe me I know :(

ALSO I FORGOT I HAVE A TUMBLR. I made it nearly 6 months ago and forgot about it but then today someone asked me a question on it and I got an e-mail notification and I was like..."OH RIGHT TUMBLR." So, yeah, my tumblr url is **"uniqueinkblots"** same as my pen name here. Feel free to follow me or talk to me there if you'd like! I promise, this time I'm actually going to pull myself together and learn how to use tumblr, at least for giving details on my stories,updates, maybe previews, that kind of thing. Maybe if I get good I'll get into reblogging and all that good stuff.


	72. Unravelled Scarf

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia exited Anubis House with a scowl on her face. Her fingers fluttered across the maroon scarf anxiously, tugging and pulling until she was satisfied with the adjustments. She knew the scarf covered the hickey, but she was having some trouble keeping her cool. She felt hot and bothered as if everyone just <em>knew, <em>despite her cover. It didn't help that today was a wonderful warm morning, the sun shining bright.

"Hi Patricia!" Fabian called cheerfully, jogging to catch up with his friend. Patricia closed her eyes reluctantly before opening them with a sigh. She hadn't wanted to run in to anyone!

"Hi Fabian."

"Nice scarf," Fabian commented sincerely, albeit curiously. "It's a little warm though, don't you think?"

"I'm actually very chilly," Patricia snapped.

Not noticing her bad mood, Fabian nodded understandingly. "The heating control panel is located downstairs and we have central air so sometimes it takes some time for the heat to travel upstairs..." Fabian trailed off before glancing at Patricia suspiciously, suddenly questioning her excuse.

She blushed.

_He _blushed.

"_Oh," _Fabian breathed in understanding. He was a little oblivious, but he wasn't completely dense. "Well, uh. It's a nice...um...scarf..." Fabian ducked his head as his ears turned pink. "Love it," he mumbled, before offering her a hasty wave and heading for his physics class.

"Fantastic," Patricia groaned. If _Fabian, _of all people was so quick to realize why Patricia was wearing a scarf than she was completely, and utterly doomed. Mind racing, she considered her first class: math. Who was in that class? Mara...okay, that shouldn't be an issue. But also, Amber, Jerome, and _Eddie. _She groaned again. With the exception of Mara, that was the worst combination of people ever!

She hurried into her class and dropped into her seat between Mara and Amber.

"Hi Patricia," Mara greeted kindly. She didn't notice the scarf at all, shooting her friend a soft smile before revising her math homework for the millionth time.

"Patricia!" Amber exclaimed, eyes darting to the maroon accessory right away. "I _love _your scarf." Muttering a quiet thanks, Patricia fiddled with it uncomfortably. "Really, the color is _so _you. But I can't help but notice...scarves aren't usually your style. Are you getting sick?"

Eddie sauntered into the classroom with Jerome at his side. They entered just in time to hear Amber's curious remarks.

"Oh, Ambs," Jerome chuckled. "You should know Patricia better than that. If she's wearing a scarf, it's because she _has _to. I don't think she's sick," he said, eyes glinting with mischief. "Am I right, Eddie?"

Throwing his hands behind his head, he nodded with a slight smirk. "Very well said, Jerry," he praised. Leaning over to Patricia's chair, he tugged on her scarf, unravelling it in front of all of their friends. "I told you to lose the scarf," he scolded.

Her swollen neck was now visible, hickey on display for the world.

Patricia recovered from the embarrassment quickly, giving Eddie her most deadly glare.

"I'm glad you did," she said menacingly. "Because, I swear. I'm going to strangle you with it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was a sequel to chapter 39, "Love Mark" since people have been repeatedly requesting me to write one. I finally got around to it, so I hope this is what you all were looking for! And I just wanted to let everyone know, that I'm low on prompts. I think my list currently has 5 or 6 tops. There would be more on the list, but I don't accept _every _prompt because some I've already written, and others I don't feel like I can do justice. But yeah, please prompt me! I'll do it if I can.

Also,it's been taking me a while to update what with Hurricane Sandy and everything. Power _still _hasn't been restored to my home and my dorm was just cleared this morning so things have been a bit of a mess. I hope everyone affected is doing all right. Hang in there, we'll be all right.

Oh, and for all those reading CSOTA - sorry for the lack of regular updates! I haven't had time to work on it considering the hurricane and everything. I'll write a few chapters at once and once I've planned ahead a little I'll return to updating it. Expect an update around next weekend and if you haven't checked COSTA out, please do, if you're up for an AU Peddie fic! It's going to be fun I hope :)


	73. Glasses

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia moaned and blearily reached out to shut her alarm clock off. She sat up reluctantly, resting her back on the headboard of her bed. "Mara?" Patricia leaned over and glanced at her roommate's bed. Empty.<p>

Looking at the clock, Patricia groaned. She was running late. Hurriedly tossing the covers aside, she sprang out of bed and headed straight for the closet. In a sleepy haze, she pulled out the first combination of uniform she could find. That was the nice part going to this school, Patricia mused, as she shrugged on a maroon blazer over her white shirt. She wasn't confined to _one _school uniform; there was a wide range of clothing marked with the school emblem and colors that were accessible to the students. Smiling slightly at the random thought, she fastened her tie and smoothed her skirt before pausing.

What was she forgetting?

She stood standing in the middle of the dark room, concentrating hard. She squinted at the alarm clock in an effort to check the time. She didn't want to be _too _late.

"Oh, duh," Patricia smacked her forehead before returning to her dresser. She had _squinted _at the clock because she had forgotten her contact lenses! But she had literally ten minutes to get down the stairs, out the door, and to class, and that set her on edge. She was so anxious, that in her careless hurry, she one of the lenses dropped to the ground. "No!" Patricia exclaimed, clambering to her hands and knees and looking for the lost contact lens.

She glanced at the clock through her one good eye and growled. No time to go to the bathroom and dig around for a new pair. She grumpily removed her one lens and snatched up a pair of glasses from the drawer. She hadn't worn them in _forever, _but midterms were coming up and she had to see the board as disappointing as that was. Sighing unhappily, she placed the glasses on her face before shooting down the stairs and darting out the door. She was going to make it.

She slid into her seat next to Eddie just in time. She lowed her gaze and concentrated on her notebook cover, not meeting his bewildered, awe filled gaze. She didn't greet him either, but then again, neither did he. All he did was stare.

"Good save, Ms. Williamson," Mr. Sweet said, sounding a little impressed. He hadn't thought she would make it before the bell. "Midterm review!" he announced, presently changing the subject. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's begin." Patricia scowled and slid a little lower in her seat. She _hated _school but even she had to admit, academics counted for something. She grabbed her notebook and continued to ignore Eddie's persistent stare.

"You wear glasses!" he finally said, surprised almost accusing.

"So?" Patricia retorted, finally looking at him.

"So...nothing," Eddie shrugged, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Actually, so something." Patricia rolled her eyes. _So something? _Who said that? Eddie was such a dork. "So...you look cute."

Patricia froze.

"Is that a joke?" she demanded. "Because, it's not very funny," she said shooting Eddie her best _I'm unimpressed at your effort to make fun of me _look.

"It's not a joke! I'm not making fun of you!"

At this, Patricia couldn't help but smile. She hadn't actually accused Eddie out loud, but they knew each others facial expressions so well that he had just known.

"You can't be serious," Patricia whispered in disbelief, copying down Mr. Sweet's notes out of the corner of her eye, and glaring at Eddie with the other. "I didn't have time to put my contact lenses in this morning, I even dropped one," she explained.

"Well, you look good, four eyes," Eddie teased. "You look cute. Yet smart. So that just equals hot."

Patricia blinked, confused. "Wearing glasses equals cute and reminds you of smart...and cute plus smart equals hot? I don't get that how that works. I'm a mess!"

"A _hot _mess," Eddie corrected with a smirk.

Patricia shot him her trademark _You're an idiot and I can't believe I'm with you _look, but smiled not even a moment after. Adjusting the glasses after they slid down her nose, Patricia hummed cheerfully under her breath.

...Maybe she would wear them more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woohooo glasses/contacts/other visual aids?! I wear contacts and have glasses as well, so I guess I relate.

Oh and thanks for all the prompts, everyone! I got some really good ones and it's taking all my restraint not to extend them into full length one-shots. You all rock.


	74. Fall Fest

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be amazing!" Mara clapped her hands together in excitement. Amber squealed in agreement and gave her a big hug.<p>

"Where do I put these?" Eddie grunted. He was panting, his arms strained from carrying two heavy boxes stacked on top of each other. Mara and Amber continued to chatter excitedly and he groaned, staggering under the weight of the load. "You guys, come on!"

"Oh!" Mara exclaimed, finally noticing Eddie's struggle. "Put them in the corner please. Thanks so much!"

Eddie set the boxes down and flexed his fingers, shooting Mara a dangerous glare. "I can't believe you got me to join student council," he scoffed. He and Mara were good friends; he had a bit of a soft spot for the other girl. Especially considering all the trouble he had caused last semester.

"I didn't _make _you join student council," Mara said, shooting Eddie her trademark sincere smile.

"You made Patricia join and she made _me _join!"

"Well that's completely different," Mara said innocently, giving him a quick a little wave before walking around him to check on the refreshments table.

As president of student council, Mara had organized a mini Fall Fest in honor of Autumn. The room was decorated in pretty hues of red and orange and the refreshment table had cider, hot chocolate, pumpkin pie, and other festive foods. One end of the room had been set up with carnival games and raffles, and the other side had craft stations. The center wall had a projection hanging down and the middle of the room was lined with chairs. They would be screening a movie too. All in all, Mara had done a brilliant job with her planning.

"Great job, Patricia," Mara praised as she observed Patricia setting up the paper plates and cups in the correct location.

Patricia held up a piece of paper with Mara's neat hand-writing and elaborately drawn picture of the room and smirked a little. "With this essay on how to set up, I don't think I can go wrong," she said. Mara blushed and Patricia shook her head knowingly. "You're crazy, Mara."

"Well thanks for helping," Mara said politely, giving her friend a quick hug.

Patricia stepped back awkwardly and swatted her away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," she mumbled, moving to arrange the bagels and various spreads. "You know I don't mind helping you," she added, in a rare display of feelings.

"I'm not good enough to hug anymore, am I? Only Eddie will do?" Mara teased. In response, Patricia threw a plastic cup in Mara's direction. She squealed and ducked, shooting Patricia fly kiss before moving on to Jerome and Alfie's side of the room.

After an hour, the entire room was set up. Kids began to filter in, and Patricia and Eddie finally found one another.

"Hi," Patricia grinned, taking in Eddie's tired expression. "Having fun being a part of student council?"

"I've been carrying heavy things around all day, _literally," _Eddie complained. "And none of the other guys had to!"

"They had other jobs," Patricia soothed. "But hey, the place looks great. Wanna play the carnival games?"

Eddie shot her a look. "Uh, no. Remember the last time I took you to a carnival?"

Patricia smiled innocently. "Yep. I was awesome."

"And I wasn't," Eddie grumbled. "I'm going to eat," he said, grabbing a paper plate and filling it with goodies.

"Okay, sure," Patricia shrugged, flopping down on one of the chairs, next to Mara. "I actually like this movie." She reached for her blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around her shoulder, settling in her chair.

Observing Patricia all cute and bundled up, Eddie carefully set his plate down on the floor and plopped down sideways onto Patricia's lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled in close. Patricia let out a little noise of surprise but immediately adjusting to accommodate her boyfriend and grinned, resting her head on top of his. She loved when Eddie was all goofy and playful like this.

"I'm pretty sure the girl is supposed to sit on top of the boy," Mara said, with a small giggle.

"Why?" Eddie challenged. "Aren't you girls supposed to be feminists? Girls can do whatever boys can do. And if boys can offer their laps to girls, girls can offer their laps to boys. Am I wrong?"

"I guess not," Mara said with a grin.

"Fine," Patricia grumbled, playing along. She actually didn't mind at all, but it was fun to pretend. "Just don't squish me."

Eddie grinned and pressed his body closer to hers, making Patricia squirm. "Ow, you're hurting me!" she complained. "Stop that!"

He pouted. "Did you just call me fat?"

Patricia laughed and smacked the back of his head. "Not what I said."

"Ow," Eddie groaned. "Stop _abusing _me."

"My lap, my rules, Sweet," Patricia said.

"Fine."

Patricia sat still for another moment or two, letting Eddie get comfortable before smiling devilishly.

"Hold on..." he said slowly. "I don't like the look you're giving me. It's like you're about to..."

Patricia stood up suddenly, depositing Eddie on the ground, sending him tumbling off her lap.

"...dump me on the ground."

"That was a fun cuddle session," Patricia said cheerfully, picking Eddie's plate up off the floor and stuffing his muffin into her mouth. She then turned on her heel without sparing Eddie a glance, and headed straight for the carnival games, his plate still in her hand.

Eddie sighed.

Well.

At least he know she was going to win him something cool. That was the benefit to having a girlfriend good at games.

It's not like their relationship was a tad backwards or anything...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've been so behind on fanfiction this month! It's been nearly two weeks since I updated this. I also updated CSOTA (my latest chaptered fic) a couple hours ago after a three week gap. And I published a new peddie oneshot called "Underneath The Shimmering Stars" about a week ago. I would have posted that here but it was a tad long, so take a look at that if you'd like! That's the full update.

As for this chapter - there's a reference to "Carnival" which is chapter 24 I believe. Woohooo!


	75. Fake Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Mr. Sweet entered Anubis House with a look of determination on his face. He was going to sort out the winter break travel and living arrangements with Eddie if it was the last thing he did. Certainly, it would be awkward discussing the idea of Mr. Sweet staying in the same home as his ex-wife, but <em>Eddie <em>would be there and it was the holidays. Surely, something could be arranged.

He closed his hand into a fist and raised it to knock on the door. Just as his knuckles were about to hit the wood, he heard Patricia's voice. Mr. Sweet drew back and frowned. It wasn't moral to eavesdrop but he _never _got the chance to hear how Patricia and Eddie interacted with one another when he wasn't around. When he was, Patricia was naturally on her best behavior. Mr. Sweet had a feeling that the _real _nature of their relationship was a little different from the version he often witnessed.

A couple minutes standing outside the door wouldn't hurt, Mr. Sweet convinced himself. He huddled closer to the door until his side was resting against the wood, ear pressed to the door itself.

"Eddie, cut it out! Put the video game controller down and help me with this. What color should the tablecloths be?"

Mr. Sweet heard his son let out a groan of frustration. "Who cares? I'm only doing this because you're forcing me."

"You're doing this because you _love _me."

Eddie shrugged. "I guess that's true. Okay, I'll help. Give me an easier question though," he warned.

"What kind of flowers should be the centerpiece of each table?"

"_Flowers?" _Eddie repeated incredulously. "Picking flowers is easier than picking a color? I don't even know any kinds of flowers. Pull yourself together, Yacker."

"You're so girly, I just assumed you'd be in touch with you feminine side, _Slimeball," _Patricia sneered, somehow still managing to sound slightly affectionate.

"Ow!"

Mr. Sweet winced as heard the sound of something presumably bouncing off Eddie's head. Patricia had thrown something or the other at him. Mr. Sweet paused, deliberating whether he should go in or not. On one hand, he had gotten what he wanted: to hear how his son and Patricia interacted when alone. Even though it was a little unconventional and not exactly sweet, Eddie and Patricia somehow fit together, their jokes and taunts rolling off the other person's shoulders like it was nothing.

On the other hand, he was pretty certain they were planning a wedding. _Their _wedding. It was much to soon! He would wait another minute just to make sure he wasn't wrong…

"You deserved that," Patricia said, referring to the crumpled ball of paper she had chucked at Eddie. "Focus. How about invitations? What should _those _look like?"

Mr. Sweet barged in without waiting for his son's response; he couldn't take this anymore. Hearing about invitations was all the proof he needed. The idea of his son marrying this young was unheard of! Unacceptable. Unbelievable. Most definitely illegal too.

"Stop!" he bellowed. "You can't!"

"Hi Mr. Sweet," Patricia offered awkwardly, directing her gaze to her notepad.

"Dad?" Eddie had been slumping against the wall, seated on the floor, but he immediately sat up straight when Mr. Sweet entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I had come to discuss winter break with you, but obviously I have to deal with you two first. I can't believe you're getting married!"

"_Married?" _Patricia demanded. "You think we're getting _married? _No, Mr. Sweet, we - "

"Shh," Eddie elbowed his girlfriend gently, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "He's my father. Let me handle this conversation." Noticing the playful gleam in her boyfriend's eye, Patricia put up her hands in surrender and sighed, as if to say _go ahead, you nutcase._

"I love her, dad," Eddie declared. "Our wedding is next month. And we expect you to join us. Isn't that right, _darling?"_ He batted his eyelashes adoringly in Patricia's direction, inviting her to play along.

"A month?" Patricia screeched, putting on her best acting. "You expect me to figure out all our wedding arrangements in a _month _when you won't help at all? At this rate, we won't get married at all! I'll have you know, I'm thinking about dumping you."

Looking faint, Mr. Sweet swallowed hard. "I'd like that," he managed, referring to the marriage not happening. "I mean…I demand that! You too can't get married! You're far too young. You don't even know what love is. You two need to graduate high school and go to college, and who _knows _if you're still be together. You need time to find yourselves as individuals before you even think about committing to one another! Or anyone else for that matter!" He finished his rant in one breath, his face red and agitated. Spluttering, he continued. "You simply cannot do this! I forbid it!"

"Well good thing it's not happening then," Eddie drawled, dropping the charade. "We were just _kidding, _dad. Pulling your leg."

Mr. Sweet shook his head reverently from side to side. "I don't believe you. I know better! I was standing outside the door. Patricia needed input on tablecloths and for heaven's sake, she asked about _center _pieces."

"Yeah…for the winter snowflake ball," Patricia clarified. "Mara made us join student council. We're on the events committee. We were just discussing the dance."

Mr. Sweet stepped back and considered this new development.

_Oh._

Taking in the amused faces of Eddie and Patricia, he felt his face turning even redder. "Carry on then," he said through pursed lips and clenched teeth. It figures his son would manage to date a girl whose sense of humor was just as wicked as his own. Together, those two were quite the forceful pair.

"Didn't you want to discuss winter break though?" Eddie seemed genuinely concerned for his father's sanity, inviting him to stay in the room. "We can talk now, I'm free."

"Maybe another time. I just remembered I uh...I have a meeting," Mr. Sweet lied, pushing his glasses up higher onto his nose and quickly fleing the room, muttering and mumbling to himself every step of the way.

Eddie and Patricia's eyes met and it took them all of two seconds to lose control.

They burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor gullible Mr. Sweet! Lesson learned: don't eavesdrop. Chances are, you'll misinterpret everything you hear.

Also - thanks for giving this series so much love! We hit **900 **reviews about a week ago which I neglected to mention in my last update. **Eternal thanks** for all the amazing compliments. Occasionally, I will get the negative review and those are honestly all right too because feedback is a beautiful thing. For those of you who don't sign in and review as a guest, the only time I won't accept a guest review is if the comment is worded in a disrespectful manner or if it's claiming to be from some kind of fabricated source. But yeah, overall thanks for communicating me in general. Whether it be good or bad. You all are incredible :)


	76. Real Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia's ears perked at the sound of the door clicking open and she immediately straightened at the sound of her fiancé entering their shared apartment. "Where should we get married?" she blurted out.<p>

Eddie looked up warily, struggling to balance a stack of books in his arms and his laptop bag on his shoulder at the same time. Carefully shutting the door with his foot, he dumped the books on the kitchen table before shrugging out of his coat and draping it on the back of a chair. Once he felt a little settled, he turned around to face Patricia. "Hello to you too," he began pointedly. "You know, I _just _walked in. So really, you should..."

"I _said, _where should we get married?"

"I didn't know getting you to trust me would mean you'd become so demanding and bossy," Eddie grumbled. Patricia patted the empty space next to her on their couch and Eddie sighed reluctantly, padding over to his girlfriend's side. "Fine. Let's talk wedding details."

"Where..." Eddie raised a hand to Patricia's mouth before she could ask her question for the third time.

"Should we get married," Eddie finished smoothly, grabbing one of Patricia's many wedding magazines from the coffee table. "I obviously haven't thought about it. I guess my answer depends on _when _we get married. We haven't even set a date yet. How are you planning when we haven't set a date?" Patricia shifted uncomfortably, scowling under Eddie's curious gaze. "I never thought you'd be one of those classic little brides, all eager and wedding crazy," Eddie chuckled thoughtfully.

"Oh, shut up," Patricia mumbled, smacking Eddie's gentle hands away. "If you're not going to help, then don't touch me!"

Eddie's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean business," he said. "Okay, well. I really like fall. Winter's cool too. Actually, _spring..."_

"You like all of the seasons, I get it," Patricia cut off with a grin. "Pick one."

"Isn't the girl supposed to make the big decisions?" Eddie asked cautiously, not wanting to frustrate Patricia. "What's your favorite season?"

"I never really liked summer, but now it's my favorite season," Patricia admitted.

"Why?"

"Because that's when we met..." Patricia ducked her head shyly, groaning at her own sappiness.

Eddie on the other hand, melted. He had been _waiting _his entire life for someone to love him like this. "That's so sweet," he gushed.

"I think you're the girl in this relationship," Patricia teased. "And we're not having a summer wedding, you idiot! I find them to be overrated."

Eddie pouted a little, having been rejected from his cuddling advances. "We're too old to be hipsters. Get over it," he suggested.

Patricia narrowed her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly, snatching the wedding magazine out of Eddie's hand. "You're not going to be helpful at all," she decided. "Sit quietly and just pay attention," she ordered.

Eddie rolled his eyes, flopping back onto the couch and plopping his feet on the coffee table. Obedient as ever, he settled himself in for an evening of his girlfriend in her bossiest form.

But that's okay. He really loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

BAD NEWS - I accidentally lost my document with the list of NADM prompts. The good news is there were only about five left since I don't add every prompt I receive to the list. So...please reprompt me if you requested something and never saw it up here! If I choose not to write it, I will always PM you and let you know, so that's how you know if you made the list or not. Sorry for the error, but some new prompts would be fantastic, so send them my way as you think of them! Thanks a ton :)

I hope you enjoyed the AU future Peddie! This oneshot was actually set in my "Destination Trust" universe but it can totally stand alone. If this version of Peddie appealed to you and you'd like to see more of them, I suggest you go ahead and read that. Which brings me to my next point...

I know I'm in the middle of CSOTA but I really miss DT Peddie. I was thinking about a sequel. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I set up a poll and it's on my profile so please go vote if this topic is of any interest to you! And if not, just disregard this and ignore my ramblings as usual ^_^


	77. Iceskating

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Eddie, guess what?!" Patricia demanded. Eddie grunted from his place at his desk and didn't look up. Narrowing her eyes, Patricia hopped off his bed and walked over, closing his laptop with defining force.<p>

"I was using that!" Eddie protested with a scowl, removing the big headphones from his ears.

"You can blow up aliens later," Patricia insisted. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going ice-skating!"

_"What?"_

* * *

><p>Eddie sighed for the hundredth time. "I'm a little suspicious," he said. "I can't understand why you're so excited for this. You don't seem like the type."<p>

"I'm not," Patricia admitted. "I overheard Victor telling Trudy that he's going to get all of us to clean Anubis House tonight. I just wanted to get us out of there."

"Ah. Makes much more sense," Eddie said sagely. "So can you even skate?"

"...maybe."

"You're right," Eddie said devilishly. "This _is _going to be fun."

Patricia straightened her posture so suddenly that she almost lost a hold over the skates flung behind her back. "You can skate and you didn't tell me? I didn't know you could skate!"

"...maybe," Eddie mocked. Seeing Patricia's glare, he grinned, and grabbed her free hand. "I'm from New York City," he reminded her gently. "Wollman Rink, Rockefeller Center, Bryant Park...my options for ice-skating are endless. It was my entire childhood."

Patricia kicked at the ground. "But if I had known you were good at this, I would have picked another getaway for us," she complained.

"Oh, come on," Eddie said. "You were so excited for this. Are you telling me you're not anymore?"

"No, I guess I am," she grumbled. "I've never done this before but let's go." Remembering that their hands were classed, Patricia dragged Eddie by their grip towards the entrance to the rink. As they neared the ice, she began to doubt herself. "Just kidding. I changed my mind."

Eddie's smile widened. "Your skates are already all laced up. We have to go or all that effort goes to waste," he teased her.

"I don't want to go!" Patricia hollered, eyeing a little boy trip on his own skates and fall to his knees. The man who had been skating behind him collided into him, tumbling to the ground too. "I have a streak of never having broken a bone." She covered her eyes in slight fear, reluctant to see whoever would go down next.

"They're fine," Eddie said, removing Patricia's hand from her face. "See?" True enough, the boy was already halfway around the rink, zipping around as though he had never fallen. The adult was dusting himself off, carefully readying himself to try again. "Patricia Williamson backing out. Never though I'd see the day," Eddie teased, a slight challenge in his voice.

Patricia narrowed her eyes, her lips sliding into a petulant frown. "Excuse me?"

"See you on the ice," Eddie saluted, stepping onto the rink. He slowly tested his skates, weaving in and out until he was warmed up. "Got it," he called, gliding around rink in a smooth circle. When he arrived at the entrance after one round, Patricia still hadn't moved.

"You're better than I thought you would be," she accused.

Eddie smirked and pulled her into the ice, ignoring her squeals of protest. "No!" she gasped, slipping and sliding. She desperately clutched at Eddie's shirt, hating the feeling of not being balanced.

"Aw you _need _me," Eddie cooed.

"I do not!" Patricia retorted, shoving him away and shakily standing on her skates. "I can do this," she mumbled uncertainly, slowly stepping forward unsteadily.

"You're not supposed to walk in your skates, you're supposed to _skate _in them," Eddie said. "Let me help you."

"No," she said stubbornly, tentatively moving on foot to the left in an effort to slide over the ice like everyone else.

Eddie sighed. He knew it was his fault for provoking her, but he couldn't just _leave _her. He stood beside her, watching her flounder.

"This. is. so. stupid." Patricia growled. "Whose dumb idea was this anyway?"

"Yours," Eddie winced at the icy glare his girlfriend tossed his way. "Okay, come on!" He reached for her hand and pulled her along.

"You're going too fast!"

"I've got a better idea then," Eddie said. He turned around so he was facing her and grabbed both of her hands, pulling her forward. Ignoring Patricia's scowl over the fact that he could skate backwards, he pulled her along smoothly until she eventually lost her balance and toppled forward, right onto him.

Wrapping his arms around her in a big hug, Eddie embraced Patricia hard, grinning. "See? This isn't so bad."

"I'm going to hang out on the edge while you make a couple rounds."

"...I was hoping you would say that. Stay put, I'll be back!"

Patricia rolled her eyes fondly and watched as Eddie took off, speedily zooming around the rink. She mentally made a note to find something she was really good at but that he struggled with.

_Then _they'd have some good fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

IT'S BEEN NEARLY A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED AND I MISSED YOU. I've been swamped with work for the end of the semester and prepping for finals and it's been overwhelming. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's been absolutely insane around here! :( But here's how things are looking like right now: my last exam is the 20th and then I go home (WOOOOO) but I'm going on vacation Christmas evening and I won't be back till the 31st. SO since I'm on top of studying for my exams, I'm going to write a bunch of drabbles tonight and try to post daily until I leave for vacation to make up for this month. The majority of them will be fluffy and winter-themed and magical and it will be fun! Hope that sounds good :)

As for CSOTA - same excuses. That will be updated very soon as in this weekend so don't hate me too much!

And final verdict for sequel to "Destination Trust" = YES! Thanks for voting on the poll. That one I'll start posting sometime in good old 2013 :)


	78. Bowling

****Disclaimer: ****House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Um. Explain it to me one more time?" Fabian looked perplexed. Patricia sighed. "Just once more," he pleaded. "I just...I fail to understand why I have to be the one to propose bowling. If <em>you<em> want Anubis House to go bowling couldn't _you _just say so? Why me? You never have a problem bossing us around."

_"Why you?" _Patricia repeated incredulously. "You being the one to say it is the whole point!"At Fabian's confused expression, she groaned. "You sure you're going to be our valedictorian?" she muttered underneath her breath.

Fabian shrugged shyly. "Pretty sure," he replied meekly. Patricia glared and he hesitated. "_Oh, _that was a rhetorical question. Right...erm, of course."

Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, Patricia stopped pacing and plopped into the armchair across from Fabian. "Listen carefully," she said crossly. "If I'm the one to suggest bowling, Eddie will know that I'm good at it and he'll be more aware. He won't want to go if he knows I'm good."

"Eddie is a good sport," Fabian countered, coming to the defense of his roommate.

"Not against his girlfriend he's not," Patricia smirked. "Especially when said girlfriend vowed to find something she's better than him at," she explained.

"Out of curiosity...at what is he better than you?"

"Iceskating," Patricia admitted miserably.

_"Really?"_

"Oh, don't judge," Patricia snapped. "Believe me though, I was just as surprised," she added darkly. "Anyway, I'm _really _good at bowling. Please just to bring it up as a group activity and I'll take care of the rest."

Fabian shook his head with a small smile. "All this elaborate scheming just to settle a score from the iceskating thing? Because that was a whole month ago," he reminded her.

"Don't care," Patricia said. "Thanks for the help!"

"It's a miracle, she said thank you," Fabian joked.

"Oh ha ha, so funny," she said dryly, shooting Fabian a quick and sincere smile before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Strike!" Nina cheered. "Patricia, you're so good at this!"<p>

Patricia shrugged innocently. "I'm average," she said, trying to sound modest and utterly failing.

Her little "plan" was going perfectly well. There had been one scary moment where Amber had suggested the two teams be split up boys and girl, but Patricia has insisted on mixed teams. She wanted Eddie on her team! She wanted to win.

And several rounds later, she did.

"Good game," Eddie said sincerely, even though he looked a bit suspicious. "It must be a nice surprise to find out you're so good at bowling."

Before Patricia could reply, Amber cut in. "Surprise? Patricia is _incredible _at bowling and she certainly knows it. She once said that if our school had a bowling team she'd try out. True story!" she chirped.

Eddie turned out to face Patricia to confirm this. She flushed and shrugged. "That might be true..."

"You didn't tell me you were good at bowling just so you could show me up? Because I was better at skating?" Eddie's tone was filled with disbelief and amusement.

"Oh, it gets better," Fabian interrupted. "Bowling was her idea. I was just the messenger boy."

Piecing together Patricia's scheme, Eddie shook his head fondly and laughed.

"Well played, Williamson. Well played."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

It's short. It's not the greatest. But it does show that I'm back! So sorry for falling off the face of the earth. Between finals and Christmas and vacation, life just got in the way. But I'm back and I've missed you! I hope everyone had a healthy, wonderful holiday season.

I have a couple of quick comments.

Lots of people PMed me asking about CSOTA and the DT sequel. I updated CSOTA earlier this evening and the first chapter of the DT sequel will be posted at some point during this month. I'm not sure when but I'll announce it in my notes over here and I'll probably add a note to DT so people following it get a notification of some kind.

As for this series - it's still in the works! Updates will be more frequent. I surprisingly don't have a lot of prompts to fill, so prompt away.

I'm going to go catch up on season 3 now since apparently I'm already behind. See you soon!


	79. Trouble Sleeping

****Disclaimer: ****House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia sat on her bed, pouting. Mara was fast asleep and wouldn't appreciate being woken up at two in the morning. She'd grumble about needing her rest for classes the next morning and she'd make Patricia's life miserable. So in conclusion, waking up Mara was more trouble than it was worth. But Patricia was <em>bored<em> and there was no chance of sleep. She could just tell.

She flung out her arm in the dark and blindly searched for her iPod that lay somewhere on her nightstand. Her fingers met with cool metal and she picked up the device and silently cheered. With a sigh of dismay, she realized the headphones weren't attached. Extending her hand till it hit the floor, Patricia patted the ground until she found them. When she finally managed to plug the headphones into the iPod, it wouldn't turn on. Typical.

Muttering angrily, she threw the device across the room in a fit of cranky rage. Oops. She would probably regret that in the morning. Or now. If she was being honest, she already felt bad.

Feeling resigned and reckless, Patricia stood up and walked across the room, hoping to find the tossed iPod. Mara was sensitive to light, so she was forced to search in the dark. And it really wasn't going too well. Slowly making her away around the dark room, she still managed to step on something kind of sharp. "Ow!" she hissed, grabbing her foot and hopping up and down. It wasn't a minute later that she lost her balance and crashed into the dresser.

Wincing, she gasped and held her breath, waiting for someone to wake up. Mara simply rolled over and burrowed deeper under the covers. With a sigh of relief, Patricia tiptoed out of the room. Forget about the iPod. She had a _better _idea._  
><em>

_Knock Knock Knock._

Patricia waited silently and prayed that Eddie would answer the door rather than Fabian. Last term he always had. She was assuming Fabian was a deep sleeper.

_Knock Knock Knock._

A moment later, the door swung open and Patricia was met with the slight of her bleary eyed boyfriend.

"What?" Eddie grumbled. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course. And that's how you greet me? It's the middle of the night. What if I was in trouble and needed you! That's no way to treat me."

"Oh believe me. I'm completely aware that it's the middle of the night," Eddie quipped sleepily, ignoring the rest of Patricia's rant. He rubbed at his eyes and squinted, trying to see his girlfriend's face. "Really though. What is it?"

"Where to begin?" Patricia mused dramatically. "I wasn't sleepy. And that made me bored. _That_ made me want music. But it's hard to see in the dark! I couldn't find my iPod. And then I did. But then there were no headphones. And then there _were _but the stupid _iPod _was dead. So then I sort of got angry. And I _might _have chucked it across the room but I have a cover on it so hopefully..." Patricia paused, looking at Eddie's blank, clueless, borderline stunned expression. "What part is tripping you up, Sweet?"

Eddie sighed. "All of it," he muttered under his breath. "Okay, let's talk about it."

Patricia beamed at the permission to continue and she pushed forward. "But _anyway, _I decided my boyfriend is a much better form of entertainment than a stupid iPod so here I am!" She looked as though she was about to say more, but instead she stepped forward, trying to enter Eddie's room.

Eddie shook his head vehemently and pressed a finger to his lips, motioning towards Fabian's still form. He grabbed Patricia by the arms and forced her to take a step back until they were both standing _outside _the room. He shut the door behind him. "He gets cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep before important days and apparently the first day of school is _important," _Eddie explained, rolling his eyes.

"Mara too!"

"Two peas in a pod, man," Eddie murmured. "Now what can I do for you? I'm exhausted. Just because _you _can't sleep doesn't mean you need to take me down with you!"

"Yes it does," Patricia whispered back. "We're a couple."

"So?" Eddie challenged.

"Oh, erm..." her brow furrowed. "I don't really know, I hadn't thought it through," she said honestly.

"So you woke me up...not having kind of plan in mind."

"...Yes?"

Eddie groaned and grabbed Patricia by the arm again. He continued to march her up the stairs. "Let's go," he ordered.

"Don't pull so hard," Patricia whined. "I'll kill you," she added the threat as an after thought.

Eddie chuckled darkly. "Not if I kill you first," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said sweetly.

Patricia frowned when she realized where Eddie had brought her. "We're back at my room!" she protested.

"Yep," Eddie confirmed, pushing the door open and settling his girlfriend onto the bed.

"For God's sake, what are you _doing?" _Patricia grumbled.

"Tucking you in like the sweet little angel you are," Eddie taunted.

_"What?"_

Eddie paid no attention to Patricia's scowl and drew the covers up to her chin, pressing a sweet kiss against her cheek. "Good night," he said innocently. "Go to bed. For real. And don't you dare wake me up again," he warned.

Patricia looked up, wanting to meet Eddie's gaze when she tossed an insult his way, but he was already gone.

But for some reason, that didn't really bother her. In fact, she couldn't help but grin as his the warmth of his quick kiss spread throughout her body. She nuzzled into her comforter and with vague surprise, realized maybe she was sleepy after all.

She fell asleep peacefully, dreaming of Eddie. The best kind of dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Because someone prompted sleepy/cranky Eddie! OH and I know some people might think I'm too old for a Nickelodeon production like HoA but come on now - season 3 looks pretty action packed and exciting! I finally got around to watching the season 3 premiere with my younger sister and we both loved it. I have a few of random comments on the episode. If you haven't seen it yet, then beware! **Spoiler Alert!** (And if you don't feel like reading my ramblings then like always, skip my train wreck of an author note!)

- I thought the coming back to school scenes were incredible! I've always secretly wished I attended boarded school. Students just seem so much closer and it just looks like so much fun. So seeing all the existing couples reunite was beyond adorable. For example, seeing Mara reduce rough tough Jerome to a pile of mush is always fun. Everyone was so happy and running on back to school energy and it was just awesome. Plus the awkward hug between Eddie and Mr. Sweet. Love their relationship, too hilarious.

- I don't mind the new girl. KT seems all right. I think she's a little bit too much like Nina in the whole "fumbling awkward new American student" thing but I think she's supposed to be so it's ok. She's obviously important so we'll see what happens.

- Patricia in particular looked gorgeous! At least in my opinion. I think it might be the hair. But speaking of Patricia brings Eddie to mind. I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THEIR BREAKUP. I know they both said it's mutual but psh they'll definitely get back together because it's meant to be. And if they don't, well...that's what fanfiction is for. They remain together in these drabbles so we can indulge in our Peddie fantasies together.

- Poor Eddie though. Being the osirian is obviously taking a toll on him. And I think we're all used to him being easygoing and carefree so seeing him tense and troubled is kind of a new experience. I thought the whole mini fight with Fabian and Eddie was a little intense. I liked that it all worked out but I wish there had been more to the scene between Eddie and Fabian. An apology scene would have been nice...so I wrote one! It's mostly reflective and not at all long but it helped me make peace with what I thought was missing in the episode. It's called **"Reconciliation"** so check that out if you felt the same.

And that's it! Next note will be shorter. I swear.


	80. Snowball Ambush

****Disclaimer: ****House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia ducked behind Mara and squealed. "Hide me!" she cried. Throwing the first snowball at Eddie had been such a mistake. She wondered if it was worth the ten seconds of seeing him scowl, mourning over the perfect hair he claimed he didn't spend time on. Psh, what a lie. She had aimed for his head and she hadn't missed. And ever since then, Eddie had been at war.<p>

"Patricia, no!" Mara squealed, shielding her face with her gloves. "I don't want to get hit either! You should have never thrown that snowball at Eddie. It was asking for trouble!"

"I do realize that now, thank you very much," Patricia huffed.

"Ready...aim...FIRE!"

Hearing the sound of Eddie's commands sent the girls running faster. He had apparently recruited Alfie and Jerome to help him. And with those two idiots on board, Mara and Patricia didn't stand a chance.

"We're still ten minute away from Anubis House!" Mara shrieked as another snowball was pelted at her shoulder.

"Sorry Jaffray, you put yourself in the line of fire when you decided to walk with Patricia! If it makes you feel any better, you're not the target. Just collateral damage," Eddie bellowed from somewhere nearby.

"It really doesn't," Mara muttered.

"Relax," Patricia said, grabbing Mara by the elbow and pulling her towards the nearest school building. "I have an idea!"

Mara shook snow from her jacket and held up a strand of limp wet hair. "This is so not fair," she complained. "And besides. How does hiding in a building help us? They'll still be out there waiting when we get out. We're doomed."

"We're not," Patricia assured her with a devious smirk. "We entered through the front door. That's where they'll be waiting. But if we walk the length of the building and go to the back door we'll be _behind _them. They won't see us! We'll have time to make snowballs, pelt them, and _they _will be the ones who run."

Mara clapped her hands together and beamed. "That's perfect!" she gushed. "Honestly anything to get us out of this mess would be lovely," she said as an afterthought.

They quickly crossed several hallways until they were at the backdoor. Patricia put a finger to her lips and slowly let the backdoor swing open, shutting it quietly behind them. She hid behind one of the outdoor signboards and Mara followed. They worked quickly and quietly, successfully creating a decent supply of snowballs in under ten minutes.

"Should we throw them now?" Mara whispered.

"We'll give them the same courtesy they gave us," Patricia replied. Increasing the volume of her voice, she cleared her voice and shouted: "Ready, aim...FIRE!"

"What?" Eddie scratched his now dry head, puzzled. The girls were nowhere to be found. And then he felt it.

_Thwack._

Eddie's hand shot up to his hair in disbelief. "How?" he howled, swinging around.

"Over here, doofus!" Patricia shouted, pelting snowballs at him.

"Don't think you guys can get away either!" Mara had spotted Jerome and Alfie and was aiming at them, throwing viciously.

"I _knew _I shouldn't have taught her to throw like that," Jerome groaned, spinning in a circle and looking for some place to take care of.

"Okay, fine. So you got us back a little. Big deal. Truce," Eddie suggested.

"_A little?" _Patricia repeated. "We're not even _close _to being done." She and Mara stepped aside, revealing the large pile of snowballs. They both picked up two each and aimed once more. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!"

There was no escape plan in sight.

"Abandon ship!" Eddie called, throwing his arms up to fend off the relentless stream of snowballs. Mara was making them as fast as Patricia could throw them. They made quite the team.

And then the boys did all they could do.

They ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**NEVER A DULL MOMENT HAS OFFICIALLY HIT 1000 REVIEWS! HOW RIDICULOUSLY INSANE.**

I recall promising that this note would be shorter than the last, so I'll try to control my ramblings. But I swear, I could gush my appreciation for paragraphs and paragraphs. Thank you all so much for reviewing and prompting and giving this series so much love! It's truly crazy how much attention this series has received considering at the end of the day, it's really just a simple collection of random, mostly dialogue based drabbles. It's nothing special. And so I honestly can't express my gratitude enough.

It's been less than a year but together we've managed to create what I hope you find to be an interactive reading forum of sorts for peddie fans. I read every single comment that's thrown my way whether it's praise, criticism, or friendly suggestions. I try to improve based on what you guys tell me and I also try to fill as many prompts and answer as many questions as possible. It's a pleasure writing this series and based on all the kind comments, apparently you guys like reading it too. And that just blows me away.

Writing is one of my favorite hobbies and fanfiction is such a fun outlet for that. Thank you all for making the experience so great. You guys are the best! And speaking of writing, as promised, I posted the prologue to the DT sequel. If you liked that, I encourage you to check out **"Tangible Happiness" **where the journey continues. And if you haven't read "Destination Trust" but are looking for a peddie fic then I of course welcome you to check that out and all the other random oneshots that I've published.

Much love :*


	81. Camping Woes

****Disclaimer: ****House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie handed Patricia a steaming mug of coffee before sinking onto the lawn chair opposite her. She accepted it slowly, careful not to rumple the layers of blankets that were strategically placed around her shoulders. She was shivering and her hair was still wet. He sighed sympathetically before casually clearing his throat. "So. Let's recap this afternoon's adventure."<p>

"Let's not." Patricia's retort came flat and short, filled with sharpness.

"Oh come on!" Eddie scooted his chair closer and awkwardly patted Patricia's hand, trying to be comforting. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to touch Patricia, but when she was in a bad mood, touching her was a risk. Sure enough, she glared at him and pulled away from his grasp. "Seriously, Patricia. Worse things have happened. You've been in more danger just by being a resident of Anubis House," he joked. "Think of all the ancient dramas we've suffered through."

"This was different, you idiot," Patricia said halfheartedly._  
><em>

"Don't let one bad thing define the rest of the camping trip," Eddie pleaded. "We have a whole weekend here. It's gonna be fun! We'll go rock climbing tomorrow. You love that."

Patricia shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't changed from her wet clothes out of sheer stubbornness. She frowned and let out a sullen "whatever" to which Eddie groaned.

"Dude, I can't read minds," Eddie complained. "I'm _trying _to be nice but I have no idea what's bothering you so much. So your kayak tipped over and you toppled into the river. It happens! I got you out right away. Had it happened to anyone else, you would have found it hilarious."

_"Dude?"_

"That would be the only thing you pick up from what I said," Eddie mumbled under his breath. "Seriously, why is falling such a big deal? Like I said, had it happened to - "

"But it didn't happen to anyone else!" Patricia snapped, cutting Eddie off. "It happened to _me _and it was _embarrassing._ Not to mention frightening! I fell out of an actual boat into an actual river. It's a big deal. Weren't you worried? Even a little bit?"

"_That's _what's bothering you?" Eddie said incredulously. "You thought I wasn't worried? I've only been downplaying the whole thing because I thought that's what you'd want! I didn't think you wanted to be fawned over and treated like you were delicate or whatever."

Patricia considered this and softened a bit. "So you _were _worried?" she whispered. She hated how vulnerable and mournful she sounded but she had to know.

"I don't know what idiot created the phrase there's no such thing as a stupid question," Eddie mused. "Because that was definitely a stupid question. _Of course _I was worried. For God's sake woman, I jumped into a river for you! Does that count for nothing?"

"It counts for everything," Patricia admitted slowly, scooting closer to Eddie until she decided it wasn't good enough. She raised herself a couple inches before plopping onto his lap. "Thanks for saving me, you loser," she finally said.

"Thanks for officially making me a hero," Eddie grinned and winked before pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket without jolting Patricia. "Here's the list of things to do. We have a camping trip to salvage," he announced.

The two of them proceeded to plan the rest of their weekend beside the campfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Someone prompted camping but I had already done a classic camping one so here! It's still camping but it's a tad random and not so comical.

Also question - people have probably already pointed this out but has anyone noticed that they changed Eddie's name in the fanfic character list from "Eddie S" to "Eddie M" ? And Jerome called Eddie "Miller" in the first episode too. Why is that, does anyone know? It confused me.


	82. Patricia Apologizes

****Disclaimer: ****House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie walked through the front doors of Anubis House and strolled past Patricia and Joy without saying a single word. Even more surprisingly, Patricia didn't comment. Joy peered down the hall Eddie had walked down and then glanced at Patricia's face...and then back at the hall again. Utterly confused, she waited for her friend to explain.<p>

Patricia didn't off any sort of explanation and Joy groaned. "Cut the drama. Come on, tell me what happened!" she insisted.

"What makes you think something happened?" Patricia kept her voice light and innocent but it didn't matter. There was no fooling Joy. Not ever.

"How about the fact that your boyfriend just walked past us and ignored us?" Joy waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Shouldn't that be a red flag?"

"Okay, fine," Patricia said, exasperated. "We had a fight, okay?"

Joy gasped. "Um how about no for an answer?! Of course it's not okay! What happened?"

"A misunderstanding," Patricia muttered. Joy waited patiently and finally Patricia relented. "All right, fine! I caught Eddie holding crib notes outside his locker and accused him of planning to cheat on the science test just to get Sweetie to like him more."

Joy winced. "Oh, Patricia!"

Everyone knew that the relationship between Eddie and his father was extremely delicate and more important than either of them would openly admit. Patricia had obviously hit a sore spot.

"I know!" Patricia cried. "I messed up. I _know _that, okay? And the worst part is...they weren't even his. They were _Jerome's _and Eddie was just getting rid of them. Fabian filled me in. I feel bad about it, I swear I do," she sulked.

"That's terrible!" Joy exclaimed.

"It's not that big a deal," Patricia shifted uncomfortably, flinching at Joy's rueful tone. She knew her friend wasn't judging her but at the same time she wasn't easing her mind either. "He's just being dramatic."

"You hit a sensitive spot. He's not being dramatic. His feelings are hurt, that's all. Go fix things. It will be fine!"

Patricia hid her face behind her hands. "No it won't be! He's never going to talk to me again!" she wailed.

Joy lifted a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. "Now whose being dramatic?" she joked.

"I guess I should go talk to him..."

"Good luck!"

Patricia smiled weakly, standing up and dusting off her skirt. She took a deep breath and walked towards Eddie's room, praying he'd be in the mood to listen. She knocked on his door several times but he didn't answer it.

"Mature," she muttered under her breath. Her next plan of action was to just barge in but for once in his life, Eddie had locked the door. "Plan C then," she said to herself. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and wiggled the door open by picking the lock. That always worked.

"The door was locked," Eddie said, not looking up.

"You're the one who taught me that trick," Patricia responded. Eddie didn't say anything. Evidently, he had remembered he was ignoring her. Patricia sighed, frustrated. They couldn't go on like this. "Look, I'm sorry!"

That caught Eddie's attention. He didn't answer, but at least he was looking at her.

"Really sorry," Patricia pleaded. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't a fan of apologies but she was in the wrong here, as hard as that was to admit. "I shouldn't have assumed you were cheating. And I shouldn't have said that stuff about you and your dad. Jumping to conclusions was wrong. I...was wrong," she said slowly, testing the words out on her tongue. They felt foreign, but they needed to be said.

"I'd never do that," Eddie finally said. "I'm a prankster. Not a cheater. My dad is in the education field. Rules are made to be broken but not that one. I'd never do that."

"I know," Patricia said softly. "So...are we good?"

"Yeah," Eddie's lips curled into a reluctant smile. "I guess we are."

"Wow. It was that easy, huh?"

"You rarely apologize like you mean it, Yacker," he said. "So this was...nice. Also, I pulled a prank on Fabian earlier and it wasn't as nearly as fun as it would have been had you helped."

Patricia bit back a grin. "It didn't work did it?"

"...it failed epically," Eddie admitted with a scowl.

"Because I didn't plan it?" Patricia pushed him cheekily.

Eddie sighed. "...because you didn't plan it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope the daily updates aren't driving you all crazy! I have about two weeks of break left so I figured I'd spend some of my time writing because I know once the spring semester starts, things will get insane again. Just consider this me making up for disappearing during December.

Speaking of writing...I finished outlining "Tangible Happiness" earlier and I have so much planned. I'm excited to write it, I admit. Proud dork. The outline consists of the prologue, 18 chapters, and an epilogue! So we're looking at a fic that's going to be 20 chapters long. Maybe even longer if I need to break things up further. I'm so psyched. Hope you are too!


	83. Raining Hoagies

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie raced to the kitchen and flung the cabinet open, pulling out a box of cereal. "Yes! It's brand new and I'm first! I thought I saw this in last night's pile of groceries." He held up the box triumphantly and whooped.<p>

Patricia trailed behind him and sank onto one of the stools behind the kitchen counter. "You didn't exactly have competition since we're the only ones awake. Which we shouldn't be. It's seven in the morning on a Sunday," she muttered. "Why did you wake me up?!"

"I didn't want to eat breakfast alone," Eddie whined.

"But it's so early!" Patricia buried her face in her arms, resting her had against cool marble. "You're not a fan of waking up early either so I don't understand why you insist on having breakfast right this very minute. I could be sleeping."

"Because the box of cereal is new, duh," Eddie stated as though it were obvious. He shot her a withering look and Patricia lifted her head to return the face with a death glare of her own.

"So?"

"So there's a prize at the bottom!" Eddie rolled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt and stuck his hand into the box, riffling through the contents until he pulled out a small plastic package.

"You're kidding," Patricia said. "You woke me up because you wanted company to raid through the cereal box like a little kid? Eddie, that's so stupid!" she complained.

"No it's not," he insisted. "Look! It's a wand."

Patricia smacked her forehead. "You can't be real," she groaned.

"But I am and I'm yours," Eddie said cheerfully.

"Not what I meant."

Eddie looked up and grinned before refocusing his attention to the wand. He didn't seem as impressed with it anymore. He sighed and tossed it on the trouble. "This is lame," he decided.

"Lame," Patricia repeated. "You disturbed my sleep for _lame?" _Eddie shrugged and Patricia found herself genuinely curious over his silence. He actually seemed kind of bummed. "I thought you're into magic. Harry Potter and whatever."

Eddie picked up the wand again and twisted it between his fingers. "I used to be. I believed in magic when I was a kid. I thought it was so cool."

"So what happened?" Patricia stood and walked over to the fridge. They were both awake and there was no going back. She might as well as make tea or something.

"My mom told me magic wasn't real," he said regretfully.

"That's too bad, I guess," Patricia said awkwardly. She had never jumped onto the "Harry Potter/magic is amazing" train so she was having trouble relating to Eddie. "Why would she tell you that? Believing in magic seems harmless. Eventually you would have grown out of it on your own, right?"

"She told me when I cried over not getting my Hogwarts letter," Eddie recalled thoughtfully, having the decency to look a little ashamed. "I was young when I read the first book, okay?!" he defended.

Patricia snorted. "Whatever you say," she teased. "So what are you going to do with that?" She nudged the wand.

"Keep it I guess. It looks kind of awesome," he admitted, pocketing it. "No harm in keeping it even though it doesn't make wishes come true. Like make it rain hoagies or something awesome like that."

"Wishes come true..." Patricia murmured underneath her breath. The wheels of her mind were turning and she was quickly developing a plan. "Hey, I gotta go take a shower," she said suddenly, abandoning her tea making efforts. "See ya later, okay?"

"Sure." Eddie looked a little surprised but he let her pass.

* * *

><p>"And you swear you're going to pay me right?!" Alfie carefully placed a tomato inside a hoagie roll and stepped back to admire his work.<p>

"Sure, totally," Patricia promised, inwardly laughing. Pay Alfie? Please. That wasn't going to happen but if she told him that, he'd stop helping her.

"Amazeballs," Alfie said approvingly, excitedly reaching for another roll. "So what's going to happen with these sandwiches when we're done? Are we going to eat them?" He sounded so hopeful that Patricia almost felt bad for him.

"Nope," Patricia said. She proceeded to recount the conversation she and Eddie had to Alfie.

"You're going to chuck sandwiches out of a window so Eddie thinks it's _raining _hoagies?" he sounded horrified.

"It's a sweet thing to do!" Patricia defended. "For once, I try to do a nice thing and you don't approve?"

"No of course not," Alfie said, sounding appalled. "It's a waste of perfectly good sandwiches!"

Patricia ignored him, surveying the kitchen counter. "I think we have enough," she said excitedly, carefully gathering them onto a tray. "Eddie's outside with Jerome so I need you to get his attention, all right? Make him look at my window."

Alfie grumbled but stalked out of the kitchen and out the main doors, mumbling about how the pay better be worth it. Patricia snickered. Maybe she'd give him a lollipop or something. If she gave him _nothing, _she'd probably never hear the end of it.

Patricia rushed up to her room. Just as she reached the window, her phone buzzed.

_He's looking up. I told him I saw an airplane with one of those banner things."_

Patricia dismissed Alfie's text and wrenched the window open, noticing Eddie's eyes were pointed skywards. He thankfully hadn't spotted her. She grabbed a handful of hoagies and tossed them out of the window, aiming in Eddie's general direction.

Eddie dodged a flying sandwich, stunned. Slowly and surely, he realized what was happening and what Patricia was trying to do. He knew she was behind this. He eventually located her window and called for her to show herself.

She reluctantly appeared in front of the window and waved. "Enjoying the magic?"

"I love it," Eddie called back. "Thank you. For a moment I really did wonder," he admitted.

"There's more!" Patricia reached for another couple of sandwiches and was about to toss them when Eddie hollered at her to stop.

"No, wait, don't!" he said. "Stay right there. I'll be up in a minute. We can eat them instead."

The last thing Patricia heard before she closed the open window was a relieved "thank goodness" that sounded an awful lot like Alfie.

She settled down in her room and waited for Eddie to join her.

Playing fairy god girlfriend has been kind of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I skipped a prompt or two that was requested before this one but I promise I'll go back to them! (I think one of them was kind of scientific and required a little bit of research and the other one was angsty and required a whole ton of concentration.) I swear I haven't forgotten them though.


	84. Gone

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Fabian leaned his head against the wall and waited. Eddie had to come outside sometime, right? It had been hours since his roommate had disappeared into their shared room and denied him access.<p>

After Mr. Sweet's upsetting announcement about Patricia's withdrawal from the school, everyone had broke out into a frenzied protest. Everyone except Eddie. He had jolted to his feet and ignored the sudden silence and stares directed his way, calmly walking out of the common area and into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Oh poor Eddie!" Mara had exclaimed. "He must not have known."

Mr. Sweet had cleared his throat and frowned, adjusting his glasses anxiously. "Yes, well. I'm sure Edison will be fine. Just give him some time and don't crowd him," he advised before escaping out the front door. He didn't want to have to face more questions about Patricia's absence. More importantly, he didn't want to be anywhere near his son's wounded expression of hurt and betrayal.

"I'll go talk to him," Fabian had volunteered, untangling his hand from Nina's grip. She offered him a supportive smile and he wandered down the hall to the room he and Eddie shared filled with new encouragement.

He had been sitting there ever since.

Eddie had ignored Fabian when he knocked on the door to be let in. Respecting his friend's space, he hadn't pushed him. It would have been very easy for Fabian to use his key and simply unlock the door, but he got the feeling Eddie needed some alone time to deal with the news of Patricia leaving Anubis House and the school all together. So he opted to sit in the hallway across from their room and read. Eventually, Eddie had to come out.

And he finally did.

Around nine, Eddie finally emerged from his room and nearly tripped on Fabian. His roommate had fallen asleep with his head awkwardly resting against the wall, limbs spread out across the floor.

Despite everything, Eddie felt a little guilty. It had been really nice of Fabian to wait outside for him; he hadn't realized Fabian had been sitting out there the whole time either. The least he could do is wake him up so he didn't end up with a crick in his neck or something. "Fabian," he muttered, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Fabian blinked awake and sat up straight, quirking a hesitant smile in Eddie's direction. "Oh hi. I was just..."

"Giving me space?" Eddie finished and Fabian nodded, standing up to take a good look at his friend. His eyes were suspiciously red and voice a little hoarse but other than that, Eddie looked completely normal. It could be argued that he was just tired, but Fabian knew it was so much more than that. The bad news had to be killing Eddie. That's what this was.

"Trudy served dinner over an hour ago but I'm sure we can find something quick for you to have before Victor calls curfew," Fabian suggested, deciding to start slow. No need to dive into the topic of Patricia. Knowing Eddie, he would bring it up himself.

Sure enough, one comfort hoagie later, Eddie spoke. "How could she just leave?" he asked, sounding dejected and hurt.

Fabian frowned, at a loss for words. He had never seen his roommate look so despondent and...heartbroken. "So you didn't know she was coming back," he finally said.

"No!" Eddie exclaimed. "I mean sure, we split up but I always thought we'd work things out eventually! I didn't just expect her to just _leave_."

Fabian's head snapped up in surprise. "You two broke up? But why? I thought you guys went to America together and had a good time and everything."

"Yeah we did," Eddie confirmed miserably. "I don't know what went wrong. She didn't break up with me until we were back in England and then we both had to go home. She ignored all my texts and calls and eventually I stopped trying to contact her but I always figured we'd talk once we got back to school. She never told me she wasn't going to come back."

Fabian didn't know what to say so he waited for Eddie to get it all out. Sure enough, Eddie presently scowled. "I didn't do anything wrong! She had no reason to break up with me." He sounded angry and hurt and Fabian knew it was time to step in before Eddie started full out ranting.

"That doesn't sound like Patricia," he pointed out gently. "I'm sure she had a reason."

"Like what?" Eddie demanded, sullen. "Everything between us was perfect. It was all so awesome," he added, sounding almost disgusted with himself for being in a successful, sweet relationship.

Fabian resisted the urge to laugh. "Well maybe she was insecure," he suggested, sobering up again. "Things might have seemed too serious. She met your mother in America after all. Maybe she was afraid this was as good as it was going to get and that she'd end up messing it up or something."

Eddie considered this, nodding his head slowly. "That actually makes sense," he admitted.

Checking his watch, Fabian winced. "15 minutes to curfew, let's get back to the room," he said.

Eddie followed him back and the two got ready for bed in silence, the conversation effectively ended. Fabian knew he hadn't offered actual comfort, but at least he had given Eddie something to think about. He glanced at the other end of the room, noticing Eddie was facing away from him, huddled underneath his blankets. Usually, he never faced the wall.

"Let's get some sleep," Fabian suggested, knowing his roommate was still awake. "We'll figure things out in the morning. We'll find a way for you to at least talk to Patricia. It will work out. I know it will."

"Thanks, man," Eddie muttered, his tone reflecting his doubt. He obviously didn't share Fabian's optimism.

Fabian heard the distinct sound of a quiet sniffle and he sighed. Eddie was usually so carefree and put together but now he was _crying, _and that was just depressing. Ironic too, considering he was the one always teasing Fabian for being girly and emotional when he stressed over Nina.

He wished there was something he could do to make Eddie feel better, but he knew there wasn't. So instead he rolled over and pretended to snore so Eddie would think he was sleeping and then be able to let go in peace without the fear of disturbing him or waking him up. Of course, Fabian was still awake, but Eddie didn't have to know that. Fabian wasn't at all tired, but this was the least he could do.

So he pulled the comforter over his chin and pretended not to hear the sounds of Eddie's growing sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

That awkward moment when I don't write something fluffy and it's kind of sad instead.

Just kidding! Kind of. The prompt was to write about how Patricia doesn't come back to Anubis House in S3 so that automatically meant I couldn't make it a fun one. It was destined to be a tad depressing.

This is obviously very AU since Nina is the one who doesn't return and for different reasons. But for the purpose of this prompt I kept Nina around since I couldn't imagine _both _Fabian and Eddie losing their girlfriends. (Because if Nina wasn't around, Fabian wouldn't be able to try to help and make Eddie feel better! He'd be too depressed himself.)

I tried to make this as realistic as possible. Boys will be boys, and I think the majority of them wouldn't hug each other get overly emotional so I figured in a situation like this, Fabian would just try to talk to Eddie and kind of stay out of his way while he figured things out. Hopefully, it's believable!


	85. Spilled Water

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia hummed under her breath and leaned against the fridge as she held her glass to the water dispenser. Once it was full, she considered grabbing another glass and filling it for Amber before deciding against it; she probably wouldn't touch it. The two of them were working on a surprise banner for Nina. Apparently, she had been awarded another full scholarship for the new term and Amber was very proud of her roommate (plus something about trying to be considerate in the new year) but Patricia hadn't really been listening so she wasn't sure.<p>

"You're making a banner for Nina because of her scholarship? I'm surprised you care about stuff like that," Patricia had said.

"Of course I care! Not everyone can have a bank account as generous as daddy's! Getting funds from the school is a big accomplishment. Way to go, Nina!" Amber had practically sung her response.

Patricia had found the whole thing kind of odd but she had nothing better to do, so she was helping Amber with her little art project. After a mere fifteen minutes though, she had grown tired of Amber's prattle. "I'm going to get water!" she had declared, escaping the other girl's room with a sigh of relief.

But now here she was, holding the full glass. That meant she had run out of excuses and her little break from Amber was up. Feeling a little exasperated, she exited the kitchen and trudged up the stairs. Patricia was so lost in self pitying thoughts (because let's get real - spending quality time with Amber wasn't always a picnic) that she missed a step.

She threw out her left hand and managed to catch herself, but her right hand shook with the sudden shift and the glass practically jerked out of her hand. Before she knew it, her hand had thrust forward, dumping all the content...onto Eddie, who had been coming down the stairs.

He spluttered in indignation, water dripping down his face and onto his shirt. "Patricia, what was that for?!" he roared.

Patricia paused mid-apology, her sorries turning into a gasp of surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend. I know you did that on purpose!" Eddie accused.

"I did not!"

"Am I really supposed to believe that? Dumping liquid on people is your favorite play isn't it? So go on, tell me. What did I do this time? What could I have possibly done to deserve being drenched in water?"

"Nothing!" Patricia protested, sounding a little frustrated. "It was an accident!" She tilted her head to take a closer look at her boyfriend.

Eddie's hair was damp, his gel rendered useless. His face was still wet and she could water marks all across his shirt. Coupled with his look of rage and the ridiculous notion that she had spilled water on him and purpose, it was the funniest thing Patricia had seen all day.

She burst out laughing.

Eddie looked upset. "See, you're laughing! I knew you did it on purpose!"

"Did not, slimeball," Patricia denied, ducking underneath Eddie's arm and continuing up the stairs, still giggling.

She left him standing there, soaked and confused.

"...so you're really not going to tell me what I did? Patricia? Patricia!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This totally wasn't a prompt but I found it in my doc manager so apparently I wrote it on my own accord. (I don't even remember writing it, but here you go!) I probably wrote it because I think it's hilarious that Patricia always dumps juice, milk, water, etc. on people when she's upset with them. I think the idea of her doing it on accident and Eddie not believing her is highly amusing.

I know I've mentioned my multichaptered fic **"Tangible Happiness"** in a couple previous notes but I'm going to mention it again real quick. I posted the first chapter last night. It's a future Peddic fic that is the sequel to a separate future Peddie fic but it stands alone. For people who aren't already following it and are looking for a Peddie fic, I request you to go take a look! There's only one chapter and a prologue so it's super easy to catch up.


	86. The First I Love You

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie was a lot of things, but eloquent wasn't one of them. (Not when he was trying to be serious, anyway.) Talking to the guys was so simple; their conversation was always effortless, full of rude jokes and ridiculous comments. Talking to Patricia was fairly simple too since most of the time he just poked fun at her and goaded her into play arguments and debates. Sharing his feelings on the other hand...<p>

Not so simple.

It had been awkward enough telling her that he liked her. It had been even more challenging to ask her on a date which isn't something he would ever admit, but it was true. Just because he seemed confident didn't mean he actually _was. _His fake bravado had only morphed into real confidence when he found out Patricia hadn't kissed anyone.

And all of a sudden, Eddie had genuinely held the upper hand.

Telling a girl you loved her though...that wasn't something he had ever done. It's not something he had ever even _wanted _to do.

Until now.

Muttering under his breath and cursing his own stupidity, he straightened his shoulders and stood tall, standing in front of Patricia's door with a look of determination on his face. He hadn't knocked yet...if he left now, she would never know.

Deciding against it though, he rapped the door three times.

This was happening. He was going to ask Patricia out on a date and cook her something fancy (with the help of Trudy, of course) and then tell her he loved her. It would flow beautifully, it would be perfect and traditional.

How hard could it be? Eddie was fairly sure his plan was absolutely flawless.

But of course, he was wrong.

"You want to go on a date?" Patricia repeated Eddie's offer, looking at him thoughtfully from her stance in the doorway. She didn't invite him inside. "I dunno...we just had a date last night. And it's not like we can _go _anywhere unless it's a weekend."

"We went out last night!"

"The woods behind Anubis House hardly count," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"It was a romantic picnic. Come on, we're at a boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Cut me some slack," Eddie sulked.

"True," Patricia conceded with a small grin. "But anyway, no thanks. I'm kind of busy tonight. Girls night with Joy and Mara."

Eddie stomped his foot. "You can't be busy tonight!" he sounded horrified. The cooking had already been planned, Trudy had already started making preparations for him. "This date has to happen! You can't say no to your boyfriend!"

"Sure I can," Patricia replied, accepting his challenge with grace. "I kind of just did. And by the way, did you just _stomp _your foot at me? Honestly, Eddie. Very mature."

Eddie growled.

"And now you're growling," Patricia narrated.

"I know!" he snapped. "I mean...I'm aware of what I am doing," he added, now calm. "Listen...this date is actually very important. Please say yes. We'll just be having dinner alone, that's all. Nothing special."

"If it's nothing special, why do I have to go? Mara said we could order pizza so..."

"You have to go because it was going to be cute and romantic and I was going to say I loved you, god, what is so hard about this?!" Eddie finally snapped, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. Immediately, his eyes widened having realized what he admitted. "Um...I mean..."

"What?" Patricia shrieked. "You _love _me? And you just told me?"

"You seem surprised. You don't love _me?" _Eddie questioned, suddenly sounding upset. This was not a hurdle he had anticipated.

"Of course I love you, stupid," Patricia said, smacking the back of his head. "But it was supposed to be special and romantic and you wrecked it by telling me now! Way to go, doofus!"

"What?" Eddie sounded aghast for a moment before immediately recovering. "You have _got _to be joking. You weren't even going to go!"

"You don't know that," Patricia argued back. "Pizza versus my boyfriend..._obviously, _my boyfriend comes first," she said shiftily looking around.

"...obviously," Eddie repeated with disbelief in his tone. Suddenly he grinned slyly and winked at Patricia. "So who cares that I said it now? Come on the date tonight anyway, I'll say it again."

Patricia looked a little uncertain.

"Pizza versus your boyfriend..._obviously, _I come first," Eddie reminded her, triumph evident in his voice. "Plus I told you I loved you and you _hit _me. You have to make it up to me."

"...fine."

"Because you love me?"

"Don't push it," Patricia snapped.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and she dejectedly lowered her head, shaking it reluctantly.

"...because I love you," she confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Whoops - it's been over two weeks since I updated this. That's why I updated daily for a little while because I knew this would happen! I'm back at school and suddenly I find myself with far less writing time and a whole ton of prompts to fill. Don't worry though, I'll get to everything.

Also...DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THE PHRASE "NEVER A DULL MOMENT" WAS USED IN ONE OF THE LATEST HOA EPISODES?!

I must say, I was beyond thrilled. (But it's true that I'm easily amused so I don't know.) I thought that was too funny though!


	87. Patricia Not To The Rescue

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie raced up the stairs and barged into Patricia's room without a second thought. "I think I just did something really stupid," he announced, flinging himself onto her bed and burying his face in one of her pillows.<p>

"Hello to you too," Patricia commented, sounding thoroughly unimpressed. She scooted over to make space for him. "There is such a thing as knocking, you know. You should try it some time."

Eddie cocked his head to the side, considering her words. "You never knock though," he pointed out.

"The rules don't apply to me though," Patricia said haughtily, idly turning a page of her magazine without bothering to look at Eddie. She loved her boyfriend dearly, but honestly. They weren't the kind of couple who were glued at the hip. This was her alone time.

"I'm sorry, were you busy?" Eddie asked sarcastically, taking in the sight of Patricia's fashion magazine.

"Would it matter if I was?" Patricia sighed as Eddie immediately shook his head no. "And don't look at me like that," she added. "Amber lent it to me and it's actually kind of brilliant. I _am _a girl, you know."

Training his gaze to her full and glossy lips, Eddie smirked. "Oh, believe me. I know."

"Eddie!" Patricia looked up to glare at him. "Didn't you need something? You sounded so urgent."

Eddie sat up, his hair ruffled from smashing his face into Patricia's pillow. "Oh, right. I made a bet with Fabian and I lost," he wailed. "I'm doomed."

"Fabian gambles? He doesn't seem like the type."

"He's not," Eddie agreed. "Which is why I should have known better! He probably knew he would win the whole time." Patricia closed her magazine, apparently curious. Eddie had caught her attention and there was no point denying it.

"What was this bet about?"

"He bet he would play the video game we were playing and come on...Fabian and video games? _Obviously, _I bet that I would win. And he said that if I win, he would be my partner for the big finance project which let's get real...he's a genius, it was a sweet deal. But if _he _won, I would have to watch his favorite series of astronomy lectures with him."

"And he won?" Patricia grinned, in spite of herself. "Way to go, Fabian!"

"It was Mario Kart Racing!" Eddie exclaimed. "I'm so good at that. It's such a simple game."

"Which is why Fabian is good at it too," Patricia pointed out. "He's been playing that game forever. Even I've seen him."

Eddie crossed his arms across his chest and scowled. "I was tricked," he pouted. "Here's the thing though. If you and I hang out, Fabian won't claim his prize. You know what a romantic he is. If I say I want to spend time with _you, _he'll totally let me. So I'll just spend time with you all the time and I won't have to watch those stupid boring videos. It will be perfect."

He tried to wrap Patricia in a hug but she slid out of his grasp and shook her head. "Spend time with me all the time?" she echoed. "I don't think so."

"You don't like me?" Eddie challenged.

"Not that much," Patricia retorted, with a wink.

Fabian entered the room before Eddie could come up with a snarky response. "Time to learn about the stars!" he declared.

"Sorry, dude. Patricia and I were going to uh...cuddle..." Eddie said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Cuddle?" Patricia repeated. "You couldn't do any better than that?"

Eddie heatedly complained that it was hard to think fast while Fabian immediately took a step back, smiling softly at the bickering pair. "It's fine," Fabian said. "Patricia if you need him, we'll watch another time."

Patricia grinned wickedly and Eddie groaned at the look on her face.

"Please rescue me," he pleaded.

"Nahh. He's all yours!" she cheerfully replied.

"Great," Fabian's smile widened and he stepped into the room, grabbing Eddie's arm and pulling him off the bed. "Think of it as roommate bonding," he comforted.

"I hate you. I hate you both. You're the worst roommate ever. And _you," _he swiveled on his heel to glare at Patricia. "You're the worst girlfriend ever!"

"Naughty is more fun than nice," Patricia replied good-naturedly, slamming the door in her poor boyfriend's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I found this in my miscellaneous writing folder. I don't think anyone prompted it, but I just wanted to get rid of it. It's utterly silly and pointless, but I hope you like it anyways!

Moving on...FUNNY STORY.

Someone prompted me and asked me to write about Jason coming and causing trouble for Patricia and Eddie and my reaction went something like this: WHO IS JASON. I DON'T REMEMBER AN HOA CHARACTER NAMED JASON OTHER THAN MR. WINKLER.

I proceeded to skim through half my drabbles until I found him. He's an OC of mine that I completely forgot existed which is absolutely problematic - I really should remember things like that. So naturally I am now determined to create a list of my OCs since apparently I can't keep track of them.

I am ridiculous.


	88. Sniffles

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia handed Eddie a fresh new box of tissues before settling back in his desk chair. She sat with her knees propped up to her chin, arms wrapped around her legs. She waited for her boyfriend to demand something else of her. When he didn't say anything, Patricia eyed him doubtfully, skeptical and untrusting.<p>

"Really? All you wanted was a box of tissues? I don't have to do anything else?"

Eddie moaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Talk softer," he complained, ignoring Patricia's queries. "I have a headache."

"I thought you had a cold."

"Patricia!"

"Sorry! I'm not a doctor!" she exclaimed in indignation. A beat of silence passed before she hesitantly extended an arm and awkwardly patted the lump of blankets that was her pitiful boyfriend. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well," she finally said, sounding sincere. "I'm just surprised that all you wanted was tissues. I would have asked for a lot more."

"I know," Eddie said simply, sounding a little exasperated. He had taken care of an ill Patricia enough times to know that she was an absolute miserable human being to be around when she was feeling down. She was intolerable and infuriating, often making the most ridiculous demands and complaints. "Oh god, I'm dying. I have the plague," he moaned.

"Actually, it's a cold," Patricia said helpfully. "And apparently a headache," she added as an afterthought with a small grin.

Eddie groaned pathetically and Patricia winced, internally vowing to not tease him anymore. After all, looked miserable _without_ her interfering and making things worse. He wasn't joking around with her. That's how she _knew _he wasn't feeling well.

His hair (though barely visible underneath the mound of blankets) was sweaty and tousled. His skin was pale yet flushed at the same time (something Patricia truly didn't understand) and she could see him shivering despite the layers of protection from the cold.

Patricia bit her lip, not knowing how to comfort Eddie. "You're just sniffling though. At least your chest doesn't hurt. And you haven't lost your voice yet."

"Yet is the key word," Eddie croaked. "This is just the beginning. It's going to get so much worse."

"I'll make you tea," she promised.

"And you'll stay with me?" Eddie asked, poking a hand out from underneath his comforter.

Patricia smiled softly, knowing what he was looking for. She scooted the chair forward and firmly grasped his hand in hers. "Of course I'll stay," she soothed.

"And you'll take naps with me too?" Eddie was beginning to sound hopeful. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"That's where I draw the line," Patricia said flatly. "Not getting into bed with a sick person," she objected.

Eddie sighed and pulled his hand away, turning away from his girlfriend with great difficulty. (His muscles were already starting to ache with the threat of the oncoming sickness.)

Groaning at Eddie's childish form of sulking, Patricia rolled her eyes, and stood up. She carefully removed his covers much to Eddie's dismay ("Stop! I'm cold!") and climbed in next to him ("Move over, Eddie!"), rearranging the blankets to cover the both of them.

"Oh," he murmured in understanding. Sniffling profusely, he blew his nose for the tenth time in five minutes and buried his face into Patricia's neck, wrapping a feverish arm around her waist. "Thanks," he muttered into her cool skin.

Patricia sighed reluctantly, but cuddled back, settling her sick and needy boyfriend into her arms.

"Whatever," she mumbled, running a gentle hand through his rumpled hair. "But when I get sick, I'm going to be super cranky and mean to you and you will wait on my every last need."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Refer to chapter 40 for a refresher on how Patricia behaves when she's sick! She's awful.

In the past week or so I've gained a ton of new followers to this series and received a lot of reviews from unfamiliar pennames so I just wanted to say hello and welcome aboard the peddie ship! Prompt me anytime - I currently have about 20 requests pending but there is certainly room for more. As long as you don't mind waiting. (I found 3 out of the 20 prompts super intriguing and will probably end up developing them into individual oneshots. Haha...no regrets!)

For people following **CSOTA**...an apology is probably not good enough. A lot of you have reviewed and PMed telling me that I am not as dedicated to updating CSOTA as much as my other works in progress. This is true. It's just not at the top of the list of priorities but I know people have been waiting a long time, so I do apologize. But the good news is, I have the next two chapters written! I just need to edit them and then they'll be good to go.

So basically, expect the 7th installment to CSOTA sometime before the weekend. And while I'm at it, expect the 4th installment to **TH **sometime tomorrow :)**  
><strong>


	89. No Internet

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Fabian came charging down the steps, taking them two at a time. He nearly skidded on the welcome mat outside his and Eddie's door and barged in, panting. "Who died? I heard you screaming."<p>

"Hey man," Eddie said glumly, playing with the collar of his shirt. He was seated at his desk, looking dejected and forlorn. "No one died. Don't be dumb."

"It's an expression," Fabian took a swig of his water bottle and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't a secret that he wasn't the fittest person on campus. "You screamed so loud, had anyone else been home, they'd have come running too. You're lucky Victor isn't around. He'd have freaked out and gotten you in trouble for creating too much noise."

"I'd like to see him try," Eddie scoffed, his attention focused on tracing patterns on his shirtsleeve.

"What are you doing with your clothes?" Fabian asked curiously. He had tried to ignore it, but Eddie kept adjusting his short and examining his jeans, squirming around in his chair.

"I don't know, I'm bored," Eddie replied, scowling. "The internet isn't working!"

Fabian flopped over backwards onto his bed and covered his face with a pillow to muffle his exasperated groan. "You screamed because the net's gone down? I thought you were dying or something!"

"No, I'm immortal," Eddie joked.

Fabian chuckled ruefully, his eyes darkening. "That's not really something to joke about around here."

Eddie winced and nodded. "True. Anyway, I'm _really _bored. I was going to watch netflix and now I can't," he complained.

Fabian eyed his roommate with amusement. Eddie was still fidgeting with his clothes. He had rolled up his sleeves and pulled them down a total of three times each. Without the internet, he literally didn't know what to do with himself and had succumbed to finding his inner fashion diva.

"Please stop that," Fabian chuckled when Eddie started drawing a picture onto his sneakers with a sharpie. Eddie looked up sharply, his face innocently saying: _I'm bored. Not my fault_. "Do something else...I can't watch you doodle and reorganize your outfit anymore."

"Fine. I'll see if I can lick my elbow," Eddie announced.

"You're trying to bite your arm off because our internet isn't working?" Fabian sounded aghast.

"No, just lick my elbow, but that sounds cooler. You're a history nerd, tell me about cannibals. Is it even possible?" Eddie extended his tongue and awkwardly shifted his arm upwards, trying to reach his mouth. Fabian groaned. Eddie was too much for him, sometimes. "This is fun," Eddie said cheerfully, his voice sounding different.

"Is that a scottish accent?" Fabian's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Irish," Eddie complained.

"It's awful."

Before Eddie could provide a retort, Patricia stormed into the room. "Did you guys know our wifi is down?"

"Oh believe me, I knew," Fabian rolled his eyes and grabbed a book from his shelf, settling onto his bed to read. Patricia snatched it out his hands before he could turn a single page. "Hey!"

"You're not reading right now. You and Eddie are going to entertain me," she informed him. "Please," she added.

"Patricia saying please?" Eddie momentarily let his arm drop. "I'm shocked."

"I can be nice," Patricia sulked. "What are you _doing _by the way?"

"Trying to bite my arm off," Eddie averted his gaze and focused on trying to get his tongue to meet his elbow. He said it as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Patricia sat beside Fabian and observed him reading. "This book has no pictures," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Of course not," Fabian laughed. "None of the books I read have pictures unless they're historical texts or nonfiction works with factual evidence via photos."

_"None of them?"_

"Please let the internet come back," Fabian muttered underneath his breath. Between Patricia trying to be polite and hounding him about _reading _of all things and Eddie trying to _eat _himself, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Eddie and Patricia always teased each other about the other being a loser, but in Fabian's opinion, they were _both _a little questionable. "Why can't you guys be like normal couples? Just make out our something, stop bothering me!"

"Fantastic idea," Patricia grinned deviously, hopping off of Fabian's bed and settling herself onto Eddie's lab. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his before wrapping her arms around his neck. Eddie's arms wrapped around her back, holding her steady. He smiled into her kiss and Patricia reached up to tangle her hand in Eddie's hair.

"What!" Fabian exclaimed. "No no no, I didn't mean here! You guys, come on!"

They ignored him, deepening their kiss.

"That's disgusting," Fabian said mournfully, grabbing his book and stalking out of the room. "Me and my big mouth."

Needless to say, when the internet came back, _Fabian _was definitely the happiest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hi, I've missed you all - it's been a while! I miss updating frequently but college has understandably taken over my life. So much school work all the time! I've been bad about writing and posting but I'm determined to make more time. Anyway, hope you liked this and hello to all the new story followers! So many new pen names swarming my inbox, I'm ecstatic!

As for my other works in progress, I swear I'm trying. Believe me, I'm more displeased with my slow updating than you are, I'm not very pleased with myself :(


	90. Winning

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Love you," Patricia said into the receiver, rolling her eyes fondly before disconnecting her cellphone. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. But check it out - I brought cookies! Trudy's going to flip when she realizes they're gone since I think they <em>might <em>be for some special function thing but YOLO right?" She shrugged carelessly and cheerfully munched a chocolate chip cookie, offering the plate to Mara, Joy, and Amber.

"Patricia!" Mara scolded, twisting her lips into a reluctant frown before hesitantly snatching a cookie off the plate. "Thanks," she murmured, looking a little ashamed at consuming the stolen cookies.

Joy also accepted a cookie while Amber shook her head stubbornly, her long hair nearly whipping Patricia in the face. "I have to watch my figure," she explained haughtily, as though it was the most obvious thing.

Patricia shot Amber an odd look, grinning in amusement. "No, you don't. There's nothing wrong with your body, it looks great."

"Was that a compliment from Patricia Williamson?" Amber challenged, dramatically putting her hand to her mouth in a demonstration of surprise.

"Nope. What I meant to say was: you have to watch your figure? More cookies for me!"

Amber chucked a pillow at Patricia's head who ducked and settled on the floor next to Joy, a smirk slipping into her smile.

"So who were you on the phone with? Your parents?" Joy asked, rummaging through a box under her bed in search for her best nail polish. They were having a girls night.

"No, that was Eddie," Patricia said casually, focused on her phone.

Amber squealed and jumped off her bed. "Ohimigod that was Eddie?! And the word love?! OH MY GOD that's huge! Let me see your phone!" Before Patricia could protest, Amber snatched her phone and read the message. "We can Skype tomorrow night." she read a loud.

"Why would you Skype with Eddie? He lives with us," Mara pointed out.

"I'm not skyping with Eddie. That was my mom," Patricia said dryly, pulling her phone out of Amber's heads. "Honestly, with all the snooping we do around here, you should be better at it, Amber," she teased.

"One would think so," Amber said slowly, sinking back onto the bed in defeat. "Well at least there's nail polish!" She brightened immediately and reached for a light shade of pink.

"I'm still in shock," Joy declared. "You told Eddie you loved him? And he said it back?"

"Yeah, months ago," Patricia said, reaching for a third cookie. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Mara clutched a pillow excitedly to her chest, her eyes soft and dreamy. "I can't believe you and Eddie use the word love! Who said it first?"

"I can't remember," Patricia said thoughtfully. "And I'm not trying to change the subject. I just didn't realize it was such a huge deal. You guys haven't said it yet?"

Mara shook her head shyly. "No...Jerome says a lot of romantic things but he hasn't said _that _yet."

"Alfie has said it but not in a serious way," Amber pouted. "It doesn't count until he gets that weird serious Alfie face going, you know? It will count when he means it in that special way."

"Who would tell me they love me?" Joy said with a slight touch of bitterness. She mostly sounded amused though. "Forever alone."

Patricia patted her knee affectionally. "That's not true," she soothed.

"Eddie and Patricia are the farthest in their relationship," Amber shook her head, astonished. "Who would have guessed? Alfie is still awkward at _kissing _for crying out loud."

"Jerome definitely doesn't have that problem," Mara blushed. "No I love yous though!"

"Again, forever alone," Joy drawled, opening up the nail polish. "But carry on."

"Hey girls, whadduppp!"

"Ah, the man of the hour," Joy said lightly.

"_Whaddup _is such an American thing to say," Patricia chided. "Don't say that, it's stupid."

"_You're _stupid," Eddie huffed.

"Oh, real mature. I can't believe I'm with you."

"Too good to be true, huh?"

"Again," Amber interjected. "I would like to point that these two are the ones farthest in their relationship yet they still manage to act like this too. It's unbelievable."

"Remarkable, really," Mara agreed.

Eddie abandoned his banter with Patricia to scratch his head in confusion. "What did I miss here? I'm confused. What is Amber talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," Patricia said lightly, grinning wickedly. "All you need to know is that we're _winning._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I know this one wasn't too great but it was overdue so...hope it was okay! Read the rest of this note if you're interested in my lame excuses about not posting and my thoughts on S3.

**Important Update:** So basically, I've been busy with school work and midterms and that lovely thing called life. But in addition, I've been suffering from serious writer's block! :( It happens to the best of us but I just haven't been feeling like writing. I have lots of fantastic prompts for this series waiting to be filled and I just can't seem to them justice. On top of that, I've written the next three chapters of TH and I actually finished off CSOTA but those also haven't been posted because it was all so horrible. Not to say that when I eventually post it, it will be _wonderful, _but hopefully it will be at least a little better! So I guess in conclusion, I know people have been waiting and as usual (because lately I've been saying this a lot) I'm sorry for being kind of MIA!

But on the flip side, I'd like to point out that NADM has officially been around for **over a year** and it's been fairly active and successful the whole time, so thanks for all the love! I definitely didn't think I'd still be updating this, one year later.

**Thoughts on S3: **I'm nearly all caught up but I'm still reserving judgement. I think I watched S1 and S2 mostly all in one go so I think that makes a huge difference from watching each episode as it comes out so I'm not sure how I feel. But quite honestly, I don't mind that Nina is gone. I miss Amber terribly though, she was one of my favorites! The new girl is all right; I don't particularly like or dislike her. Joy is also growing on me! I never liked her but she's actually pretty great this season, in my opinion. Here's my major comment though: I like Jerome and Willow together! I don't know, I've always shipped Jara but as eccentric as Willow is, I think she's kind of adorable. They seemed good together! I wouldn't mind if that happened.

Anyway, enough of my chatter. I'd love to hear what you all think too, so feel free to review/drop me a line!


	91. Pranking Fabian

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Eddie announced.<p>

Patricia didn't answer, absorbed in the music blasting from her headphones. She was bopping her head to the beat and mouthing words while she surfed the internet on her laptop. Grinning, Eddie took that as his queue to interrupt her. He snuck up from behind her and pulled the headphones from her ears causing his girlfriend to whirl around and glare.

"Just because you're bored, doesn't mean that I am too," Patricia jumped up and snatched her headphones back, settling back onto her chair and working to untangle them.

"So you _did _hear me," Eddie stated with a raised eyebrow, looking impressed. "I didn't think you were paying attention to me."

"I always pay attention to you," Patricia said with a hint of affection. Eddie beamed. "Though I can't fathom why..." Hearing the afterthought, he frowned.

"I'm just going to ignore that last part," he decided.

"Kay," Patricia returned to her laptop and music as though her encounter with her hopelessly bored boyfriend had never happened.

"Yackerrrr," Eddie whined.

"Coackroaaach."

Eddie folded his arms across his chest and scowled a little, managing to look wounded and skeptical at the same time. "My nickname is much kinder than yours. You should change it up."

"Anything for you, slimeball," Patricia winked and blew him a kiss.

"Not what I meant," Eddie sighed. "You'd really rather waste time on your computer than help me prank Fabian?"

This time, Patricia was the one to remove her headphones. A slow smile crept onto her face, her eyes filled with interest. "Well, why didn't you say that's what you wanted to do, earlier?" She carefully set her laptop aside and hopped to her feet, grabbing Eddie's hand and dragging him out of the room.

"So _now _she's listening to me," he half mumbled to himself, allowing himself to be pulled to Patricia's room.

They had a prank to discuss.

* * *

><p>"This has been done before though," Eddie whispered the next morning.<p>

"Who cares?" Patricia hissed back. "It will work and it will be funny, that's the goal." They were standing outside of Eddie and Fabian's room, a plan in mind. It was a Saturday morning, but they were going to pull the classic "You're going to be late for school" joke. "It's time."

Eddie nodded and entered his room, heading straight for Fabian's bed and shaking his shoulder. "Fabian! Fabian, wake up! Wake up!"

Poor Fabian sat up with a start, blinking sleepily up at Eddie, stunned and confused. "What? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Is everything okay?" Eddie repeated. "_Nothing _is okay. You're going to be late for school, man!"

"Oh no," Fabian said in horror, jumping out of bed before immediately sinking back onto the covers a second later. "Wait a second, it's a Saturday."

"It's a Friday," Eddie corrected. "See? I'm in my uniform." He had gone as far to wear his school clothes to convince Fabian.

Still looking suspicious, Fabian reached for his phone...which Eddie had cleverly adjusted the time on to read Friday'd date.

"But I could have sworn..." Fabian groaned, still bewildered. "Never mind, gotta get dressed."

And with that, he was up and about, fumbling in the dark, searching for his clothes. It took all of Eddie's restraint not to burst out laughing. In a matter of minutes, Fabian rushed into the hall.

"There's no one here!" he exclaimed, looking around the foyer in confusion.

"That's because everyone's left for school. Check the kitchen though? I think Patricia is also running late."

Fabian nodded, intent on getting both himself and Patricia to school. But when he entered, he saw Patricia casually sitting at the dining table munching a granola bar...in her pajamas.

She waved, her smile devious.

"...what?" Fabian asked, dumbfounded. "But no..we're late...school..." he turned to face Eddie who had finally given in and was cackling away. "Eddie! Patricia!"

All the pieces suddenly came together and Fabian literally kicked the chair in frustration, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg.

"IT'S A SATURDAY," he thundered. "I don't know how you did it, but it's a Saturday and you woke me up for no good reason!"

And with that, he marched back to his room, thoroughly annoyed. Eddie and Patricia were left behind, howling with laughter.

"Fun fact of the day," Eddie gasped between laughs. "Fabian is _not _a morning person."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

In case you hadn't noticed, most of these drabbles are written in a wonderful world where Peddie is still together. That's how it should be!

Guess who just started her spring break?! ME. So that means time for writing since I think slowly but surely, the writer's block is disappearing. My first task will be fixing up the CSOTA installment I wrote and getting out and there, and then I'm also shooting to get a TH update out this weekend but we'll see how that works out. As for NADM, since I'm on break, I'm going to strive for daily updates to make up for lost time so we'll see how I do!

I also wrote a couple of independent oneshots because it had been a while. One of them is called "Crypt Reflections" and the other one is called "Cyclical Hurt" - neither being my best work but feel free to check it out anyway if you ever feel like doing some quick reading :)


	92. Better Twin

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"When a girl gets mad at you, what is the typical protocol?" Eddie asked as he entered Anubis House. He shrugged out of coat and flung it onto an empty chair, looking distressed. He wasn't asking a specific person, he was so desperate, that the first person he came across would do.<p>

Patricia looked up and glared. She rose from the arm chair and shot him a haughty look before making her way out of the living room.

Correction: the first person _besides _Patricia would do.

"Wait, Patricia, don't go!" Eddie said, wincing a little at his desperate tone. "I can explain! I mean...I want to apologize! Patricia? Patricia!" Eddie's shoulder's slumped, his entire posture forlorn, as she stormed up the stairs, ignoring his every word.

Fabian chuckled from the couch. Eddie glanced up at the sound, sighing a little. He hadn't noticed his roommate before. "Hey man," he said glumly, sinking onto the seat that Patricia had just abandoned.

"Hi Eddie," Fabian said sympathetically. "I take it you made a mistake?"

"Why is it me that had to have made the mistake?" Eddie immediately defended. At Fabian's knowing look, Eddie slumped shamefully in the chair and hung his head. "Okay, fine. This time it was my fault. _This _time. It isn't always!"

"What happened?"

Fabian placed his book down on the coffee table and patiently waited for Eddie's explanation. It was bound to be...interesting.

"We might have had a fight..." Eddie began.

"As all couples do," Fabian said dismissively, waving a hand. "Continue."

"And I miiiight have said something I shouldn't have..."

"As the man in the relationship tends to do."

"Fabian, are you going to listen to me or analyze gender roles? Stop being all psychological, dude."

Fabian had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry," he murmured sincerely, urging Eddie to continue.

"And I might have gotten so angry that in a _tiny _fit of rage, I said that Patricia was the second best twin."

"Tiny fit of rage?" Fabian echoed. "Eddie! That's a terrible thing to say!"

Looking frustrated, Eddie scowled and wrung his hands together in despair. "I know," he said loudly. "Thank you for rubbing it in. Like I didn't feel bad enough already. What am I going to do?! She's going to break up with me, I just know it."

Fabian comfortingly placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "If she was going to do that, she would have said something by now. When Nina and I used to fight, we'd just apologize and the whole thing would blow over."

"That's it?"

"Well what did you think you'd have to do?" Fabian seemed perplexed.

"It's _Patricia. _I thought I'd have to be her slave for a week or something. I've been in that position, you know. It was awful. She made me carry a backpack full of bricks!"

"Yeah, I remember," Fabian recalled fondly, chuckling. "But some time has passed since then. Maybe she's matured. Just go upstairs and offer here a simple but sincere apology. See what she has to say. You might be surprised."

Eddie nodded slowly, visibly growing more optimistic by the second. Grinning broadly and with eyes shining of hope, Eddie thanked Fabian before making his way to Patricia's room. He cautiously stepped inside and found Patricia inside, playing a game on her phone.

"Hi," he said tentatively.

"Get out," Patricia said flatly.

Eddie considered a joke about how he would only leave once he had said his piece because Patricia would be too lazy to get up and push him out, but he opted not to. Another insult would probably not get him out of this mess, even if it was teasing.

"I'm really sorry for what I said the other day," he said softly. The words were hard to say and he felt _incredibly _girly, but he owed her an apology for sure. "It was wrong and uncalled for. You and Piper are two individuals who can't be compared and it was mean and insensitive to say that one of you was better than the other. I know it really hurt your feelings. And I'd take it back if I could. I'm _really _sorry, I regretted saying it the moment it came out. Uhh..."

Eddie shifted from one foot to the other, thinking of more ways he could verbally grovel for forgiveness. Thankfully, Patricia wasn't one to have that sort of patience.

"Cut it out," Patricia said with a sigh, sounding a little resigned. "That's enough."

"So you forgive me?" Eddie said hopefully. "Fabian was right! A simple apology is all it took."

"Fabian was wrong," Patricia corrected, a slow smile creeping onto her face. "I'll forgive you _if, _you do whatever I say..."

"For a day?"

"For a_ week," _Patricia said.

Eddie sighed. Loudly.

"Well, at least I know my girlfriend well," he mused.

He was in for the worst week of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'M ALIVE.

This wasn't spectacular but I figured an update would prove I haven't dropped off the face of the earth LOL - spring break was much more hectic than I thought it would be. My parents surprised my family with an impromptu vacation and I naturally got no writing done like I thought I would. Lately the writer's block has been so bad I've been seriously considering taking a hiatus since I've been so awful with updates lately but I have two unfinished stories excluding NADM so I don't think I can. I'm aware I've been slow though :(

So basically, I might take a break. Not sure. Thoughts?

I'm also a week behind on HOA. Apparently Peddie kiss though? I can't wait to catch up!


	93. Unwanted Affections

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Patricia was simply walking back to Anubis House after forgetting her jacket at the school when it happened.<p>

"Hi beautiful," a voice cooed slickly, the tone almost devious.

She froze. That wasn't Eddie's voice. Or Fabian's or Jerome's or even Alfie's. But yet she knew that voice. If it wasn't her boyfriend or her friend then who could it be? Spinning around hastily, Patricia spotted Jared and her heart sank.

Patricia wasn't one to be intimidated by stupid school boys, but the fact of the matter was that Jared wasn't growing up to be a very nice person. In fact, he was worse than a bully. He was rude, mean, and disrespectful in the most cunning way possible.

She had dated him briefly in middle school but back then, he had just been the residential bad boy, trying to look cool. Now, he was simply bad news and Patricia wasn't comfortable being in his presence alone. Not that she'd ever let him know that.

"Hi Jared," she said smoothly, even offering him the tiniest of smiles to be polite. (She was awkwardly becoming a better person, hanging around Fabian all the time.)

"You sure grew up to be quite a beauty," Jared commented, stepping a little closer. "It's a shame we're still not together."

Patricia did everything in her power not to take a step back. That would show discomfort. She carefully eyed the surrounding area and frowned; there was no one around.

"We hardly dated," she countered. "We were no older than 13 and all we did is hold hands."

"So you wish you had done more with me, huh?"

Jared advanced closer and _now _Patricia did inch away, glaring at him all the while. She was officially worried.

"No of course not," she countered.

"You don't need to lie to me," Jared said, sounding amused. "I paid your _boyfriend _a visit a few months ago, you know. He thought he was pretty slick, calling me names and punching me in the face. I guess daddy dearest turned a blind eye for his lovely son, huh?"

"That's not what happened," Patricia argued angrily. She knew just as well as Eddie that had Mr. Sweet known about his little act of violence,e he would have been in tons of trouble.

"He said you don't want me and I said you don't want me, but let me show you better."

Jared stepped closer and forcefully put an arm around Patricia's waist and dragged her closer. He leaned in to kiss her but Patricia was having none of that. She squirmed and wriggled so it was difficult for Jared to keep them in an embrace and eventually, she managed to fully step back and free her leg long enough to kick him. Hard.

"Ow!" he howled, immediately clutching his ankle and sinking to the ground. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Still not a great wrestler, huh, Jared?"

Patricia swiveled around and sighed in relief. Eddie had arrived.

"You're here," she breathed deeply, for once not bothering to cover up her gratitude.

"You didn't show up for waffles like we had discussed," Eddie explained.

Patricia snorted. It was kind of ridiculous that the only reason Eddie had realized she was in trouble was because she hadn't showed up for their _afternoon snack, _but she was still grateful. Because she may have kicked Jared, but she might not have been able to run before he could get up.

"Can I finish this off?" Anger seeped through Eddie's voice and he rolled up his sleeves. "I'll punch this idiot till his face turns purple."

His statement was met with protests from both Patricia and Jared, who was fortunately still on the ground, wincing in pain from the blow to his ankle. Patricia was wearing combat boots and it's possible that she might have actually done some damage.

"No," Patricia said gently, resting her hand on Eddie's arm. "We're going to deal with this the right way. I'll go get Mr. Sweet, I can file one of those attempted assault form thingies."

"It was hardly _assault!" _Jared shouted, now officially mad.

"That's where it was headed," Patricia challenged.

Eddie looked as though he wanted to kill Jared anyway, but he nodded reluctantly, a shadow of a smile flickering across his face. "I'm surprised you didn't just let me hit him. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't just join me."

"That would definitely be more fun," Patricia admitted, ignoring Jared's cry of protest. "But this is pretty serious. We better deal with this. I'll go get Mr. Sweet." She zippered her jacket and deliberately kissed Eddie in front of Jared, smiling at her own cleverness. "Thanks for coming to help me or whatever."

"You're welcome or whatever," Eddie retorted back, his rage lessening just a tad as the girl of his dreams pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Jared the terrible returns! He's an OC from chapter 38 incase you don't remember him. I think I've accidentally been calling him Jason in my head this whole time LOL oops - but really, it's Jared. Sorry for the confusion earlier since I know we all kind of skimmed through old chapters a few months ago looking for a Jason. Or at least I did. But anyways - HI I'VE MISSED YOU ALL DEARLY. EXCUSE ME FOR FALLING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. AGAIN.

Seriously though - while it may _seem_ as though I have taken a hiatus, I actually have not. I'm a whole week behind on the show (about eight episodes) and updates are few and far between but if I were on an official hiatus, I'd literally abandon fanfiction for months as opposed to weeks. But you guys were so encouraging and kind that I couldn't possibly disappear for that long!

What I _did _do though however, is delete several of the prompts I received. I did this so I could catch up and feel more motivated and in control. So if you prompted me something and it doesn't show up it's because one of the following reasons: a) I've written something similar or b) I didn't think I could do it justice. Although most of the time, I just haven't gotten around to writing your prompt yet and that's why you aren't seeing it.

Despite my lame updating pattern, I've lately gotten a lot of new story followers so I just wanted to say hello and welcome aboard! If you haven't got the gist of the way this series works, basically: I fill prompts that are peddie centric! Just tell me what you'd like to see happen in a review and I'll try to make that happen. Also, if you like what you read, I encourage you check out some of my other peddie fics too! I have a complete chapter fic, a sequel in progress, another WIP, and a handful of random oneshots.

Okay, done self-promoting/rambling. As usual, I'm super wordy. No regrets!


	94. Sinner Nightmares

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie lay sprawled out at the foot of a tree, his head resting against the trunk. His sunglasses were on even though he was well protected from the sun, sitting in the tree's shade. He was idly resting, every once in a while pulling out his phone to play a round of fruit ninja before putting it down again and letting the wind blow over him.<p>

Patricia was next to him, but stretched out the opposite way, resting on her stomach. She was feeling just as lazy, absentmindedly paging through her latest magazine.

Today marked the beginning of spring and both of them had agreed it would be nice to hang outside for a little bit. Neither had spoken since. It was a comfortable silence, the kind that was peaceful instead of awkward. Instead of teasing each other or chatting, Patricia and Eddie were simply sitting, lost in their own thoughts and content not sharing words.

It was so peaceful and so quiet, that Patricia found her eyelids growing heavy. She didn't fight it, resting her head against the cool grass and promptly falling asleep. Eddie smile softly at this and leaned over and grabbed the magazine she had been reading. He eyed it carefully as though staring at it would help him decide if reading was worth the effort. Finally, he shrugged and flipped through the table of contents and finding a humor section. That could be worthwhile.

Meanwhile, Patricia slept on. When she took naps, she tended to be out for at least an hour and she tended to sleep like the dead. So Eddie was extremely surprised when she shifted a little bit, her leg extending and kicking his shin.

He ignored it the first time, figuring his girlfriend was just trying to situate herself and find a way to get comfortable. They were outside after all. The second time she lashed out though, he couldn't stay quiet. He hated to break the silence but that had hurt.

"Ow," Eddie complained. There. That should give Patricia the hint. Instead of waking up and apologizing, she rolled around even more, managing to hit him even harder. "This is ridiculous," he muttered.

He scrambled to his knees and crawled until he could see Patricia's face. He figured his proximity would make her burst out laughing and lose her semblance of sleep, since Eddie was convinced she was pretending.

Except she wasn't. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were turned down into a solid frown. She seemed agitated, muttering and moving every other second. Eddie sighed with dismay when he realized what was happening - Patricia wasn't _pranking _him, she was having a nightmare.

He shook her gently, hoping she would wake up. "Yacker," he whispered urgently as he continued to shake his shoulder. Patricia rolled over with a gasp and her eyes flew open. Eddie was shocked to see them glistening with tears. Awkward, he wasn't prepared for this. "Uh..."

Patricia blinked the tears away and swiped at her face. "Why did you wake me up?" she complained, her voice hoarse.

"Because you were having a nightmare?" Eddie answered, a defensive question in his voice. "Is that even a question? You were clearly struggling and I was just trying to help. What happened?"

"Nothing," Patricia muttered, propping herself up in a seated position.

Eddie didn't say anything for a few moments, but unlike before, this silence wasn't calm. It was strained and unpleasant.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," he finally said. "You're really not going to tell me what your dream was about?"

"I'm really sorry, you know," Patricia mumbled. Eddie froze, confused. "About all the things I said and did when I was a sinner. It's kind of fuzzy but sometimes it comes to me in dreams...and I feel really bad about it. I can't even recognize myself in those dreams. I was _evil."_

"You weren't yourself," Eddie defended his girlfriend immediately, looking troubled. "But...the sinner stuff happened over a month ago. You've been having these dreams for that long and you didn't tell me?"

"No, it was embarrassing," Patricia said pointedly staring at the ground. "Plus I figured I deserved it."

"Yacker, _no," _Eddie scrambled to wrap her in a hug, flinging the magazine and phone aside. He was hoping this was one of those moments where actions would come across more than words, so he squeezed her tight.

"You're _squishing _me."

"Oh. OH. Sorry, sorry. My bad," Eddie hastily released Patricia and grinned sheepishly, opting to take her hand in his instead. "Everyone forgives you. And everyone forgives themselves too. Take Fabian for example. He obsesses over _everything _and he's over it so that definitely means you should be too."

"I'll work on it. I don't say this often so I need this to get through your thick skull. I'm still really sorry."

Eddie smiled at her dreamily in response.

"Hello? Eddie are you even listening?" Patricia smacked the back of his head, all previous concern and remorse gone.

"Oww," he groaned. "Yeah I was listening, gosh."

"Good. So..."

"So I appreciate the apology, but you don't have to be sorry. You may like trouble, but you're not evil. I never forgot that."

Patricia gratefully gave his hand a squeeze before settling herself in the grass again and resuming her nap. This time her dreams were much calmer, the guilt and regret finally off her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This is for those of us who are sad at seeing Patricia as a sinner. It's obviously not her fault, but I definitely miss the old Patricia! And of course this chapter would presumably take place sometime after S3 ended which hasn't happened yet.

Speaking of which, I'm finally all caught up and woaaah - there's a lot going on! I think I mentioned this earlier but I'm actually liking Joy this season, she's a sweetheart. And I've always liked Jerome, so I definitely didn't mind that romance. I also love Alfie and Willow together. BASICALLY I should probably start writing about other couples than just Peddie because they're all so adorable. Honestly, I think the only character I'm not too fond of at the moment is Mara, but anyways.

Anyone know if HOA will be returning for a season 4? I live under a rock so I have no clue. I did look it up but I didn't find anything concrete.

Also, someone asked me to read one of their stories in a review which I haven't done yet, but intend to do so. I know I've mentioned this before, but while I write for the HOA fandom, I don't really actively read in it. So if you've written something or have any reading recommendations, do let me know, and I'll check it out!


	95. Fireworks

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Bursts of blue and green lit up the night sky followed by blasts of gold and red. Eddie had never seen fireworks this beautiful; it was mesmerizing. He was so distracted by the colors that it took Patricia lightly smacking his shoulder to get his attention.<p>

"What?" Eddie reluctantly tore his away from the sky to address his girlfriend.

"Popcorn," Patricia stuck out her hand and grinned wickedly, waiting for him to share his snack.

Eddie rolled his eyes but obliged before turning his attention back to the sky. The lights were beginning to fade though and he sighed, a little disappointed. "Too short," he mumbled.

"Aw, I didn't realize you were such a romantic," Patricia teased. "You like pretty fireworks."

"You definitely did," Eddie countered. "And to be exact, I like when the sky explodes."

"That's what I said."

"Mm," Eddie replied absently, watching Fabian and Mara giggle in-between reciting random digits of pi. He turned his head slightly and saw Alfie and Willow chasing fireflies. Behind them, Jerome and Joy were huddled underneath a blanket, stargazing. "What a semester, huh?"

"It's been pretty crazy romantically," Patricia agreed. "And otherwise too. What with the saving the world from a great evil and everything."

"Yeah, no kidding." Eddie laughed, sounding a little breathless.

It was overwhelming, remembering the ups and downs of the semester; the close calls, the sinners, the danger. It had been a wild ride and this time he had been right in the middle of it. He had no idea how Patricia and Fabian kept getting dealing with these situations being more experienced Sibuna members.

"The semester is almost over you know," he said mournfully.

"Eddie Miller disappointed that school is ending?" Patricia joked. "I'm shocked."

"I'm glad the school part is over," Eddie stuck his tongue out. "I just..you and I were broken up. And then together. And then we fought. And then we were fine but you were a sinner and not really you, and if you think about it, we haven't really been properly together for months and months. I kinda hated this year when it came to you know...us..." he trailed off awkwardly and grinned ruefully. "I don't think I made sense."

"For once you actually did," Patricia said dryly. "But I know what you mean. Last summer things went kind of wrong in America..." she winced as Eddie frowned, remembering their initial breakup. "But obviously, we're supposed to be together. Here's to second chances. Wanna travel again?"

"You want to go to America with me? Again?" Eddie's back straightened, his entire posture peering up in surprise.

"I have family there too," Patricia shrugged. "And this time...this time it'll be a better vacation. We'll do things right."

Eddie's answer was to wrap her in a big hug and place a gentle kiss in her hair.

"Sounds like a plan, Yacker."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Just a little extension to the Peddie scene in the S3 finale :)

Looks like S3 has come to an end. Hopefully there will be a S4 since the finale didn't seem like an epic permanent end to me, but there might not be. If that's the case, I'm not sure how long this fanfic will last and the fandom in general so we'll have to see! I guess I should finish my works in progress before we all fizzle out, oops!

Also I miiight have misplaced my prompt list so until I find it, I AM looking for new prompts so go ahead and request something!


	96. Backfired Diet

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>When Amber moved out, it had been a rushed affair. She had taken the bare essentials and boarded a plane to New York, leaving behind a closet full of rejected clothing and old magazines.<p>

It was one of these magazines that Patricia had stumbled open while Mara and Joy had decided to try on Amber's old clothes. Patricia had no interest in their fashion games, so she had rummaged through the closet till she found something that looked remotely decent to read.

As it turns out, the magazine was more than just decent; it was remarkably informative. It consisted of all kinds of markers for what a girl's hair should like, what her clothes should be like, and what her weight should be.

That last part is what caught Patricia's attention. She was pretty sure she didn't have a weight problem, but that being said, she didn't actively work out and it wasn't like she was a part of a sports team. In fact, she spent most of her spare time stealing Trudy's goodies.

And even though KT had said she wasn't interested in Eddie and Eddie had insisted Patricia was the only girl for him, it couldn't hurt to be sure of that, right? To ensure that Eddie had eyes for no one else?

It was time to go on a diet.

"This looks ridiculous on me," Mara held up a sequined jacket to her front and grinned ruefully. "This is strictly an Amber thing. That girl could pull of anything!"

Joy nodded in agreement. "That's enough for now," she announced, folding the blouse she had been holding. "Thanks for being so patient, Patricia. As promised, here's one of Trudy's famous chocolate chip cookies. And there's more where that came from!"

"No thanks," Patricia said shortly, firmly closing the magazine and sticking it into her bag for further inspection. "Not hungry."

"You claimed to be starving an hour ago," Joy pointed out, surprised.

"Nah, you know me," Patricia laughed nervously. "Always exaggerating! I'm going to go find Eddie, catch you guys later."

She darted out of the room before Joy could get a word in edgewise.

The rest of the week continued in a similar manner.

Patricia didn't snack all week and even took to skipping breakfast. Instead of coming downstairs late and grabbing a rushed breakfast like usual, she came down _early _before everyone else and claimed to have eaten when she actually hadn't touched a thing.

In all honestly, she wasn't really sure why she was doing this. Maybe because according to the magazine, guys were attracted to girls with delicate figures so it recommended girls be to the lower side of their recommended weight range, which she was not. And she really wanted Eddie to find her attractive, more than he already did.

Just to be sure that was no chance he wanted KT and not her.

This improper dieting and unhealthy eating habits were taking a toll on her though. For someone who usually ate well and had never dieted in her life, Patricia's body was not responding to this treatment well.

She was more tired, crankier, and visibly, she did appear to have lost some weight. Too bad it didn't achieve the effect she was going for.

"You doing okay, Yacker?" Eddie whispered, sounded concerned.

Being an average teenage boy, he tended to be oblivious, but it hadn't escaped his notice that something with Patricia was...off. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now he knew for sure that something was wrong. Starting with the fact that Patricia had refused to be fed a bite of his _famous _waffles last night and had stumbled a little on the way to class this morning.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, her face pale.

She wasn't fine.

In all honesty, her head was pounding. She was a little panicked at just how dizzy she was feeling. She'd never felt these sensations before and it was freaking her out.

She had skipped dinner last night because she was so close to achieving that stupid magazine's outlined weight goal. The problem was, she hadn't eaten breakfast yesterday _or _today, meaning the only food she had consumed was a light lunch yesterday, which really wasn't enough.

On top of that, she wasn't good about keeping herself hydrated. She usually only drank around meal times and it wasn't even normally water.

So when Mr. Sweet had announced that lunch would be delayed because of malfunctioning ovens, Patricia was _not _thrilled.

Eddie didn't look convinced but shrugged and returned to his work.

Mr. Sweet split the class into partners and Patricia rose in order to go meet Jerome, who was sitting across the room. Another wave of dizziness hit her full force and she wobbled a little, gripping the table to keep from falling.

This was officially bad.

Finally setting her pride aside, Patricia decided to say something. Vision swimming, she blindly tugged at Eddie's shirt sleeve, trying to get his attention. She wanted to let him know she wasn't feeling well. That she needed help.

"Eddie..." she mumbled faintly.

That's as far as she got before her knees buckled and her vision disappeared.

Eddie reached out to hold Patricia upright, barely keeping her from falling and smacking her head on the ground. "Patricia!" he shouted, guiding the limp figure of his girlfriend into the chair. He didn't bother to hide his distress. "Dad, do something!"

If Mr. Sweet was surprised at Eddie publicly declaring him as his father, he didn't show it. With a worried frown, her rushed to the pair's side and firmly gripped Patricia's wrist, checking for a pulse.

"She's just fainted," he reported. "She'll be all right. Send for the nurse, Edison."

"I'm not going anywhere," Eddie declared, eyes wide with concern. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Patricia's prone form, still slumped in the chair.

"I'll do it," Jerome volunteered, hastily slipping out of the class.

He returned a few minutes later with the nurse who gently patted Patricia's face and sprinkled some water on her face.

She blearily opened her eyes, not really realizing what happened. It took a few moments for her to realize why the nurse, Mr. Sweet, and Eddie were anxiously hovering over her.

"Drink this," the nurse said gently, helping Patricia with some water. "Young lady, you're severely dehydrated and probably haven't been eating right. How are you feeling?"

"Um..better?" Patricia ducked her head as she lied. "You're right. I forgot to eat breakfast."

"I suspect there's more to it, but we'll talk when you're feeling better," the nurse replied. "For now, plenty of fluids and plenty of rest. Who will walk Patricia back to Anubis House?"

"Me," Eddie said immediately, grabbing both his and Patricia's belongings.

He ushered his girlfriend out of the classroom and away from the curious gazes of their classmates. They walked in a tense silence. Patricia was embarrassed, and Eddie was displeased.

"What were you _thinking?" _he finally exploded.

"Don't be mean, I don't feel well," Patricia pouted, on arm wound around Eddie's neck incase she collapsed again. He had an arm wrapped around her waist too, in an effort to completely support her.

He sighed, resigned. "Fine," he muttered. "Don't do that again though. You really scared me back there."

"You're kind of hot when you're serious," Patricia joked, not comfortable talking about what had transpired.

She was lucky that Eddie understood. That it wasn't a conversation they needed to have in that exact moment. Later she would admit to having skipped meals and following a twisted meal and later she'd explain how it was because she had wanted to seem more attractive. Later Eddie would chastise her for doing such a dangerous thing and assure her that nothing about her had to change.

But for now, Eddie pulled his girlfriend a little closer to his side, and smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm more than kind of hot. And not just when I'm serious."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Obviously, Patricia is very much in shape and would never need to diet (something the prompter also recognized) but I'm just filling the request :)

So last time a few of you said that the fandom might be stronger because there's no longer a show to watch which I agree with to a certain degree. But being the pessimist I am, I feel like sooner or later things will die down unless HOA announces a season four. We'll see though! A bunch of you also asked me to not to stop writing and don't worry - I'm going to keep going! For now at least. I didn't mean to imply otherwise!

However, lately, I have been experiencing a bit of an anonymous review problem. I'm not sure if I'm being singled out or if other writers have been having the same issue but during the past week my inbox has been flooded with rude, anonymous reviews by either one unkind individual or some kind of group of them.

So here's the thing about guest reviewing: I understand not everyone has an account. But as far as criticism goes, there's a difference between bashing someone's work and offering constructive and polite feedback. And if you insist on being rude and insulting, I don't believe you should hide behind an anonymous front. Use an account so I get the chance to address your comments if you have something of that nature to say. But seeing as recently a ton of my work has simply been trashed as opposed to being offered constructive criticism, the insults aren't actually worth personally addressing or filtering through.

Basically, I'm okay if you have constructive criticism. I think kindly worded advice is helpful. I'm also okay if you don't like something I write at all and you want to express that sentiment. But what I'm not okay with is random, anonymous comments such as "boo your stories suck, I hate you and and all your stories, and I hope they go to hell with you."

^ That comment was actually edited because the english in which it was written in was chatspeak heavy and barely understandable. But anyway, my point is: that's rude and rather unpleasant to read. So please stop.

I apologize for such a long rant (especially since the majority of my reviewers are so kind) but I did want to address the fact that I have been getting spammed with unreasonably mean comments that I opted not to filter through and it's quite frankly been incredibly irritating and unappreciated.


	97. Crypt Kiss

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"So just to be clear...you don't like Eddie?"<p>

KT resisted the urge to smack her forehead at Patricia's question. She could tolerate being asked once or twice but Patricia had taken to asking her multiple times a week and it was getting to be a bit much.

"Of course I like Eddie," KT explained for the umpteenth time. Seeing Patricia's alarm, she hurriedly continued. "He's one of my best friends at this school. But I don't like him like _that. _I'm not into him. I swear."

"I see," Patricia said slowly, plopping into the armchair beside KT in the student lounge. "So you don't like Eddie. But maybe he likes you?"

KT raised her hands in surrender. "I highly doubt that but I'm not the one you have to ask about that."

"I can't just ask my ex-boyfriend if he likes someone else!" Patricia exclaimed, horrified.

"Why not?"

"You are such an amateur," Patricia muttered disapprovingly, shaking her head. "I just can't."

"I don't see why not," KT countered. "You two were really close and you guys are _kiiind_ of friends. I've seen way worse breakups. Just ask! It's a good chance for him to tell you how much he still likes you."

Patricia considered this a moment before rejecting the idea. "If Eddie still liked me, he would have told me by now," she pointed out.

KT outrightly laughed before remorsefully covering her mouth at her new friend's heated glare. "Sorry," she said. "It's just that...your logic doesn't make any sense! Because take yourself as an example. _You _are still head over heels for Eddie and it's not like you've told him."

"It's his job to tell me," Patricia declared, beginning to sound uncertain. She hated to be wrong.

KT grinned, realizing she was beginning to get through. "I didn't think you were that kind of girl. I thought you did whatever you wanted. Stood up for yourself. That's the impression I got. I guess I was wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," KT said lightly, picking up her stack of books and rising out of her chair. "Just think about it. Catch up with you later!"

Patricia remained in the student lounge, mulling over KT's confusing advice. If KT wasn't the wedge between herself and Eddie...what was? Was it possible that all she had to do was tell him she still liked him and apologize for breaking up with him? It couldn't be that simple.

Later that afternoon, KT checked in with Patricia, hoping to hear that she had decided to pursue Eddie. KT was extremely disappointed to find out that that was not the case. Patricia had adamantly refused, claiming she just couldn't.

This was frustrating news for KT. Because if Patricia wasn't going to approach Eddie, it meant that she wasn't even going to last two hours before seeking KT out and asking her if she had feelings for him..._again. _It was a vicious cycle that KT _had _to put a stop to.

"Hey Patricia. Eddie and I are going to check out the crypt together. Want to tag along?"

"Uh...no thanks," Patricia said coldly. "That would be beyond awkward. Don't you think?"

KT shrugged. "I end up breaking off and exploring by myself, everyone knows that. I'm offering you a chance to hang out with the love of your life in a dark, haunted, potentially _romantic _place."

Patricia snorted. "You were doing really well until you called Frobisher's layer romantic."

"Come on, Patricia!" KT had to physically stop herself from stomping her foot. "Are you really going to say no? You have to admit you're intrigued. Come on. Please?"

"...fine," Patricia relented.

The three of them trekked out to the woods in an uncomfortable silence. But as it turned out, Patricia was grateful she saved her voice on the walk over. That way she could angrily scream her heart out when KT locked Patricia and Eddie inside the crypt and refused to open the door.

Patricia screamed and ranted and raved to no avail. She was in the midst of _threatening _KT when Eddie finally got tired of it.

"I knew there was a reason I called you Yacker," he frustratedly mused before grabbing Patricia's wrist and pulling her to his chest. "Just _shut up."_

"Make me."

The immature, heated challenge escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

"If that's not an invitation I don't know what is," Eddie said, before angling his head and kissing her hard, with all the pent up emotion and longing that had been swirling in his chest for weeks.

When KT stopped hearing Patricia's anger infested cries, she knew she had succeeded. She pressed her ear to the crypt door to make sure everything was okay and well...

"Ew you guys!" KT cried. "I wanted you guys to talk it out...not _make out."_

Eddie and Patricia ignored her, still immersed in their heated kiss.

KT sighed and sank to the ground, leaning her head against the crypt door. Fine. She would wait.

But let it be known that she was no amateur.

The way she saw it, she was better than cupid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This of course takes place sometime in S3 when Peddie was still broken up!

-hides- Also...excuse my rant from last time! I realize I went kind of overboard. I never took the harsh reviews to heart but they were still frustrating to receive so I ended up whining and I giving it more attention than I should have. It was just a bad day I guess. But thanks to everyone who was kind and reassuring and put up with my four or five paragraph spiel. Much appreciated :)


	98. Empathetic Eddie

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>She just wanted to forget the entire thing.<p>

Patricia was having a hard time accepting that she had been manipulated, forced into "sinning" and turning on her best friends. She was having an even harder time sharing her struggle with Sibuna considering the rest of them had seemed to have recovered. She hated looking weak.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something bouncy hitting the side of her head.

The rubber ball bounced off her hairband and landed at her feet. Scowling, Patricia snatched it up and threw it in the general direction from which it came from. "Be more careful, idiots!" she hollered.

"Sorry, sorry, _so _sorry!" Eddie jogged towards her and stopped in front of her, leaning forward and clutching his side. "It was an accident," he said, breathless.

"Of course. It _would _be you," Patricia accused, displeased. "Out of shape are we?"

"Rude," Eddie huffed, sinking to the ground beside his girlfriend. "I promise I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know," Patricia admitted gently, affectionately ruffling Eddie's hair. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, something that he happened to notice.

"So what's wrong?"

Patricia played with the frayed ends of the picnic blanket and didn't respond. She thought the guys were going to be athletic and boyish all day, playing their stupid ball game. She thought the rest of the girls were going to be busy with their stupid nature walk. She hadn't been expecting to deal with _anyone, _let alone her newly perceptive boyfriend.

"When did you get so observant?" Patricia grumbled.

Eddie grinned triumphantly, not bothering to point out that Patricia had inadvertently admitted that something was wrong. If he did, she would get snippy and probably not speak to him at all. Instead he shrugged, and popped open a can of soda.

"Ready when you are," he said patiently, in between slurping his drink.

Patricia chucked a bag of chips at his head. "Aren't you supposed to be off being a boy and playing a game?" To her dismay, Eddie neatly caught the snack and eagerly opened it, mistaking his girlfriend's half-hearted rage for generosity.

"First of all, rest assured, I'm still a boy," Eddie declared. "And yeah, I could be destroying Fabian at sports because ever since dodgeball he's got it stuck in his head that he's actually good at athletics but you're more important. Let the guy think he's incredible for a couple minutes longer."

Patricia snorted. "He still thinks he's got a shot at being athletic?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Eddie sighed, confirming Patricia's suspicions. "Love the guy like a brother, but really. He's hopeless. Anyway. Did you hear the part about me calling you important?!"

"Mhm."

"Oh," Eddie murmured, taken aback and disappointed. He had been so sure that declaration would melt Patricia's heart.

Patricia watched him flounder for a few moments before a sincere smile tugged at her lips. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you."

And so she did.

She told him everything.

The nightmares, the disappointment over doing the wrong thing, being jealous of KT, missing Eddie all semester, doing Frobisher's bidding, the shame at still being affected by what had happened weeks ago...

She had done so many terrible things.

She _felt_ so many awful feelings.

But it felt so good to get off all these troublesome thoughts off her chests, she didn't even remember to cry. In fact, when she was done, she found herself taking a huge breath.

Eddie waited patiently for her to finish before insisting that everything be okay now and somehow magically saying all the right things.

Everything Patricia needed to hear.

Thoroughly baffled by Eddie's new found empathy and wisdom, she tossed another bag of chips at her boyfriend's head to express her displeasure. (Even though she knew it was entirely illogical to be upset at having a thoughtful boyfriend.)

Again, he neatly caught it. He beamed and thanked her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I know a couple of you said you prefer angst and more serious stories but as you've noticed, the vast majority of these are pure fluff. But keep in mind, I am filling prompts so if you're an angst fan, feel free to prompt something and I can give it a go!

Obviously this has the potential to be angsty and it just wasn't but I mean...I'll try. I promise!


	99. Lazy Sunday

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Trudy hummed underneath her breath as she set the dining table with utensils. Sunday Brunch was her favorite meal of the week to prepare since weekends were so peaceful and easygoing in nature. In a thoroughly good mood, she made it point to make everyone's favorites. There were waffles for Eddie, fresh fruit for Willow, pastries for Alfie, etc.<p>

The kitchen and dining room smelled like freshly baked goods. Quite frankly, she was surprised the Anubis House residents hadn't come for food yet. They were sweet children, but still absolutely bloodthirsty when it came to food.

Trudy was almost concerned by their absence.

Checking her watch, the housekeeper frowned. It was past noon! She was definitely concerned. Past experience told her to go to Fabian's room first. He and Eddie were absolute darlings, but they certainly seemed to attract trouble and Trudy would easily dub them the "leaders" of the Anubis House "clique."

Sure enough, that's where she found what she was looking for.

Fabian was fast asleep, curled up in a corner beside his bed. KT lay a couple feet away from him, though her head was pillowed on his right leg.

Which meant...Trudy looked up to find Jerome and Alfie in Fabian's bed, a pillow wedged between them probably to prevent accidental cuddling from happen. Trudy smiled softly at the boys silly precaution measures; a little hugging never hurt anyone.

In Eddie's bed lay Mara and Joy who were sharing a comforter. Curled at the foot of the bed was Willow. Trudy winced. It looked uncomfortable but to her surprise, Willow seemed perfectly content using minimal space. Go figure. That girl was an odd one.

All that left was...

Trudy leaned forward to see behind the right side of Eddie's bed and that's where she found them.

Eddie and Patricia were somewhat leaning against the wall, mostly slouched into a horizontal position. Patricia was wrapped in Eddie's arms and his head was resting on hers. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck and the two of them were cocooned underneath a worn, Harry Potter themed blanket.

"Oh!" Trudy exclaimed softly, pressing both her hands to her heart. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

She could have woken the group up and gotten them to eat breakfast and start homework. She could have reported the entire lot to Victor for clearly being out of bed after hours and not spending the night in their respective rooms.

But kids would be kids and they deserved a break.

So instead, Trudy quietly tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind her, determined to inform Victor the kids were out working on a school project or something so they would not be disturbed.

How could she not?

She had the image of nine sweet, sleepy, children engrained her mind.

Especially Eddie and Patricia.

She was rooting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Almost at 100 chapters! Insane huh? I'm not the first person in this fandom to hit this landmark but it's still exciting :)

Also I finished CSOTA. FINALLY. Granted, in the end I just gave up and wrote a somewhat lousy ending but nevertheless - it IS complete so now I can go back to focusing on TH without that hanging over my head. Note to self - never work on two chaptered fics at the same time. The result is kind of disastrous.


	100. Almost Mugged

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"You were flirting with the waitress!" Patricia accused as soon as they were outside the restaurant. "And don't give me that crap about me getting jealous all the time because this is different. It was like I wasn't even there. It's your fault we got kicked out."<p>

To her surprise, Eddie didn't argue. In fact, he didn't respond at all.

"You're not even listening to me!" Patricia exclaimed. She stopped and turned on her heel, looking for Eddie. He was lingering, busy resting a notebook against the restaurant's outside wall and scribbling something inside it. "What are you doing?"

She stalked back to him and snatched the notebook out of his hand and skimmed it. Inside were detailed notes. Eddie had a time stamp for every fifteen minutes and had been recording Patricia's reactions.

_7:00pm - Patricia glared when I gave the waitress what Patricia calls my "dazzling" smile after ordering drinks. Apparently, she thinks it's reserved for her._

_7:15pm - Patricia snapped at me after I made a joke when ordering._

_7:30pm - Patricia is ignoring me._

_7:45pm - It seems as though Patricia decided I'm not the only one guilty. She was mad at the waitress for being so charmed so she poured her water all over her. Classic Patricia._

_8:00pm - We got kicked out. Patricia is yelling at me. I better get an A on this stupid project. We left perfectly good pasta behind._

"You used me for an experiment?" she said in disbelief.

"Science project," Eddie clarified, finally daring to speak. That was probably a mistake on his part.

Patricia narrowed her eyes and shot him an icy glare before effortlessly slipping into an eloquent rant. "That's definitely breaking the rules! You have to _ask _someone for their permission. You can't just try to make me jealous and use it for some dumb project."

"If I had told you, it wouldn't have worked," Eddie pointed out with a small grin.

By this point in their relationship, he should have known better than to try logic in an argument, but he always forgot. Patricia could have ranted further but she decided to ignore him instead.

Her silence made for an unpleasant walk. It was a good half hour trek from the town square back to campus, and it was going to be kind of awkward if Patricia gave Eddie the cold shoulder the entire time which she clearly intended to.

Usually they held hands when they walked and chattered amicably. Basically, they acted like a lovesick couple whether they admitted it or not.

Tonight was different though. Patricia had deliberately put a large amount of space in between her and Eddie and she wasn't even looking at him, let alone talking to him.

Eddie was a loss at how to react. Part of him wanted to apologize for deliberately making her jealous and part of him wanted to be angry too; it was annoying how Patricia had the tendency to overreact.

But the special thing about this couple was that they stuck together when they needed to, regardless of all tiffs.

So when a sketchy looking, intoxicated man stumbled into their path and demanded that Eddie and Patricia give him all their money, they snapped into action. It didn't matter they were in the midst of an argument. Sticking together took precedence.

Wordlessly, Patricia closed the gap between herself and Eddie and he extended his hand the same time she reached for it. She latched on gratefully, and allowed herself to be pushed behind Eddie who hovered in front of her, in a protective stance.

He was just as frightened as she was, but he tried not to let it show. As the robber/random drunk threat approached them, Eddie was scanning him carefully, looking for signs of a weapon.

He was just about to grab Patricia and make a run for it, when they were thankfully intercepted by a police officer who promptly diffused the tense situation.

"You can file a report since he threatened you, but no actual harm was done so..." The officer trailed off, allowing a shaken Patricia and Eddie to consider their options.

"We're okay, I think I'm just going to take her home," Eddie said politely, thanking the officer for his assistance again.

During the entire near mugging experience, Patricia hadn't let go of Eddie's hand. Now that they were all alone, she still clung on.

They walked in companionable silence before Eddie couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Thought you were mad at me," he reminded her smugly.

"Well I'm not," Patricia used her free hand to whack him on the back of the head before cuddling into his side. "Hey Eddie?"

"Hm?"

"You're not so bad at this boyfriend thing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I wanted to write something special for #100 but I couldn't think of something different or special. Oops. But hey look! WE HIT 100 CHAPTERS. Quite the milestone, right?! I have quite a lot of people to thank for encouraging me to get here. At the moment of publication (May 2nd 2013) there are currently 161 followers to this series, 170 favorites, and 1,397 reviews - so thank you to every single one of you!

Those are some ridiculous numbers and I'm so happy you all like these drabbles whether you're actively reviewing (I am familiar with my regulars!) or silently reading.

This started off as what I thought would be a small collection of drabbles...never thought I'd make it past #20 and now look - it's been quite the ride.

Cheers :)


	101. Cheerleading

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>This was probably the best day of Eddie's life.<p>

Patricia stalked out her room and into the hall, dressed in a cheerleading uniform. He lasted all of two seconds before bursting into peels of laughter. It was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

The uniform was maroon and gold to mirror their school colors. The top had their logo emblazoned on the front and the skirt was short and sexy, but for once, that's not what Eddie noticed.

Just the fact that she had to wear a cheerleading uniform was precious.

"I hate you," she snapped furiously, pushing Eddie aside and storming down the steps.

Eddie leaned against the wall and clutched at his stomach, still cracking up. He was so breathless that he couldn't even summon the air to ask her to wait for him and to not be mad.

"Hey Patricia, have you seen - _woah," _Fabian stepped back in surprise, looking at Patricia in shock.

"Not. a. word." she growled.

"No I mean...it's um..you look..." Fabian looked lost but Patricia's furious gaze was enough to get him back on track. "School spirited?" he finished lamely with a question in his voice.

By now, Eddie had joined them.

"She promised Amber she'd help her promote our new cheer team," Eddie explained.

"Patricia doesn't help people," Fabian said, aghast.

"Of course I don't. I lost a bet!" Patricia cut in a wail.

Fabian shook his head in mock disappointment. "What have I told you two kids about gambling?" he joked.

That was enough to set Eddie off into another round of laughter and he followed his angry girlfriend out the door, still chuckling. Sooner or later the hormones would kick in and he'd recognize that she was wearing the hottest thing ever, but he was too busy having fun at her expensive to notice that now.

At the school, Amber and Patricia were handing out flyers. Amber was shouting cheers (not very good ones because she wrote them herself) and waving her pom poms in the air. Patricia was half-heartedly repeating Amber and waving the fluffy golden things around too.

She looked miserable.

Taking pity on her, Eddie stepped forward. "Why do we have a cheer team anyway? We suck at sports."

"Ever since someone made us win a certain dodgeball tournament things have picked up around here," Patricia stomped on his foot and Eddie bit back a howl of pain.

Sniffing delicately, he gently wigged his foot around. "That was Fabian's fault, not mine," he protested.

"In this relationship, everything is your fault," Patricia countered. "You'd think you'd know that by now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Short but something. Slightly AU because after the dodgeball tournament Amber was long gone but that's ok. I can't picture Patricia as a cheerleader haha it's just not meant to be!

Random self promoting: I published a new oneshot called "All Aboard" and a new chaptered fic called "Secret Correspondence" but that one will only have 5 chapters so nothing to huge. Both are AU, check it out, if you're looking for stuff to read :)


	102. Rugby Watching

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie padded into the living room still yawning. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, causing him to nearly trip over his own feet. He grumbled and adjusted his pants before stretching his arms above his head and collapsing onto the sofa next to Patricia.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine," she said sweetly, a mug of coffee clasped in her hands.

Eddie grunted in response and sleepily reached for Patricia's mug. She gave it willingly but he took one sip and made a face before handing it back to her almost immediately.

"It's so early," he mumbled hoarsely, blindly fishing through his pockets before finding his glasses. Now able to properly see, Eddie looked up and saw a mini whiteboard propped up in the center of the room.

One look at Fabian's small, neat handwriting was enough to give Eddie a headache. He groaned and buried his face in Patricia's shoulder. She sympathetically ran a hand through his hair and patted his head.

"I'm not a dog," he objected.

Patricia shrugged, unfazed. "Stop acting like one then? Pull yourself together, Miller. We have a big day ahead of us."

"How are you so excited about this?" Eddie asked suspiciously. "A rugby game? I don't even know the rules."

"Yeah me neither but I'm being bribed to go, so..." Patricia didn't bother finishing her sentence.

Fabian had offered to edit her final English paper which was brilliant considering he'd promised by the time he was done with it, it would be worthy of an A. Currently, Patricia would be lucky to snag a B. Poor Fabian would go insane trying to fix the thing but she didn't care. The deal was made.

"Dude, forget about the sports thing," Eddie sighed.

Fabian, who had been rummaging through the hall closet for a new pack of expo markers, came back with a cheerful grin. "Not a chance," he said. "I think I'm on to something. Sports are something I never really considered but ever since the dodgeball tournament, I've been inspired. We're gonna go to the stadium in a little bit. Game starts soon!"

Eddie looked horrified. "To watch or to play? You're going to get killed out there!"

"That's not very kind," Fabian frowned.

"I thought you don't know how rugby works," Patricia chimed in.

Cranky from being woken up early, Eddie scowled at his friends. "I don't, but c'mon. Fabian? Rugby? Common sense!"

Looking wounded, Fabian sniffled delicately. "As it so happens, we're just watching. But now I'm going to have to play a game just to prove you wrong."

Eddie rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more, knowing he would lose the argument. He shuffled to their room to change and resigned himself to the fact that he'd be sitting in the freezing cold, watching his roommate and girlfriend watch a game they didn't even understand.

When they got to the stadium, Eddie purposefully wedged Patricia in the middle of himself and Fabian, wanting a buffer between his chattery roommate. Not to mention he was hoping he could sneak a nap on his girlfriend's shoulder without Fabian noticing.

Too bad Eddie was wrong about Patricia not understanding rugby.

She did understand it. Very well.

So when Eddie scooted closer and attempted to rest his head on her shoulder, she shoved him off and shook her head.

"Shh, I'm paying attention!"

"But you don't even like this game!"

"Gotta make it look convincing so Fabian will help me with my assignment," Patricia explained. "Plus it's actually not so bad."

"I could help you?" Eddie suggested.

At this, both Patricia and Fabian froze before bursting into laughter.

Eddie scowled deeply and crossed his arms, determined to sulk like a toddler.

God, sometimes he couldn't stand his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Because Fabian is one of my absolute favorites and I think it's so cute the way he got all worked up over that dodgeball tournament. He's fantastic.

Also sleepy Eddie is probably one of my favorite things to write so there's that too. No regrets!


	103. Patricia MIA

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Miller!" Victor barked. "A word, please." He beckoned towards Eddie with a menacing glare on his face.<p>

Eddie gulped and shot Fabian a confused look. His roommate shrugged helplessly and wished him good luck under his breath as Eddie exited their room with a feeling of dread. Whenever Victor was after him, he always knew why. But this time he didn't and that was slightly terrifying.

"Whaddup Victor?"

The caretaker frowned and mumbled something distasteful about American slang. "I wanted to know where Ms. Williamson is."

How interesting. Eddie could have fun with this. He shot Victor with his most clueless, innocent look. "And why would I know where she is?"

"Don't play me for a fool, boy," Victor snapped. "If anyone will know of her whereabouts it will be you."

"I'm not sure what gave you that idea," Eddie said casually.

"You two are spend an immense amount of time in each other's company, correct?"

Eddie cocked his head to the side, puzzled. "Is that your way of asking if we're dating?" One look at Victor's threatening gaze was enough for Eddie to quit the games. "Okay, fine, yeah. We spend an _immense amount of time together._"

"So where is she then? It's almost time for curfew and she's nowhere to be found. As you can imagine, that's most problematic. I don't want to alert the authorities just yet because this blasted school already has such a shoddy reputation. It's imperative that we find her."

Eddie's good humor instantly disappeared. "First of all, just because we're dating doesn't mean we're always together. She doesn't have to tell me where she is at every second. So no, I don't know where she is. And second of all, it's disgusting that you're only worried about the school's reputation. What about Patricia's safety?"

Victor's face twisted into something that Eddie guessed would be guilt if he was capable of it. "Don't act innocent with me," he growled. "You rascals have been in far more dangerous situations and we both know it. I'm sure whenever she is, she's fine. The point is she's not here. Kindly inform me if you hear from her."

Eddie jerked his head in response before stalking off. The first thing he did upon returning to his room was text Patricia. Victor had him kind of worried.

_Where are you? - E_

His phone beeped almost immediately and he sighed in relief when he saw who it was from.

_Going to miss curfew but don't worry. I'm fine. - P_

_Be at your window at midnight. - P_

Eddie blinked in surprise at the second text. Patricia was up to something related to him?

_Victor is so pissed. What are you up to? Are you trying to be romantic again? What have I told you about trying to act like a girl?_ - _E_

_I don't have to act like a girl, I am a girl. Idiot. Don't be late. - P_

_PATRICIA. - E_

There was no response and Eddie groaned. Trust his girlfriend to make being romantic so complicated because no doubt, that's what she was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This is going to be a two parter just for fun! It was short enough to complete in one but every once in a while it's fun to do a string of related drabbles.

I just realized on the mobile version of ffnet I know have 2 pages of fics because I have 20+ published stories. I find that exciting WOOHOO :) I also might write another peddie oneshot tonight in order to procrastinate because I'm so over finals...


	104. Non Birthday Surprise

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie jerked the window open and stuck his head out. "Patricia," he whispered, trying not to wake up Fabian. "Yacker, you out there?"<p>

"Boo!" Patricia exclaimed wickedly, popping up in front of the window with an easy grin. Eddie let out a cry of surprise and stumbled backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. "Have you lost your mind? You could have fallen!"

"Uh, yeah, I could have. Had I been climbing. You live on the first floor, dimwit," she pointed out. "I was just hiding underneath your window. Falling wasn't on the agenda."

Eddie grumbled but acknowledged her argument. "What _is _on the agenda then?" he asked curiously, casually leaning against the windowsill. "You seem to be up to something...special."

"I have to be doing something special in order to sneak out? I just hadn't broken curfew for too long. It's been too long since something strange happened around here and I kind of miss the mystery," Patricia said.

Eddie groaned. "It's a good thing that nothing strange has happened."

"You're losing your sense of adventure," Patricia teased. "But as it so happens, I _am _up to something special."

Eddie stuck his neck so far out the window that Patricia unconsciously shifted her position, ready to catch him if he tumbled out. "I don't see anything," he complained. "And I wasn't invited."

"What do you think I'm doing out here then?" Patricia raised her eyebrow and motioned for Eddie to climb out.

He sighed, but hopped out easily, considering he was barely five feet off the ground. "Okay, I'm here. Show me this special something."

Patricia grinned and led Eddie to a secluded area behind some bushes where they couldn't be spotted from the house. She had laid out a picnic basket and on top were some of his favorite foods, pancakes and hoagies included.

"The picnic thing never gets old," she explained, almost defensively.

"No, I think it's great," Eddie patted his stomach and beamed. "You know I can always eat. This is awesome. What is it for though?"

"Oh right! It's for your birthday."

Eddie paused, a hoagie halfway to his mouth. He put it down and frowned. "Um, Patricia, I know we're a pretty chill couple but I do kind of expect you to know when my birthday is. Which is not today. Or tomorrow. Or even this month for that matter."

"Yeah, but your birthday is during the summer holidays!" Patricia exclaimed. "We won't see each other then. We had to do something now."

_"Now?" _Eddie waved vaguely at all the food. "As in right now, on a school night, against the rules. Not that I mind that last part," he added with a wink. "But still."

"Okay, fine," Patricia crossed her arms and huffed. "I just wanted to sneak out and break curfew and your birthday was the closest occasion so I used it as an excuse. For the sake of the romance."

"I see," Eddie said. "Patricia?"

"For _your _birthday I'm going to buy you one those dummy books but for relationships. Romance for dummies or something. I'm sure it exists."

"I am not above smashing this pancake in your face, syrup and everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Oh I don't know, I seem to have gotten writer's block again. Hoping that fades soon.

But by the way, TH update coming up tonight and SC update coming up later next week! (For those who follow them)


	105. Driving Lesson

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie swore loudly and slammed on the brakes. "Traffic lights are stupid," he declared with a look of disgust.<p>

Mr. Sweet pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He would have closed his eyes to relieve his pounding head, but he didn't trust Eddie to get them home in on piece. Not for the first time, Mr. Sweet wished he had tried harder to convince the board of education to allocate some of the school's budget towards purchasing cars with the special brakes on the passenger side for driving instructors. It would make him feel far better.

"Language, Edison," he murmured warily, deciding not to give his son a lecture on the importance of traffic signals. One battle at a time.

"Call me Edison one more time and you'll see what words I know," Eddie grumbled, ignoring his father's strangled cry of disapproval.

He had never driven before and driving in England of all places was frightening. Having spent most of his time in the states, he couldn't get used to the idea of cars driving on the left side of the road. It confused him. And he was already terrified to begin with, not that he was about to admit it. Driving was stupid. When he was older, he was going to live in a city to avoid to this drama.

The light turned green and Eddie pressed on the accelerator far too quickly and with too much pressure. The car lurched forward and Mr. Sweet bit back a groan and patted his seatbelt as though it was a source of comfort. This was the worst part of his job; teaching students how to drive. Sitting in a car with his own son was a particularly terrible ordeal.

"Take it easy," Patricia called from the backseat. "I'm trying to read back here." She waved her magazine up and down.

Normally, Mr. Sweet never allowed other students to be present in the car with a driving student. And he hated making exceptions for his son, but this was one of those rare times. Eddie had asked him so nicely if Patricia could accompany them on the driving lesson and he never asked him for anything. Mr. Sweet had succumbed to his inner desire to be a good father.

Part of him was still guilty for abandoning his son for so long, not to mention the Frobisher mess from a couple months back where he was blindly willing to sacrifice his son's best friends. He kept telling himself it was the regret that made him give in, and not his son's brilliant smile.

"Eddie, no! Careful! You're not supposed to overtake cars on this road." Mr. Sweet put wiped his forehead with a handkerchief and swallowed hard. "Oh my, we're going to die in this godforsaken vehicle. I just know it."

Eddie briefly tore his eyes away from the road to glare at his father.

"Oh, I didn't realize I said that out loud. Apologies. " Mr. Sweet muttered, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "Please keep your eyes on the road. _Please._"

"He was going slow," Eddie complained. "And we're not going to die! Stop saying that."

"How can you be sure?" Mr. Sweet couldn't resist asking. He knew he was supposed to be confident and inspirational and be a calming presence for his nervous students but he just couldn't handle it, especially when Eddie was the student in question. He was getting too old for this.

"Because," Patricia interrupted. "I told Eddie that if he crashes the car and so much as injures us, I'd kill him."

Mr. Sweet let out an almost hysterical chuckle. "And that's motivation enough?"

"Of course it is," Eddie interjected. "Death by car...death by girlfriend..." Eddie lifted his hands off the steering wheel and imitated the weighing of scales. "Not a hard choice. I'd take death by car any day, but death by girlfriend is caused by death of car, therefore we can't die at all. I've gotta make it back safely. It's sound logic."

"HOLD THE STEERING WHEEL!" Mr. Sweet and Patricia roared together, ignoring Eddie's "sound logic" all together.

The distraught principal leaned back in his seat and put his hand to his chest and felt his racing heart.

"Well Ms. Williamson. This might be the first time we've ever been on the same page," he said, referring to saying the same thing.

"Your son is an absolute moron," Patricia muttered. "I know you're thinking the same thing, so cheers for the _second_ time on being on the same page too."

Eddie growled underneath his breath but when he looked in the rearview mirror, Patricia was grinning at him, her expression one of encouragement and utter faith.

Well if she wasn't scared and believed in him, then he wasn't going to freak out either, he decided.

He could do this.

Eddie calmly guided the car home and for his father's sake (because at this point he was afraid of triggering a heart attack), drove as smoothly and cautiously as he could. He steadily improved over the weeks and one month later, to everyone's astonishment (except Patricia's) he passed his road test on the first attempt.

Patricia simply offered him a congratulatory hug and handed him a present she claimed to have purchased a month ago.

She believed in him the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'm not sure how many of you can drive, but learning is frustrating, terrifying, and exhilarating all at once. At least for me it was! But I mainly liked how I wrote Eddie musing about living in a city in his future because in TH he does. It's a subtle joke but it made me smile because I'm lame like that! Probably no one else even noticed.


	106. Broken Ankle

**************Disclaimer:**** **********House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

><p>Eddie's not quite sure how it happened.<p>

The woods were dark and the three of them were racing away from the crypt after being spotted by Frobisher. He hadn't managed to see specifically who had been spying on him, but he had heard scuffling and demanded to know who was there. When the trio realized they were in trouble, they had backed away and ran for the trees, heading in the direction they came from.

That's when Frobisher had been able to spot three figures sprinting away from his hideout.

He growled and chased after them even though he knew it would be no use. He entered the woods but he didn't know which direction they had gone in, and three kids running weren't the only noises happening in the forest at night. Panting, he ran after in what he hoped was the right direction but he knew it was no use. He'd have to backtrack and go to Anubis House (since the scoundrel kids were undoubtedly from there) and enquire on who had been out between eight and non in the evening.

Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian however, did not know this. Assuming Frobisher was hot on their trail, they were running like their lives depended on it. One minute Eddie was pushing his way past low tree branches and the next minute he was on the ground.

"Eddie!" Patricia screamed.

She and Fabian had both heard him go down and they turned around and raced back to where Eddie had fallen. He was perfectly conscious, but groaning from the pain.

"Where does it hurt?" she demanded.

Fabian scanned the woods, alert. "Looks like we lost Frobisher...thank goodness."

"It hardly matters," Patricia muttered grimly. "He'll know we're from Anubis House - anyone even remotely intelligent always is - and then he'll figure out it was us and Victor won't even mind when he tries to kill us."

Fabian winced. He knew his friend was right. Well - minus the killing part. (He hoped.)

Eddie moaned again and Patricia looked guilty for momentarily neglecting her boyfriend.

"Fabian, do something," she urged.

He dropped to one knee and glanced at Eddie nervously. "I'm not a doctor."

"It's fine," Eddie said, staggering to his feet. "I'm fine."

Except he wasn't. He was favoring his left leg, his face was pale and practically gray, and he was swaying.

"Ankle," he grunted, finally managing to register where it hurt. He sighed. This was ridiculous. "I might not be so fine after all," he admitted, reluctant to say so.

"Can you walk?" Fabian asked grimly, anxiously craning his neck and looking around.

It looked like Frobisher had opted to go back the way he had come and head for Anubis House using the official campus path, but it was still possible that he was stomping through the woods, looking for them.

Even worse - if he had chosen not to waste time and was already _at _the house, then they were screwed, because he would be waiting when they got there.

Eddie tentatively took a step and immediately pitched forward. Patricia and Fabian were quick enough to grab him and they carefully arranged themselves so that one of Eddie's arms were wrapped around Patricia's shoulder, and the other around Fabian's.

"This is stupid," Eddie panted. "I'm pretty sure when people sprain their ankles it isn't so dramatic."

"Always complaining, aren't you?" Patricia attempted to joke. It was obvious that Eddie was in great pain and it was even more obvious that he was ashamed for it, even though he had no reason to be.

"Always," he returned, managing a weak smile.

"First of all, Eddie is always dramatic," Fabian said. "And second of all, I think it's more than a sprain. I'm almost positive it's broken."

Patricia bit her lip, concerned. "How do you know that?"

She kind of wanted to know even though she believed Fabian. Eddie's weight was becoming harder to support with each passing minute as he leaned more heavily on his friends.

He was determined to stay silent, but every few minutes he'd let out a gasp of pain or a little groan.

"Eddie, how does your ankle feel?" Fabian asked.

"Hurts," he mumbled, staggering despite the support. At Fabian's skeptical _duh it hurts _look, he clarified. "It's like a throbbing kind of hurt. And I'm a little dizzy."

"You're a lot dizzy," Patricia grumbled, trying to correct Eddie's zigzagging pattern. She wasn't really annoyed but it was easier to cover up her worry with her usual attitude.

"Rude," Eddie managed through grit teeth.

"Always," Patricia returned with a small grin.

"So throbbing pain," Fabian said, getting them back on track. "That and when I looked at it, it looked swollen and it was kinda bruised. That almost certainly means it's broken."

Eddie swore violently.

Patricia twisted her head to place a quick kiss on his cheek. "No, don't," she said. "If it's broken I promise to spoil you silly," she soothed.

Eddie's mood brightened considerably, and the thought of Patricia catering to his every need is what got him to help Fabian and Patricia support his weight and get them to the front door.

When they finally reached Anubis House, Fabian and Patricia carefully arranged Eddie so that he was sitting on the front step. (Well, he fell forward and his two friends stopped his face from hitting the concrete, to be more accurate.)

Luck was on their side, because they had managed to make it back before curfew, there was no sign of evil Frobisher, and a very sympathetic and doting Trudy made it her mission to make Eddie comfortable the moment she spotted his ashen face and swollen ankle.

Trudy drove him to the hospital and promised to make pancakes every day for breakfast even on the week days.

Fabian promised to let him copy his homework for a week even though it went against his every moral belief.

And _Patricia _repeatedly pushed his hair back and kissed the side of his face, whispering comforting words into his ear, promising to take care of him.

So maybe having a broken ankle wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

HOA gets so complicated that I'm kind of ashamed to say I forgot the details of the plot pretty quickly. That being said, this is oneshot is a season 3 AU since no such thing happened where Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian were off on their own exploring. At least I don't think it did? Can't remember! But anyway, those three make a great trio, so then this happened when someone prompted injured Eddie.

Also I've been getting a decent number of PMs about this so I just wanted to mention again that no I haven't forgotten SC and yes it will be updated this week as promised :) I'm on vacation but I do have internet access and I wrote a decent amount of the next chapter on the flight because I got bored so it will be up soon. For sure!


	107. Pining

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing in here?" Joy grabbed Patricia by the wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen. She followed her best friend's gaze and frowned. "Oh...don't torture yourself like that. You'll only make yourself miserable."<em><br>_

"Too late," Patricia mumbled, refusing to be led up the stairs. She sulkily snuck back into the kitchen and reclaimed her hiding spot, underneath the little window that overlooked the dining room and living room.

Every couple of seconds she'd poke her head out and stealthily try to catch a glimpse of Eddie and KT who seemed to be having the time of their life. They were _dancing._

"Am I supposed to just pretend you're not here?" Joy placed a hand on her hip. "That's ridiculous! What if someone else walks in here? Not everyone else is going to take kindly to you hiding on the kitchen floor."

Patricia ignored her.

"I'll make tea," Joy sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get through to the other girl.

A few minutes later she carefully joined Patricia on the kitchen floor, handing her a mug. Before settling down, she snuck a peak at Eddie and KT and winced. Eddie had his hand on KT's waist and KT had an arm wrapped around his neck. Their bodies were close and they were giggling breathlessly, dancing around the living room with no grace whatsoever.

Joy wondered how long Patricia had been watching the pair prance around. She knew her best friend had a jealously streak; she was probably furious. Joy was surprised to find that she was wrong though. Patricia didn't seem angry, she seemed sad. Hurt, even.

"I wonder how long they've been dating," Patricia finally said, her eyes suspiciously wet.

"I don't think they are," Joy soothed, feeling terrible for her friend. She knew what pining for someone felt like.

Patricia shot her a dubious look and jerked her head in the direction of the laughing Eddie and KT. "You're joking," she scoffed. "They have to be. They're so oblivious they don't even realize we're just a few feet away. The only thing between us and them is a room and a wall."

"We're whispering and we're in a place where they can't see us. That's the whole point of a hiding place." Joy comfortingly rubbed her friend's arm. "It's not about them being oblivious, it's about you being a good spy."

Patricia didn't say anything. She merely rose a little so she could see Eddie and KT dancing...or trying to at least. From what Patricia had gathered, KT was trying to teach him and get him to improve, but they kept tripping all over one another, grinning with every other step.

"Why did you guys break up anyways?" Joy eventually asked. "You guys were perfect together. And you obviously still like him."

"Well it's not like he still likes me back," Patricia muttered, in spite of herself. She had broken her _don't talk about the breakup _rule but she couldn't help but say this much. "He moved on fast."

"He and KT are definitely not dating," Joy said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. She knew better than to ask for the details of the breakup when Patricia was in this sensitive mood. "I think they're just friends..."

Patricia shook her head. "You don't need to lie to make me feel better."

"No, but I don't think I am!" Joy replied in a hushed whisper. "You should see the way he looks at you, Patricia. If only you could see."

"What?" Patricia looked surprised. "He's never looking at me when I'm looking at him."

"And you're never looking at him when he's looking at you," Joy replied solemnly, rising to her feet. "You two are hopelessly in love. You're just too silly to see it."

Patricia managed to crack a weak smile. "Or you're just a hopeless romantic putting faith in the wrong people. Me and Eddie...we're not _meant to be_ or whatever the dumb phrase is."

Joy shrugged and smiled mysteriously, offering her best friend a cheerful wink.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This is a little different from the prompt I received but it's kind of similar. Takes place when Peddie was split in S3.

Anyways, hi again! It's been a couple weeks - about time I updated this thing. I also have a little bit of an announcement. I figured I should give people a head up ahead of time. This series will be ending after 200 chapters. It will take me a while to get there but it for sure now has an expiration date of a kind. I'll try to make the remaining 90 or so stories enjoyable and worth reading :)


	108. Back Together

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Dance with me."<p>

Patricia glowered. What right did Eddie have, bursting into the living room and blocking her view of the television? Demanding that she dance with him? _Especially _after having danced with KT only last week?

"No," she replied flatly. "Are you kidding me? We're barely speaking to each other and you want to _dance _with me? Let's try being friends first."

Patricia was being sarcastic but Eddie took her words to heart, not thwarted by her coldness. "What happened to being as cool as a cucumber?" he countered. "We told everyone that the breakup was amicable. We told everyone we were cool."

"Amicable," Patricia repeated with a smirk in her voice. "That's a big word, Miller. I'm impressed." Verbal banter had always been a skill of hers, and while she realized that it sounded flirty, she only did it because it's what she knows best. It's an act of defense.

"I am to impress," Eddie replied smoothly. "Answer me though. We told everyone we were still friends, did we not?"

"Yeah we did," Patricia relented. "But we _lied."_

Eddie shrugged. "I didn't. You're still my friend. Well..." He cocked his head to the side. "As long as we're defining friendship as being mean to each other and stealing each other's favorite food and planning epic pranks."

Patricia laughed in disbelief. She fought to keep the smile off her face and failed. "_Fine," _she said, trying to sound reluctant. "We're friends. But that doesn't change the fact that you should be asking your girlfriend to dance."

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

Patricia nearly choked on her glass of water and Eddie winced.

"Okay I skipped a couple steps," Eddie mumbled, mostly to himself. " I was supposed to ask you to be my girlfriend first and then we were supposed to dance together. I had it all planned."_  
><em>

Patricia is kind of mad now, because _yes _she loves jokes, but this a cruel one. She's the one that broke up with _him _so she kind of expected him to hate her forever. The fact that Eddie still likes her is either not a fact at all and a mean prank, or completely ridiculous. Not to mention he's dating someone else!

In her jumbled mess of thoughts, that's what she ended up saying first.

"You can't ask me to be your girlfriend when you're already dating someone else!"

"But I'm _not," _Eddie said, aghast. "Who am I dating?"

"KT, you jerk! Don't pretend like you don't know!"

"I'm here trying to win you back even though I didn't do anything wrong and _I'm _the jerk?" Eddie asked in disbelief. "That doesn't even make sense!" He paused to consider what Patricia had said. "OH and I'm not dating KT. Maybe I should have said that first. Not dating."

"You broke up with her?"

"Oh for - " Eddie groaned. "No, I didn't break up with her because I was never going out with her!"

"But I saw you two dancing together," Patricia accused weakly, less conviction in her voice.

"She was teaching me how to dance so I could _woo _you," Eddie explained. "Something I've never done for any girl ever so you _think _you'd be pleased, but _no, _you just _have _to be difficult and - "

Patricia cut him off with a kiss because it seemed like the right thing to do. Eddie didn't protest because he believed in living in the moment and because it's _Patricia _and kissing her feels good.

Finally they broke apart, Eddie grinning, Patricia looking a little confused.

"So that's a yes on the girlfriend?"

"We have a lot to talk about," Patricia began.

"But it's a yes?" he interrupted.

"Yes." Patricia replied. "I spent an hour in the kitchen last week practically stalking you while you and KT danced so _of course it's a yes._"

"Really?" Eddie asked with interest. "I had no idea you were pining after me," he teased.

"You were pining after me too!" Patricia said defensively. "Hey, wanna dance?"

"Nah, I wasn't any good anyway," Eddie replied, capturing Patricia's lips in another kiss. "Let's go tell Amber we're back together and see how loud she squeals."

Patricia beamed. "Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

That's for everyone who has been requesting more Peddie fluff - hope that sufficed ^_^ !


	109. First Time Makeout

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>Making out was terribly awkward.<p>

Patricia had been dreading this; not knowing what to do had been her worst nightmare. Yet part of her had been stupidly optimistic. She had hoped that somehow, everything would just be perfect and that kissing Eddie would be like magic.

That's what she got for secretly being a romantic.

But she was also a pessimist and therefore she had looked up videos on how to kiss someone (much to her embarrassment) and had even asked Joy what to do (that had been an even worse decision) but both choices had made her blush to her face was as red as a fire engine.

So she had opted to wing it and now look at what was happening.

She really liked Eddie. She had never liked someone as much as she had liked Eddie which was terrifying but exhilarating and wonderful all at once. But she still couldn't do this.

Patricia pulled away and lowered her eyes, feeling miserable and humiliated. She felt tears prickle the back of her eyes and she wanted to melt through the floor. Eddie leaned forward but she shook her head and shoved at his chest.

Ever the gentleman, he backed off immediately. "What's wrong?"

Patricia was surprised to hear the nervousness in his voice. For all his bravado, Eddie must be has anxious as she was. And that sort of surprised her.

But she was too embarrassed to tell him that she had felt inadequate, like she had done it all wrong.

They had kissed plenty of times before but this had been the first time they had attempted to deepen it, to make out.

After a typical dinner and a movie date, Eddie and Patricia had returned to Anubis House and snuck into his room, unnoticed. Which wasn't hard considering there was no one to notice them. It was a Friday night and everyone was out, enjoying their allotted time in the downtown area that they were only allowed to visit on weekends.

Eddie and Patricia had ditched the movie a little early, so the house was empty when they got back well before curfew.

The kissing had been nice...but as it went on, Patricia began to worry.

Was she doing it right? Was her nose where it was supposed to be? Was she using too much tongue? Did she seem too enthusiastic? Was it normal to crave Eddie's touch?

The list went on.

She loved what they were doing, but eventually she pulled away, unsure and confused.

"Nothing's wrong," she mumbled.

"Uh..ok." Eddie loosened his collar and grinned shyly at her before leaning forward and sliding his lips over hers again. He gently guided her down on his bed, his weight suspended over hers.

After kissing for a few moments, he hesitantly moved his lips away from Patricia's mouth and to her neck, nuzzling against her, his nose softly nudging against Patricia's earlobes.

The sensations were too much for her and she found herself pulling away.

"Wait," she muttered, ashamed at her own confusion.

It's not that she didn't like it...she kind of loved it. She just felt as though she was doing it all wrong.

Instead of recognizing Patricia's insecurity though, Eddie slipped into his own.

He frowned and this time, he sat up a little more forcefully, looking a little betrayed. He would never _ever _push a girl into doing something that she didn't want to do...but that's why this hurt so much.

Why didn't Patricia want what he wanted? He really thought that they had something.

"What now?" Eddie asked, bitterness creeping into his voice. He knew he shouldn't get upset, that he should be patient and understanding...but it was hard. "You could have told me you weren't attracted to me. We've been going on dates for over a month, this is definitely considering leading someone on! I'm not desperate, you know. Yeah I liked _you, _but if you didn't feel the same I'd move on and find someone - "

"Eddie, stop!" Patricia interrupted, growing alarmed.

Because he had it all wrong and she wish she could explain but she couldn't. And to her horror, those traitor tears leaked out before fully covering her face.

Eddie froze.

"No, don't _cry," _he protested, wringing his hands together. He was at a loss of what to do. "I don't know what to do when girls cry!"

"I can't believe this is happening, this is so embarrassing," Patricia managed through her tiny sobs. She reached for Eddie's pillow and covered her face with it. "Give me a minute."

She ended up needing 10 minutes, but soon enough, her breathing had slowed and her tears had disappeared. Eddie sat across from her the whole time, arms defensively folded across his chest. He was too upset to comfort her, yet not angry enough to leave her there.

Besides, it was his room.

Eventually, she managed to explain her concerns.

Eddie stared at her, wide eyed and dumbfounded. "You're upset because you thought you weren't _kissing me right?"_ He paused to take that in, then burst out laughing.

"Don't. laugh. at me." Patricia punctuated each word by punching Eddie's shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "You've got this all wrong. You were doing _amazing. _I mean, nothing is perfect the _first _time, but I liked it..." he ducked his head and scowled. "This a weird conversation and I don't like saying these things. This is all your fault."

"I hate this conversation too," Patricia said, wrinkling her nose. "I liked what we did too! You're the one who got it all wrong. I _do _like you."

"I see. Interesting."

Eddie pondered this for a moment before launching himself at Patricia, kissing her with force.

"Mmph." Patricia managed against his lips, backing away again.

"_Now _what?" Eddie demanded.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making out with you? Because we both like it as recently established?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at her. "Get with it, Williamson. The time for talking is over."

And really, with Eddie in her arms, what could she possibly say to that?

She kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

-hides under a rock- Please don't be mad at me! I'm alive! So sorry for not posting for ages. I haven't written Peddie in quite a while so my writing may be a little off.

It's funny because I always go on about how I'll have more free time in the summer and then I end up posting far less than during the semester. I don't know what's up with that. I could tell you guys what I've been up to in great detail, but I get the feeling that no one particularly cares haha. Just know that I didn't have internet for a solid month because of some unexpected traveling and before that I was just really busy.

There were several times when I thought about posting one of those author notes without posting a story, but I hate when people do that to me so I didn't want to do that to you. So here's another installment of NADM! I said we'd go to 200 chapters and believe it or not, that's still the plan. I'll eventually get there. I'll only stop earlier if the fandom shows a tremendous sign of completely dying out. Has it been doing that? Thoughts?

As for people following TH and especially SC - you can't stand me, I know. This probably doesn't make you feel any better since my word is so flimsy when it comes to these things, but I will be trying to update and finish both these works ASAP. And I promise I won't post another chaptered fic until it's at least half way finished! In fact, it might be time to stick to just oneshots.

Anyway, that's me. Hope you all have been having a fantastic summer, I've missed you!


	110. Costume Department Detention

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>For some strange and unknown reason, arranging the costume department had become one of the standard detention punishments. Mr. Sweet didn't seem to realize that cleaning up the closets was an impossible task that would never be finished. He also didn't realize that his students adored spending time backstage, goofing around.<p>

Especially his own son and his son's girlfriend, two of the most mischievous yet well intentioned teenagers he'd ever had the pleasure (questionable word choice if he was being honest) of meeting and interacting with.

"These closets are destined to be disorganized," Eddie commented.

Patricia twisted her head around, hearing her boyfriend's voice but not seeing him. "Where are you?"

"Getting dressed up!" Eddie popped out from behind a rack of clothing, clad in a glittering green snap on tie and a ridiculous orange fedora. "How do I look?"

"Color blind," Patricia replied, smacking the hat off of his head. "Those shades of green and orange look atrocious together."

Eddie looked genuinely affronted. "Well excuse me, fashion queen," he scoffed.

Patricia grinned ruefully. "Guilty. Amber's fashion magazines are strangely addicting," she admitted.

"Not that you need the advice."

"Not that I need the advice," Patricia confirmed, adjusting her deep purple bracelet watch with a smirk. "Now let's quit fooling around and focus. I wanna get out of here."

Eddie clutched at his heart in an act of mock shock. "Quit fooling around and _focus?" _he repeated. "That doesn't sound like the Patricia I know."

He reached for Patricia's hand who playfully ducked out of his grasp. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can go home and do more fun things."

"Ooh. _Fun things."_

"Shut up!" Patricia exclaimed, tossing a lace dress at Eddie's head.

They worked in silence, hopelessly trying to group similar clothing items together and failing miserably. The racks were unlabelled and there was no official method of grouping. Eddie has spent about ten minutes grouping all of the red, sparkly clothing together before Patricia admonished him for having no system. ("We're going to get in even more trouble and we'll get _another _detention, working on school landscaping or something! Cut that out!") So _now, _they were sorting through the articles of clothing the best they could...which wasn't very well.

"This is _boring," _Eddie announced a few minutes later.

"I agree," Patricia said grimly.

"Huh," he replied thoughtfully. "We agree. Look at that. Doesn't happen too happen."

Patricia cocked her head to the side and laughed. "Yeah I guess it doesn't."

Casting aside the bucket of accessories he had been trying to untangle, Eddie rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Patricia asked suspiciously.

"We'll pick a theme and see who can dress up the best according to it. It'll be fun."

"Hmm. Deal. First theme...pirates. Ready...set...go."

Eddie smirked and nodded. A few moments later, the pair of them emerged from behind the racks. He had managed to find a worn bandana, a prop sword, and a ridiculous heavy brown coat.

"We didn't have a lot to work with," he explained with a shrug. Patricia had done marginally better, finding a fake peg leg and a hat with a skull on it. "You win," Eddie allowed with grace. "It's the skulls, man. Okay, I pick the next theme. Hot teenager. Go!"

Patricia rummaged around, searching for a cute mini skirt or something along those lines to throw over her clothes to make her the stereotypical girl. She ended up finding some flashy jewelry. "This is all I got," she complained, turning around. "You?"

She gasped when she spotted Eddie. "You self-absorbed, overly confident, bratty jerk!"

Eddie took her insults in stride with a wide grin. He had shed off the pirate accessories and hadn't put anything new on.

"I'm already a hot teenager," he explained smugly.

"Yeah, I got what you were going for," Patricia replied grumpily, chucking one of the play costume bracelets in her boyfriend's direction. "That's cheating."

"Why?" Eddie asked innocently. He winked. "You didn't need to put anything else on either."

A tiny smile broke onto Patricia's face and that's all the permission Eddie needed to surge forward and lift her, twirling her in the air a bit.

"Best detention ever?" Eddie whispered into her ear when he finally put Patricia down.

She placed both of her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and nodded reluctantly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I've gotten into the terrible habit of filling prompts out of order. Some just speak to me more than others but I'll get to all of the approved ones sooner or later! Speaking of prompts - I did a bit of counting and I have 80 free spaces for prompts before I close requests. It's a pretty big number and I have a current list of about 10 to work with so there's time to suggest oneshots, but I strongly recommend go ahead and request a peddie scene you'd like to see written if you have something in mind :)


	111. Haunted

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>Eddie was too proud to admit it to his friends but sleeping had become a bit of a challenge.<p>

The drama with Frobisher had been sorted out for over a month but Eddie was still being plagued by nightmares. Sure, at the time solving mysteries had been exciting. Exhilarating, even.

It was easy to get lost in the moment and let adrenaline take over. For a while he had been so busy trying to keep up with his friends and fulfill his role as osirian, that he had simply lost sight of the bigger picture.

Now that he had the time to reflect, he saw the situation for what it truly had been.

They could have _died._

Forget just them, _everyone_ could have died! Or been enslaved. Or brainwashed.

Or something equally terrible. The possibilities were endless.

It sounded unimaginable, but the possessed Frobisher had truly been evil and there's no telling what could have happened. Blind faith and childlike innocence that good prevails over evil had saved him and his friends, but really, they had never been in control of the evil being unleashed.

All they had been was lucky.

And that kind of haunted him.

He was edgier than usual, flinching at sudden motions. He'd jump back if he bumped into someone when turning a corner. He'd cast wary glances at closests, beds, and really any inanimate object that was capable of hiding a person. He was paranoid about open windows and unlocked doors.

Eddie was a bit of a mess, but he was relatively good at hiding his discomfort during the daytime. No one noticed his cautious behavior because his attitude hadn't changed and he was grateful for that.

But it was during the nighttime that he fell apart.

The only person who had the opportunity to notice was Fabian and he never did.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed quieter at night.<p>

Eddie shuddered as he heard a tiny noise coming from outside. The logical part of him knew that it was probably just the sprinkler system, but the irrational part of him was simply afraid.

He was tired from not sleeping well. Exhausted.

His eyes were heavy with sleep, but everytime he closed them and drifted off, a new noise would interrupt and his eyes would snap open.

He sat up with a gasp for the fourth time that night alone and groaned in frustration. He pushed the covers aside and rolled to his feet. He raised a hand to his face, frustrated to find his cheeks damp with tears.

Eddie's mind was slow and sluggish and he just _couldn't._

He sighed and shuffled out of his room and headed for the kitchen, angrily swiping at his face.

Sometimes having a light on helped and that wasn't something he could do in his room with Fabian around. He just needed a few moments to regain his cool was all.

He braced his hands onto the countertop and took a deep breath.

"Eddie?"

He let out an undignified squeak of surprise, muffling out the shout that had almost passed his lips.

"Very manly of you," Patricia joked, hand on hip.

"Well you scared me," he complained, not daring to admit just how much. "What are you doing here?"

Patricia sighed dramatically. "The negatives of dating you. I've gotten used to midnight snacks and it's all your fault," she accused. "I was _hungry."_

"Midnight snacks are the best," Eddie replied dully, failing to sound enthusiastic._  
><em>

And that's when Patricia realized something was off.

"What's wrong?" she frowned. "Why are you here if it's not to eat?" Patricia shook her head as Eddie started to interrupt her. "No, don't lie. I know your hungry face. You didn't come here for a snack."

"I have a _hungry face?"_

"Don't change the subject," Patricia said impatiently. "Are you okay?"

For the first time, she was beginning to notice the dark shadows under Eddie's eye and the unconvincing smiles. She cursed herself for not realizing sooner. Something had been wrong for a while and she just hadn't noticed.

This wasn't the first time one of Eddie's friends had asked if he was okay, but he had always waved them off.

But this was Patricia and he was just so _tired._

He reluctantly shook his head slowly and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and nestling his head into Patricia's neck. He took a deep breath and exhaled into her shoulder, showing no signs of moving.

He just wanted to let go.

"Woahh," Patricia reeled back with surprise, flinging out a hand to on the kitchen island to steady herself and Eddie. "Hey," she murmured. "I asked if you were okay."

"No. I'm not." Eddie muttered in response. "But I think I will be."

They had a lot to talk about, a lot to work through. But comfort was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Midnight snack forgotten, Patricia simply carded a hand through her boyfriend's hair and awkwardly kissed the tip of his ear, the first place she could reach. She widened their embrace and let Eddie nestle a little closer.

Most importantly, she didn't tease him.

"I love you," she whispered instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

A little more serious than usual but that's what the prompt requested so here it is! By the way, I'm having a blast updating daily. Hopefully no one minds their e-mail being spammed by me and my spontaneous updating.


	112. Flirty Encounter

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Ahem." Eddie cleared his throat loudly, trying to alert Patricia of his presence.<p>

He was going to ask her out. He had spent the last week analyzing their wicked banter, coming to the conclusion that they were strongly attracted to each other. Having spent the last ten minutes looking for her, he eventually found her at the foot of the staircase, fiddling with her phone.

"Cough softer, slimeball," Patricia drawled, not even sparing him a glance. "Kind of busy here."

A sudden inexplicable pang of jealousy stabbed at Eddie's chest. Swallowing down his apprehension, he sat down next to her on the steps, ignoring her glare at being jostled to the side.

"Texting your boyfriend?" he asked, shooting to sound casual

Mildly surprised, Patricia finally looked up from her phone. Normally, her response would be something like "it's none of your business" or "so what if I am?" but she found herself not wanting to say either of those things. For some reason, it was important that Eddie know that she was single.

"I don't have one of those," she replied.

Eddie let his knees gently knock into Patricia's, a shy smile gracing his face. "Good."

"Good?" Patricia echoed, choosing not to push him away and call him a cockroach (something that both of them noticed). "Are you _flirting _with me?"

Eddie shrugged slyly. "About time you noticed."

She froze. "Wait, what do you mean? This past week was all flirting?"

He felt his jaw drop in shock. "Um, yeah? What did you think it was?"

"I thought we were just being mean to each other!"

Eddie's stomach dropped. That's all Patricia thought it had been? How could he have gotten it so wrong?

"Well we were," he allowed, suddenly miserable. "But with a purpose."

"The purpose of flirting," Patricia guessed.

Eddie resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was unheard of, a girl and boy having such a blunt conversation on flirting. This was uncharted waters for him, Patricia was so different.

Sensing his disappointment, she felt strangely apologetic. "I think that's a good purpose," she added hurriedly.

Renewed hope surged through Eddie's chest. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Just because I'm a little oblivious doesn't mean I don't want..."

"Want what?" Eddie grinned broadly, nudging her shoulder. "Go on."

"Oh, shut up," she said hotly. "Are you going to ask me out or not?"

Eddie laughed, bright and pleased.

"If you insist."

"I do," Patricia said dryly, rolling her eyes. "You're _irresistible,_" she added sarcastically, her words forward, but her smile sincere.

"You're not too bad yourself," he offered in return. "Patricia Williamson, will you go on a date with me?"

"Well, let me check my schedule and - "

"Great, see you in the kitchen, 8pm," Eddie cut her off and delivered a swift kiss to a shocked Patricia's cheek before climbing to his feet and disappearing around the corner, whistling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I write a ton of established Peddie so sometimes it's fun to go back. I tend to forget that they weren't always together - ha O:)


	113. Little Luke

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"It's wonderful to see you, Lucas," Elizabeth gushed. "How have you been, sweetheart?"<p>

Eddie and Patricia's four year old son quietly mumbled something before clutching onto Eddie's pant leg and burying his face in the fabric.

Elizabeth frowned at her grandson's reaction and Samuel gently rubbed her arm. "He's probably just tired."

Eddie held open the restaurant door for his family, nodding at his father-in-law's statement. "It's true. He didn't take his afternoon nap."

Patricia sighed mournfully in agreement. "So therefore I didn't get one either."

Everyone laughed at as they took their seats at the dinner table.

"No, but seriously, how have you been, dear? Are you taking care of yourself? Because sometimes I feel like you don't." Elizabeth's voice was full of concern.

Lately, everything irritated Patricia a little more than it should, so she found herself resisting a grimace at her mother's classic overbearing, interfering nature. Eddie snaked a hand out underneath the table and rubbed her knee to soothe her.

Patricia's parents were in New York for a weekend to see Piper perform at Lincoln Center and naturally, meeting Patricia and Eddie had been on the agenda from the start. The other person they had been dying to see was Lucas, who they had only seen twice before; once when he was born and another time when he was two years old.

Eddie and Patricia were excellent about getting Luke on Skype so that their relatives could see their son grow, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. The first thing that Elizabeth had said upon seeing her grandson was about how much he'd grown.

"I'm fine, mom," Patricia mustered a small smile, calmness settling over her as Eddie continued to subtly rub circles on her leg.

It was lucky that he had seated himself in between Patricia and Luke, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to comfort her with their son in the middle. With the three of them on one side of the table, and Patricia's parents on the other, the seating arrangement was perfect.

"Being pregnant isn't something to take lightly," Elizabeth chided.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we're very serious about Patricia's health. She eats ice-cream and cake only all the time." Eddie's voice was cheerful and teasing, but seeing the lack of amusement on his mother-in-law's face made him sigh. (Even though he caught Samuel hiding a smile.) "In all serious, Patricia is in excellent health," he assured her.

Oh, that was the other thing. Eddie and Patricia had always known they wanted a family, and after two years of incredible marriage, they had started working on making that dream come true. Lucas was their first child and they were now expecting their second, gender unknown.

"I'm only three months pregnant, I'm doing well," Patricia said.

"Aside from the mood swings and the bossiness," Eddie muttered underneath his breath.

_"What?"_

"Nothing," Eddie said quickly, sharing a look with Samuel.

It was funny looking back and remembering how nervous Eddie had been when he first met Patricia's father. They got along famously now.

As the appetizers arrived, Luke frowned and pulled on his dad's hand.

"What's up, buddy?" Eddie asked, leaning down.

Luke held up his hands. "Gotta wash them, daddy," he insisted.

Elizabeth put her hand to her chest, impressed. "What excellent hygiene at such a young age!"

"Not sure where he got it from because Eddie's a complete slob," Patricia joked.

"Hilarious," Eddie rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Be right back." He excused himself and headed for the bathroom with Luke at his heels, clinging to his hand.

"They're very sweet," Samuel said gruffly, as though he wasn't used to using the word.

Patricia nodded fondly. "Eddie adores Luke and vice-versa."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Luke doesn't like him more than you though, right?"

Patricia groaned. "Mom, it's not like that."

Before that conversation could continue, Eddie and Luke thankfully returned.

"So Luke," Samuel began. "Grandma and I were really sad we missed your birthday last month, so we brought your present with us."

He handed his grandson a superman backpack and a set of toy cars. Luke perked up and reached out carefully, taking his presents and observing them with an intent gaze. "Thank you," he said shyly, happily.

A tiny grin flit across his face and Samuel and Elizabeth's heart melted.

"Oh you're welcome, my darling boy," Elizabeth cooed.

"Glad you like it, champ," Samuel beamed.

As the night continued, the grandparents mostly tried to engage Luke, who was quiet but polite.

"He was louder when he was two," Elizabeth said worriedly, as dessert arrived.

"He's normally a hyperactive ball of energy," Patricia ruffed a sleepy Luke's hair. "He's just had a long day."

True enough, Luke was practically swaying in his seat, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Just a little bit longer, Luke," Eddie said softly. "We're going to go home soon."

Soon seemed to be not soon enough because Luke stubbornly shook his head and threw himself across his father's lap, nestling his head onto his leg.

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped. "We should wake him up."

"Nah, he's comfortable and we're going to go soon, it's fine," Eddie said.

He kept one hand one his son's tiny shoulder and the other he used to eat his ice cream.

At the end of the night, everyone stood up and Eddie sighed, contemplating what to do with his son.

"Wake him up," Elizabeth suggested.

That probably would have been the easier thing to do but Eddie shook his head firmly, slowly standing up and hoisting his son up in the air and neatly tucking his head over his shoulder instead. He carried the slumbering Luke out of the restaurant, a gentle smile on his face.

Samuel grinned. "That husband of yours is going to spoil your kid silly."

Patricia sighed. "Oh, I know," she said ruefully. "Just wait till the other one joins us. If it's a girl, Eddie is going to be forever under her spell."

Her dad roared with laughter. "Without a doubt, darling. Without a doubt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So to all of you familiar with the DT and TH universe, this takes place in that! And if you haven't read those two, then just consider it fluffy future fic :)

This takes place about five years after Eddie and Patricia's marriage. There won't be a sequel after TH but I'm seriously considering a separate collection of oneshots for just this universe. Sort of like NADM but not updated as frequently and not as long. Thoughts on that? Yes? No?

Also for people who were following SC and requested the coffee scene date, I wanted to let you know that I'll write it! Not as an epilogue but as a separate oneshot. Be expecting that, it'll be published soon. Thanks for the awesome suggestion :*


	114. Moody

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Leave. me. alone."<p>

Eddie started to slam the door but Patricia caught it, forcing her way in the room.

"Very mature," she scoffed. "Can't we just talk about it? I want to know what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong," Eddie said moodily, his face sullen.

"This is by far the grumpiest I've ever seen you," Patricia replied. "I'm not stupid enough to believe that you're not upset."

Eddie glared. "But you _are _stupid enough to keep bothering me. Just back off."

Patricia recoiled at her boyfriend's cruel word, more pissed off than hurt. "Fine," she said shortly. "Be like that."

She stalked out his room and made it about three feet before she changed her mind. Shaking her head, she turned around and marched right back in.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Patricia boldly took a step closer. "Eddie, I heard about what happened. Everyone did."

The fight seemed to leave Eddie, and he looked up warily, lifting his head. "So then why are you even asking me?"

"I wanted to hear it from you." Patricia flicked her eyes towards his bed, quietly asking permission to sit.

Eddie sighed and patted the empty spot next to him. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "For..."

"For?" Patricia was able to stop herself from smiling, but she knew her amusement was apparent in her voice.

"For everything," he huffed with a reluctant, weak smile. "Don't be difficult."

"Oh because _I _was the one being difficult?" she said sarcastically, but not unkindly.

Eddie stared at the floor for a while before speaking. "He expects a lot from me. Sometimes more than I can give. It sucked, being yelled at like that in front of the whole class. It was embarrassing."

His words were stiff, as though it pained him to admit he has deeper emotions.

Patricia had heard that Mr. Sweet had been particularly harsh, throwing around mean, cold words at his son in public.

"It's not an excuse, but I think he was just having a a bad day," Patricia murmured. "Budget problems or something."

"Yeah."

Eddie slumped into Patricia's side in the most awkward of embraces as he heaved a sigh, the tension leaving his body.

Patricia let him hug her, let him breathe deeply into her skin.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Mm?" His voice was drowsy, muffled by the way he was hiding his face in Patricia's neck.

"Don't ever be so rude to me again, kay?"

She felt him smile.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I don't even know. I found it in an old folder and someone had prompted an angry/distraught Eddie anyway so it all kind of worked out even though this drabble is kind of weak. It's not fantastic, but I didn't want to waste it! Next one will be of better quality. That's a promise.

Anyways. So I miiight have accidentally started a new chaptered fic. Whoops?

If you guys are looking for something new to read, I just posted the first chapter of an AU Peddie fic a couple of hours ago. I have it planned from start to finish, so I'm really looking forward to this one. Please check that out if you've got some free time on your hands! It's called Eloquence.

And of course the SC related oneshot was also posted. A bunch of people already checked it out but if you read SC and was looking for the coffee date scene, it has been published under the title "First Date Antics."


	115. Spiders

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Eddie?"<p>

Patricia's tone was questioning and sweet. Too sweet.

Eddie paused his video game and looked up suspiciously, knowing that it was never good for him when Patricia used _that _tone of voice.

Patricia looked affronted at the dubious expression on her boyfriend's face. "Don't look at me like that," she demanded. "I mean, _please _don't look at me at like that."

Eddie's eyes widened at her correction. "Oh no, she said please," he bemoaned, talking to no one in particular. It's not like anyone else was in the room to hear him.

He grinned as Patricia opened her mouth to insult him but closed it on second thought.

"Yes?" he prompted. "What were you going to say to me?"

With a smile back in place, Patricia shook her head and plonked down next to Eddie on the couch. "Nothing. How was your day?"

He rolled his eyes. As if she ever cared to ask him about his day. "Okay, I give in," he sighed. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Patricia did her best to look wounded or outraged but failed miserably, a tiny smirk inching onto her face.

"Get on with it, Williamson."

"Well, there's a really big spider in my room, and - "

"No."

Patricia shot him a look of amused disbelief. "No? I haven't even finished speaking!"

"I'm not going to go kill a spider for you," Eddie said firmly.

"Why?!" she protested. "I hate spiders. And if you did, it signify our _true love." _Patricia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well then we're not truly in love," Eddie replied immediately.

Patricia pouted. "Well, killing the spider would seal the deal."

He adamantly shook his head and that's when everything clicked. And somehow, she just knew.

"Oh my god. You're scared of bugs!" she accused.

Eddie scowled. "I am not! Well I don't _love _them but no one really does. Just because I'm not willing to kill a spider doesn't mean I'm afraid. It deserves to live too, you know."

"Probably. But that's not why you're not doing it," she mused. "You're _scared."_

Eddie frowned. He wasn't one to back away from a challenge.

And that's how the couple ended up tripping over the stairs, trying to race to Patricia's room to see who was brave enough to get rid of the spider first. By then, it had long since disappeared.

Eddie looked immensely relieved so naturally, Patricia laughed until she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Average drabble but I'm a little rusty, it will come back to me.

Long time no see!

I know I pulled another disappearing act without warning. I'm a full time student working on a double major, I have a job, and I'm deeply involved in about 5 clubs/organizations on campus, plus there is that nifty little thing called friends! So if you've been wondering why I haven't been updating, the short answer is: life just gets hectic. In a good way, but still hectic.

So my question is this: Should I bother continuing to 200 chapters? I know the inconsistency of my updates bug some people. Sometimes I update daily, other times it takes me a month to get around to fanfiction. Should I just end the series at 120 chapters, a nice and even number? Or should I shoot for something in between? It's up to you, your feedback would be lovely.

As for "Eloquence" - I always feel more guilty for taking time on chaptered fics as opposed to drabbles so yes, that will be updated tonight itself :)


	116. Relentless Rain

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>The Anubis House door opened with a bang and in trudged Eddie.<p>

He was soaked. His usually styled hair hung limply over his forehead and his clothes were plastered to his body like a second skin. He had only taken a few steps but he still managed to trek in muddy rain water into the foyer.

He frowned at the grimy looking puddles. "Victor is going to kill me," he remarked darkly, wincing.

"I'm not allowed to kill you is what I've been told. Time and time again." Victor was standing at the top of the stairs with a murderous expression on his face despite his wistful tone. Not that Eddie was surprised. It was no secret that their caretaker hated his residents with a passion. "In any case, you are solely responsible for cleaning those floors. I expect them to shine!"

Miserable and wet, Eddie sighed and nodded, his jaw twitching from the effort it took to bite back a scathing response. Yes, Victor was a jerk and yes, Eddie was more than capable of calling him out, but he didn't want to land up cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush in addition to mopping the foyer just because he was cranky from the storm.

He had been having his weekly dinner with his father and it had begun to pour out of nowhere. Since the rain had been so unexpected, he hadn't had an umbrella with him. Which is how he ended up running across a deserted campus back to Anubis House in the relentless rain.

Presently, Eddie was still stood in the main hall, exhausted, numb, and the most upset he'd been in a while. He knew he should get out of his wet clothes and shower, but he remained motionless where he stood, still processing his misfortune. He was so lost in his train of angry thoughts, he didn't hear Patricia approach him.

"Eddie?" Patricia tentatively took a few steps forward, throwing an arm out to brace herself against the wall when she almost slipped on the wet floor. "What happened?"

"I went for a stroll in a hurricane for fun," he snapped.

"Yeah, I know you got caught in the rain," Patricia translated her boyfriend's exaggerated comments with ease, rolling her eyes. "What I meant was where were you? I didn't realize you were out, thought you were chilling with the guys tonight."

Eddie sighed. "They had a video game night without me," he complained. "I had dinner plans with my dad. Remember? I told you about it this morning."

"Erm...honestly, I only process 75% of the things you say," Patricia shrugged unashamed. "Guess I didn't catch that."

"Whatever," Eddie grumbled sourly.

He didn't actually mind that Patricia didn't always listen to him. It was actually kind of cute, how she sometimes spaced or just found him uninteresting. He knew that she cared about him, but she never coddled him or got in his space. Not always putting him at the top of the priorities was her way of doing that. They had a life outside of each other, and he loved that. It was a weird dynamic, but it worked for them.

Right now, though, her indifference was making his mood worse. A little sympathy would be nice.

Patricia seemed to sense his foul mood because she took another step forward until they were nose to nose.

"What are you doing?" Eddie forgot his displeasure, surprised at how close Patricia was standing near him. "My clothes are soaked, you're going to get wet in about two seconds. Don't come any closer."

"I never listen you," Patricia scoffed.

And with that declaration, she took one final step forward and wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a hug, pressing their bodies together. Her eyes squeezed shut in protest and she shuddered as Eddie's damp clothes dripped onto her own but she ignored it and didn't let go.

When Patricia pulled away, there were random spots of rain on her clothes and she felt kind of gross, but Eddie still felt warm from the hug.

"What did you do that for?" Eddie asked, surprised.

"You needed a hug, you slimeball," she said affectionately, blowing him a kiss before marching up the stairs. "I'm going to go shower and change and you should do the same before you even think about coming within even ten feet of me."

"When I'm showered and changed I'm going to be far closer to you than ten feet," he called after.

"Good," came Patricia's satisfied response.

Eddie could hear her smile in her voice and it put a matching one onto his face for the first time all evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Haha...remember me?

I miss posting so much! I know a bunch of you told me to shoot for 200 so I'm going for it even though I've been posting at turtle speed. Please excuse me for that :(

I just haven't gotten the chance to write and I also had some major computer problems. I lost some files including the latest chapter for Eloquence so I have some re-writing to do but I'm working on it, I promise. I understand if you guys are frustrated, I would be too. -hides-


	117. The Sweatshirt

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>Eddie charged up the stairs and burst into Patricia's room, a half packed duffel bag in hand. There were clothes poking out of the sides of the unzipped bag, a mere second away from tipping over onto the floor.<p>

"You probably littered clothes all over the staircase," Patricia observed, eyeing the bag with amusement. "Why aren't you packed yet?"

"I would be if I could find half my clothes," Eddie countered, stepping forward and tugging the sleeve of Patricia's sweatshirt. "This is mine!"

"Uh, no it isn't," Patricia folded her arms across her chest, protectively covering the sweater.

Even as stressed as he was, Eddie couldn't resist a grin. "Come on, yacker. It says _California _on it."

"Well yeah...California, England?" Patricia attempted.

"What a pathetic attempt," Eddie commented, before diving onto Patricia's bed and tackling her. "Give me my sweatshirt!"

"No!" she squealed. Eddie proceeded to tickle her until Patricia was gasping with laughter. "Stop, stop," she protested. "Hold on!"

"What?" Eddie rolled off her, careful not to hurt her in the process.

"Wearing the boyfriend's clothes is a girlfriend's right," Patricia declared, straightening her clothes. "Therefore, this stupid sweatshirt is _mine."_

"If it's so stupid, then why are you wearing it?" Eddie pointed out. "Because it smells like me? Because it makes you feel close to me?" He closed his eyes and angled his head for a kiss but Patricia swatted him away and rolled her eyes.

"Because it's warm and because I can!"

Eddie's eyes snapped open and he scoffed. "Patriciaaa," he whined. "I need it though. My flight is soon and I'm not done packing! I don't have clothes!"

"Don't have clothes. _Don't have clothes?" _Patricia hopped off the bed and picked up Eddie's duffel bag, straining under the weight of it. "This is heavier than a small child. Of course you have clothes! You're like a girl, you have so many clothes."

"Fine," Eddie grumbled, checking his watch. "Keep the sweatshirt, I don't have time for this. The cab will be here soon. I can't believe it's already winter break."

"I want to keep it for a special reason," Patricia insisted.

Eddie nodded as he stuffed a fallen t-shirt into his bag. "Because it's warm and because you can."

Patricia shook her head and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Nope," she whispered. "Because it smells like you and makes me feel close to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

It's been almost two months I think. Not sure if anyone is still interested in this drabble series but I did promise 200 chapters so I'm chugging along! If you don't think it's worth it, just let me know - I'll stop at 130 or something.

I did, however, delete Eloquence. I just don't know when I'll finish it. I saved what I have so far but it was driving me insane, leaving something incomplete for so long. Lesson learned - I swear I won't ever publish another chaptered fic unless it's complete :(


	118. The Facebook Message

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"12 missed calls!" Patricia exclaimed, flinging her bag at Eddie. "Are you dying?"<p>

"And 5 voicemails and 23 text messages. Are _you _dying?" he counters, waving his cellphone in the air. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for ages!"

"I was with Amber," she grumbled. "I hate the mall."

"And shopping and puppies and anything remotely fun, yeah, yeah, I know," Eddie said hurriedly. "Just come with me."

"I like puppies!" Patricia exclaimed as she followed Eddie to his room, poking her head inside cautiously. "What is it? Everything looks fine."

He pointed at his computer screen and shook his head. "It's not. Look."

"A Facebook message from...Dana. Who is that?"

"This girl that was obsessed with me, back in the states." Eddie shot her a look that said: _why don't you know this?_

She huffed and crossed her arms, answering his unspoken question. "I don't know your life story, dude."

"So what do I do?"

"What does it even say?" Patricia squinted at his screen, dropping down to the chair so she could read the message.

_Hi Eddie,_

_Long time no chat! Merry Christmas in advance. Are you coming home for the holidays? Maybe we could meet up, it's been such a long time. My boyfriend, Ben, would love to meet you. I mentioned your Harry Potter poster collection and he's really interested. Let me know when you're in town!_

_- Dana _

"Isn't it horrible?" he bemoaned.

"God, you're a loser," Patricia frowned. "This did not call for blowing up my phone! And Harry Potter poster collection? Seriously?"

"But _look."_

Patricia rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I am looking. And I see nothing wrong with this message. It's perfectly friendly or whatever. And if I'm not jealous, you know there's nothing to worry about. I'm a jealous person. But I'm not worried. Plus, she has a boyfriend."

"The boyfriend is probably fake," Eddie said seriously, suspiciously glaring at his laptop. "I wouldn't put it past her. Seriously, she was in love with me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So I should meet her, you think?" Eddie asked. "I saw her profile picture. She grew up nicely, she's actually kind of cute, I - "

"No way in hell you'll be seeing her," Patricia said adamantly, eyes narrowing at the mention of another girl being cute.

"Oh." Eddie stared at her blankly before shrugging. "Okay then. Probably for the best. Sorry for all the calls, by the way. I just spent a couple of hours with Alfie. You know how dramatic he gets. It put me in a weird mood. Plus Dana is like...terrifying."

"You're a loser," Patricia repeated. "And you're not allowed to text me for...at least two days. That's what you get for abusing my phone."

"Two whole days? Patricia! How are we going to categorize Victor's grumpy faces in secret? Patricia, come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I don't even know. I think the prompt for this was phones and Facebook? I TRIED.

Thank you for the lovely feedback and all the new prompts! I'll get to all of them, I promise. Still working down the list :)


	119. Wrapping Paper

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>Patricia let out a shout of surprise as she tripped on a finished roll of wrapping paper. She picked up the cardboard roll and sighed, following the trail of pieces of tape and excess wrapping paper squares to Eddie and Fabian's room.<p>

"Really guys?" she placed a hand of her hip and shot them her most judgmental look.

"Don't look at me." Fabian defensively raised his hands before gesturing towards his pile of neatly wrapped presents. "I've been done for hours. I'm going to hand them out before we all leave for break in a few hours."

Eddie glared from his spot on the floor and angrily waved his pair of scissors in the air. "Some of us are just taking our time!"

Patricia grinned ruefully, bending down to examine her boyfriend's…handiwork. "How much time could you possibly need? God, Eddie, you're wrapping a book not a television. You do _not _need that much wrapping paper. No wonder you've already gone through a roll."

"You got me a book?" Fabian craned his neck eagerly, trying to see. "That's so uncharacteristically thoughtful of you!"

"The book could be for anybody!" Eddie replied. "Other people here read too, you know."

"No they don't," Fabian and Patricia said in unison.

Eddie growled. "Would you guys just leave me alone? So I'm not good at wrapping presents. At least I'm doing it. Alfie just put his stuff in _gift bags."_

Fabian let out a little laugh. "I'm impressed he even remembered to buy presents, to be honest."

"Good one," Patricia praised, extending a hand for a high five. "Also, didn't you feed him? You know how cranky he gets when he hasn't eaten." She nudged Eddie's shoulder.

"I am not a pet, I can feed myself," Eddie scowled.

"Excuse me, he's your boyfriend. Why should I have to cater to his needs?"

"He's _your _roommate though," Patricia said. "You live with him, so - "

Eddie crumpled up a piece of wrapping paper and chucked it at their heads. "I am sitting right here and I can hear you," he complained. "Now get out so I can work. I've had it."

"Okay, fine," Patricia said, squeezing his shoulder. "But if you give up, I will gladly accept an unwrapped present and a nice kiss. Remember that, okay?"

"Yeah darling," Fabian crooned. "I'll accept a kiss too."

"I am NOT afraid to throw these scissors at you instead of the wrapping paper," Eddie threatened.

Patricia and Fabian ignored him, laughing as they exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I have some exciting news! I've been on break from college and I managed to crank out a 10 chapter future fic because those are my favorite. It's unedited but it's finished so I feel confident I can follow through and post that and not abandon it like I've done before. I know I haven't really been around and I know that people might not read it but hey, I did take the time to write it, so I'll go ahead and share it no matter what :) The first chapter of that will come out January 1st - yay for new beginnings, right?!

Also now that the holiday craze has passed I promised myself I'd get out a drabble a day until I head back to school so that's happening too. Excited to be back!


	120. Iceskating…Again

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>Eddie zipped a circle around the iceskating rink before skidding to an impressive halt in front of Patricia, spraying chunks of ice in her face. She ran a hand over her face and shuddered from the cold.<p>

"That was a bit much," she complained. "I get it. You're good at iceskating. Fantastic. I remember from the last time."

"Your sarcasm is transparent," Eddie remarked.

"It's supposed to be," Patricia grumbled.

His smile faded a little bit and she bit back a groan. Trust her holiday enthusiast boyfriend to make her feel guilty and the worst person ever. Before Eddie, Patricia could have sworn she never really cared about people's feelings so much.

"You said you wanted to do this!"

Eddie's words were logical but Patricia could hear the sulking tone behind them.

"Well yeah, but only because you were excited about it. You know what? Fine. Don't pout, you big baby. Let's go skating. I got this."

"Perfect response considering we're already on the ice," Eddie replied. "Ready, set, go!"

He turned around only to see Patricia still clinging to the edge. Instead of zooming back, he took the time to skate around in fancy patterns until he reached her side.

"Show off," she grumbled.

"Little bit," He grinned. "Why didn't you just tell me you're not good at skating?"

"Oh because you don't remember the first time we tried to go iceskating? I am yet to move a muscle! I figured it was obvious. Your memory sucks."

Eddie nodded in understanding (he really had forgotten the first time) and extended a hand. "Okay, come on."

"What? No!" Patricia looked affronted, shaking her head in refusal. "I don't want your help! Only the little kids are skating holding hands."

"That's not even remotely true, you stubborn grinch," Eddie snickered. "Look around. There are other couples here and other groups with people who can't skate. Everyone is helping each other out, so come on. Let me help you."

Patricia tentatively reached out and grabbed Eddie's hand. He grunted and pulled her out into the center of the ice.

"I'm doing most of the work here," he panted. "How about moving your legs?"

"I'm scared of falling!" she screeched.

"So you're going to make me drag you around?"

"I'm not _making _you anything. This was _your _idea. Also, that was the complete wrong response. You're supposed to be tell me you won't let me fall. UGH you're the worst - why are we so far from the edge?! I'm going to die."

"Now that's just dramatic." Eddie gripped Patricia's hand more tightly and carefully guided her around the rink, staring at her skates as though he could mentally will them to follow his rhythm. "I won't let you fall, babe. Better? Oh hey! Isn't that a Bruno Mars song?"

"Don't Let Me Fall by B.o.B." Patricia corrected. "God, why do I even know that?"

"Why _do _you know that?" Eddie laughed. "Amber been blasting her music again?"

Patricia nodded. "Yeah probably, I think she's brainwashing me. I somehow just _know _all these bizarre pop songs I don't even like." She stared down at her feet, brow furrowed, no longer distracted. "Eddie, this is terrible! This is not in the least bit fun."

"Because you're not even _trying. _Okay. Take two. Listen to me this time though, okay?"

Patricia pulled a face but muttered her agreement. Eddie spent the next half hour carefully coaching her, explaining how to move and what to do.

"Much better!" Eddie praised. He let go of Patricia to applaud who immediately screamed.

"Oh my god, no! Don't let me go, you complete idiot!"

Eddie found himself grinning, despite the very sincere insult. "That's rude," he commented before linking his arm through hers. "I gotcha."

"Never let me fall, right?" Patricia angled her head so she could see him.

"Never," Eddie vowed. "Now. Think you can kiss me and skate at the same time?"

"Who do you think I am, superman?"

He winced. "You're right, that's asking for trouble. I'll wait till we get off the ice."

"Mwah."

"Mm. Somehow air kisses just aren't the same," Eddie said.

"…yeah well. That's the best you're getting until we get off this godforsaken death trap."

"It's called the Holiday Skating Rink for Youths but I mean, yeah. Godforsaken death trap is basically the same thing I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If Patricia is better at carnival games we'll just let Eddie have iceskating. Only fair, right? :) Interestingly enough, I went to title this chapter "Iceskating" only to find out that I had already written a chapter by that title (chapter 77 of this series) and I made Eddie good at iceskating there too. At least I'm consistent in my head. But anyways, then I had to go back and make tiny references to that original chapter. I completely forgot about that drabble, so if you did too, and want to read another one of their iceskating adventures, there is one in existence! Fun stuff.


	121. 2014

********Disclaimer:**** **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.**

* * *

><p>"This is so boring!" Amber stomped her foot and crossed her arms.<p>

"Are you…throwing a temper tantrum? Amber, we're not in primary school." Jerome looked at her oddly, momentarily distracted from playing a game on his phone.

"Exactly," she said indignantly. "I can't _believe _Victor banned parties just because he's anti anything fun. This year we all chose to spend the holidays at school, a terrible idea by the way, and Victor is ruining the whole thing. Why are we even here? I could be on vacation somewhere warm and sunny. Some exotic island, I'm sure daddy - "

"Bored," Jerome interrupted without looking up from his game. "And you completely missed my point. I was calling you childish, not commenting on your stupid tea party thing."

"It wouldn't have been a tea party! And I'm bored too!"

At Amber's outburst, Jerome slammed his phone down and shot her an incredulous look. "For the love of - " he paused and took a deep breath and tried again. "Amber, are you kidding me? You missed my point again. _How could you miss my point again? _I don't care that _you're _bored, I'm saying that _I'm _bored because of what _you _are saying."

"It's shocking how little I am getting out of this conversation," Amber grumbled haughtily, flopping down on the couch. "Someone come up with a plan!" she demanded.

Mara rubbed Jerome's arm, keeping him in line from letting out an acidic comment. She murmured something in his ear and he instantly relaxed, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and continuing his game with the other.

Fabian, Nina, and surprisingly Alfie were playing scrabble in the opposite corner of the living room. ("Alfie, no! Way too many letters on that word…which is not even a real word." Fabian objected.)

Patricia and Eddie were seated side by side watching some random horror movie and making fun of the special effects.

"Seriously!" Amber said again.

Eddie reluctantly removed his headphones and gave Patricia an apologetic look before snapping the laptop closed. "How about we all watch a movie together? At least until 11pm or so and then we can flip on the news channel and watch New Year's Eve coverage."

And that's how Anubis House ended up watching _Mary Poppins_ all night long, still high on the excitement of going to see _Saving Mr. Banks _as a house outing. Due to having to pause several times over (Alfie had to go to the bathroom, Eddie needed a snack, Patricia fell asleep and Amber got offended and rewinded the movie a bit), it was close to midnight when the ending arrived.

They sang along to "Let's Go Fly a Kite" with so much enthusiasm that in the end they got lectured by Victor anyways, for making too much noise and singing that "annoyingly cheerful song."

By the time, they had switched to the news coverage, it was 11:59pm.

"10…9….8…7…."

They were all eagerly counting down along with the TV.

Except for Patricia who simply rolled her eyes and flung her arms around Eddie's neck, pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

He let go of her, breathless. "Why didn't you just wait? 't was 2013 when you started that kiss," he accused.

"And 2014 when I finished it," Patricia shrugged. "Why wait the 6 seconds? Seize the day and all that, right? Happy New Year, Eddie." She offered him a cheeky grin, so classically full of spunk.

So he kissed her again, because who could resist?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **More of a group centric drabble than a Peddie one but New Year themed nonetheless. Speaking of which, _Saving Mr. Banks _is an incredible movie and it definitely does make you want to watch _Mary_ _Poppins_ afterwards!

SO HAPPY NEW YEARS :* It's kind of hard to believe that I started this series in March 2012. In just a couple months it will be 2 years old, can you believe it?! The plan is to have the 200 chapters done right around then so we can end NADM with a bang. So exciting.

In other news, I started a new Peddie AU future fic titled "Magnets" that I'm currently updating on a biweekly basis. If you haven't already checked it out and are looking for something to read, I recommend you check that out - it's going to be a blast :)


	122. Chapter 122

Hello everyone! Incredibly long time, no see. I just want to be clear - this is an author note, not a new chapter! So for anyone still following this (I doubt people still are but just incase) I don't mean to disappoint.

I know I pretty much abandoned this series without warning. (Though I like to think the signs were there, I was really slow with updates towards the end.) Life has been busy and I've pretty much moved away from the HoA fandom. It's basically the only fandom I ever wrote for though. I read a lot of fics from other fandoms (and continue to do so) but in terms of writing, I stuck to HoA.

And I just want to thank everyone for all the support, you guys were so wonderful and encouraging!

I marked NADM as complete months ago to indicate that I was through with it but I recently signed into fanfic with a bunch of PMs and new reviews and I felt terrible for not ever officially announcing me ending this series. So this is that.

I will leave my complete fics up (I deleted the unfinished ones) for other people to stumble upon should anyone ever rediscover the super fun show that was House of Anubis.

Thanks for everything and take care!


End file.
